Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Aura Guardians
by Lord-Siver
Summary: It is commonly known that when the world of the Pokémon is in danger that a human is chosen that will save the world. But this time the danger is so great that one human may not be enough. Craw a Riolu turned human fights his way through dangers he might not survive just to find out that the appearances are deceiving. Rating: MA
1. Prologue: It rains

Prologue: It rains

 _What defines us?_

A lightning struck into a running Pikachu.

 _Is it our body?_

He panted as he reached a little den that was hidden under a tree.

 _Is it our intelligence?_

He looked to his tail where the lightning hit him.

 _Is it our mind?_

He sighed in relieve as he remembered himself that he had the Lightning Rod ability causing him to withstand such lightnings without harm.

 _Is it our heart?_

He leaned back taking a break from all the running knowing it would soon start to rain.

 _Is it our emotions?_

He sighed and grabbed into his bag taking out an Oran berry to eat it.

 _Is it our spirit?_

He grinned. Soon he would reach his destination.

 _And if it is then why it is different to those of others?_

He finished his berry and stood up. He still had to get some more distance and that Luxray was still on his tracks.

 _Why do we have different bodies and different minds?_

He ran faster while he dodged the trees in this forest.

 _What makes the one feel anger when the other feels amusement out of a joke?_

He suddenly heard a rustling from his left.

 _What makes our Aura unique?_

"You won't escape me Brighton!" the Luxray yelled as he jumped at the Pikachu.

 _What defines our Aura?_

The Pikachu swiftly nearly elegant dodged the Luxray with ease, "Let me alone you old lion!"

 _That I ask you Arceus! You who made us be!_

The Pikachu used his Thunderbolt at the Luxray knowing it wouldn't harm him much but would make him stumble, "Go home old man!"

 _ **That is a good question my son. It is some of my divinity that is within all my children.**_

The Luxray growled, "I said you will come with me!"

 _But what is this divinity? How does it work?_

The Luxray jumped at the Pikachu again knowing none of his electric attacks would to anything to the Pikachu.

 _ **I can't really tell you but maybe you will find this out by yourself.**_

The Pikachu dodged again with the same swiftness and elegance as before but he knew he wouldn't be able to stand that for long anymore.

 _ **For what you did for my children... for what you lost and sacrificed... For all this I will grant you a second chance.**_

Suddenly there was a light. But it wasn't just a lightning. It wasn't like a flash it was an intense light that got stronger every second.

 _ **Now go my son...**_

The light was right above them and both electric types looked upwards ready to fight whatever was there.

 _It is raining... I love the rain..._

Suddenly something blue fell out of the sky like if a flying type dropped it in the flight. It crashed right into the Luxray without him able to dodge knocking him out right away.  
The Pikachu blinked looking at what fell out from the sky.  
Laying there in front of him was a Riolu unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1: Crystal City

The first thing he felt was water dropping on his nose.  
He mourned and slowly opened his eyes seeing some roots above his face. It seemed like he was lying in some kind of cave under a giant tree. He could hear the rain outside and some water drops ran down the tree till it collected in the roots. He was forced to close his eyes as another drop of water dripped onto his nose.  
"Oh you are awake! Good!"  
He mourned and opened his eyes again looking around slowly. All his muscled felt sore like if he had run a marathon some hours ago. It seemed he was in some kind of den like Pokémon built them as house. Then he saw a Pikachu. He could tell by the tail that it was a male Pikachu since it was missing the heart shaped end the females had. He looked to the Pikachu confused. The Pikachu looked very strange. It seemed to be much bigger than normal Pikachu for some reasons and it had heterochromia with a green and a red eye.  
"You OK?"  
He widely opened his eyes in shock. "Y-You speak?!"  
The Pikachu looked at him with one eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Yeah of course I can. Why shouldn't I?"  
He looked o the Pikachu in shock. "B-But you are a Pikachu!"  
The Pikachu tilted his head. "And you are a Riolu."  
"N-No I am a human!" He looked to the Pikachu.  
The Pikachu looked to him worried. "Maybe you hit your head a bit too hard as you fell from the sky? You are a perfectly fine Riolu to me..."  
He looked to the Pikachu in disbelieve. He slowly lifted his hands looking to them but he had no hands. He only had paws covered in blue fur. He slowly looked down his body. His whole body was covered in a thin layer of either black or blue fur. From the sides of his head were hanging the for Riolu typical black furred aura pendents. He looked around and found a puddle of water. He looked into the puddle to see the reflection of his face. He gasped as a Riolu with sapphire blue eyes looked back. "By Arceus... I-I am a Riolu..."

* * *

He stared at the Oran Berry in his paws. "How... How is this even possible."  
The Pikachu looked at him with curiosity but relaxed while he ate his Oran Berry. He was sitting leaning on a root totally relaxed. "So you are a human that turned into a Riolu?"  
"You really want to go through this a third time?" The human in the body of a Riolu sighed.  
The Pikachu chuckled. "I am just thinking loud." He smiled. "So you are a human... Without any memory..." He looked to the human. "I heard stories that there were some humans turned into Pokémon... But I never thought them to meet one..."  
The Riolu looked to the Pikachu confused. "There were others?"  
The Pikachu nodded. "Yeah. In the old legends were many humans turned into Pokémon... always in times of great need... They always count as savior to the world of Pokémon even though there are some stories that also tell about humans that were cursed and forced to dwell their lives as ghosts like Gengar or Shuppet. One of these stories even tell about a human not so long ago... He was a Riolu as well... His name was Craw. How about we call you Craw?"  
Craw grit his teeth nervously. "Yeah... I need a name..."  
The Pikachu looked to him. "My name is Brighton by the way."  
Craw looked to him. "Brighton huh?..."  
"Is something wrong with my name?" He looked to the false Riolu.  
He shook his head slowly. "No... It just sounds familiar..."  
They sat there for some more minutes without saying a word lost in their thoughts. The rain slowly started to cease down and Brighton stood up. "Ok... I know it may sound a bit like pushing you but you should come with me. I am about to go to a guild in a nearby city to enter them and become a defender. How about you come with me and join too? I mean you don't know where to go and you have no hint what you should do so that would probably the best idea. The guilds have wide spread information networks and may be able to help you with the problem. Also you would have a roof and food till you know what to do."  
The Riolu looked to him. "You have some good arguments... Sounds nearly like you thought of that some time."  
Brighton grinned widely. "Well... To be honest I started to think about how to get you with me since you fell out of the blue. You have to know... They only accept teams of at least two in the guilds."  
Craw rubbed his head still having a little headache even though not slightly as bad as when he woke up. "Well I don't have a better idea so yeah... I will come with you..."  
The Pikachu widely grinned and helped him up. "Great. Then let's go before that grumpy old lion gets onto my tracks again..."  
Craw looked to him. "What does that mean now again?"  
Brighton grinned nervously. "Well... Let's say my father doesn't want me to enter the guilds and he hired someone to get me back home... But as soon as I am signed in law tells that he can't do shit to get me out if I don't want to."  
Craw sighed. "Well... Then we should hurry..."

* * *

They were running through the forest. Craw was very surprised about how fast he was running. Surely it was just because he now was living in the body of a Pokémon.  
Brighton sighed. "We have to go a bit in a circle. As I know that old lion he will think I went ahead so he will go towards the city... But in fact I took you and went with you back my tracks to avoid him. Now we will go a bit of a loop so when he realizes where we went he will have to follow our tracks back and maybe even lose our tracks."  
Craw sighed and nodded. "So you want him to go false track?"  
"Yeah pretty much.", Brighton chuckled, "But he is smart so he won't fall for it for long. We have to hurry."  
Craw nodded and the two sped up.  
After a while Brighton stopped so the two could take a break. "You know? The last time the other Craw was seen was here in the forest as well... Some say he vanished after he caused peace between the Twilight mountain kingdom and the Crystal Kingdom... Others said he was wounded deadly and died as he accomplished that. Some others even say the peace was only made because the human died and they were worried what would happen without a human that would prevent the worst... But the most common rumor about him is that he was the one who tricked everyone in going on war against each other by convincing Seth the Darkrai king of the black mountains to attack the crystal empire... Only the guild leaders and Seth himself know the truth but they don't tell anyone about it. Well... However... Now we have a much worse problem..."  
The Riolu looked to the Pikachu nervously. "What do you mean?"  
Brighton sighed. "The Aura-less... Pokémon without an Aura... Cruel... Emotionless... The only thing they do is to destroy and kill..." He shook his head. "No matter how many are killed... There are always more..."  
Craw shivered a bit. "Sounds horrible."  
Brighton nodded. "It is like if they are not real Pokémon... But they look exactly like normal Pokémon except that they are gray... They even use normal moves..."  
Craw looked to Brighton. "You sound like you already have seen or even fought them..."  
Brighton shook his head. "No but that is the reason I want to enter the guilds... I want to help fighting those monsters..."  
Craw looked to him. "And you want to drag me into that? Very nice of you."  
Brighton grinned. "Sorry."  
Craw sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this.  
Then suddenly something just flew by him sending out a flashing light blinding him for some seconds.  
Brighton gave some muffled sounds from himself and as Craw could see again he saw the mouse Pokémon lying under a shiny Luxray that kept him pinned down. "You won't get away this time Brighton!"  
Brighton growled. "You gonna regret this old man!" He tried to shock the electric lion that was seemingly unfazed by the attempt.  
Craw looked to him. "What the hell man! Let him go!"  
The Luxray growled trying to sound dangerous. "That's non of your business now fuck off!"  
Craw looked at the Luxray for some seconds. Then he started laughing uncontrolled. "By Arceus you just purred like a small pussycat!"  
The Luxray hissed angrily. "Shut up and vanish or I will make you!"  
Craw still laughed. "Yeah? Wanna see you tryin'!"  
The Luxray opened his maw and a strange light appeared in it before a bright beam shot towards Craw.  
He grinned and dodged swiftly before punching the Luxray.  
The Luxray looked to the Riolu confused. "What was that supposed to be?"  
Craw gulped. "Uh... dunno? Something?"  
Brighton growled still trying to stem away the Luxray's foot from him. "Try to channel your Aura! Concentrate and try to find the energy inside of you!"  
Craw nodded and closed his eyes trying to concentrate and immediately regretted it as he felt a massive pain in his side where he was hit by the Luxray's Iron Tail sending him flying.  
Brighton face palmed. "Of course you should still keep an eye on the enemy..."  
Craw opened his eyes and sighed. "And how am I supposed to concentrate then?"  
Brighton bite into the Luxray's paw earning an angry hiss. "Just try it!"  
Craw sighed and took a deep breath not letting his eyes of the Luxray just barely dodging another of the glowing beams. Then he felt it. It was somewhere deep inside of himself. It nearly felt to him like a glowing orb inside his chest. He tried to tap into his newfound power and was overwhelmed by the energy he felt suddenly. It was like if a lightning struck him and his fur was now crackling with energy. He jumped high not knowing how he managed to jump that high and made a back-flip rushing down on the electric lion. As his leg hit the Luxray he could swear it was burning in a strange blue fire.  
Brighton looked to the Riolu amazed not even realizing that his captor was stumbling back some feet. "Whoa! That was Fire Kick! I didn't know Riolus could use that move!" He then realized he was free and quickly jumped onto his feet.  
Craw looked at his foot amazed before he turned to the Luxray grinning widely. "Oh now you are going down!"  
The Luxray hissed at them and attacked them with the glowing beam again.  
Brighton yelled. "Damn! Watch out for his Hyper Beam!"  
Craw nodded and jumped over the attack and ran towards the Luxray tapping into his power again. He grinned as he felt it rushing through his body again. This time he could feel it collecting in his fist so he tried to punch the Luxray again. His paw was glowing and the Luxray jumped out of the way just barely dodging the attack. Craw hit a tree behind the lion instead and shattered a good piece of it into toothpicks. He chuckled while he looked at his fist regretting it right away to have lost his focus on the enemy as he was engulfed in a beam of light that send him flying. He hit something hard and felt like being squeezed by two boulders. As he finally managed to get his breath back he was lying on the ground and as he was trying to stand up his whole body felt sore.  
The Luxray growled. "You should better stay there or you will get really hurt."  
Craw growled and stood up. As he heard Brighton yelling something he looked to the Pikachu only to see a yellow berry flying his way. Craw was able to open his mouth just the moment it reached him. He nearly wanted to cough and vomit as a strong sour taste filled his mouth but instead he gulped it down in whole nearly choking on it for some seconds. Suddenly he felt like if a lightning hit him flooding him with more energy than he should have. He widely opened his eyes and saw something else flying into his direction that looked like a big seed. He caught it and looked to Brighton who had one in his hand as well biting down onto it. Craw shrugged and munched it down. What happened next made him believe that he had thrown in some kind of drug. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The rain seemed to fall very slow and the grass seemed to stand still. Especially the Luxray was running much slower than before into Brighton's direction. Brighton himself moved normally fast hitting the Luxray with his Iron Tail move. Craw followed the lead as the Luxray seemed to be stumbling back for a moment. As he tapped into his energy again he felt the energy flowing into his fist again but this time it was different. His paw suddenly felt cold. It felt ice cold and glowed in a light blue but it didn't hurt him the slightest. As he reached the Luxray and hit him the foe hissed and was send flying while parts of his fur started to freeze. As he fell onto the ground the Luxray growled while he froze completely solid within a matter of seconds.  
Brighton reacted quickly and grabbed Craw's paw. "Quick! Before he breaks free again!" He started to run off with the Riolu.  
They ran fast and without any break. As they finally stopped Craw had to take some deep breaths and nearly puked onto the ground. "Damn it Brighton! What was all of this!?"  
Brighton chuckled. "I will tell you that later. Now look! We are there!"  
Craw panted and looked up from the ground to see what was ahead and nearly dropped a heartbeat. He stopped breathing for some seconds and looked with big eyes. They were standing at the edge of a clearing on a hill able to look far till the horizon. Behind some trees and hills that were ahead of them was a city. It was huge and different shaped buildings of which some were looking like normal buildings humans would have built too and some in sizes and shapes he would call bizarre. But the most amazing thing was the huge tower that looked like four different colored pillars twisted around each other till they fuse at the top where something was shining bright like a beacon. Between the pillars were bridges and corridors making it possible to move free between the four pillars. Even from this far away they could see the four statues of Pokémon that held the platform from where the light emerged. He couldn't really make out what Pokémon they were but surely they were some important Pokémon.  
Brighton chuckled. "C'mon. The old man is still on our track..."  
Craw nodded trying to get his view off of the beacon and the statues. Then the two continued their travel to the city.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest a solid frozen Luxray started to break free. He growled and shook himself as little icy shards fell from his fur. "That can't be..." He looked south and went through the forest a bit. As he found what he searched he stood right in front of a small gravestone. It was looking like an ordinary tombstone and if not by accident nobody would find it if they would not know where to search. The Luxray stroked over the surface wiping away some of the leaves that had collected on it. On the surface was an inscription: "Here lies Craw. The human that gave his life to save us all. May his actions speak louder than the rumors."  
The Luxray mourned to himself. "Giratina damn it what is going on here?"

* * *

Writers commentary:  
This is the first chapter and even though I planned it to be as introduction for Craw and Brighton only I ended up introducing another character too that will have an important side role later too.


	3. Chapter 2: Normal life

Craw sighed and stretched himself as he woke up before looking around a bit confused. As he realized where he was and remembered what happened the day before he sighed nervously. He was a bit uncomfortable how natural this new body felt to him. He sighed and stood up going to the window. "Why me?" He shook his head slowly rubbing the same a bit. He still had a headache. Maybe he should visit a doctor in the morning about it...  
Something behind him was moving. He didn't need to look back to know it was Brighton. Something about the Pikachu made him feel... nervous. He felt like if the Pikachu was hiding something from him.  
Brighton stretched himself and looked to the Riolu. "Is something wrong?"  
Craw just shook his head.  
Brighton looked to him. "Then why are you awake?"  
Craw looked to him. "Well... It is... I just can't sleep... I mean could you sleep if you would be transformed into an entire different being for who knows what reason?"  
Brighton sighed and went next to him looking out of the window too. "Probably not. I would think about it the whole time..."  
Craw looked out of the window. The stars were shining bright like little diamonds in the night sky.  
Brighton grinned. "But I know I would try to sleep since I know that I don't get anything from staying awake except for being overtired the next day."  
Craw rolled his eyes. "Yeah... You are right..." He stretched himself. "Let's sleep a bit more..."  
They went back to bed to sleep.

* * *

Craw yawned as he woke up next morning. He felt like if he hadn't slept at all. He rubbed his head still feeling that numb pressuring pain he felt since he became a Pokémon.  
Brighton sighed and looked at the Riolu. "You still have an headache?"  
Craw nodded. "Yeah, maybe I should visit a doctor... Who knows how hard I hit my head as I fell on it..."  
The Pikachu nodded in agreement as he went into the bathroom."But we really should visit the guild before and have a talk with the guild leaders there. It's not so good to walk around telling everyone about your secret."  
Craw was puzzled for a moment before he realized what the Pikachu meant. "Do you mean because I am a human?"  
Brighton nodded. "Yeah. I will explain it later but for the moment you just need to know that not everyone is fond of humans." Then he left for the bathroom leaving Craw alone in the room. They had rent a room in an inn since the guild was already closed as they arrived in the middle of the night. In the meantime Craw looked a bit closer through the room. He wondered if it was normal that Pokémon lived this luxury with all the fancy looking stuff in the room like paintings, vases and even a phonograph with an interesting collection of discs. As the Pikachu came out again with freshly washed fur and a satisfied smile he started to go through the things he still had in his bag.  
Craw shrugged and went into the bathroom himself. He was a bit surprised by the size of it. It even had a bathtub that would have been big enough for a whole bunch of Riolus but considering that not every Pokémon had the same size it made kind of sense to him. He let some hot water into the tub while he looked around a bit more. There were many little flasks with different oils and lotions as well as shampoo and even some perfumes. Craw thought about that and the pretty luxury looking room they had. They even had gotten some dinner even though it was in the middle of the night as they arrived so he wondered how much it would cost them... He sighed as his headache came back again and shrugged away the thought. Maybe a relaxing bath could make his headache go away. He turned off the water as the tub was full enough for him and slowly entered the water. He sighed relaxed as he felt how the hot water ran through his fur over his skin beneath. Again he was a bit concerned about how natural this body felt to him but he pushed the thought aside trying to relax a bit. He closed his eyes trying to think onto nothing and it didn't need long till he was fully relaxed. Then he saw something and adrenaline pumped through his body. He felt shocked and alarmed nearly in panic and as he opened his eyes again he was standing in the tub. He couldn't explain what just happened. He felt like if he had just escaped an extremely dangerous situation but he was sure he hadn't. He was totally safe and except for himself nobody was in the room. "Was it just a dream?" He wondered talking to himself. He felt his headache again and sighed. He started washing himself even using some of the shampoo before he left the water and started scrubbing his fur dry with a towel. As he looked into the mirror that was next to a wash basin he noticed that his fur was ruffled and made him look more fluffy. He tried to suppress a laugh what didn't work and started to brush his fur down using his paws. He quickly noticed that it felt also natural to him to do so just like if he did so hundreds of times. He shrugged the thought away again as he left the bathroom and sighed.  
Brighton was already waiting for him and ready to go sitting on his bed with his bag next to him. "Ready?"  
Craw sighed and nodded. "Yeah."  
The Pikachu stood up and stretched himself. "You are sighing a lot."  
Craw looked to him. "Really? Didn't notice."  
The Pikachu chuckled as he walked over to the door. "You shouldn't take everything so serious. Relax a bit and enjoy the life." He smiled and left the room.  
Craw rolled his eyes as he followed. "Yeah maybe... But maybe you also should take the life more serious."  
The Pikachu smiled. "I take it as serious as I need to. The life is already so serious and depressing. So why making it more lame than it is?" He stretched himself. "Now let's drop this topic. Did you remember anything yet?"  
The Riolu slightly shook his head. "No... I only noticed that I feel uncomfortably comfortable in this body... It feels nearly like if I had this body for a long time now..."  
Brighton put his arms behind his head walking out of the inn commonly like if he didn't need to pay. "Well... Maybe with some time your memory will come back."  
Craw nods a bit nervous. Something about all this was strange to him. His transformation into a Pokémon, the way he met Brighton and now all the luxury that the both seemingly don't need to pay for...  
Brighton smiled. "Let's find a doctor and then grab some food before we go to the guild. Maybe there they know something about you... But we should only tell the Leaders at the beginning what you really are... I don't know how the others might react... the last human that came here not only started a war that lasted for 10 years but also nearly destroyed the world... Many think that he was also the reason for the catastrophe now..."  
The Riolu looked to the Pikachu concerned. "Wow that is... Why do you even trust me if humans are so bad?"  
Brighton shrugged. "Without that human I wouldn't exist... Or to be more precise my mother would have died long ago before I was born..."  
Craw looked to him for some seconds before he came to the conclusion that Brighton didn't want to talk further about it. "I won't ask what's going on in your mind but if you want to talk about it I am a good listener..."  
Brighton nodded and then they went to find a doctor.  
They didn't need long to find a doctor and the doctor just told them what they already guessed. The headaches would surely be from a mild concussion from the fall (They told the doctor that he fell from a really high tree) and that the amnesia would surely be a result of that.  
So the doc just gave him some bitter medicine and told him to come over again if the pain gets stronger or won't be gone within a week.  
Craw just thanked him and followed Brighton after the Pikachu had paid the doc for the service. He felt very uncomfortable that Brighton paid everything for him. "Let's just eat something small and then go to the guild... I don't wanna burden your wallet more than I already had..."  
Brighton chuckles. "Nah that's no problem. I have to go to the bank before we go eat something tho. Yesterday it was too late for that."  
Craw was a bit curious about that because he wanted to know if Brighton was rich or something but he kept it to himself since Brighton seemed to be a rather nice Pokémon and he actually wanted to thank him for all the help. So he just nodded and followed the Pikachu that was leading the way.  
Soon they saw the bank. It was a pretty eye-catching building since it was built to look like a huge treasure chest. As they reached the bank that was managed by a Kommo-o Brighton quickly went ahead to speak alone with the bank manager.  
Craw was curious but he didn't want to seem like being snoopy so he just waited some meters away.  
Brighton came back after about a minute and smiles. "OK. Let's get some breakfast and then go to the guild." He smiled and went ahead.  
Craw looked to him a bit nervous. "I hope I don't burden your wallet too much..."  
Brighton chuckles. "Oh don't worry. It's all right. I have enough money don't worry."  
Craw shrugged and looked to him. "You still don't need to throw your money out of the window for me."  
Brighton chuckled. "Food is a necessity and I guess you are as hungry as I am if not more hungry."  
Craw looked to the Pikachu for a moment. "Yeah."  
Brighton smiled. "Then come." He headed for a restaurant.  
Craw looked at the building. It didn't look like it was gonna be cheap. "Uh Brighton? You sure you wanna eat there?"  
Brighton shrugged. "Yeah why not?"  
He sighed. "Well it looks rather fancy and expensive..."  
The Pikachu grinned. "Don't worry. It's on me."  
The Riolu looked to him nervously. "I really feel uncomfortable with you being so generous to me without getting something from me in return..."  
Brighton chuckled. "But I already get something in return. Without you I wouldn't be able to form a team in the guild."  
Craw nodded nervously and followed the Pikachu inside. Like he guessed the restaurant seemed pretty fancy and expensive and he already saw themselves get kicked out as he saw a rather unkind Prinplup approach them. "What are you doing here? Only high society has access to this restaurant!"  
Brighton looked to him and pulled the water type aside to talk with him quietly. Then the Prinplup changed his behavior very drastically. He suddenly looked to Brighton like if he was a welcomed guest and even went as far as to bow down before him. "I-I am sorry your highness!"  
Brighton nearly lost it as the Prinplup said that now having the full attention of everyone in the room. "I actually came here because I thought I could enjoy some privacy. I don't want that any information about me leaves this restaurant."  
The Prinplup bowed down again and looked around. "You all heard what he said! You all are ordered to give his highness privacy and don't talk about him! Anyone who does is banished from this restaurant for lifetime!"  
Brighton sighed angrily and rubbed his forehead. "I actually meant that you shouldn't scream around about who I am..." He just went past the water type looking for a free table.  
The Prinplup who was now visibly paled looked to Craw signing him nervously to follow.  
As they reached their table and sat down on the chairs Craw eyed Brighton but the Pikachu used the menu to hide his face. Craw sighed noticing it himself now that he sighs a lot. "Sooo... Highness... Does that mean you are royal or something?"  
Craw could see that the Pikachu's eyes twitched at the words highness and royal signing that he wasn't totally wrong but Brighton waved his hand. "Can we please not talk about it?"  
Craw put down his menu. "For someone asking me the half night about who I am and where I am from and about my life even though I already said that I don't remember anything you are a pretty secretive guy."  
Brighton suddenly put down the menu and Craw could see that the Pikachu was close to cry. "FINE! I am a prince. Happy now?"  
Craw looked at him visibly confused. "Why you make such a secret out of it?"  
Brighton just looked down seemingly frustrated. "Because I hate it. Do you have any idea how that is? How it is to grow up in a golden cage with a father planning your whole life? Without any real friends because everyone is either scared of you or just want to use you? With everyone hoping you to fail because they envy you just for being born as prince? It's fucking hell!"  
Craw suddenly laughed making Brighton look up to him in confusion. Now it was Craw who was close to crying but more out of laughing too hard. "Is that why you made such a secret out of it? Because you feared I would be such a jerk just pretending to be your friend? God you really never had a friend that for sure."  
Now it was Brighton who was confused. "What the..."  
Craw chuckled. "Brighton I don't care if you would be a prince or if you were a totally broke homeless. You helped me when I needed help and you are friendly. I mean sure the money helps but I already lived through worse than being broke and homeless..." He suddenly stopped being a bit confused by the sentence he just said. It sounded to himself as if he meant it and as if he said it thousands of times... He shook his head slowly trying to push the thought aside to think about it later. Now he had a bit more concerning problem to solve. "Brighton... You are a good guy and I would be proud to call you my friend no matter if you are a prince or not."  
Brighton looked down again now with a red face because he was ashamed of what he was thinking about Craw. "Do you really mean it?"  
Craw chuckled. "I mean it."  
Brighton looked up to him again now with a smile and with tears of joy in his eyes. "You have no idea how much it means to me!"  
Craw chuckled again. "But really... If you fear about it so much you maybe shouldn't throw so much money out of the window for luxury stuff. It feels to me like if you try to buy my friendship."  
Brighton blushed again. "Well... Maybe you are right... Then how about you pay for the food?"  
Craw laughed again. "Now you are making jokes. You know I am broke."  
Brighton chuckles. "Well then let me pay for the beginning at least. Also I love the luxurious. I mean I never really had what my mother would call 'the simple life'."  
Craw chuckled. "Well then how about I decide that kind of stuff for the future?"  
Brighton nodded seemingly a bit nervous about it. "Sure. Now let's eat I am hungry."  
Craw just nodded and looked into the menu. Now he noticed another strange thing. He was able to read the letters even though it seemed to be written in some strange footprints. Again he pushed the thought aside for later and concentrated onto the food. He was surprised to see meat on the menu and wondered if it was really made of Pokémon meat or if it was some sort of pseudo meat. "I think I will take the steak with roasted Oran berries."  
Brighton nodded. "I will take the vegetarian lasagna."  
The Prinplup nodded and wrote everything down before leaving.  
Brighton waited till he left. "As soon as we are in the guild I will ask to talk with the guild leaders. There are four leaders and as prince I should be able to receive an audience. This way we can tell them about you without the other guild members hearing about you and start talking about you too much."  
Craw nodded. "Yeah I think that is a good idea."

* * *

Author's note: In this chapter we learned a bit about Brighton and a tad world background. I am looking forward for the next chapters since they will explain my system about the guilds and show some other characters I really love. I hope you are as excited as I am.


	4. Chapter 3: The crystal of light

Of curse it didn't help that all three heads of the Dodrio screamed into their room to wake Brighton and Craw up. The Pikachu nearly roasted the ratite bird Pokémon as he threw a lightning at it. "WHOA WATCH OUT DAMN IT!"  
Brighton rubbed his head tired. "I am sorry... I was surprised."  
Craw rubbed his ears. "Do you have to scream at us?"  
The Dodrio growled. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!" Then he scurried away to the next room.  
Craw winced because of his headache. "Why does he has to scream so loud?"

It was the first day after the meeting with the guilds leaders. Like every other new rookie and the trainee teams as well as the bronze rank teams they were set in the first third of the guild tower. The lowest part was mostly for the normal citizen of the city with the information center and the task counter where the citizen could hand in tasks for the guild. The task letters would then be posted on the task wall in the second floor next to the bounty wall where the bounty missions that are made by different regions were hanging. Throughout the whole tower were training rooms and coordination rooms for teams to use for training and coordination between each other. The second half of the tower was for silver and gold rank teams and the top third of the tower was for the platinum and diamond ranked teams. The top 3 floors were only for the guild leaders and except for a few nobody really knows how it looks up there. The top of the tower was separated from the rest of the tower creating one additional floor and the roof with the beacon crystal that was visible as soon as the horizon came into sight if the air was clear of fog. This very top of the tower was where Brighton and Craw were heading to now and many were talking about it as they passed them. Besides the leaders only a hand full of Pokémon ever saw that very top since a strange wind was howling around it protecting it from flying Pokémon to fly up there. Craw felt very strange as all the eyes were set on him. Pokémon were stopping in their motion and pointed on them starting to talk and whisper about them and slowly it dawned to Craw why Brighton wanted to keep it a secret that he was a prince. All this attention made him extremely nervous. There were several elevators throughout the tower but none went from foot till top of the tower. The way the tower was built in a spiral made that impossible. So they had to walk through several parts of the tower before they finally reached the last elevator. It was protected by two guards, a Hariyama and an Incineroar, that stopped them. "Where you thinking are you going?"  
Brighton looked to them. "I am prince Brighton Alexander von Volt. The-"  
"Doesn't matter if you are a beggar, a prince or a king. Only the ones the guild leaders want to see come up here." The Hariyama stopped him.  
Brighton sighed. "I just wanted to say. The guild leaders wanted to see us this morning."  
The Incineroar looked to them and then went into the elevator. "Wait here." Then he drove up to the guild leader's office. It didn't need long till he came back. "You can go." He then stepped aside letting the two go into the elevator. "They said they would wait in the crystal chamber..." The Hariyama looked to the Incineroar surprised. "I-In the crystal chamber?"  
The Incineroar seemed to be very calm or he just had a really good poker face. "Yes."  
Brighton looked to Craw and even he seemed to be surprised. "I thought we would meet them in their office or something... that is... I don't even know what to think about it..." He went into the elevator. Craw was visibly confused. Not because he was ordered into a specific room but more because he didn't know why everyone made such a fuzz about it. He followed Brighton inside and the lift slowly ascended. Brighton seemed to be lost in thought so Craw waited till they were up a bit. "Why everyone make such a fuzz about that room?"  
Brighton looked to him confused. "What? Oh yeah you can't know... That room is a room of legends. It is known far beyond the borders of my father's kingdom that the room exists but nobody knows what is inside... well that's not entirely true. Only a few Pokémon even know how it looks and those are keeping it a secret. It's a mystery of it's own. The crystal room... It is said that a power given by Arceus is hidden there or that it is the room where the secrets of the humans is stored. Secrets that could destroy all balance in the world. The only thing that is known to be stored there is the crystal of lights. The one that gives the beacon on top its light. That crystal is the reason why the tower was built centuries ago and that gave the city it's name. In fact it is a huge diamond and it is said that it stored the light from the beginning of time and space."  
Craw nodded. "So the crystal of lights sounds important to the city and the guild itself and seems to itself reason enough to keep it stored away... but if it was only that some guards and some bars would be enough and everyone could still visit and see the crystal..."  
Brighton nodded. "Yeah."  
Then they both ere quiet each of them lost in there own thoughts while the elevator slowly ascended beside the statues that held the last room and the beacon. Now that he was so close he took a closer look at the statues. strong and silent they stood on top of the huge tower looking up to what they were holding in their risen arms. A dome shaped room that hat the beacon on the top. The statues were a Lucario, a Guardevoir, a Zoruark and a Lopunny that stood there like contemporary witnesses of times that were long forgotten.  
Then they reached the dome. For a moment Craw couldn't see anything as he was blinded by a light that seemed to be brighter than the sun. after some seconds his eyes strangely accustomed to the light making everything around him still look very strange like if everything was colored white. In the middle of the room that he entered as the elevator stopped was a diamond bigger than he could have imagined that was held by a Riolu statue. Above the diamond were 4 other statues floating motionless just some centimeter under the ceiling. They were a Mew, a Celebi, a Victini and a Jirachi. The diamond was nearly as big as a house and shined brighter than every sort of light he ever saw. Or at least he was sure he never had seen such thing. He didn't noticed that his mouth hung open before someone started speaking. "A wonderful sight isn't it?"  
Craw and Brighton looked around trying to find the source of the voice. There was a Gothitelle but she was also colored white. "If you wait a bit your eyes will accustom to the light more and you will see everything normal again just in a pretty light color." Craw nodded and looked around more blinking some times. After some more seconds his eyes seemed to see pretty normal again. Everything was colored again even though it looked a bit pale. The wall that was around them was painted in a huge painting with one scenario after the other all looking like if they were showing different parts of the history of some country. The room itself was filled with furniture, play stuff, art and antiques. Everything looks extremely expensive and even the play stuff looked very old. Then he saw noticed the other three Pokémon standing behind the Gothitelle. A Lucario, an Aggron and a Tyranitar were waiting for the two to finish with the gawking. The Aggron was looking rather bored while the Lucario and the Tyranitar looked impatient while the Gothitelle was the only one that seemed to enjoy the Riolu's and the Pikachu's face. Craw thrust Brighton with his elbow slightly since his friend still was looking around amazed.  
The Pikachu squeaked surprised and looked to Craw confused.  
Craw pointed to the four Pokémon and Brighton quickly noticed them. He blushed a bit before he straightened himself and went ahead to them. As they stood in front of the four leaders he stopped.  
The four leaders now took a closer look at the two not saying a single word. It was an uncomfortable situation like if they were dissecting the two. Then the Lucario stepped in front of the two. "So... You are prince Brighton the Pikachu and you are Craw the Riolu?"  
Craw gulped and just nodded.  
Brighton stared back at the Lucario like if he didn't fear anything. "Yes sir."  
The Lucario looked back at the Gothitelle and nodded.  
Suddenly a piercing pain went through Craw's head making his headache even worse together with a soothing voice. "Don't try to fight against it. I have to see through your memory. If you fight against it it will only be more painful." He looked to Brighton with tears of pain in his eyes. The prince seemed to have to go through the same thing since he held both his hand on his head. To Craw it was like a nightmare. It felt to him like if someone was going through his brain with a finger slowly searching for something. Luckily to him it was over after some seconds. As his senses came back he was on his knees panting heavily. Brighton wasn't kneeing trying to help Craw up again.  
"I am sorry but it was necessary. What you will see next will have to stay a secret. You are going to see something that nobody else should know about."  
Brighton was worried. "Are you OK Craw? You took it much worse than I did."  
The Gothitelle looked to them with a bit of sorrow. "I am sorry for it. I had to use my psychic powers and fighting types take it worse since they are weak against psychic type moves. Sadly there was no other way."  
Craw nearly puked. He felt like if his whole body was turned inside out. "You could at least have warned us..."  
The Lucario just glared at them. "It doesn't work that way."  
The Gothitelle sighed. "What he means is that if we would have warned you you could have been prepared and hid some things from us. We can#t afford that."  
Brighton gasped. "T-That means."  
The Gothitelle smiled. "Don't worry. We already knew that Craw is a human as soon as he stepped into the city. Only a few psychic types know that since only a few ever met a human in person but humans turned into Pokémon have a special brainwave that is very faint but if you keep watching out for it you sense it right away since it sticks out like a Zangoose in a heard of Seviper."  
Craw thought about it for a moment. "Wait... does that mean-"  
"Yes. I knew the last human known as Craw the disturber." The Gothitelle nodded.  
"Like all of us." The Lucario stated. "Now you have to swear us something. The things you see and hear the the time while you are in here have to keep a secret."  
Brighton looked to them nervous. "But what if a psychic type scans us like you did?"  
This time the Tyranitar took the word. "We will take precaution about that. In the tower it is forbidden to scan someone without the permission of a guild leader but to be fully sure Miss Serene will seal your minds. It will be impossible for anyone who is weaker than her to scan your mind and even if they are possible they will be flooded with senseless coded thoughts that won't make any sense to them. I won't lie to you. It will hurt. A lot. Much more than the simple scan."  
Craw became pale as he heard that. "Now I am really unsure if I want to hear anything..."  
The Lucario nodded. "I can understand that better than you might think... But it is necessary."  
The Gothitelle smiled. "If you want I can use Hypnosis. Then you won't feel much and will just have a strong headache when you wake up."  
Craw nodded. "O-OK... I think that would be the best if it is really necessary..."  
Brighton looked to him. "Are you sure about it?"  
Craw nodded. "I somehow have the feeling this is really important..." He stared at the Lucario and the Lucario stared back. It was like if none of them wanted to blink.  
Brighton watched this for some minutes before the Lucario looked away.  
The Lucario turned around so the two only could see his back. "Do you two swear to not tell anyone about what you will see or hear here?"  
Craw nodded. "Yes, I swear." His face showed that he was grave serious.  
Brighton looked to him for a moment before he answered. "Yes, I swear." It was a secret what Brighton thought since he had a perfect poker face.  
The Lucario nodded. "OK. Since all of this is now out of the way let us introduce ourselves first." He turned around again revealing a faint grin. "I am Anubis the leader of the defender guild. Or better said officially I am the leader of the defender guild. In fact I am just second in charge but more about that later."  
The Gothitelle smiled and curtsied. "My name is Serene as you may already know. I am the official leader of the trader guild but unofficially I am just the second in charge."  
Then the Aggron stepped next to the two. "I am Silver the leader of the Rescuers guild in official terms but unofficially I am second in charge as well." He leaned down a bit to reach them his hands. "Nice to meet you."  
Craw and Brighton looked to him a bit confused shaking his hands.  
The last one was the Tyranitar. "I am Siver. Silver is my brother and I am officially the leader of the mercenary guild but unofficially I am just second in charge."  
Craw looked at them puzzled. "What does all this mean?"  
Brighton looked at them wary.  
Then they heard the voice of someone else. "Let me explain it." It was a strange voice. Not only because it seemingly came out of the nothing but also because of it's sound. It was defenetly a male but it had a slight androgynous touch to it and it somehow sounded young but at the same time old like the one of a grandpa.  
Craw looked around confused. "Who was that?"  
"I am sorry for our behavior but we have to be very careful." Then slowly from the mew statue a blue Mew with deep clue eyes that seemed to be as deep and old as the ocean.  
Brighton gasped and looked at him and the other three shadows that appeared from above the statues.  
A shiny Celebi, a shiny Victini and a shiny Jirachi appeared from the statues as well.  
Craw was amazed and surprised to see four shiny mythical Pokémon. He looked to Brighton seeing that something else was off here. "Brighton? what is going on here?"  
Brighton was still staggered. "T-The story is true? The human... The other Craw... He was the savior?"  
The Mew suddenly had a very sad look on his face that made it look very old. "Yes... It still makes me sad that we have to keep it a secret..."  
Brighton looked to all of them. "B-But why?"  
The Mew sighed. "Did you ever read the inscription on the plate at the entrance of the tower?"  
Brighton and Craw shook their heads.  
The Mew nodded. "Sadly the least do that... I still have it in my mind like the day I wrote it down for the one who made the plate... Let me enlighten you. 'Whoever enter these halls remember those words. We live because others died and we fight to protect others. We give our all to save the world every day a little bit...' Those are the words at the plate. Now please read the plate at the base of the statue of the human turned into a Riolu please."  
Brighton and Craw looked at the Mew confused before they looked to each other. Then they went to the statue and read the plate's inscription. "Addition to the plate at the tower's base: Never forget that Craw who is sadly wrong titled as the disturber gave up everything for us. He gave his reputation, his heart, his soul, his future, his love and his life. With these words everyone shall know that he was the one who saved us all and stopped a war that would have cost more lives than we could ever imagine. With his last breaths he only asked if the war ended. Till the very last moment he only cared for a world he wasn't a part of."  
Brighton was visibly speechless only standing there with an open mouth.  
Craw on the other side had tears in the eyes. He didn't know why but he was so touched by the words he just read that he didn't know what to say.  
Again it was Brighton who first spoke what both thought. "Why? Why is this such a secret?"  
The Mew just shook his head.  
This time it was the Celebi speaking first. Similar to the Mew's voice their voice sounded female with a touch of androgynous and young and old at the same time. "Let me explain this. Or better let me help you understand it. Ask it yourself. If a war broke out... a war that only started because of a mistake... a war between all nations at once only because everyone hated each other for so many generations that they forgot why they hated each other. Now imagine that the war only ended because of one reason. Fear. Everyone feared the power of a human so powerful that he caused a catastrophe that all lands had to bound together to end it and to defeat the human. Now... Would you tell everyone who still hated each other and just ended a world wide war that lasted for ten years the truth about the human? That he was the one actually stopping the cataclysm and only acted as if he cause it so all lands would accept a truce to defeat him?"  
Craw gulped. He had a big lumb in his throat and tears were running down his face. He didn't even know why but he felt so touched by all this that he didn't know what he should think anymore.  
Brighton looked to the Celebi shocked. "H-He really did that? How do you know this? I mean how do you know he really wanted to cause peace and didn't want to rule our world?"  
The Mew nearly cried. "We knew him..."  
The Celebi nodded.  
The Jirachi looked down with a sad face.  
The Victini sighed. "More than that... We four were his guide. Actually all the mythical Pokémon worked as his guide. It is our mission that we got from Arceus. We were with him as he stopped the cataclysm."  
"As well as we were." Anubis now stepped next to the mythical Pokémon. "We were there too. We were his teammates. He was the one who founded the guild by the way. Back then we were only a small guild of about 40 members in a shoddy base. The city was nothing more than just a village and didn't even had a name. The crystal didn't even existed back then... Craw had a special power. All humans turned into Pokémon have one. Craw had the power of the seal. He was able to seal anything away into a crystalline prison that would never come free again. Nothing could go through this seal except for light and only he or Palkia itself could break the seal. Back then as the lands were still at war a mad Pokémon activated a human technology that somehow found it's way through a rift in the space time. As we found it Craw told us it was something called an atom bomb. Some kind of explosive-"  
"A bomb that was invented by humans to end wars. When it explodes it destroys everything. Nothing is able to withstand it and the area it destroys as well as many many more kilometers some hundred kilometers probably is infested with something that is called radioactivity. Particles so small it goes through nearly everything and every living being that is hit by enough particles will die without any heal. A so called mass destruction weapon a fitting description if you ask me."  
All Pokémon in the room fixed their eyes onto Craw. Especially Brighton seemed to be extremely surprised by what Craw just said.  
Even Craw was surprised. "Why do I know that?"  
The Mew looked at him. "Because you are a human. It seems to be common knowledge in the human world."  
Craw looked at the Mew nervous.  
Anubis sighed. "Yeah. Please let me continue. Well as we found that atom bomb it was close to explode and Craw didn't knew anything about how to disarm it as he called it. So he started to seal it. Right at the moment he finished the seal the bomb exploded and the explosion was frozen in the moment it happened for eternity.  
Instinctively Craw and Brighton fixed their eyes onto the huge diamond that was floating in the center of the room.  
Craw even went as far as to take some steps back from it. "Wait... Do you want to tell us that the crystal of light-"  
"Is that very explosion frozen in the moment it happened yes." Anubis finished Craw's sentence.  
Craw took some more steps back from it. "You are sure it is save? I mean what about the radioactivity."  
Anubis nodded. "It is fine. It is now about 20 years ago that it was sealed. We would have felt it first. There is no problem with it."  
Craw looked at them unsure but nodded. He and Brighton looked at the crystal for some minutes in silence. The others didn't seem to want to disturb them in the moment.  
Then the Mew flew to them. "OK. Enough of the staring. Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Zaviro. Zaviro the Mew and I am the real leader of the defender guild."  
Then the Celebi stepped in. "My name is Rubin the Celebi and I am the real leader of the Rescuers guild."  
Then the Jirachi came in smiling. "My name is Diamond the Jirachi and I am the real leader of the trader guild. Pleased to meet you."  
"Platino the Victini. Real leader of the Mercenary guild." The Victini just said waving his hand.  
Craw and Brighton nodded to them. Then Craw realized something. "OK... But if this all is such a big secret then why do you tell US of all that?"  
The Mew smiled. "Because you are a human. You probably don't know but humans are very special to the Pokémon world. Whenever they appear they either bring balance or chaos to our world. Our world is at the brink of destruction from the Aura-less. We wanted to be sure if you would help us or if you would finish what the Aura-less started..."  
Craw looked at him nervous. "And to what conclusion did you come?"  
"Don't worry. If you would have been the danger we feared and not the balance we hoped you would be dead by now." Anubis just stated without showing any emotion.  
To Craw the Lucario was the biggest mystery of them all. The Lucario looked at him all the time with a look in his eyes that made Craw feel uncomfortable. It was some mixture of expectation, hope and disappointment. But there was also something else. This other thing was what confused Craw the most. It was sorrow. Every time the Lucario set eyes on the Riolu he seemed to regret something.  
But the Mew took him out of his thoughts. "From tomorrow on the guild leaders will train you two and the other rookies. The training will be hard and you will probably stumble but you will have to go through that. You will need to be strong for what is coming."  
Brighton stopped him. "Wait a minute. If it only was about Craw why you asked for me too? I mean sure I am a prince and all but I thought social ranks don't matter in the guild and if you wanted to tell all this to Craw then you wouldn't need me to be here."  
Brighton was right Craw thought. "Yeah... that is a really good question..."  
The Mew smiled. "You have a sharp brain Brighton. You are right. There are reasons for that. For now you only need to know the three main reasons. First of all if we only would have invited an unknown Riolu that nobody knows it would have been suspicious. Rumors would spread and we couldn't continue the way we planned it. This way they will think we wanted to talk with you two because of you Brighton. As you may know the relationship between the guild and the Volt kingdom is a bit tensed the last years. The others will now just think that we invited you to us to get on better terms with the Volt kingdom. The rumors will calm down after a month or something." He smiled as if it was a master plan he created. "The second reason is that You two trust each other. If we only would have told you about it Craw then he would have surely told you about it Brighton. Since you two met you were the only Pokémon you two could really trust. You have formed a friendship of trust and that brings me to the third reason. Ever since humans came to the world of Pokémon they met a partner. Even tho humans are strong enough to face the danger for that they are sent here they always meet a partner that they can trust. Even more strange is that it is always the first Pokémon they meet. We still don't know if it is because of said bond of trust or if it is because Arceus himself has his fingers in it on that but these partners always stick with the human. They are as important as the humans themselves. You will see that out yourselves."  
Brighton and Craw looked at each other a bit confused.  
The Mew smiled. "For now I would say you two think about what we told you and rest a bit."  
Craw looked at them. "One last question please. Why do you look at me like this?" He now stared straight at Anubis.  
Anubis stared back not flinching a moment. "You remind me of him. As you know I knew him personally. You two are similar. You two have some things in common that makes me remember the time with him. You should maybe know that back then I was his partner. We were like brothers."  
Craw looked at him. He didn't know how but he knew that Anubis was lying. But he wouldn't ask further. He knew he wouldn't get a true answer now. "OK... If I remember right you wanted to seal our memories."  
The Gothitelle nodded. "It will be more than just your memory. Your thoughts overall will be sealed. Nobody will be able to read your mind. Well nobody exept from me."  
Craw looks to her. "You wanted to use Hypnosis on me first right?"  
Serene nodded. "Yes. It will make everything easier for you."  
Craw nodded. "Then do it."  
Then suddenly everything went black for him.

* * *

Zaviro looked to the two unconscious Pokémon on the ground. He knew they would wake up soon again but somehow he still felt sorry for them. Maybe it was because of what they would have to go through in future. "Anubis why did we have to lie?"  
Anubis sighed. "It is be better this way Zaviro... He wouldn't understand and it would only confuse him more."  
"Are you sure he really is the same? Are you sure he is our Craw?" The Victini looked to the Riolu unsure.  
Anubis nodded. "They are one and the same. He has the very same aura and as we know even humans nearly never share the same aura..." He knelt down next to Craw. "Brother... why YOU were the one sent to us again... Does Arceus really want you to go through this again?" He softly stroked the Riolu's head with tears in his eyes.  
The Victini sighed. "And why we have to lie about the leader thing?"  
Anubis smiled weakly. "Let me this little thing please... I want him to be more open to me. He wouldn't act towards me like if he would if he would know the truth. I want him to be himself towards me..."  
The Victini nodded. "As you wish guild leader. If you four are OK I would like to think about everything for a bit."  
Siver nodded. "You are free to leave."  
The four mythical Pokémon floated back up to their statues leaving the four real guild leaders alone with the human and his partner.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you had as much fun with reading this chapter as I had with writing it. I know it's a bit dry with loads of information but that is necessary. Just 2 more chapters and the most necessary information are out. Then we get a bit more action!


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets

As Craw woke up again he found himself in the room he and Brighton got from the guild. He didn't dare to stand up and instead closed his eyes again. His head felt like if a horde of Tauros ran over it.  
"By Arceus... I wish I wouldn't have said yes to it..."  
"Please don't scream that loud..." It was Brighton's voice Craw heard.  
"Ouch..." Craw slowly tried to move. His whole body felt strangely numb.  
"I feel like a horde of Tauros ran over me..." Brighton seemingly started standing up since Craw could hear some rustling sounds.  
Craw started laughing and stopped immediately regretting it again. "Ouch..." Craw looked to Brighton.  
"Ouch... please don't laugh it hurts my head..." Brighton held one hand on his head.  
Craw chuckled weakly. "It is just... I thought the same just moments ago..."  
Brighton smiled. "Great minds think alike..."  
Craw looked to the window. "What time is it?"  
Brighton looked to the window as well. "It is still daytime and since the sun is high in the sky it would be around noon..."  
Craw nodded slowly. "God... I really need my medicine right now..." He started to search in the bag for it.  
Brighton nodded. "Would you mind to share?"  
Craw took out a smaller bag with the medicine in it. He took some of the herbs and ate them. He shook himself from the bitter taste and gave some of it to Brighton. "Gross..."  
Brighton nodded and ate it.  
Craw was a bit surprised that the prince didn't move a whimper from the bitter taste. "You surely like bitter stuff."  
Brighton sighed. "Nah... I am just used to bitter medicine." He went to the bag and took out a small package showing Craw some pills. "I have a small problem with my heart. Every now and then it drops a beat. Nothing too serious but it can be a problem so I have this medicine. As long as I take it every day my heart won't drop a beat and I can live a normal life."  
Craw looked at him nervous. "That sounds pretty serious... But at the same time... I don't know but I somehow have the feeling I heard that somewhere before..."  
Brighton looked to him. "Maybe in the human world?"  
Craw thought about it. "That must be it..."  
Then the two of them waited a bit till the medicine took effect. After some minutes their pain slowly went away.  
Craw stretched himself. "What do you think we should do now?"  
Brighton smiled. "Well probably we should ask one of the leaders..."  
Craw nodded and went to the door and as he opened it a Buziel fell to the ground right in front of Craw's feet. Craw looked at the Buziel for a moment and the Buziel looked back at him. Then Craw looked up seeing many other Pokémon standing right behind the door staring at Brighton and Craw. Craw just shrugged and passed by them followed by Brighton. The others looked at the two starting to whisper to each other. Craw nearly wanted to say something but Brighton gave him a look that told him not to.  
Together they went to the information counter asking for where the leaders were. They were told that the leaders would hold an introduction speech later in the early evening and that they would have 4 more hours to spend till then. So the two went into the town to explore it a bit. They found some interesting shops that seemed to be interesting and they decided to visit them sometime in the future. Also they found a little café that, after they ate something there, became their official favorite in the city. The citrus berry cake was Craw's new favorite cake and even tho Brighton was a prince and knew all the delicious sweets and desserts in the Pokémon world he claimed that the pomeg-nanab berry tarts was the best thing he ever ate. Craw tasted some of the Brighton's and thought they were a bit too bitter but remembering the medicine he guessed that the Pikachu really liked bitter things. After that they went back to the guild to explore the lower parts a bit till they had to go to the speech. As it was time they wondered where to go but as they saw that many other Pokémon were heading toward the basement of the tower. As they followed they soon found themselves in a huge theater like room that had several layers of balcony. Craw wondered if it really was the huge pillars that were able to hold the tower from collapsing or if it was some kind of magic. The theater was so huge Craw thought that probably every Pokemon of the guild would fit in there.  
Brighton picked a good spot for them where they could hear everything and see the stage.  
"Hey you are prince Brighton right?" A friendly looking Roselia looked at him.  
Brighton smiled. "Yeah but please just call me Brighton. I am a guild member like everyone else and social titles don't matter here."  
The Roselia giggled and nodded. "Sure if you want it that way. I am Viola. Pleased to meet you." She reached him one of her roses and Brighton shook it. "It is such a cool thing to have a real prince here. You are the number one topic in the guild right now! Especially since you were invited to speak with the guild leaders this morning!" She was really excited Craw could see that.  
Brighton smiled. "Well I would rather wish not to be the number one topic. I just wanted to have a more normal life..."  
She blushed and nodded. "I am sorry... It is just so exciting!" She looked to him and then down again. "Sooo... Do you already had offers from teams?"  
Brighton smiled. "No actually Craw here and I wanted to form one ourselves."  
"Oh that is exciting. Maybe I can join you?" She clapped with her roses even tho they didn't make any sound.  
"Oh yeah me too please!"  
"And me too!"  
Suddenly all the Pokémon around them started to group around the two.  
Brighton looked to Craw nervous not knowing what to say.  
Craw sighed and stood up. "Please stop this. When we form our team we will search for members ourselves. Please don't push us to decide now already."  
Brighton looked to Craw. Now it dawned him what he had to do. "Yeah. After all it will be Craw who will be the team leader not me. He will decide and if he says he will decide when he is ready we will inform all available members about it!"  
The group looked at Brighton confused but not as confused as Craw was. "Brighton? I thought you would be the team leader."  
Brighton smiled. "Let us talk about it later."  
Then the guild leaders appeared. Everyone started whispering seemingly surprised that the guild leaders themselves were holding the speech.  
"Why is everyone so surprised?" Brighton asked Viola.  
She looked to him. "Well normally not the guild leaders themselves speak to us but some of the representatives of the guild..."  
Brighton nodded.  
Craw looked to the leaders. He wondered what they planned now. Then he noticed that Anubis gave him a small glare like if the Lucario wanted to tell him to not say anything.  
As everyone was quiet Serene stepped forward. "Welcome everyone. Like every month we want to congratulate for the great work you did last month. But this month many things will change. We guild leaders planned this for a some time now and recent events forced us to realize them now. But before we tell you what it is we want to sort out some things. First of all we want to end these rumors. As you all heard we spoke with prince Brighton and his partner Craw this morning."  
Everyone started whispering again and many looked to the two.  
"Please be quiet again. We don't want you to spread more rumors. We spoke with him because of the tense relationship between the guild and the kingdom of Volt. We want to try to get on better terms with them and the other countries. The reason behind all that is that the Aura-less attacks get more frequently and they are even more furious than ever."  
Again the audience started whispering but she just lifted her arms and they stopped again.  
"This is also the reason why we want to open the dome in the future. It will still need some time and some preparations but in the next months we will invite the leaders of the other countries to see the secret that is hold up there. Brighton was the first one to see it but we sealed his mind so don't even dare trying to see into his mind to find out what it is. We will talk with the other countries leaders and if we all come to the same opinion that then we will open the dome to everyone."  
Now everyone was talking loud with each other and even the Gothitelle wasn't able to keep the quiet. That were really big news. Even Craw and Brighton who knew what the secret was about wondered why they decided to do this.  
After some minutes everyone slowly started to get quiet again and Serene continued. "But before that happens it will probably be a year or something like that. We only decided to do that because of the Aura-less and their more frequent attacks. That is also the reason for the following and the reason why we are here to speak with you instead of our representatives. We will make a big change in the system of recruitment. Till now you either had to wait till an already existing team invited you to become a full member of their team or you had to train long and hard and make a certain test to become a rookie team. From there on you could work yourself up the the bronze rank, then the silver rank and so on. But because everything gets more dangerous with the Aura-less and more and more teams going missing we will have to change that. In future you only can join rookie and bronze rank teams if they invite you and even then you will have to get through a test. This test will be as hard as the old one. In return the test to form an own rookie team will be much harder in future. But in return you can also get a higher rank up to the silver rank if you do very well in the test. The training will be much harder in future too and unlike before not the old trainers will train you. They will take the task for training upper ranks in new moves and tactics. In future the training for you all will be hold by the leaders and their teams members."  
Then she couldn't say anything anymore. The audience went into a ruckus. They started discussing loud about what they just heard and some were yelling questions about it towards the leaders.  
"Please! Be quiet!" The Gothitelle was yelling but it had no effect.  
"QUIET!" A voice shattered through the theater like a thunder. Siver the Tyranitar now stood in front of the leaders and everyone got quiet. If someone would have dropped a needle it would have been noticed. "Miss Serene wasn't finished."  
Serene stepped forward again. "This all is necessary to keep you all alive. The Aura-less may act like brainless monsters but someone seems to control them in some way. They attack in groups and they are very dangerous to fight. We are convinced that we were slacking too much about that in the past. We have to change that to keep you all save. You all chose to become guild members because you feel responsible for the others but we are your leaders. We are responsible for you all and every death... every lost soul makes us feel like if we failed." She looked down with a look of sorrow in her eyes.  
Even the other leaders seemed to feel sad about what she said showing they all shared that thought.  
"Now for the last change. Unlike before we won't train you in separated teams we will form big groups. Dungeon training will still be hold in smaller teams but theory lessons as well as fighting training will be held in these big groups. That is all for now. From tomorrow on these rules count. We await you before sunrise on the training grounds to separate you into the groups. You can leave now." Then she turned around. Again a ruckus started in the audience but the leaders just ignored it and left the theater.  
Brighton looked to Craw and Craw looked back to his friend. They both thought the same that they knew. So they left as they could since the others were still busy discussing not watching the two. They moved fast and soon they reached their goal. Right before the guild leaders were about to enter an elevator Craw and Brighton slipped into it as well. "We need to talk" Craw demanded.  
The leaders looked at each other like if they were talking via telepathy. The Anubis nodded. "OK. But we have to make it quick. We still have a lot of work to do..."  
Brighton and Craw nodded and so they followed the leaders upwards to the dome.  
As soon as they entered Craw stomped his feet onto the ground. "Zaviro! Rubin! Diamond! Platino! Come down here!"  
Brighton was a bit surprised about the sudden authority that Craw showed.  
Anubis glared at the Riolu but the other leaders just stood there silent like statues not moving a whimper.  
As demanded the four mythical Pokémon slowly floated down from the statues. Diamond seemed to be very tired but the others looked at Craw. They didn't seem very surprised by it and also didn't show any anger. It was more like if they expected something like that from the human.  
Craw on his side glared at them. "What the hell is going on? I thought you wanted to keep all this a secret?"  
Platino looked at him unfazed. "After you left we came to the conclusion that the opening of the dome would be a good choice. We will have to inform the country leaders about you anyway Craw. With a new human that could be a danger to them they would demand to arrest you but if we tell tell them the truth they will have to understand. We only kept all of this a secret because of fear of another war but now we are forced to tell it to them. On short or long term they would find out themselves. There are still many Pokémon that knew the old Craw close enough to count 1+1 and see that you act like a human. If anyone finds that out that you are a human and tells that the countries leaders they will act out of fear and another war could start."  
Craw glared at them. "Couldn't you have told us that earlier?"  
"Yes but it wasn't necessary. We still have to keep some secrets from you. Even tho you are a human or maybe especially since you are a human we can't tell you everything. We are only here to guide you not to decide for you. If we tell you too much you would maybe decide a wrong path." Diamond stated.  
"You have to understand. It is a hard decision for us about what we tell you and what not. The more secrets we tell you the bigger the chance becomes that you make mistakes built on that knowledge." Rubin the Celebi said.  
Craw gritted his teeth. "Why didn't you say that earlier to us?"  
Zaviro smiled. "Because we don't want to put too much pressure on you. We are old Craw. Really old. We don't like to see such young and energetic Pokémon or human suffer from the pressure and worries that we old ones put onto us."  
Craw looked at them. He couldn't understand it. Why did they worry so much about him Sure he was a human but it was his destination to save this world. He was the one who had to worry not those Pokémon. "But..."  
This time it was Anubis who decided to speak. "Craw. You can't carry all the worries of the world. We are partially fault that the world is like it is. We have to do our best to help you and you can do your best if you don't have to worry too much. Please understand that."  
Craw looked at the Lucario. He was puzzled. He didn't understand why Anubis was acting like he was to him. At one moment he glared at him and stared him down like if he was angry but at the next moment he acted like a father or brother to him. That Lucario totally confused him. "OK. But please. Don't completely overthrow everything from one moment to the other. If you confuse me like this all the time I don't know if I can trust you."  
All of the 8 Pokémon nodded. To Brighton it looked like if these Pokémon who counts to the most powerful in the world just accept the order of Craw. It was strange. Like if the human had a kind of authority that only was outmatched by Arceus himself. He remembered that he felt this kind of authority as well when Craw decided something. He shook his head to banish that thought. "I have another question." He was visibly nervous. "Does that mean that you will invite my father as well?"  
This time it was Serene who spoke. "Yes, that is what it means. Is that a problem?"  
Brighton sighed. "Yes... I actually ran away. I couldn't bear that life in as a prince anymore. That life in a golden cage..."  
The leaders looked to each other. Silver was the one who spoke. "That makes everything a bit more complicated but not impossible... We will have to be cautious with him tho. But I think everything will work out. Especially if Craw helps with it. But let that be our worries for now. When the time comes we will tell you our plan OK?"  
Brighton looked at them. He was visibly relieved.  
Craw nodded. "OK..."  
The leaders looked to him. "OK. Now if you excuse us. We would like to go to work again."  
Craw and Brighton nodded and left them alone. As they drove down with the elevator the two were quiet.  
As they finally were back in their room and the door closed Brighton took a deep breath. "God that was... You know..."  
Craw nodded. "Yeah. But another topic. Why you said I would be the leader?"  
Brighton smiled a bit nervous. "Well. You see... It kinda comes natural to you." His ears flicked and he sighed and looked to the door. He went to it and opened it to see if someone was eavesdropping. He didn't wonder as the very same Buziel as before dropped onto the floor as before.  
Craw sighed. "I know it is very interesting but you have to understand that we have things to speak about that not everyone should know.  
The Buziel blushed and rubbed his head. "Uhm... sorry?"  
Craw sighed and shook his head. "What's your name?"  
"Uhm... I am Damion." He stood up and looked to him nervous.  
Craw nodded. "I have an offer for you. You surely are interested in coming into our team right?"  
Damion's eyes nearly plopped out of their sockets that big they got. "W-What?"  
Craw grinned. "Am I right?"  
"Y-Yeah sure!" Damion was overly excited.  
Craw nodded. "Well how about this. Once we make our team you are in under one condition: You will keep eavesdroppers away from us. We really can't need that and you yourself will stop with it too. First of all it is rude and second we only need members that we can trust. Prince Brighton has some secrets... You know the kind of secrets that are important for the Volt kingdom... Sometimes we need to discuss some things that are part of these secrets and if anything of that comes out we will be in real problems. That's the reason why we need someone that can help us with that. Someone who can keep eavesdroppers away. Do you accept that?"  
The Buziel nodded excited.  
Craw smiled. "Well then... your job starts now."  
Damion nodded and shooed the other Pokémon away positioning himself in the corridor and started watching out for others.  
Craw nodded and closed the door. "We should ask the leaders for a room that is sound proof."  
Brighton nodded.  
Together they waited a bit and opened the door sometimes to check if Damion really did his job. Much to Brighton's surprise he really did. As he was sure nobody was eavesdropping on them he sighed. "Wow... I am amazed how you handled that..."  
Craw smiled. "Don't change the topic."  
Brighton chuckled. "Well actually I didn't. That is one of the reasons why I want you to be the leader. You are really good at handling these kind of situations. I on the other side... I am really bad at this. I am always going away when the situation is too much for me. If you remember I ran away from home because of such a situation..."  
Craw sighed. "Then make me the second in charge."  
Brighton shook his head. "No there are also other reasons. For one you are..." He checked the door again but Damion was still standing in the corridor checking everything. Brighton closed the door again and smiled. "You are a human. We will for sure have to do a lot of things only because of who you are. So it would just make everything easier this way."  
Craw sighed. "You have a good point but I think that's not enough. It could give the others a hint..."  
Brighton smiled. "Well that's why it is so genius. Once the training started I will make clear that I want to be treated like any other guild member. With you as leader it makes sense that way. Especially since you are a natural leader. You are the better leader of us and as addition to that it seems like if you have a special ability... I don't know if it is because of you are a human... Maybe it is given to all humans or it is a special ability only given to you. Do you remember? The guild leaders told us that every human sent to the Pokémon world to save it gets a special ability to help them fulfill their destiny. Maybe that is yours..."  
Craw looked to him confused. "What do you mean?"  
Brighton smiled. "It seems like if whenever you give an order to a Pokémon they have to do that... Or at least they listen to you and they seem to want to help you. I don't know how it really works but whenever you make a suggestion or give an order it feels like if that is the best idea. Also do you remember as we were in the theater as the other rookies flooded us with request about joining us? But as you demanded them to stop they stopped. And later as you ordered the others to come down from the statues they did."  
Craw shook his head. "That were just coincidences."  
Brighton shook his head. "No. I saw it in their eyes. They were confused. But I don't think it was because they wondered why you were there or why you were so angry it was because they didn't know why they followed your order."  
Craw flicked his ears. "I am not sure about that..."  
Brighton smiled. "But I am. Damion also follows your order like if he is forced to. He isn't just excited about entering our team. He accepted your offer and does what he was told because he feels like if that is the only right thing to do."  
Craw shook his head. "No, I think he just really want to join our team."  
Brighton smiled. "Think what you want but you will be the team leader. You are the better choice."  
Craw sighed and nodded. "Well if that is what you want..."  
Brighton smiled. "Please. I ask you not because I just want it. I ask you because you are the better choice."  
Craw chuckled. "You didn't ask at all. You faced me with accomplished facts."  
Brighton grinned. "Well then would you become the team leader please?"  
Craw sighed and nodded. "Yes. I will be the leader."

* * *

Author's note: I loved to write this part. I don't know why I am normally having a writer's block when it comes to stuff like explaining things but here it went pretty well! One more chapter to go till we get to some more action XD Also Yeah welcome Damion! He is one of my fave characters. So energetic this boy XD  
Beside that I am searching for a beta writer to help me with grammar mistakes. I would prefer a native English speaker but I would accept any who is really good at it. But I don't want anyone who want to tell me what to write. And I will keep Pokémon names to be capitalized. It feels more natural to me since the games do so too.


	6. Chapter 5: Humans and feelings

Craw looked at Anubis.  
The Lucario looked onto the papers. "You two will come into my group."  
Brighton grinned. "Nice!"  
Craw wasn't so sure about this. Something about the Lucario still make him nervous. Something told him he kept something from them that they should know...  
Damion smiled. "Sweet! We are in the same group!"  
Craw sighed and gave Damion a grin. He kinda liked that guy. The Buziel was reliable that he was sure about. The whole afternoon till the evening Damion was guarding Craw's and Brighton's room door. As a little thank you the two invited the Buziel to their favorite café to eat with them a bit and to talk with him. Craw actually only did that to learn a bit more about the Buziel but soon he realized he actually had fun with him. He was like a big bundle of energy with a lot of joy and jokes. Craw dropped a jaw as the Buziel told them that he had lost his parents to a virus that killed many Pokémon some years ago and that he had a pretty rough time in the streets because of that before he joined the guild just a year ago. Still the Buziel was extremely happy and seemed to have forgotten the bad feelings and only remembered the good ones. Once he and Brighton would form a team he would make a really good and reliable addition to it.  
A hand on his shoulder took him out of his thoughts. Brighton grinned. "They are done with the selection."  
Craw nodded and the two followed their group out of the tower. He looked at the others that were selected to be in their group. Suddenly he dropped a heartbeat and his jaw dropped. Not far from him was A shiny Kirlia. He didn't know why or how but somehow he thought she was the most beautiful Pokémon he ever saw. He was confused and his heart started beating faster and he didn't understand anything anymore. As he realized what all this meant he was even more confused. He didn't know that he could or if he even should feel like this but he definitely fell in love with her. He just couldn't stop staring at her and only a yellow hand that waved in front of his eyes forced him to awake from his daydream.  
"Earth to Craw you listening?" Brighton was grinning widely.  
Craw blushed and looked to the Pikachu. "Uh... What?"  
Brighton chuckled. "Saw something you like or what?" He gave him a knowing look before he looked to the Kirlia and back to him. "At least you have a good taste."  
Craw blushed even more. "W-What are you talking about?"  
Brighton chuckled. "Calm down. I know her to be honest. Or better said I met her before. It was about ten years ago. We still were kids. Her name is Ariela White and she is the daughter of a rich tradesman of Crystal City. She seemed to be nice as we last met but that was years ago. Dunno if she is still like that. I on the other side was a huge jerk back then especially to girls... I wouldn't wonder if she would avoid me."  
Craw nodded and sighed watching the Kirlia again. He didn't understand why he felt that way. It kinda felt wrong to him to feel for a Pokémon like this. He was a human after all. She laughed about a joke someone made. He sighed. Her laugh was so wonderful and she was even more beautiful when she laughed. He wished to be the one to make her laugh every day.  
Brighton chuckled. "Should I introduce you two?"  
Craw squeaked. He didn't even know he could create such a sound. "N-No! Uhm... You don't need to..."  
Damion who had watched the scene for a while chuckled. "If you like her you should speak to her."  
Craw sighed and looked to him not able to suppress a sad face. "It's complicated." He looked to the Kirlia again before he tried to concentrate on where they were going. "Let's just say it's not a good idea. Please don't ask why."  
Brighton looked to him and the way he was looking at Craw he surely knew what was going on in Craw's head. He sighed. "OK. But it's not a sin to be happy."  
Craw gave him a glance.  
Brighton grinned. "Just sayin'."  
It didn't need much longer till they reached the training grounds. It was at the edge of the city. It was more like a big field and didn't really look like a training ground.  
Anubis stopped some meters in front of them and waited till everyone was there. "OK. As we told you we guild leaders will train you from today on. For this group I will be responsible and most of the time I or one of my team members will train you but sometimes the other leaders will take you here for training too. This way you have a consistent training but also can learn some tricks that I alone or my team can't teach you." He looked around and spread his arms. "As you can see this is just a normal field. Since we didn't have much time for it the training grounds aren't prepared yet so it will be your first training. Time to clean up and build a good training grounds. I will only give orders and watch you at your work. And hurry up we wanna start training in the afternoon."  
Nobody really seemed to be very amused of the thought.  
"That is an order not an option! It is part of daily guild work to work hard so do your job!" Now Anubis seemed to be angry and everyone quickly began moving. Anubis started yelling orders at Pokémon and they quickly did what they were told. Craw and Brighton were put into cleanup duty like the most others. So they began with the rocks. First Craw wanted to carry the rocks away already wondering what they should do with the big ones but as he saw what the others were doing it dawned him. They were simply using their moves to destroy the rocks. Craw shrugged and started to channel into his energy. He quickly felt the energy run into his leg so he kicked the rock. This time Craw could definitely see the blue flame that appeared before he hit the rock but it didn't seem as if it had much effect. Some pieces broke off but the rock kept solid.  
Damion on his side nearly jumped at him. "WOAH! That was Blaze Kick! That's soo cool!"  
Craw rubbed his head. "Yeah... Just that it didn't have much effect..."  
Damion smiled. "Well there is a reason why rock types are resistant to fire. It's hard to burn a rock."  
Craw sighed and nodded trying to channel his energy again. This time he felt it rushing into his fist and as he hit the rock it shattered into tiny frozen bits.  
Damion was fazed again by the sight. "ICE PUNCH! HOW COOL!"  
Craw chuckled. "Yeah literally cool."  
Damion laughed.  
But then Anubis came to them. "Damion back to work. Craw I would like to speak with you."  
Craw looked around but the most were busy and worked hard on getting the rocks away while Damion ran over to Brighton. "What's up?"  
"Could it be that you can't control your moves? I saw your aura and it seemed like if you let a lot of energy just go waste." He looked to him with a serious face.  
Craw nodded nervously. "I only fought once and that was also more luck than actual skill that I won that fight..."  
Anubis sighed. "OK. I will give you a small lesson that should help you. You will need to train that a lot tho. I will take care that you train with Brighton for today but I would say you should train yourself too to learn how to control your moves. With the next move you will try to channel your energy. But you will try to suppress it and only let a little bit of it out. And try to concentrate on the part of your body where you want to use it and try to imagine how the attack you want to use looks like. That should work for today. When you manage to get that under control today I will teach you some more things tomorrow. Now back to work."  
Craw was confused and nodded. He couldn't imagine how he should do all these things together. So he went to the next Rock and tried out what Anubis told him. As he hit the rock he felt a massive pain and already feared he broke his paw.  
Anubis just looked to him and nodded.  
So Craw tried it again and hurt his paw again. He sighed and concentrated taking his time this time. He collected his energy again and only released a small it of it. He felt it wanted to run into his leg again but he tried to concentrate onto his fist. This time it seemed to word since he felt how it collected in his paw. But he waited. He somehow felt that it wasn't enough energy so he collected more of it and as he felt like if his hand would burst with energy he just released it punching the rock. This time nothing hurt and as he looked at the rock everything that was left from it was dust.  
Everyone stared at Craw and had stopped working.  
Anubis was the only one unfazed. "Never saw a Power Punch before? Back to work!"

* * *

It was nearly noon as they were finally finished with clearing the field from the stones and everyone was exhausted.  
Anubis smiled. "Good. You can go back to the guild now and grab something for lunch. Don't eat too much we will start the training in three hours."  
Everyone frowned.  
Damion threw his arms into the air. "But we already need two hours only to get back to the guild and then back here!"  
Anubis laughed. "Well then you have one more hour to eat and clean yourselves up a bit."  
Everyone frowned again and they went back to the guild to eat something.  
As they were back on the field Anubis waited for them already with a mountain of dummies. "OK we will start with sparring. Everyone take a partner and you will start sparring. I don't want to see serious hits only light ones. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I will watch you to see what everyone of you is capable of and when we are finished we gonna take the dummies and train your moves to improve your techniques."  
Quickly pairs started to form and Brighton was nearly instantly surrounded by Pokémon that wanted to spar with him.  
Anubis grinned. "OK everyone stop this. Craw you will spar with Brighton. Everyone else scatter and find a partner. Keep enough space for the other teams to move freely. The field is big enough and I have good eyes so you can go a bit farther away."  
The others were a bit annoyed that Craw was the one to spar with the prince but they listened to the guild leader and did what they were told to do.  
So Craw and Brighton started sparring and soon Craw understood why Anubis said not to use serious hits. Brighton was extremely fast and if he wouldn't have good reflexes Craw would have been shocked much more. He was hit by so many lightnings that he couldn't think straight anymore as Anubis finally released them from the sparring.  
"OK everyone come back here!" Anubis was sitting on a rock. It was the only rock that was left since he said that it should stay. As everyone was back to him he looked at them. "Good. We know three categories of moves. What are these?"  
Damion instantly yelled making Craw wince from his headache. "Physical, special and status moves!"  
Anubis sighed. "Yes, that is right but please don't yell. Also please lift your arm please and wait for me to pick you."  
Damion blushed and looked down embarrassed nodding.  
Anubis nodded. "What are the four different ways to channel energy?"  
Brighton lifted his hand.  
"Yes Brighton?" Anubis looked to him.  
"Through a normal move, through a move item, through a z-crystal or through a mega stone." He looked very serious and seemed to listen closely.  
Craw was a bit surprised by this serious side of him.  
Anubis nodded. "Correct. What ways you can use a move?"  
An Eevee lifted her paw.  
Anubis nodded. "Yes Kathrin?"  
The Eevee stared at the Lucario. "To influence the environment, to attack the foe and to heal a companion."  
"Right and still wrong." Anubis just stated. "Someone else?"  
Brighton lifted his arm again.  
"Yes Brighton?"  
"The possibilities are nearly endless but the typical ways is to influence the environment, to attack the foe, to heal a companion, to support a companion, to attack a companion, to heal the foe, toe restore the environment and to start a team move."  
Anubis widely grins. "Oh someone did his homework. The answer is absolutely correct."  
The Eevee gritted her teeth and glared at Brighton angrily.  
Anubis nodded. "OK now everyone take a dummy. You will train your moves on them and try to get better control over them. Also try to think of how you could use your moves. I will walk around and give some tips. If you need help with something ask me. Like before please keep some space to the others to not get into each other's attacks. And don't hold back. The dummies ate pretty sturdy and can withstand much more than the rocks and even if one is destroyed you just can take another one we have enough."  
Everyone nodded and did like he told. It didn't need long till everyone was training with a dummy.

* * *

As the sun started sinking Anubis stood up from the rock. "OK, everyone! We are done for today! You did pretty well. Now you go back to the guild and grab something to eat and then rest."  
The group, all of them very tired, started chatting with each other, some of them were even yawning, and made their way to the city.  
Craw yawned. "Damn I am through..."  
Brighton stretched himself. "Yeah... I could fall into bed right now..."  
Craw nodded. "Yeah but we should eat something first..."  
Suddenly someone stopped Craw by holding him by the shoulder.  
"Craw, please wait a moment." It was the voice of Anubis. "I have to talk to you."  
Craw sighed and looked to the Lucario. Something about his face told Craw that he didn't want to scold him or something.  
Brighton wanted to stay too but Anubis glared at him. "Only Craw."  
Brighton looked to Craw nervous but Craw just nodded and so Brighton turned around and went with the others. He looked back at the two before he reached the city and Craw could see how worried he was.  
Anubis sighed. "Come. I want to show you something."  
Craw was confused. The Lucario just confused him more and more. But he had the feeling he wouldn't get any answers if he wouldn't do what Anubis wanted so he followed him.  
Anubis just stared into the distance while they were walking. "You OK?"  
Craw nodded. "Yeah... still some headache but it's not that serious."  
Anubis nodded. As they reached a foot of a cliff he stopped. "From here on I will carry you."  
"What?" Craw was surprised. Why did he want that now he wondered.  
"I will have to lift you up there. Just do as I say. You will see soon enough why." Anubis crouched down so the Riolu could climb on his back. "And grab onto my fur or you might fall off. I can't afford you to die by such a stupid thing."  
Craw sighed and did as he was told. Then suddenly Anubis jumped. Craw felt his heart beat faster. Anubis jumped incredibly fast and high and Craw had to hold tight onto him to not fall down. Each of the Lucario's jumps was from small edges in the cliff just big enough to fit one of his feet on but Anubis didn't even look where he was setting his foot on. It was like if he knew exactly where to step on. Craw felt strange. He was extremely excited and felt a huge rush of adrenaline but at the same time he felt extremely save and cuddled into the Lucario's back fur. As suddenly as Anubis started his rise he stopped and Craw had to climb down from the Lucario's back. His heart was still racing and he kinda hated to admit that he really enjoyed this.  
Anubis smiled. They were in a ledge near the top of the cliff. Anubis went to the edge and Craw nearly thought he wanted to jump down again to leave the Riolu there but he just sat down letting his legs dangle. "Come. Sit down."  
Craw looked to the Lucario and as he saw his face he was extremely confused. Anubis was smiling and it was a happy and relaxed smile. Craw slowly went to the edge and sat down next to the Lucario.  
Anubis was just sitting there looking to the sky.  
After a while Craw wondered what the Lucario wanted from him. "Uhm... Why are we here?"  
Anubis looked to him for a moment it looked like if he was daydreaming. "You know? This is my favorite place. Here I feel really free. All my problems feel small here like the city to our feet."  
Craw looked down. He had to giggle. It really looked like if the city was lying to their feet.  
Anubis was looking at him.  
It seemed like if he thought onto something nostalgic so Craw didn't disturbed him and tried to think onto something else looking to the city. His mind instantly went to Ariela and he blushed.  
Anubis sighed. "You know? You remember me a lot to him. I mean MY Craw."  
This surprised Craw. He looked to Anubis confused but didn't dare to speak a word.  
Anubis turned to look back to the sky. "You two have much in common. Not only that you both are Riolus but also the way you act. You both seem to be very calm and tend to overthink every situation several times. Others would say you think too much and sometimes they are right but you only try to find the best answer for the situation. You are very quiet and rarely speak up but when you speak up everyone listens to you. But there are also some differences. My Craw was a bit more carefree. He didn't worry as much as you do and he enjoyed the life much more." He smiled. "We had much fun... I didn't joke as I said he was like my brother you know? As I met him I was in the forest west of the city. Back then the city was just a village and I was just a kid. I was lost and was crying. Yeah I was crying... Somehow he must have heard me and found me. He helped me out of the forest and in return my parents took him in letting him live with us. He knew everything from his life as human and he was already a good fighter. He was also able to control his aura. That reminds me... Do you already know how to use your aura?"  
Craw shook his head. "No."  
Anubis nodded still looking to the sky. "We will have to work on that... It is one of these hidden abilities that Pokémon have and one of the most useful too... But back to the topic. Craw stayed with us and he taught me many things. He was always there for me. To me he was my big brother... I could tell him everything and he could tell me everything. You have no idea how conflicted he was as he fell in love for... or wait... maybe you know how that feels." He grinned and looked to the Riolu. "You were very distracted at the training always looking to the Kirlia. Ariela... Yeah..." He chuckled. Only Arceus could tell what the Lucario was thinking.  
Craw on his side was extremely embarrassed. He was red like a tomato berry.  
Anubis face softened and he looked to the sky again. He rubbed Craw's head softly. "You don't need to worry. Your secret is save with me." He stretched his arm out as if he tried to grab the beacon. "Well however. Craw and I went through a lot and he was happy. I know that he was happy... And he also loved someone. He was very concerned about these feelings and that distracted him. In the end he came to the conclusion that he would follow his heart not his mind. You have to decide that for yourself but I bet you will find your answer." He sighed and his arm sank back down. "What I want to tell you with all this is that if you ever need to talk... If you need help or just want someone to listen without judging you you can always come to me. Beside Brighton I am probably the only one who can really understand you and I am the one who knows the most about humans. I can't help you with everything and I can't promise to always have time for you since I have a lot of work. But I will try my best."  
Craw looked to him. This was a strange moment to him. The normally hard and judging Lucario was now so understanding. Nearly like a father. "Why?" It was the only word he could bring out.  
Anubis smiled. "My Craw had me but I think he would have been happier if he would have had someone else to speak with. I know I am acting confusing but this here is my true self. I normally only show this side to Zaviro and the others but you are different. Call me nostalgic but I feel like if I can speak open with you. I always have to be so strict with the guild members but I just want to keep them alive... You too. I only am so strict to you because I have to." He sighed. "Please don't take it personally."  
Now Craw fully understood. Anubis didn't just saw the other Craw in him but actually cared for him. He was feeling like if he had to protect the human. No, he thought that he had to protect everyone and that was taking it's toll. Craw felt sorry for the Lucario. "Anubis. I thank you very much for being so open to me. I just have two things right now. For the first I would like to ask you that if I chose someone that I feel I can trust that I can tell them about everything. Not only about me being a human but also about your Craw."  
Anubis looked at him blankly.  
Craw couldn't tell if he accepted it or not. "And second that you come to me too if you need to talk. I won't promise to not judge you but I will be honest with you and that I will keep everything to myself. I won't even tell Brighton if you don't want to."  
There was a glance in Anubis' eyes. He suddenly was close to tears. "I thank you very much for that offer... I will think about it a bit." He looked to the sky again. "It is like back then. You humans have something strange about you. Already in the legends is told about the power of the humans that are able to bring the Pokémon together and make them team up even when they hated each other. I wonder if this is something that all humans have in common or if that is only the chosen ones... those who are sent to us to save us... But one thing I know. All Pokémon around you will feel attracted to you. They will feel like if you are a great beacon. Please, for the sake of my and your salvation, don't let them burn in your bright flame. Promise me that."  
Craw didn't understand but he guessed that it had to do with the old Craw. "OK I promise."  
Anubis nodded and stood up again stretching himself. "Let's get back down again. I bet Brighton is worried sick about you. If you want you can tell him everything. I just wanted to talk with you alone because I felt a bit nostalgic. I know it is a unfair but you give me the feeling that everything is fine again and Brighton would have disturbed that for me..."  
Craw nodded and stood up. "It's OK. I can understand that."

* * *

Author's note: I am in the flow! I can't stop writing XD Well have fun with this one. Here we have some more explanation about how moves work in my world and so on. Also yeah I am taking mega evos and z-moves in. I am unsure about dynamaxing tho since I don't like the concept very much... It is like if they mixed up mega evos and z-moves and just restricted it to 3 rounds. I don't like that. So I'm not gonna use them. I am unsure about actually using z-moves too but they are existing in my world. And please welcome Ariela the Kirlia and Kathrin the Eevee to the stage. I can promise you these two will appear more often in future :P Also we learned some things about Anubis that big ol' softy.  
Now we have the dry chapters behind us and we will begin with some action! Let's see where this is going :P

Still searching for a beta reader that helps me out with my bad grammar.


	7. Chapter 6: Truth be told

Craw panted. This was really something. He didn't know why but it was really hard for him to beat that Sneasel. It was a dark and ice type so he should have double advance over this Pokémon but how should he beat a Pokémon that was able to dodge every attack he sends towards it? He growled and tried to attack it again. This time he used Ice Punch and like every time before the Sneasel dodged the attack. This time Craw was prepared. He had prepared for a second attack that should take the Sneasel by surprise. He grinned as he swiped his foot from the side towards the Sneasel trying to kick it with his Blaze Kick. But suddenly the Sneasel was gone. It just vanished. He looked around confused and heard a clapping sound from behind him. He turned around ready to attack but there was just Anubis. "Well done. I expected nothing less of you." He grinned. "You are the first one who actually managed to hit him."  
Craw was confused and looked around. "W-Where..."  
Anubis chuckled. "He was just a Substitute. Nothing to worry about."  
Craw looked extremely confused.  
Anubis smiled. It was a smile of proud. "You are really getting better at this. Get some rest. You can watch the others if you want."  
The strange room that was around them dissolved and revealed that they were still on the training grounds. Around him were many bubbles that showed all others still in their fight with the very same Sneasel as he was fighting.  
Craw grit his teeth. "What the hell is going on here?"  
It was the 6th day of their training and as they reached the training field Craw suddenly was in some sort of ancient ruins and a Sneasel started to attack him out of the nothing.  
The others had their trouble hitting the Sneasel.  
Craw looked at them. "Magic Room..."  
Anubis grinned. "Yes, very good."  
Craw looked at him. "Why?"  
Anubis chuckled. "We wanted to get you by surprise. You should find yourself in a situation that you are not used of. Parker is a specialist in dodging and avoiding to get hit. Substitute, Detect, Fake Out and Agility. He is really hard to hit and you have to get really creative to hit him. if the enemy tries to use an area move he attacks with Fake Out or uses Detect."  
Craw nodded. "He was pretty tough..." He sighed and looked to Brighton. "If I could control my aura I would probably have been able to take him out much earlier right?"  
Anubis looked to him with curiosity. "Yeah. Do you want me to teach you how?"  
Craw nodded. "It would be really good to learn how to use my full potential..."  
Anubis grinned. "Good. Come to room 645 tomorrow. We will start training then. It will be tough and hard and you will have to take a lot hits but maybe you just need that one day to learn how to channel your aura. Once you are able to see with your aura you can train it yourself and you will get better yourself."  
Craw nodded. "Sure."  
Then Brighton's Magic Room dissolved and he looked around confused. "What in the name of..."  
Anubis grinned. "Oh here I stand and thought you would be a weakling from your pampered life but you disabuse me. Very good Brighton. You are the second one."  
Brighton looked to the Lucario confused.

* * *

Anubis looked at all the group. "Well this went mediocre. Some of you were very good and even broke the previous record in getting him and some even got beaten up by Parker. Please thank him for the work he had with you for this lesson."  
Everyone bowed down in front of the Sneasel thanking him.  
"Parker you can go now. Thank you."Anubis looked to the Sneasel.  
The Sneasel just grinned. "Nah no big deal. I am open for sparring if you want to train with me." He waved to everyone and then went back to the guild.  
It was close to noon and everyone just waited for Anubis to announce it would be lunch break but he just stood there staring at all of them. "OK. I have one thing before we go for lunch. Here." He held up a simple chain with a pendant on it. It was a slim silver pendant that had an oval form. in the middle it had a blue gem in form of a drop. "Any idea what that is?"  
Brighton looked at it amazed and lifted his arm.  
Anubis grinned and nodded. "Brighton?"  
"It is a power enhancer! A very rare item that is able to enhance all powers of a Pokémon for a limited time. While this time the Pokémon moves faster, hits harder, has higher defenses, have enhanced sight and so on. The boost comes with a cost tho since it makes you faint as soon as it runs out of energy." Brighton looked at it amazed. "I only saw one once in my life and I heard they choose the Pokémon that can use it."  
Anubis smiled. "Yeah that pretty much sums it up but it doesn't choose as you call it. Every of these enhancers have their own aura and this aura resonates to only one specific aura. That makes it very rare to see a user of a power enhancer. Even aura users like me can't tell if a power enhancer fits to someone or not. They are found in really tough dungeons in the last level so the guild has some of them. To give you a little... incentive to train harder we will take one out of our stock every week from now on and test the ten best of the group with it. If it resonates to you you can keep it."  
Everyone started talking loud in excitement.  
Anubis sighed. "Please be quiet. Now to the ten best of the group. Brighton, Kathrin, Ariela..."  
As he heard the Kirlia's name Craw instantly zoned out again.  
After some seconds he was forced out of his daydream. "Craw! Hey! You listening?"  
He shook his head and looked to the Lucario confused.  
"Hey. Come here. Your turn." Anubis grinned.  
Something was in his grin that made Craw feel uncomfortable and looked to him confused. "W-What?"  
Anubis sighed. "Are you daydreaming or what? You are one of the ten best trainees of this week so come here!"  
Craw quickly went to the Lucario. As he came closer to the pendant everyone started marveled at the pendant. It started glowing in an intense blue.  
Anubis smiled. "Oh I wouldn't have thought that we would find one so soon! Well Craw... Looks like you just got yourself a power enhancer!" He put the necklace around Craw's neck and smiled. "Congratulations!"  
Everyone cheered to Craw amazed and Craw looked at the pendant confused.  
Anubis grinned. "Well. Now everyone please I know you are excited and amazed by the outcome like me but don't forget you only have three hours for lunch so let's head back."  
Craw looked at the pendant. It was still glowing faintly and felt a bit warm.  
Anubis looked to him. "C'mon or aren't you hungry."  
He looked to him. "Oh right."  
On the way back to the guild Anubis explained that to use the enhancer he had to tap into it's energy like he would to use a move but he had to search for the energy in the pendant not in himself like normally. Craw nodded but resisted the urge to try it out since Brighton explained before that he would faint once the energy of the pendant runs out. So he decided to only use it as last option in really dangerous situations.  
The others of the group crowded around him and congratulated him. As Ariela congratulated him he blushed. "T-Thanks."  
As they reached the guild and others saw the pendant even more Pokémon crowded around Craw starting to congratulate him and asked him question.  
They only stopped and let him alone as Anubis finally told them to let Craw alone.  
Craw sighed and so Brighton, Damion and he went to eat some lunch. As they were finished He and Brighton decided to go to their room and talk a bit but on their way up to the 4th floor where they lived Craw ran into someone. As he wanted to help them up he saw that it was nobody else than Ariela. He widely blushed and tried to help her up. "I-I am sorry..."  
Ariela smiled. "No worries. I am fine."  
Craw nearly zoned out again. Her smile was so beautiful. "I-I am sorry..."  
Brighton chuckled. "He actually wanted to say: 'Hi my name is Craw.'. Hello Ariela long not seen. I hope you excuse me for being such a jerk back then."  
Ariela giggled. "Nah it's fine. I wasn't much better neither. I knew my father wanted to get your father to engage you with me and acted all stupid just to make you dislike me as if you had any word in it. I am sorry."  
Brighton chuckled. "Nah you were pretty nice. The only one back then who was all open to me and didn't act like if they liked me just to get something in reward."  
They both laughed and Craw got a bit envious about how good they both got along.  
Then the Eevee that was standing behind Ariela all the time frowned. "By Arceus kiss or let it be. I can't bear all this sweet talking."  
Ariela grinned. "Don't mind Kathrin. She just needs a boyfriend."  
"HEY!" Kathrin thrust one of her paws into Ariela's side who just giggled.  
Brighton smiled. "We should hang out sometime but now we have to go. Craw and I have to go before our break ends."  
Ariela smiled and nodded. "OK. Till later then. Maybe we can talk after training a bit." He winked to Craw. "And maybe your partner will speak a bit too then."  
Craw blushed as the two girls went past him. "I am sorry..."  
Ariela giggled. "I know." Then the two disappeared behind a corner.  
Brighton laughed. "Very smooth Craw."  
Craw lightly hit Brighton's shoulder. "Shut up."  
Brighton chuckled.  
Craw heard how Brighton said something but he didn't know what. His senses became blurred and he noticed that he was falling but he didn't felt how he hit the ground. Instead he was suddenly in a dark room that looked like a bedroom in a hospital. As he wanted to look around he noticed that he had no control over his body anymore. Instead he was sitting down on a chair. "Are you OK?" He heard his own voice.  
"Yeah don't mind me..." He saw down on a human lying in a bed. It was a blond young man with a very pale face and he had his eyes closed. "You are so lucky Craw. You can finally go home..."  
Craw sighed. "I wouldn't call that lucky."  
Was that a memory of him? One of the time he was still a human?  
The young man smiled weakly. "We will miss you..."  
The human Craw looked to the other beds. Some others were lying in them seemingly asleep. Craw nodded. "I will visit you as often as I can..."  
The other shook his head slowly. "You don't need to... You live so far away and you will surely be busy enjoying your life..."  
Craw took the young man's hand. It felt cold. "How could I enjoy my life without you all..."  
The other grinned. "Yeah... sure..." He caughed and opened his eyes. He had heterochromia with one eye being green and one being red. "But don't worry too much... Do you remember what the old guy told us?"  
Craw looked at him nervously. "You mean that nonsense about reincarnation?"  
The human smiled again. "I think it is no nonsense. I wish that we all reincarnate and meet again in another world..."  
Craw heard some device making some beeping sound and as he looked to the side he saw a machine pump some liquid into the tube that went into the human's arm. "Me too. I want to be friends with all of you forever..." He looked to the other beds and back to the young man.  
The other nodded. "Then promise me. Enjoy your life in this world and when we meet again in another world... then... tell us... about it..." The blond guy seemed to become very sleepy now.  
"I promise I will." The human Craw was now crying. "I promise I will but please don't give up yet Brighton."  
That was when Craw woke up again. He looked around confused. Thousands of questions and thoughts were in his mind. Was that just a dream or was it really a memory? Or maybe it was just something in between? Did he mix something up? Maybe he just imagined that he said Brighton? Or he said Brighton because it was mixed up with his present friend? and even if it wasn't mixed up it would be a real coincidence that they meet here in the Pokémon world right? Also Brighton is the son of a king... how could he be the son of someone if he was a human before? Wouldn't he remember being a human? all this and more rushed through his head. A movement in the corner was what waked him up from his thoughts. "Who is there?"  
"I am glad you are awake again." It was Anubis. He slowly went to the bed. "Brighton tried to stay awake but in the end he was too tired." He pointed to another bed where Brighton was lying in.  
Craw looked at Brighton. What in the name of Arceus... He shook his head to get lost of the thoughts and looked around. "Where are we? This is not our room right?"  
Anubis nodded. "You are in the hospital ward."  
Craw nodded. It didn't look like the hospital ward he saw in the... whatever it was... but it was without mistake a hospital ward. Maybe it was really just a dream he had and his mind made something up. Yeah that it must have been.  
Anubis looked to him. "What is the last thing you remember?"  
Craw rubbed his head. "Brighton and I were heading to our room in the lunch break and he said something to be but I couldn't hear what... then I had a strange dream about a hospital and about Brighton and then I woke up."  
Anubis nodded. "The doc said he doesn't know what was going on there. Maybe it was the pendant or maybe you trained a bit too hard. However. You should take some break. We will drop the aura training tomorrow and instead you will take a free day like everyone else. Just go and relax somewhere. We can start the aura training next week."  
Craw shook his head. "I don't think it is because I am overworked. Actually I never felt better than the last days... Maybe it was just coincidence? Oh right I ran into Ariela before... maybe I hit my head?" As he said that he nearly zoned out again. "Oh Arceus I ran into Ariela... How embarrassing..."  
Anubis chuckled. "Well maybe you fainted out of embarrassment. But no you will take the day free tomorrow. Better save than sorry."  
Craw sighed and nodded nervously.  
Anubis stretched himself. "Good. Try to sleep a bit more. It's still some hours till dawn." He then just left the room closing the door behind himself.  
Craw was still thinking about what happened before he finally fell asleep. His dream was strange and didn't grant him much sleep. A giant human was hunting him trying to catch him with a Pokéball.

* * *

"So what happened to you yesterday?" Damion looked at him as they went through the city.  
"I have no idea. I kinda just zoned out and the next I remember is that I woke up in the hospital ward..." Craw didn't want to tell Brighton about what really happened. Before he was sure about it he didn't want to talk about it at all.  
Brighton chuckled. "Let me guess. You were so embarrassed that you ran into Ariela that you fainted."  
Craw blushed and looked at him angrily. "Shut up."  
Damion and Brighton laughed. They really liked to tease Craw with it.  
Craw sighed. He didn't tell Brighton yet why he had so much problems with it. "Where do we wanna go first?"  
Brighton smiled. "How about we go to the café first? I would love to get some more of those tarts."  
Damion smiled. "But don't eat too much! I have something I want to show you and you shouldn't eat too much before that or you will regret it."  
Craw looked at the Buziel. "What is it?" The Buziel knew the city much better than Brighton and Craw since he had lived here some years already.  
"That's a surprise but I promise you will enjoy it." Damion chuckled.  
Brighton shrugged. "Then I will only take one of the pomeg-nanab berry tarts."  
Damion grinned. "You won't regret it I promise!"  
So they went to the café and ate a bit. While they were eating they drank something that reminded Craw to actual coffee. As he asked he was told that it was made of some kind of bean that is found on an island in the southern sea and Craw had to think that the Pokémon world and the human world maybe aren't so different at all. They chatted a bit about the training and how amazing it was that Craw got the pendant. Damion even wanted to know how it is to use it but Craw told him about his decision to only use it in case of need. So they finished eating and went on to where Damion wanted to go. After a while they left the city and Brighton and Craw wondered where they were going but Damion didn't want to tell them anything.  
As they finally arrived where Damion led them Brighton was overjoyed. "A hot spring!"  
They stood in front of a huge natural hot spring that was surrounded with a fence so nobody could spy on the bathing Pokémon in there. A small hut was right next to it working as entrance and washing house where they had to wash themselves first before they went into the water of the hot spring. It was probably to prevent the water to get too dirty. They didn't wasted much time since even Craw was excited to take a hot bath again. As they finished washing themselves they just jumped into the hot spring not noticing that someone was already there.  
"Hey! Watch out!" An Eevee splashed them with some of the water. "I was enjoying my bath here!"  
Brighton chuckled. "Aw c'mon Kathrin. Don't be such a downer. He started swimming around a bit. Damion on his side started diving and swam around happily. The water type was now in his element and he visibly enjoyed it.  
Craw looked to the Eevee. "I am sorry. We were a bit too rash." He looked around a bit nervous.  
"Ariela isn't here yet. She wanted to buy something and come a bit later." Kathrin stated.  
Craw was embarrassed that even the Eevee seemed to know about what was going on in his head. "Is it really that obviously?"  
The Eevee looked at him. "You could hold a blinking sign in shape of an arrow pointing on you with 'I love Ariela' written on it and it wouldn't be much more obvious."  
Craw slowly sank into the water and wished he could as well sink into the ground. This was just too embarrassing to him. He decided to let the Eevee alone and swam to Brighton. Damion was luckily too busy enjoying the swimming so he could talk with Brighton alone a bit. "Hey can we talk a bit?"  
Brighton looked to him and shrugged. "Sure."  
Craw went with Brighton to a bit more separated part of the hot spring. "It is about Ariela..."  
Brighton sighed. "You mean because you love her?"  
Craw nodded. "Well... it is complicated... I don't remember my own life but I remember a lot about how the human world works and one thing is worrying me... You see in the human world it is not OK to love a Pokémon... They can't really say something or at least humans don't understand the Pokémon language and that is why we consider them as a totally different form of life. It is a moral thing and since we can't really understand what the Pokémon says to us we... It's so hard to explain... Do you kinda understand what I mean?"  
Brighton sighed and nodded. "I think I know what you mean. So you were told your whole life it is wrong to be together with a Pokémon right?"  
Craw nodded. "It is still in me and I don't know if it really would be right. Especially since... I don't know what will happen with me after I am done with what I am sent here for..."  
Brighton looked to him nervous. "You mean you could disappear?"  
Craw nodded. "Who knows. I read some stories that I could find about the other humans. They all say that the humans were sent back and even tho some tell that they came back here I don't know if that also counts for me..."  
Brighton nodded. "I understand. But you know what? Who cares? You are a Pokémon now. You may have been a human but now you are a Pokémon. Also the human world is not the Pokémon world. Who cares about what is considered right or wrong there? You are here now and who should judge you about it? Me? I am fine. Anubis or the other leaders? I doubt they would have something against you enjoying your life a bit."  
Craw sighed. "But-"  
"No buts. You should start doing stuff you like. What reason you have to save our world if you don't enjoy your life here?" He looked at him with a serious face.  
Craw sighed. "Well... you are maybe right..."  
Brighton nodded. "Yeah and now go out there and tell her how you feel about her."  
Craw squeaked. "Hey! Don't push me."  
Brighton chuckled and turned Craw around before really pushing him around.  
"Hey!" Craw tried to stop him but Damion saw what Brighton tried to do and quickly helped him. "Hey that's unfair!" Then Craw bumped into something. It already dawned him why Brighton and Damion pushed him around and as he looked what he bumped into he saw nobody else than Ariela. "By Arceus I am so sorry!" He blushed again and as he turned around to scold Brighton and Damion they were already fleeing.  
Ariela giggled. "It's OK. Nothing bad happened." She looked past the Riolu to Damion and Brighton. "Could it be that they wanted to tell you something with that?"  
Craw's face was now red like a tomato berry and he wanted to sink into the ground. She was even more beautiful this close up to him. "Uh... I don't know... I am sorry... They act like little kids..."  
Ariela giggled. "That's fine. I wanted to speak with you anyway." She smiled calmly.  
Craw looked at her nervous. Her smile was so beautiful. Why was it so beautiful? He sighed. "W-What do you want to talk about?"  
Ariela looked to Kathrin who had watched the scene for a bit. "Could you please let us alone for a moment?"  
Kathrin rolled with her eyes and turned to go after the boys. "Fine. I will let you two lovebirds alone."  
Now even Ariela blushed a bit. "C'mon."  
Kathrin gave her a glance. Craw couldn't tell what it meant but it definitely had a meaning.  
As the Eevee was gone Ariela smiled to Craw. "You seem to feel very conflicted about me. Why is that so?"  
Craw looked to her confused. "W-What?"  
Ariela smiled. "Don't you know about my evolution line? We have a hidden ability as well like your line. We can sense the emotions of others around us."  
Now Craw really sank into the water. He wanted to disappear and never appear again. If she really could feel his emotions she knew everything about his feelings for her.  
"No need to be embarrassed." She helped him up again and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. "Even tho you are kinda cute when you are shy like this."  
Now he didn't know what he should think. He felt embarrassed like never before but at the same time he felt like if he was in heaven. She had actually kissed him. Sure it was only onto the cheek but she kissed him!  
Ariela giggled. "By Arceus today your emotions are a roller coaster of feelings."  
He looked to her confused. "I-I..."  
Ariela giggled and took his paws. "How about we go out some time? Like a date? then we can talk about everything and till then you have time to sort your thoughts and calm a bit down?"  
He sighed. Her hands felt so soft and warm. "O-OK... I-If you really want to..."  
Ariela giggled and nodded. "How about next week?"  
Craw nodded nervously.  
"Then we have a date." She smiled and let go of his paws. Then she turned and went after Brighton.  
Craw just stood there for some time watching her go before he sank into the hot water. He couldn't believe it. He had a date with Ariela...

* * *

Brighton grinned. "And? How did it go?"  
Damion chuckled and looked at the Riolu.  
Craw sighed and glared at the two. "Next time you two do something like that I will beat you up."  
Brighton rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah... Now tell us already. What did she say?"  
Craw sighed. "We have a date next week."  
"Whoa we have a Romeo here!" Brighton grinned widely.  
Damion chuckled. "I knew you'd do it!"  
Brighton chuckled. "You already have a plan?"  
Craw sighed. "Could we please drop that topic for now?"  
Brighton and Damion chuckled but much to Craw's pleasure they dropped it. Instead they talked about the training. Damion proudly told them about the new move he learned, Aqua Tail. It was a pretty strong water type move that he could use by swinging his tail at the foe.  
Brighton told them about a new way to use Agility. He didn't even know before the training that he could enhance the field of the move so that even the team members could profit from it.  
Craw on his side explained how he was able to beat the Sneasel.  
As he finished they already reached the guild. Brighton smiled. "Craw I think we should talk with the leaders about something.  
Craw looked to him with curiosity. "Why that?"  
Brighton smiled. "Well. About Damion and maybe about others too."  
Craw got the hint. "Yeah. I asked Anubis about it not long ago as well but he didn't give me an answer... Maybe if we talk with all leaders together and demand an answer?"  
Brighton nodded. "That is a good idea."  
"What are you two talking about?" Damion looked to them confused.  
Brighton smiled. "Maybe you will see soon. We will meet you later!" He grabbed Craw's paw and ran up to the elevators.  
As they reached the top floors the Incineroar and the Hariyama were guarding the elevator again. They didn't even waste time to talk with the two. Instead the Incineroar just went into the elevator and drove up. Just about 3 minutes later he came back down again. "Anubis will meet you in his office."  
Craw and Brighton went into the elevator and drove up to the guild leader's offices. As the door opened Anubis already stepped inside. "We will drive up to the dome. The others are waiting there. It is better if the other's don't know that we always meet there."  
Craw nodded. It was clear it would just spread more rumors if the others hear that they meet in the dome so often.  
It was very quiet as they drove up. Craw looked to the statues that were in front of them. "I would like to know something. Who are these Pokémon?"  
Anubis looked at them. In his eyes was sorrow. "They are the four Pokémon that were present at the death of the old Craw... The most know them as heroes that killed Craw but in truth we were just present. Craw was already deadly wounded from the fight against the army that the countries put together to fight him. They all know about what was going on. We only set them there as facade..."  
Craw looked at them and then at the dome. "You maybe didn't notice it but in my eyes they are holding the dome up and in the dome is Craw's statue. So they are holding him up so everyone looks at the beacon and without knowing they make everyone enlighten them with Craw's statue."  
As Craw said that he could see a tear running down Anubis' face. "Thank you. I never saw it this way..."  
Craw smiled. "No problem."  
Then they reached the dome. As they stepped out of the elevator the others were already waiting. "Why you wanted to speak with us?" Zaviro was the one who spoke.  
Brighton looked to Craw. "I think the best is if you tell them."  
Craw nodded. "I want to tell Damion about everything. I know you will need to seal his mind as well if we tell him but he is our friend and he is very reliable. He will also join our team as soon as we are done with the test this month. It is unfair to him if we talk about things that have to do with me being a human and he has to go away so we can talk freely."  
The eight looked at them and then looked to each other. Diamond was speaking up this time. "We have to discuss this..."  
Craw shook his head. "No. It is a fact. You should accept it. If you wouldn't be I would have told him already and you were the ones telling me that you don't want to influence my decisions. You just wanted to be there as guide and support. Now you can support me."  
Again Brighton felt this authority in Craw's voice.  
Anubis looked at him. "Please let us a moment to talk about it. It won't be long."  
Craw sighed. "Good but we will wait here."  
Anubis nodded and the eight went a bit away to talk without the two eavesdropping.  
Brighton looked to Craw. "You really have some authority. I don't know why but I felt it. You should be very careful with that."  
Craw looked to him. "You sure?"  
Brighton nodded.  
The eight leaders seemed to be finished and already came back to them. "OK fine. We know you will probably have more of these in future. I know Damion for quiet a while now and I know he is reliable. But please talk with us about it in future. We would like to check if they are really reliable before you tell them about everything."  
Craw nodded. "I can't promise anything but I will try."  
Brighton nodded. "That will be Craw's decision who should know about it."  
Anubis nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. "When you see Damion come with him to my office. Don't tell him anything yet. We will tell him together."  
Brighton and Craw drove back down. They didn't need long till they found Damion.  
Brighton grinned. "Hey Damion. You ever were in the guild leaders office?"  
Damion looked at them surprised. "What? Of course not. You can only get in there if you are invited..."  
Craw chuckled. "Well then today it's your lucky day."  
Damion looked at them speechless.  
Brighton grinned. "C'mon. Anubis want to talk with you." He went ahead followed by Craw.  
Damion didn't know what to say. "Wait... WHAT?!"  
Craw grinned. "You gonna see the guild leaders office."  
Damion was extremely excited. He asked many questions but the two just stated that he will see himself. As they finally reached the elevator to the guild leaders office the Incineroar didn't even took his time to drive up and ask. He just stepped aside letting the three in. Damion was already jumping from one feet to the other in excitement.  
"Hey stop this! The elevator is shaking from it!" Brighton was pressing onto the elevator's wall.  
Damion looked to him with a big grin. "Sorry I am just so excited!"  
Craw sighed. "Well let's see if you will still be when we are done."  
Brighton rubbed his head remembering the headache. "Yeah you should be more cautious with your wishes..."  
Then they reached the office. As soon as they were in Anubis' room the Lucario stood up. "Welcome Damion. We have to talk."

* * *

Author's note: I am not as confident with this chapter as I was with the previous... Some things didn't go as good as I had them in mind but I think it sums it up pretty much. Let's see how the next chapters work out.

Still looking a beta reader for grammar mainly. Some help with good sentences would be cool too.


	8. Chapter 7: Too much to worry about

Craw stretched himself. The new room was bigger than the older. The most of the trainees only got a room for two but in some occasions they got rooms for three. Since Damion was now part of their secret and since they planned to form a team as soon as they finished the test. The room was a bit special since Anubis made sure that it was a soundproof room so they could talk without the need of fearing someone eavesdropping. The three now shared every thought with each other and formed a deep friendship with Damion. He didn't even regretted learning about everything even though he had a headache similar to that of Craw and Brighton.  
"But damn. I would never have guessed you are a human Craw." Damion flopped onto his bed.  
Craw chuckled. "Yeah I mean who would guess that under the skin of this Riolu here is a human?"  
Damion nodded. "True. But now I understand why you were so strange with Ariela. I mean after you explained it. But I think it's fine. You shouldn't care much about it." He shrugged. "But who am I to judge about you."  
Brighton grinned. "Oh does that mean you have a secret love you didn't tell us yet?"  
Damion blushed a bit. "Nah... More like a crush."  
Brighton's grin widened. "OH! Tell us!"  
Damion looked to him. "What about you? Saw any girl you like yet?"  
Brighton chuckled. "Oh I saw many girls that I like~ But nothing like a crush yet. Now stop distracting and tell us. Craw already told us the truth after all so it would only be fair."  
Damion sighed. "OK OK... It's Viola..."  
Brighton smiled. "Te Roselia? Well I can't deny she isn't beautiful but aren't you different egg groups?"  
The Buizel now totally blushed. "What? Why you think on that? I-I didn't even think about that kind of stuff..."  
Brighton laughed.  
Craw on his side had to think a bit about these words. He blushed at the thought. Could he even have kids in this body? As far as he knew Riolus counted as so called baby Pokémon and those couldn't breed... Breed... That was a strange word now that he thought about it from the side of a Pokémon. He sighed and shook his head. "Could we talk about something else please?"  
The other two went quiet. They probably knew or at least guessed what he was thinking about and they were probably the same.  
Craw sighed. "What do you think this week's training will be about?"  
Brighton shrugged. "Maybe more fighting training. But since next week we will start with dungeon training we will probably have lessons about dungeons. Like what they are and traps and monster rooms and so on."  
That made Craw wonder. He never was in a dungeon. "What makes them so dangerous?"  
Brighton looked to him. "Oh, right. You don't know about mystery dungeons. Well they are mysterious places that always change. Whenever you enter them they look different from before and they have traps and many feral Pokémon are living in there. Most of them act like if the dungeons are their territory and they get very aggressive. Some of them flee but most of the time you have to fight."  
Craw nodded. "But why we go in there at all then?"  
Damion smiled. "Well for different reasons. For one thing you can get a lot resources out of there. Like citrus berries. They are hard to grow in a normal region like this. It's just too cold. But they are found a lot in dungeons nearby for some reason. Also many useful items are found in there and of course the wild Pokémon. Where else should we get meat from?"  
Craw paled. "So we really eat other Pokémon?"  
Brighton chuckled. "Where else do you think meat comes from? But you don't have to worry about it. These Pokémon are feral. They only act on instinct and lost their consciousness over the generations. There is one thing tho. Sometimes it can happen that one of those feral Pokémon are different from the others. They have a spark of intelligence that makes them unique. Some of those will follow you and they show more intelligence as others. When they are trained well enough then they can learn to become normal Pokémon. They can learn to suppress their instincts and they can learn to talk. They can learn to become like us and become good team mates. But that is rare and they are hard to train. And they will never fully lose their feral side. They will still keep some of their instincts and will act strange at times."  
Craw tilted his head. "So they are more like the Pokémon in my world..."  
Damion looked to him confused. "Wait I thought you don't remember your world."  
Craw sighed. "Kinda. I remember some things of my world. Like things that I learned. Things that I was taught... But I don't remember my life. I have no memory about my friends if I had some or about my family..."  
Damion played with his paws. "That is strange... Like if someone wanted to prevent you from remembering something special..."  
Craw thought about it. "Yeah... I have my knowledge but not my memory... It really is strange..."  
The three sat there in silence for some minutes. Then Brighton stood up. "Well... We should get going. Training will start soon."  
The other two nodded and stood up as well.  
About ten minutes later they were in a classroom. Like Brighton guessed they will have some lessons. but nobody seemed to know about what topic.  
Pokémon all around them were whispering. Especially one thing seemed to be of interest as topic. There was no female in the classroom. Someone said that they were in a different classroom.  
Then Anubis entered the room. He went to the chalkboard in front of the class. He sighed and cleared his throat. "Well as you maybe noticed today I will only teach you boys. Well that has a certain reason and that is the topic we are talking about." He turned around to the chalkboard and started to write something on it but he hid it with his body. As he turned around and showed what he had written a certain tense was in the air. "Today and the next days we will talk about egg groups."  
Many of the Pokémon felt uncomfortable and some embarrassed. Some seemed to be rather bored but the most interesting one was Anubis. He seemed to be nervous as if he didn't want to talk about the topic to a bunch of kids and teenagers.  
Craw blushed and looked to him trying to get some eye contact.  
As Anubis looked to him it seemed like he tried to search for help.  
Craw nodded and smiled moving his paw like if he wanted to say: "Just continue."  
Anubis sighed and cleared his throat once again. "I know it's a pretty... delicate topic but it is a necessary one. You will have to know about these things to know what's going on and to know if someone tries to get advantage of you. There are some Pokémon out there that will try things with young Pokémon that have no idea of it. Also some of you are in the age that you maybe got interest into girls. At some point you will then want to do other things and these days we will teach you what you have to take care of and what you could happen."  
Some of the boys giggled and some were still embarrassed but some seemed to actually be interested in the topic and that seemed to give Anubis enough courage to continue. "Well first of all we want to start with where eggs come from..."

* * *

As they were finally released to lunch break Craw stretched himself. "That was..."  
Brighton looked to him. "I would say interesting..."  
Craw sighed. "Yeah..."  
Damion sighed. "Yeah... I will never see girls the same way I think..."  
Craw sighed. "Well... Not much new things that I learned today..."  
Brighton and Damion looked to him surprised. "Wait do you mean..."  
Craw looked around and went with them into a free room. "I think I had a similar lesson already... In the human world there seems to be similar lessons... Some things were new to me but that seem to be things that are differences between Pokémon and humans..."  
Damion looked to him interested. "I would like to hear these differences."  
Craw chuckled. "You are a little pervert."  
Damion blushed. "Only out of... scientific interest of course..."  
Brighton chuckled. "Of course."  
Then they went to lunch. As expected there was a strange tension between the boys and girls now. Especially the boys and girls that wanted to form a team together before these lessons acted all strange now keeping a certain distance between each other. Whenever a boy and a girl got too close to each other they acted all up and sometimes a fight started while sometimes others teased them with calling them lovers.  
Craw was a bit thankful for being in a boys only team right now and already feared how Ariela would maybe act towards him right now but as he, Brighton and Damion got their food he heard Ariela call out for him. As he looked to where she was calling she sat together with Kathrin on a table all alone and waved to them seemingly wanting them to sit with the girls.  
So the boys went to them and sat down at the table.  
Ariela smiled. "It's funny to see how they all act strange now don't you think? As if knowing more about our bodies change anything."  
Craw blushed a bit and looked to her. She was right he thought. "Yeah. I already feared you would act all strange too..."  
Ariela giggled. "Oh, I already know about those things since a long time. My dad explained me everything. Because of a different reason tho."  
Brighton sighed and nodded. "I know what you mean. 'You have to take care to have a strong and healthy hair.' I always hated that..."  
Craw looked at the two. He now looked at everything in a different light.  
Kathrin sighed. "As long as the boys don't start flirting with me now all the time everything is fine. I don't care much about that..."  
Damion chuckled. "As if anyone would flirt with miss untouchable."  
Kathrin glared at him. "You better shut your mouth and watch your words in future or you will never get a girl."  
Damion blushed and looked down nervous.  
Brighton chuckled. "Don't take it too hard Kathrin. The boys only are intimidated by your strength. I bet if someone knows you a bit better you will get a boyfriend in no time."  
Kathrin glared at him. "I thought I made it clear that I am not interested so stop your sweet talking."  
Ariela giggled and Craw had to giggle with her.  
Brighton smiled. "Well I think you are quiet cute. You don't need to take the compliment if you don't want but it wouldn't hurt I think."  
Kathrin nearly lost it. "Now shut up already!"  
Brighton grinned. "You are a bit hot headed for my taste tho so you don't need to worry about me flirting with you."  
Kathrin glared at him angrily and continued eating.  
Craw giggled and started eating himself.  
Ariela who was half finished smiled. "Well Craw. Do you already have some ideas where we could go on our date?"  
He started coughing. Ariela got him by surprise with this. "Uh... I-I dunno..."  
Ariela giggled. "Then how about I make some plans? I know some nice places in the city."  
Craw blushed. "Y-Yeah..."  
Brighton chuckled while Damion concentrated on eating like if he wanted to avoid becoming the attention again.  
Kathrin on her side rolled with her eyes. "And what should I do all the time?"  
Brighton grinned. "I would have an idea." He grabbed Kathrin's paw and went with her into a corner.  
Kathrin tried to protest but Brighton seemed to be stronger. "HEY!"  
Brighton then whispered something to her with a huge grin on his face.  
She rolled her eyes like usually but she seemed to be rather interested in what he said to her. "OK."  
Brighton grinned. "Then we have a date." He chuckled and wanted to go back to the table but before he could dodge Kathrin punched him into the stomach. "No, that's not a date idiot." She then went back to the table with high risen nose.  
Craw grinned as Brighton came stumbled back to the table. "Sometimes you should just stop when everything goes well."  
Damion chuckled.  
Brighton just waved his hand and sighed. "I think I am finished with eating for now..."  
They quickly finished eating and the boys said goodbye to the girls and went back to their room.  
Damion sighed. "By Arceus... I don't know... I am not able to make head nor tail of girls..."  
Brighton chuckled. "Maybe because you still see them as girls and not as women."  
Craw thought about that for a moment. "I never asked... How old are you two anyways?"  
Brighton looked to him surprised. "I never thought that would matter..."  
Craw sighed and nodded. "It never mattered before... But if we want to form a team we should maybe think about it... Some of the trainees are really young and maybe it would be wise to accept older ones in future..."  
Damion looked to him nervously. "I am 14..."  
Craw looked to him for a moment. "Yeah... Maybe we should should set that as the line. They should be at least 14 years old."  
Brighton nodded. "That is a very good idea."  
Damion's mood brightened visibly. "Really?"  
Craw chuckled. "We promised you would be part of the team. We won't bail out of that now just because you are young. Also you are old enough and capable to think for yourself. I think that is enough. But we will discuss together in future if Pokémon that young want to join us. They will have to be reliable and independent enough for our team to survive and to be able to keep the secret."  
Damion looked to him nervously. "So you only keep me in your team because you worry about the secret?"  
Brighton shook his head. "No. I was sure before already that you are capable and reliable enough to keep up with us. Otherwise we wouldn't have told you about the secret at all."  
Damion nodded and smiled a bit. "That is enough for me. Now about you. How old are you two?"  
Brighton grinned widely. "I am 19 years old."  
Craw thought about it. "I am not sure... I don't really know how old I am... But I think I am something around 17 or 18 years old... Maybe a bit older."  
Brighton smiled and nodded. "Yeah at least you act like that so it sounds alright."  
Craw nodded.  
Damion smiled. "Maybe the guild leaders can find out somehow?"  
Craw looked to him. "How should they find that out?" He shook his head. "I mean it's not like if they know it."  
Damion shrugged. "Well Anubis is A Lucario at all. Maybe your aura gives a hint. Also he must have been a Riolu as well so maybe he has a guess because of your body height and so on."  
Brighton shrugged. "It's worth a try. We can ask him after next class."  
Craw nodded. "Yeah sounds like a good idea."  
Brighton sighed and stood up. "Speaking about class... Break is nearly over... Time to get more knowledge about how to make eggs."  
Damion giggled and Craw rolled his eyes.  
They stood up and made their way back into the classroom. As they entered they saw that the atmosphere didn't change much over the break. The most still seemed to feel awkward about it. Craw could understand it a bit. Even tho he now saw it more from the intellectual view he only thought so because of what Ariela said. Again his thoughts started to wander around. He didn't know how to think about the date now. It was a very strange coincident that the leaders decided to talk about this topic right now and he wondered if they only did that because of him. Maybe they heard about Craw's date with Ariela? But probably he just was imagining that.  
Anubis went to the chalkboard again. "OK. It's time to continue. But before that I want to ask you all something. I saw how you all acted in the break. I want to ask you all: If you wouldn't know about what I am teaching you all would you act different to the females? Why everything is different for you now? Sure you look at them in a different light now but instead you should maybe see them like before. They didn't change at all. You only know something more about them. Something that is nothing bad at all. Sure now you may feel awkward about it or think it is naughty but it is something beautiful. Something that is an important part of life. Without it nobody of you would be here. Sure we mostly talk about the risks and the things that can happen but if two Pokémon who really like... no... love each other do it together it is the most wonderful thing ever and can make you happier than ever. But always remember to never push someone to do it or force someone to do it. Because then it's nothing good. That is the worst someone could do. No matter if you force someone to it or if someone force it to you."  
The boys looked at each other and even tho Craw could see that some of them were still confused he saw that most of them understood what Anubis wanted to say.  
Anubis smiled. "Well then. Let's continue."  
The next few hours seemed to be endlessly slow. Anubis told them mostly about the practical things like egg groups and the differences between male and female.  
As it was finally over the boys all seemed too tired to really think about it anymore so the dinner went much better than the lunch did. Also the girls were much calmer now but maybe they also were just tired and exhausted from the long listening.  
Craw, Brighton and Damion sat down on Ariela's and Kathrin's table again. The girls seemed to be rather relaxed. "How went your class?"  
Brighton shrugged. "Anubis told us that we shouldn't act so tense about the topic and said some words about it being a wonderful thing if both partners love each other and if they want it but warned us to never force someone into it. After then everything went pretty good except that it didn't want to end..."  
Ariela nodded. "Yeah. It was similar with us. Miss Serene said pretty much the same and then continued with the education but the girls seemed to be much more interested I think. Especially as we came to the part about the differences between female and male they asked more than just a few questions." She giggled.  
Damion blushed. "Why is this so embarrassing?" He dropped his head onto the table nearly hitting his plate.  
Kathrin chuckled. "Well maybe girls are more mature than boys about that topic."  
Damion looked at her nervous.  
Brighton grinned. "Oh really? I think that depends on the Pokémon."  
Kathrin gave him an angry glare. "What do you want to say with that?"  
Brighton shrugged. "That some Pokémon are more mature than others."  
Kathrin wanted to hit him again but Ariela stopped her. "I think you are right. Some Pokémon really act like kids when it comes to that topic no matter how old they are."  
Craw didn't really know how he should think about it anymore. "I have to admit I forfeit. Really I don't know how to think about it anymore. Sure it is a sensitive topic and even I feel a bit awkward talking about it but I also think that it is interesting and important to learn about it. I doubt I will need that knowledge right now but somewhat in the future probably. That counts for everything that you learn I think."  
The others just nodded.  
Ariela smiled. "Well said Craw. You are a good talker."  
Craw blushed and looked to his food like if it was really interesting.  
Ariela giggled and all of them started eating.  
As they finished they said goodbye and the boys went back to their room. Craw sighed. "What a day..."  
Brighton smiled. "Yeah. I bet you got a lot things to think about."  
Craw blushed. "Shut up." He stretched. "Damn... Now we forgot to ask Anubis if he could help me finding out how old I am..."  
Damion shrugged. "Then ask him tomorrow."  
Craw stood up. "Nah. I will see if I can catch him before he goes to his office."  
Brighton looked to him. "You want us to come with you?"  
Craw shook his head. "Nah. It's fine. Maybe I will take a walk after that. I need to think a bit."  
Brighton nodded.  
Damion on his side was already lying on his bed sleeping.  
So Craw left the two alone. He looked into the classroom first and to his luck Anubis was still there.  
As the Lucario noticed him enter the room he stood up from his desk. "Still up? Something on your mind?"  
Craw sighed. "A lot to be honest but that are things I have to think about alone. I would have a request to you. I don't know if you can help me with it though."  
Anubis looked to him with curiosity. "I will try my best."  
Craw sighed. "I was wondering something... Can you maybe tell me how old I am? I mean you are a Lucario and maybe have a guess with my body height and so on or maybe my aura can give you a hint..."  
Anubis looked to him surprised. "Why is that important?"  
Craw sighed. "Well... It's just strange to not know your own age... For humans it's a really important thing... We celebrate our birthday every year..."  
Anubis sighed. "Well... I can try... let me see..." He looked at Craw for a moment. "You are at least 15. That is when Riolus normally stop to grow in height and you are already larger than average Riolus." He then closed his eyes and his aura pendants straightened to the side of his head. After some seconds he opened his eyes again and he looked to the Riolu. "If I am right you are 20."  
Craw looked to him surprised. "What? I mean Are you sure?"  
Anubis sighed. "Not fully. You see everyone has a unique aura and except for some really small things they don't change. These things change over time since they depend on the body of the owner of the aura. If you know how to read auras as good as I you know how to interpret these nuances you would be able to tell. I am not hundred percent sure tho. But if you are older or younger it would only be about some months."  
Craw nodded and looked at his paws. "So I am 20..."  
Anubis nodded. "Can I help you somehow else?"  
Craw slowly shook his head. "I have to think about some things a bit. I will take a walk..."  
Anubis looked at him. "Are you sure you don't want to talk?"  
Craw sighed. "That are things I have to think about alone."  
Anubis nodded. "Just in case that you still think about it: No Pokémon would think bad about you or Ariela or any other female if you fall in love with someone... Being alone is nothing that anyone deserves."  
Craw looked at him for a moment. "Yeah... But It is less about how others think about me. It is more a thing about how I think about myself..."  
Anubis sighed and nodded. "I just hope you get happy."  
Craw nodded before he turned to go. "I am thankful for your concern but there are things that other's can't help me with..." He just left and went out into the late evening.  
Anubis sighed. "And that is where you are wrong my brother..."  
Craw took some deep breaths as he was outside of the tower. He turned around and looked up the tower. Everything felt so big to him... Everyone had such huge expectations on him... He tried to clear his mind a bit, turned around and started walking. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted to walk. He sighed and stretched himself. He didn't know what to think. He stopped and looked up to the sky. The sky was colored in red, blue, orange, yellow and pink. It was like if someone had drawn it onto the sky. He smiled weakly. At least something was normal here. He ruffed his head. "Damn why do I drive myself so crazy about such things?" He sighed and continued walking. Why does everything have to be so complicated? He thought about everything again. He was a human turned into a Pokémon. The last human turned into a Pokémon is known as someone who started a war while in truth he was the savior of the world and only acted as villain to make the countries bond together against him what caused an unstable peace. Now these Aura-less appeared and Craw appeared. Unlike the other human he doesn't remember his past. He was told everything about the other human and that Anubis who was now something like his mentor was like a brother to the last human. He cases nothing else than worries to the ones who made it to their duty to help him and to make everything worse he fell in love with a Pokémon what is a no-go in the Pokémon world. He sighed and felt tears running down his face. How should he solve all this?  
"I wonder if all of you humans are like this."  
He turned around in shock. Behind him was a Gothitelle.  
Serene smiled calmly. "You know what? It is not you who has to worry about us. We put this duty onto ourselves. We made that to ourselves and we made that so you don't need to worry. If you start worrying you just make it harder to us." He softly hugged him and stroked his head as he was softly pressed onto her body.  
Craw closed his eyes. He had to cry. "H-How-"  
"How I know what you are thinking? I was the one who sealed your mind. Also I may need to dig through your mind to find see your memories but to hear what you are thinking at the moment I just need to listen. Think about it as if I can hear your thoughts loud and clear if I try to. A good psychic can do it without someone noticing it."  
Craw looked to her nervously.  
Serene smiled. "You don't need to worry dear. I will keep your secrets save. I can understand you. You feel like if you are fault for our mistakes. Please let me clear something out. It is something that even Anubis wouldn't want to tell you so please keep it a secret from him. We are fault that the last human died. It was our fault alone. While the human was away without us we made a huge mistake that caused the war to start. He worried too much about us and he worried too much about everything. We put too much pressure onto him. That is why we want to keep you save from our worries. We want that you don't have to worry but maybe we bar you out from us too much what makes you worry more... Please don't try to weight the world onto your shoulders. Maybe I can help you at least with one thing. How about I promise you that when we find out what you can do and what exactly is your task here that I tell you that. Till then you just do your best to prepare for whatever could happen? Then you don't need to worry about your task here and also not about the last human. That is just our problem and we are good at solving our problems. You just need to worry about the here and now OK?"  
Craw nodded still crying.  
She smiled softly. "Look at yourself. You are a total wreck. You really need some sleep."  
Craw just nodded.  
"Let me help you with that."  
That were the last words he heard from her before he fell into sleep.  
As he opened his eyes he found himself in a hospital. He was sitting in a wheelchair and someone brought him outside. As soon as he was out he stopped and stood up. "Thank you I can walk alone from here on." He made some steps and took a deep breath. "Finally free..."  
Then a beautiful girl ran to him and kissed him. Somehow he felt very happy.  
"Why are you here?" He asked.  
"I thought you would like to see a nice face when you leave the hospital." The girl answered.  
He smiled and hugged her.  
She smiled and took his arm. "Wanna walk a bit?"  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
They walked along some streets and talked about some things that Craw couldn't understand. He just looked at the beautiful girl with a happy grin. It was like if he tried to remember a conversation he didn't listen to. After some minutes they went across the street. As they were halfway over the street he heard a loud horn and as he looked to the side he saw a bus just some meters away from him. The only thing he could do and did was pushing the girl away before the bus hit him.  
Craw sat upright in his bed. He panted hard and stared at the wall in front of him. He didn't even notice as Brighton was talking to him. He slowly looked down at his paws. "I died..."

* * *

Author's note: If you are confused about why Craw act so immature even tho he is 20 I want to inform you that it is on purpose. Maybe you will find out what is up with him yourselves and maybe you need some more chapters to find that out but it should be clear pretty soon.

Still searching for a beta reader for grammar and stuff. Just DM me if you are interested. You get to see chapters about a day before actual release.


	9. Chapter 8: Struggles of life

It was like if he saw and heard everything through a mist. Brighton asked him things but he didn't answer. Was he just a ghost? He heard himself say to Brighton to let him alone but he felt like if it was said by someone else. Brighton still said something to him but he just ignored it. How could that be possible? After some time Brighton gave up and went to bed. Craw lay down but it didn't matter. He could as well have still kept sitting. He knew he died. He looked to the window. It wasn't long till the day would come. He knew it wasn't just a dream. He put the blanket over his head. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He felt somehow that it was a real memory. The time passed and his thoughts were wandering. He didn't know what to do. He definitely died in the human world.  
It must have been hours and he heard Brighton ask him something but he ignored him again. He heard Damion talk with Brighton and then the two left the room. He was crying. He didn't know what to think.  
Then someone entered the room. Whoever it was went to his bed and slowly pulled away the blanket. It was Anubis.  
Of course it was Anubis. He always worried about him. Now he would worry even more about Craw. He would worry about a dead human...  
"Hey... What is wrong? Brighton said you suddenly screamed in your dream and said something about being dead. What happened?" Craw could see that the Lucario was worried but it was so far away he didn't really care.  
"I died... I know it now... I died in the human world..."  
Anubis looked to him. Craw couldn't tell what the Lucario was thinking. He sat down on the bed and just looked to him.  
Craw just stared at the ceiling. He lifted a paw and looked at it. "I am dead..."  
Anubis shook his head. "No. You are alive. At least here you are alive."  
Craw looked to him. It was like if the Lucario wasn't real. "How can I be sure about that?"  
Anubis looked to him. "You can't. But tell me something. The feelings you have and the worries you have. Your body and everything around you. Does it feel real to you?"  
Craw blinked. Something about these words made sense to him. "Yeah."  
Anubis smiled. "Then why does it matter if you died? You are alive now. You have something now. You can be happy and sad. You can live a life. Why does it matter what was before this life?"  
Craw looked to the ceiling. "It is a part of my identity. I thought I was a human... But now? How can I be sure about it now? Maybe I am just a ghost..."  
Anubis pulled him up and hugged him. "I think it is time for the truth Craw... I would have preferred to not tell you that but... I think there is no way around it. Craw. You are not anyone. You are THE Craw. The one and the same that saved our world. The one and the same that saved me countless times. You are the one that I called my brother. You are the one that died for our failures."  
Craw looked to him. He didn't know what to say.  
"You already had this identity crisis long ago. You couldn't sleep and barely ate something. You needed much time to get over it. But in the end you decided that this life is worth fighting for it." He looked to the Riolu.  
Craw looked to him with a blank face. "I don't care. I don't care how many lives I lived. I don't care about anything."  
Anubis had tears in his eyes. He sighed. "I see I can't help you... Maybe she can change your mind." He went to the door and opened it. Ariela entered the room and Anubis looked to the Riolu.  
Craw looked at Ariela. Suddenly he felt different. Something in him changed about how he thought.  
Anubis smiled weakly. "We told her everything. You two can talk freely." He left the room and closed the door.  
Craw sat up and looked to the Kirlia. His mind was full of thoughts. He didn't know what to say.  
Ariela looked at him. She had tears in her eyes but maybe it was only because of the headache she surely had after Serene's work. She slowly went to the bed and hugged him. "Everything is fine."  
Craw started crying. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't know how long but it must have been long. His eyes and his lungs hurt as he finally stopped. The whole time Ariela did nothing else than sitting on the bed, holding him and softly stroking his head. Sometimes she softly told him everything would be fine. In the end it must have been an hour. As he finally stopped he looked to her. His view was blurry and still she was the most beautiful in the world to him.  
Ariela softly smiled. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Craw looked down nervously. "I don't know..."  
Ariela still just smiled. Her smile somehow made him feel better. "Then you maybe want to listen? I would like to tell you something. Nothing about how you should feel or any wise words that should change how you think. Just some things about me. Is that OK?"  
Craw nodded. He closed his eyes and let her press him against her chest.  
Ariela smiled. "I had a good childhood and a loving mother. My father was strict but most of the time he was fair and also cared about me. I always had many friends and I never lacked of anything. But there is something that only Kathrin knows about me till now. I think I told you about the ability that my evolution line has right? We can sense emotions about others. But there is one thing about me that makes me a bit different. The most of my line only have mediocre empathy ability. They can feel everyone's emotions but only if they want it. I on the other side... My abilities are much much stronger. I am a one in thousands case. My ability is so strong I was already able to feel everyone's emotions... Well I can't even remember the time I couldn't feel others emotions. But that isn't all. My ability is so strong in fact that I feel these emotions myself. It feels to me like if I have these emotions."  
Craw looked to her nervously. "But then-"  
"Yes. I feel what you feel right now. But please don't worry about it. I can control it. I said please don't worry." She giggled. "And there you are still worrying. Well it doesn't matter right now. Please listen." She softly stroked his head and softly kissed his forehead.  
He blushed and everything felt a bit better.  
She smiled. "I am OK and that is only thanks to you."  
He looked to her confused.  
She continued stroking his head softly and it made him calm down a bit. "At some point I started doubting myself. I felt everyone's feelings around me. I felt all their emotions. But at some point I didn't know anymore if it was their emotions or mine that I was feeling. I didn't even know if I had emotions myself. It was so bad in the end that the only reason for me to continue was to make others feel happy so I would feel happy. No don't even think about it. I am here for a different reason."  
Craw was a bit surprised. He didn't even ask but she knew exactly what he was thinking.  
"Do you remember the day Anubis held the speech in front of everyone explaining the new training system? Well I do remember it very well. I didn't go with the others like you but instead I went to one of the balconies and listened from there. This way I was out of reach of the others to feel their emotions. I sometimes do that to have some peace from the ability. Like I said I never really knew if an emotion I felt was my or the other's emotion and that made me really depressive. But then... that day as I first saw you... I don't know how to explain it different than that I fell in love with you. As you spoke up to the others telling them to calm down and not storm you two with requests about joining your team... You were so strong and still so calm. You knew exactly what you wanted and you knew how to explain it to others without hurting them. Also you look pretty handsome and I felt what I never before felt. At least not for myself. I felt how I started loving you. Then the next day as we were chosen for the same training group... It made me all happy and giddy and I knew it were my own emotions. I knew it wasn't someone around me feeling this way but only me. I finally could sense my own emotions."  
She had tears in her eyes but Craw was sure it were tears of joy. "And as we were on our way to the training... As I felt this sudden rush of emotions... all this love... I didn't need to look to you to know that they came from you and I was so overwhelmed... I was so happy..." She pulled him even closer and pressed him onto her chest making him a blush. "You make me so happy... But I felt how conflicted you are... I didn't understood why... I thought you maybe were just shy. I mean I felt some shyness from you but there was something else that I couldn't understand... But now that I know about everything... now that I know about you... I think I understand it now." She softly loosened the embrace and looked to him. "I don't know what you are thinking. I don't know if I can help you... But what I know is how it feels to not be sure if you still are real or not. I know how it feels to have an identity crisis." She kissed him. It wasn't just one of the cheek or one on the forehead like before. It was a fully fledged kiss.  
Craw didn't knew what was happening to him. He didn't know what he should think now but he knew that right here and right now he was happy. He felt truly in heaven right now. He nearly felt bad as Ariela slowly pulled back.  
"Please Craw. I don't know how what goes on right now and I don't know how to help you with it but don't you think all this feels real enough to continue?" She looked at him with a mixture of uncertainty, sadness and hope to him.  
Craw looked to her. For a moment he was just shocked by what he learned about her. He blinked. He realized he wanted to be here. Right now and right here he was happy. So he leaned forward and pulled her into another kiss. This time he pulled her tightly onto him and he softly held her head with one of his paws the other resting on her back. He wanted this moment to never end and so he just held the kiss. Only as both of them needed to take breath again they loosened their kiss. Both of them stared at each other for several minutes not saying a word. It was Craw who broke the silence. "I love you." Three simple words. None of them complicated to write or to speak. But they had such a deep meaning in them.  
Ariela smiled and again tears of joy were in her eyes. "I love you too."  
Even though he already knew it his heart made a jump. Nothing else mattered to him anymore. He just didn't care... He didn't care about being a human or a Pokémon. He didn't care that he had died two times. He didn't care about his role in this world. The only thing that mattered to him right now was her and he never would forget this. He knew he would never find a better reason to continue. He would never leave her and he would never again give up as long as she was on his side.  
Together they sat there on his bed just being happy to be together holding each other and kissing each other. It needed some time for them to realize that there still was a world around them and as lunch time came closer they started talking again. First it was about their feelings but then it went to other topics like how they would continue. They decided that they wanted to be in a team together. Together with Brighton, Damion and Kathrin their dear friends. Craw felt sorry about how he treated his friends but Ariela assured him that they would understand if he would explain it to them. Then they talked about different things but mostly about Craw's fears and thoughts. They talked about their future and they talked about his past.  
As they were nearly finished the door opened a bit and two yellow-black ears peaked in followed by Brighton's head. "Can we come in?"  
Craw felt bad that his friend was asking that but somehow he was also happy that Brighton asked since he seemed to care enough to be thoughtful enough not to storm into the room where Craw and Ariela were sharing a very intimate moment not long ago. "Yeah." Craw was surprised by how calm and happy his voice sounded now.  
Brighton, Damion and even Kathrin slowly came into the room.  
Damion grinned as he saw the two sitting together on the bed seemingly amused by it while Kathrin seemed to be a bit annoyed.  
Only Brighton was visibly happy to see that Craw was better now.  
As he wanted to say something Craw lifted his paw. "Please let me say something first... I want to apologize how I acted before. I was an asshole. You are my friend and you wanted to help me but I didn't care at all... I should at least have listened to you..."  
Brighton looked to him confused.  
Craw sighed. "Please let me explain it..." He looked to Kathrin. "But first I have to know if she knows about the secret."  
Kathrin glared at him. "I don't care for some lousy secret. I am only here to get Ariela so we can get back to the lessons."  
Brighton gave her an angry face. "Hey. Don't act like if you are the most important here. Compared to Craw even I as prince are unimportant."  
Craw sighed. "Please stop this. Brighton you are important. You are my friend and in my opinion there is nobody that is more important than anyone else." He looked to Ariela. "Would you go with her? If she wants to know it you two can go to miss Serene. We can talk later OK?"  
Ariela smiled. "OK. Don't take too much time with explaining them OK?"  
He cringed at the thought that she would leave him again even though he knew it wouldn't be for long. "OK." He softly took her and pulled her into another kiss.  
Damion giggled and Brighton just grinned as they saw that. Only Kathrin seemed not very happy about it and rolled her eyes.  
As they parted again Ariela smiled. Craw sighed at the sight. In his eyes it was the most beautiful smile in the world. Then she stood up and left together with Kathrin.  
Craw stared at the closed door after they left for about a minute.  
Brighton and Damion just sat on their beds seemingly not wanting to disturb him in his daydreaming.  
Craw shook his head a bit. "Right... I am sorry."  
Brighton shook his hand. "Nah. It's alright."  
Craw sighed. "No, it isn't." He looked to the two. "You two are my friends and it is not OK that I treated you this way." Then he started to tell them about everything. He told them everything about his memory and about what Anubis told him. He only stopped as he was about to get to the part where Ariela told him her secret. He just didn't feel right telling them about it without Ariela giving her permission. "Let's say Ariela told me something that helped me getting over it or better said she helped me looking at it in a different light. I still have to think about it for a while and I will probably have some more things in future that I have to think about... But now... I am confident again. I am sorry I caused you such trouble..."  
Brighton stood up with a blank face and went to Craw. Then he suddenly punched Craw hard into the stomach. "You are an idiot."  
Damion was too shocked to say something and Craw winced holding his stomach nervously.  
"We are your friends dummy. You should have told us from the beginning on what was going on in your stupid head." For a moment it looked like if Brighton was about to hit him again but instead he just hugged the Riolu. "We care for you too and I don't know how Damion thinks about it but for me it doesn't matter what you are. Be it a Riolu, be it a human or be it a ghost. You are my friend that is all that matters to me and whatever it is I will help you." He loosened the hug and smiled at him.  
Craw looked at his friend and sighed. "You know? You never cease to surprise me."  
Damion chuckled. "Well I don't really understand everything but I am really happy that you are fine again. Also you and Ariela seem to be official now that is kinda cool I think."  
Brighton chuckled. "Yeah. Say... You two were alone quiet a while. Did you two have some fun?"  
Now it was Craw who hit Brighton but only against the chest. "You are an idiot. No we didn't do anything."  
Damion grinned. "Except for kissing and holding hands."  
Craw rolled his eyes. "Change of topic. I am hungry. How about we grab something to eat?"  
Damion and Brighton grinned. "OK."

* * *

At the lunch table they sat alone this time. Ariela and Kathrin were nowhere to be seen. Craw wondered if that was maybe because of miss Serene sealing her mind as well. After they ate they still had some time so they decided to take a walk. On their walk they talked a bit about what Craw missed out in the class. It seems as if instead of Anubis one of his team members named William continued the lesson and that they had learned some things about the actual act of making eggs. Craw thought a bit about it. He wondered if it was much different to what he learned in sex-ed back as he was still a human. Again his thoughts drifted to the thought that he has died. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and sighed. "I wonder if there are many differences between humans and Pokémon at that..."  
Brighton shrugged. "Probably. Hey, Craw... I wonder something... Did you ever do it? I mean... You know what I mean. As you were..."  
Craw looked to him embarrassed but also a bit confused. "Hmm... I don't know... Maybe? I was definitely old enough..." He tried to think about it more. "Well I have some knowledge about it but that seems more to be of theoretical nature. Like from books and lessons..."  
Damion looked at him surprised. "There are books about it?"  
Craw chuckled and looked around. He went with the boys into an empty alley. "Well... If I remember right there was also some magazine's that are full of images... If you get what I mean."  
Damion looked at him with big eyes and grinned widely. "If that also exist here?"  
Brighton chuckled. "And suddenly he is all ears."  
Craw chuckled. "Seems like we got a little pervert here."  
Damion blushed widely. "T-That's not true!"  
The two laughed.  
Craw smiled. "Damion. It's only natural that you want to know more I think. But that is the wrong way to learn about it. These magazines... I remember that they were not really a good thing. They showed imaginary scenes and people got the wrong image of it. I think the lessons here are much more accurate."  
Damion looked at him confused. "What?"  
Craw sighed. "Well in the human society sex is something that isn't only done out of love or to get kids. Many also do it just to have fun."  
Damion looked to him confused. "Uh well we learned about that already in the lesson... There are some Pokémon that do that too... I was confused about the word you used... People it was I think..."  
Craw looked to him. "Oh... Well. Humans call a group of humans or the humans in general people... They don't say humans when they talk about humans they just say people."  
Damion shook his head. "You humans are strange."  
Brighton chuckled.  
Craw rolled his eyes. "Yeah... sure. For me many things in the Pokémon world are strange too."  
Damion looked to him and shrugged.  
Brighton laughed. "Well we are similar but still have many differences."  
The other two nodded.  
They slowly made their way back to the guild. As they went back to the classroom some Pokémon asked him why Craw wasn't there but he kept it a secret. Instead of Anubis William a Togekiss was teaching them. He was a bit more cheerful and elaborated everything a bit. The boys seemed to be very interested now and he told them some things about how the different Pokémon species were mating like mating rituals and favored positions and stuff like that. Some of the boys started making jokes but as William suddenly got very angry they got quiet. "This is a serious topic. You shouldn't act like if this is funny. It is important to know your own species and your partners species favors. If you don't you could make your partner feel uncomfortable or even hurt her." The boys looked at each other embarrassed. William smiled calmly. "But if you know them and find a good middle course you will be able to feel the most pleasure possible." That made the boys listen to him again and so the lesson continued.

* * *

At dinner time the boys and girls looked at each other awkward. They all knew what the others learned about the last two days and probably wondered what the others thought. It was like if they all thought the other gender wanted only the one thing from them now.  
Damion was similar and wherever he went he thought that someone was staring at his butt or crotch. He felt very uncomfortable.  
Craw and Brighton on their side seemed to be much more relaxed.  
Craw chuckled as the Buizel looked around nervous while sitting down. "You know that the girls probably think the same as you right now? If you keep calm they won't even notice you. They are much too busy glaring at the boys that are glaring back at them for the very same reason. Because they feel watched."  
Damion sighed. "Why everything has to be so complicated?"  
That was when Ariela and Kathrin sat down at their table. Ariela smiled and bend over the table to give Craw a kiss. He blushed a bit but quickly shook it off. "I love you."  
Craw smirked. "I love you too."  
Kathrin on her side seemed not to be that well. "I feel like if a horde of Tauros ran over my head..."  
Craw and Brighton looked at each other and giggled. "That's exactly the same what we said. So you know everything now?"  
Kathrin nodded. "Yeah." She started eating slowly.  
Craw looked at her a bit confused. "Is there nothing about it that you want to talk about?"  
Kathrin sighed. "Well I am very surprised but at the moment no. Not now... Maybe later."  
Ariela smiled. "How about after dinner we meet in your room and talk all together about it a bit?"  
Craw nodded. "Yeah I am fine with that." He sighed. He felt a bit uncomfortable that he had to talk about everything again since he had to think about it again then but he also knew it was necessary. He looked to Ariela since he knew she probably sensed how he was feeling.  
Ariela looked to him a bit concerned but she ate.  
Craw smiled. "It is fine really."  
After a pretty quiet dinner the five of them went into Craw's, Brighton's and Damion's room. After they closed the door Kathrin went to Craw and hit him into the stomach. "Damn you are annoying."  
Craw looked to her confused and nervous holding his belly. If that continues I will have a much intense blue belly tomorrow he thought. "Thanks."  
Kathrin sighed and sat onto a bed. "So would you now tell me something? Why did Ariela and I have to go through this hell of a headache? I was fine without knowing about this secret."  
Craw sighed. "Well I had a flashback if you want to say so. I remembered that I died as human. That caused an identity crisis and only Ariela was able to get me out of it..." He blushed a bit as he started to explain everything more detailed.  
The other four listened to him calmly. Even Kathrin seemed to listen carefully.  
As Craw finished he leaned back and looked to the four.  
Brighton looked to him seemingly thinking about something.  
Kathrin played with the end of a blanket a bit but also seemed to think about it.  
Ariela just calmly smiled and held Craw's paw.  
Damion was the first who said something. He jumped from his bed and stretched himself. "I am not the smartest but even I can see that you are worried about your role in this world and about your past. But honestly who cares? You are here right now and you are our friend. We will go with you through that and we won't judge you for being a human. Not even for being the same Craw as the one that everyone thinks has caused a war. You are a good Pokémon and you deserve to be happy too. Now stop worrying so much and start enjoy your second chance."  
Craw sighed and looked at him. "But what if that was the reason I failed at causing peace in the world as I was in this world the first time?"  
Damion shrugged. "Who cares? Only you can decide over your life. If you can help the Pokémon world then its good but if not it is not your fault. Nobody can expect you to save our world alone and without any help. So let us help you. Don't weight all your burden onto yourself..."  
Craw looked at the Buizel surprised.  
Kathrin sighed. "Wow. You are smarter than you look like."  
Damion blushed and threw a pillow at the Eevee. "Shut up."  
Ariela giggled and looked at the Buizel. "Good to see that you got over your fear of girls."  
He squeaked and blushed sitting back onto the bed nervously.  
Brighton laughed. "And there it's back."  
All of them except for Damion laughed.  
Ariela giggled. "You really don't need to worry."  
Kathrin chuckled evil. "Yeah as if you would have anything interesting on you."  
Ariela glared at Kathrin. "No I actually meant something else. Sure. Some girls maybe look at you the way you think but if they do you shouldn't be so embarrassed. You should rather be proud. After all they seem to think that you are attractive enough to be interested into you."  
Damion blushed. "R-Really?"  
Brighton chuckled. "Hey Kathrin. You ever looked at any boy that way?"  
Kathrin growled angrily. "No, I don't look at any male that way and even if I would I wouldn't tell you about it."  
All of them laughed.

* * *

Author's note: I don't know why but this chapter nearly wrote itself. Here we got some more information about Craw's background and about his struggles with his new life.

Still searching for a beta reader.


	10. Chapter 9: Being worthy

"And with that the lessons about mating is over. If you have any more questions about it please don't hesitate to ask one of the leaders or trainers about it in your free time." Anubis sighed as if he was happy to finally be over with it. "You can go to lunch now."  
The boys stood up and went to lunch.  
Craw waited a bit till the others had left and went to Anubis. "Hey."  
Anubis looked up and sighed. "Are you feeling better today Craw?"  
Craw nodded. "About what you told me yesterday..."  
Anubis sighed. "I bet you want to hear why I kept it a secret..."  
Craw shook his head. "I know you had a good reason for it. I don't want any explanation. I don't even want to know about my past... At least not right now... There are other things I have to understand first... I have to think about a lot already..."  
Anubis looked to him surprised. "That is new..."  
Craw nodded. "I think I understand you now a bit... It was a bit too much for me... I just came here to thank you... But I want to ask you for one thing... no, for two things."  
Anubis looked to him. "Whatever it is you can tell me."  
Craw looked to him serious. "First I want that you don't tell me anything about any secrets or about my past anymore as long as I don't ask for it."  
Anubis nodded. "I can understand that."  
Craw sighed. "Good... And the second thing is that I want that you treat me like everyone else. No even more I want that you train me harder than anyone else. I don't want that you treat me like your brother and friend. I want that you treat me like the weakest trainee that ever came to the guild." He took the power enhancer into his paw.  
Anubis looked to him surprised. "But-"  
"No buts. I know or at least I have the assumption that the power enhancer didn't come into my hands by coincidence. You chose exactly this one right?" Craw looked at the pendant.  
Anubis looked to him nervously.  
Craw looked to him again. "Because if I am really the same Craw as the last human I must have the very same aura. You explained me the pendant only resonates to a specific aura and so I came to the conclusion I must have had this very same enhancer as I was the old Craw. I don't want any special treatment. I want to earn this."  
Anubis sighed. "Why that?"  
Craw sat down onto a chair. "Because I want to feel alive. I want to be sure I don't get it because of my past."  
Anubis looked at his papers for a moment like if there was written something really important. "If you really want that I will do that..."  
Craw nodded. "It is what I want." He sighed and stood up again. "Do I have more stuff? I mean stuff that you stored away for me?"  
Anubis nodded slowly. "Some items... and one... something that you really liked."  
Craw turned to go. "When I reach gold rank... Then you can give it back to me."  
Anubis nodded. "As you wish."  
Craw nodded and left the room. He felt a bit better now. He went to lunch where the others were waiting already. As he got his food he sat down next to Ariela and kissed her cheek. She giggled and Craw started eating.  
Brighton grinned. "Any bets about how many eggs will be found in near future in the guild?"  
Everyone spit out their food. Craw and Ariela because they had to laugh hard, Damion because he was shocked by the thought and Kathrin because she tried to hide that she was actually amused by it and acted disgusted.  
Brighton shrugged. "Just saying. Teenagers act pretty dumb often."

* * *

Craw sat down between Brighton and Ariela. He grinned happily. He wished he could have sat next to her before already but now he was happy. He smiled and nuzzled her. He was a bit surprised himself that he did that but it somehow felt right to him. He wondered if he learned that in his last life.  
"Craw! What is the difference between a x-eye seed and a decoy seed?"  
Craw was surprised. He looked to Anubis nervous. "I-I don't know..."  
"Then tell me what item can you use to avoid traps?" Anubis looked at him very strict.  
"I-I don't know." He felt a bit embarrassed.  
"What do you have to watch out when the wind in a dungeon gets stronger?" The Lucario stared at him.  
"W-Wind? I-I don't know..." Craw mumbled.  
"Then something really easy: What do you do against blind status?" Anubis glared at him now.  
Craw looked down embarrassed. "I don't know..."  
Anubis sighed. "Well so much about best trainee of the week... Your skill in fighting is useless if you don't even know the most simple rules of a dungeon." He turned around and started to write into the chalkboard. "Before you start dungeon training you will learn dungeon basics and have item training. Till everyone of you have at least the basics you're not gonna go in any dungeon."  
Craw slowly looked up. He felt the others of the group glare at him. It seemed like if they blamed him for not being able to go into a dungeon soon. Craw looked at Anubis. It was clear what he was doing. Craw asked him for that after all. He was now the weakest link of the chain.  
Anubis looked at the class. "Everyone of you should write down what you learn. This way you take it in better." He wrote some things onto the board. "Let's begin from the first step on. In this case it's literally meant. Stairs. Every dungeon is made of different layers or levels if you want to say so. To get to the next one you have to find the stairs. Every level has one or two of them depending on the dungeon and if there is maybe a secret bazaar in the dungeon. The only exception is the final level, rest rooms and riddle or boss rooms. The stairs can appear anywhere in the level you are in. They can appear at the point that is as far as possible from your start position in the level or directly next to you. When you find the stairs and climb them up or down you will find yourselves in a void for a moment before you suddenly find yourselves in the next level. Wherever you come out after climbing up some stairs you will never find a way back to the last level so make sure you don't forget something in the level you are in before climbing up to the next level. Also one of the mysteries of the dungeons is that no matter how spread your team is they somehow get teleported with the member that climbs up the stairs." He looked to the class. "As you should know a dungeon change every time you enter it. Every level in a dungeon is a maze that is building up the moment you climb up the stairs. Depending on the dungeon the maze is smaller or bigger and have smaller and bigger rooms. The higher the dungeon level is the bigger the mazes get. That is why the ranks are so important. Depending on your rank you can only enter smaller or up to the biggest and most dangerous dungeons. The most dangerous dungeons also named as legendary dungeons can only be entered by the independent teams known as master rank teams or under certain circumstances in a well chosen expedition. A dungeon normally consists of two things. the maze levels and a final room. If the dungeon is bigger it normally also have a rest room. Some dungeons have a so called boss room or a riddle room or both. The final room is simply the last room of the dungeon. Sometimes it is a boss room at the same time but sometimes it is also a treasure room with loads of treasure chests or both. A boss room can also come near to the end of a dungeon. Then it can have stairs like the other maze rooms or it has a path that leads you directly into the void and somehow into the next level. A rest room normally has a so called save statue. That statue can be used with your badges to create a save point. Every time you get defeated in a dungeon you normally get kicked out of a dungeon or get trapped so you have to get rescued but if you have such a save point you get always thrown back to the save point. Only exception from that are dungeons with bosses. If you lose in a boss fight the boss might be able to trap you even if you have a save point." He just continued to explain everything and didn't even slowed down in speed.  
Craw tried to write everything down but he had real problems with it. His only hope was that Brighton or Damion wrote down what he didn't.  
It seemed to continue endlessly till Anubis finally stopped. "And that is why you have to watch out for a mysterious wind that suddenly comes up... OK I see you all are tired. Finish what you are writing down right now and then go to dinner. Tomorrow we will continue with items."  
He sat down at his table and the most of the group left the classroom.  
Only some stayed to continue write down some things. After a while only Craw was left. As he finally put down his pencil he sighed. "You really don't hold back."  
Anubis looked to him. "You wanted it this way."  
Craw nodded. "And I wouldn't want it different." He smiled. "Thank you for that." He stood up and stretched himself. "Mister Anubis?"  
"What is it Craw?" He looked up with curiosity.  
"Could I get some coaching after dinner? There are some things I didn't get." He smiled.  
Anubis grinned. "Yes. Come at sundown into this room. You need some break too."  
Craw nodded and grinned. "Thanks mister Anubis."  
"That's what a teacher does if his pupil wants to learn." He grinned looking down at his papers again.  
Craw turned to leave the room again. "You are a great teacher."  
Anubis grinned. "And you are a great student."  
Craw nodded and left the room. He didn't want it different. He needed this. He needed to know that he was worth this third chance.

* * *

As he finally came back into his room in the middle of the night he just fell onto his bed wanting to sleep but something wasn't right. He fell onto something or better someone. He quickly stood up again to look who it was.  
"Ouch... You could have wake me up a more careful way..." There on his bed was Ariela.  
"A-Ariela... What are you doing here in my bed?!" Craw was embarrassed and confused. He looked around and it seemed that Brighton and Damion weren't there. "W-Where are Brighton and Damion?"  
Ariela smiled. "They are not here."  
Craw felt a bit uncomfortable. "I can see that but where are they?" His tail was wagging uncontrolled.  
Ariela giggled. "I asked them to let us some time alone so they left. They sleep in a different room."  
Craw blushed widely.  
"You think too much again." Ariela smiled and slowly pulled him into a kiss.  
He didn't know what to do. He wanted to resist but he also didn't want to stop the kiss.  
Ariela let off of him and stroked his cheek. "Don't worry. I don't want to do it. I just want to be alone with you a bit."  
He calmed a bit down at her words but still was a bit wary. "Then why are you here?" His tail still wagged.  
Ariela giggled and stretched herself. Even then she looked beautiful. "There are much more things than just that that we can do. But how about we talk a bit at the beginning?"  
He looked to her a bit nervous. "I don't want to let you down but I am so tired..."  
Ariela smiled. "That is OK. Here. Eat this." She grabbed her bag and took out a chesto berry and gave it to him. She took out a second and bit down onto it. "But be careful they are pretty hard."  
Craw nodded and bit into the chesto berry. It was really hard and very dry to eat but as soon as he gulped down the first bite he was instantly awake again. "How long does the berry work?"  
Ariela shrugged. "If you have enough they work for as long as you want."  
Craw sighed. "I mean this one berry."  
She looked to him a bit disappointed. "About an hour."  
He nodded. "OK. But then I really need some sleep..."  
Ariela pouted. "It's nearly as if you don't want to spend time with me."  
Craw blushed. "I-It really isn't that way... It's just... I told Anubis to not pamper me anymore. I asked him to train me harder than the weakest trainee he ever had. I want to be worth it."  
Ariela sighed. "So that is why he was so hard to you..."  
Craw sat down next to her and nodded. "Yeah... I just want to be worth this second chance and I want to be ready for whatever might come..."  
Ariela softly kissed him. "Why that?"  
Craw smiled weakly. "It makes me feel better..."  
Ariela moved around in the bed a bit and Craw looked what she was doing. She crawled behind him and flopped onto his back hugging him from behind. "So you want to sleep to be rested for tomorrow?"  
Craw nodded. "Yeah... I am sorry... I should take more time for you..."  
Ariela smiled and nuzzled into his neck. "It's fine... We don't need to be together all the time."  
Craw sighed and softly stroked her arms. "It is hard... I want to train hard but I also want to be together with you... I want to spend as much time as possible."  
Ariela kissed his neck.  
Craw purred a bit.  
Ariela giggled. "I didn't know Riolus are purring too."  
Craw blushed. "Me neither..."  
She smiled and nuzzled his neck softly. "I have an idea. How about we train together? Then we can be together as often as we want."  
Craw smiled and let her caress her. "I love that idea. But please don't spare me."  
She giggled. "Are you a bit of a masochist?"  
He blushed. "Not really... I just want to become stronger..."  
She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. But you should remind that I am a psychic and fairy type. I have a double advantage over you."  
He nodded. "That's OK." He softly took away her arms and turned around to kiss her.  
She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you."  
Craw smiled nuzzled her softly. "I love you too."  
For some minutes they just sat there kissing, nuzzling and hugging each other.  
Craw smiled. He was happy. He wanted this what he had with Ariela to never end. He sighed. "We never talked about it."  
Ariela smiled and kissed his cheek. "What do you mean?"  
He blushed a bit. "About if we want to have kids one day..."  
She blushed a bit and giggled. She was even more beautiful when she blushed. "You want to have kids?"  
He blushed more. "Maybe? One day I want some for sure. But I don't know if I am able to make eggs... I mean I was a human..."  
She smiled and nuzzled his cheek. "We will have to see that. But even if not we could still have kids. We could adopt one."  
He smiled and kissed her softly. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"  
She kissed him back and smiled. "Yes I do. Not only because I can feel your love but also because I feel the same."  
He sighed happily.  
They just continued talking. They talked about themselves. Ariela told him about her life and Craw told her about what he remembered from the human world. They laughed together and cuddled each other. At some point they talked about Brighton, Damion and Kathrin and about the leaders. They just enjoyed to talk and be together.  
In the end Craw just fell asleep as Ariela was talking about the city. She giggled as she noticed it. She wasn't angry at him that he fell asleep while she was talking. She softly put him onto the bed and lay down next to him before she put the blanket over them. She smiled and softly cuddled onto him. She kissed him softly and closed her eyes starting to sleep.

* * *

It was early in the morning as Craw woke up by Brighton's voice.  
"Look at them. Aren't they cute together?" Brighton chuckled.  
Kathrin sighed. "Shut up prince."  
Craw opened his eyes and looked to him. "Good morning..." He stretched himself noticing that Ariela was still lying next to him still sleeping tightly. He widely blushed knowing what comes next.  
Brighton grinned. "Did you two have some fun yesterday?"  
Craw rolled with his eyes. "Do you ever think on something else? We didn't do anything. We just talked and at some time I fell asleep..."  
Kathrin glared at him. "I hope so. If you did anything with her I will beat the shit out of you."  
Ariela stretched herself and opened her eyes. "Kathrin don't be so loud in the morning... Nothing happened." She sat up and hugged Craw from behind. "Good morning Craw."  
Craw blushed and his tail wagged again as he nuzzled her softly. "Good morning Ariela."  
Brighton chuckled. "If you two still need a moment we can let you alone."  
Damion just stood next to the door a bit embarrassed.  
Craw shook his head. "Everything is fine." He stood up and stretched himself. He looked to Damion. "Is everything alright?"  
Damion seemed to be a bit uncomfortable and nervously looked down. "Everything is OK."  
Brighton sighed. "C'mon. We said we would talk about everything."  
The Buizel looked at the girls nervously.  
Ariela stood up and smiled. "C'mon Kathrin. It's time to get ready for class."  
Kathrin grinned. "I am ready."  
Ariela glanced at her. "Kathrin, let's go!" She turned to leave.  
Kathrin rolled with her eyes. "Just as it was about to get interesting..."  
Craw waited till they left. Ariela gave him a kiss on his cheek and his tail wagged again. Then the girls finally left. Craw looked to Damion. "So now that we are alone what's going on?"  
Damion sighed and flopped onto his bed. "It's so depressing."  
Brighton looked to Craw confused.  
Craw went to Damion and sat down next to him patting his back. "How about you just tell us? Maybe we can find a solution for your problem?"  
Damion sobbed. "There is no solution for my problem... It is... Beside you two I look so unimportant..."  
Craw looked to him nervous. "Is that what you worry about?"  
Damion shook his head still sobbing.  
Brighton sat down on the other side next to Damion. "Tell us. What happened."  
Damion looked to him with tears in his eyes. "She said no!" Then he digged his face into his pillow crying.  
Craw and Brighton looked at each other confused.  
Craw stroked his back. "What exactly happened?"  
Damion cried for some minutes. "I-I asked her out for a date... a-and she said s-she would never go out with a nobody like me!" He cried again.  
Craw helped him sitting up and hugged him softly while he pat his head softly. "Who said that? Viola?"  
He cried. "N-NO! It was Caroline..."  
Craw looked to Brighton confused but Brighton only shrugged. "It will be fine..."  
Brighton nodded. "You might feel like if the world ended right now but you will see everything will be good again..."  
Damion sobbed and looked at him. "What do you know about it? You are a prince! You can have any girl you want!"  
Brighton looked to him.  
Craw could see that he was pained by these words. "Brighton..."  
Brighton lifted his hand to say Craw he should be quiet. "It is true. If I would want to have a girl it is pretty easy with my status as prince. But what would happen? I would have a meaningless relation with a girl that either is together with me because she wants my money or because out of fear what I would do if she would say no to anything I want. I would never have a girl that really loves me I would only have hollow relationships with girls that don't really love me."  
Damion looked at him surprised and ashamed.  
Brighton smiled. "And if she only would be together if you are famous or rich then she isn't worth what you can offer her. Then she isn't good enough for you."  
Damion blushed.  
Craw nodded loosening his hug. "You deserve a girl that really cares for you and not only about your social status or your money." Craw smiled. "And who is she anyway? I mean I never heard of her before."  
Damion sighed and looked to him with a mixture of confidence and disbelieve. "You are right but she is so beautiful... She is the most beautiful Buizel in the guild..."  
Brighton chuckled. "What is with Viola? Already forgot her?"  
Damion blushed and hit Brighton with his pillow.  
Brighton chuckled. "Eww. It is all wet... But really now? What is with your feelings for Viola?"  
Damion rolled his eyes. "That was just a crush..."  
Craw smiled. "A crush can become love too. I mean I too had a crush for Ariela first to be honest? How can you know if you love someone if you don't know them? Sure I was sure I loved her from the begin with but anyone else would probably call it a crush. But now that I know her better I know I love her. There is no doubt anymore. Maybe you just need to know the right girl?"  
Damion blushed nervously. "But how should I know a girl better if nobody speaks with me?"  
Brighton chuckled. "Then speak with them. You are a handsome Buizel. I bet there are many girls that would like to have a date with you."  
Damion looked down. "Are you sure?"  
Craw grinned. "For sure. I mean you are strong, good looking and friendly. Every girl going on a date with you should be happy."  
He blushed widely. "Thanks you two." He sighed and wiped his face clean. "I am really a mess huh?"  
Craw chuckled. "Let's get some breakfast and then go to class. I didn't spend hours after class yesterday just to miss it today."  
The other two nodded and they went to breakfast.

* * *

The lessons went pretty hard for Craw. Anubis kept his promise of treating Craw like the weakest trainee of them all. He had to study a lot and so he spend a lot of time after the class with learning. But this time Ariela was there too explaining her things as well not only Anubis. Anubis was surprised as Ariela wanted to stay as well first because she was one of the best students but as he saw what she was doing he understood that she wanted to help Craw and that they wanted to spend more time together. It nearly seemed as if he was amused by it. As Craw was finally finished Anubis asked Ariela to wait a moment and talk. Craw was confused but he waited outside.  
Anubis smiled. "You really love him don't you?"  
Ariela nodded. "Yes. There is no doubt about it..."  
Anubis chuckled. "Funny. Seems he didn't change at all..."  
Ariela looked to him confused. "What do you mean?"  
Anubis shook his head. "In his last life he also had someone he loved. He don't remember it and he don't want to know about his last life. She was a Kirlia too and she was very similar to you. She was friendly and nice and always helped others. But to save her he gave her up. He never told her about him being a human and as the war broke out he drove her away just to save her. He didn't want her to live in sorrow because of his death so he was angry with her and he acted like if he was mad." He sighed and looked to her. "He was able to hide his true feelings from her. You know how hard that must be to talk yourself into not love someone. He did that only for her." He stood up and took something out of a drawer. "He loves you. He loves you more than anything. To him you are his reason to live. He is very strong. Stronger than everyone of us. Not with his body but with his mind. With his soul. If something like that ever happens again... If he ever tries to drive you away you have to be strong too... Very strong." He went to her and put something into her hands. "Grace ran away back then. She gave him up... Please don't do that. Please stay with him."  
She looked to him shocked for some seconds before she looked at what was in her hands. It were two golden bracelets. She looked at them.  
Anubis looked to her with curiosity. "I am sure you know what they are... You don't need to use them now... You can use them when you feel you two are ready for it."  
Ariela looked to him. "Wait a second... Are these..."  
Anubis nodded. "They were from Craw and Grace."  
Ariela looked at them. "Y-You mean Craw... Craw was in his previous life married with my mother?"

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for another information wall. I tried to show how dry and strict Anubis' lessons are I hope that worked out XD

Still searching for a beta reader.


	11. Chapter 10: The daughter

Craw sighed as they were at lunch the next day. The last two days they learned mostly about berries and seeds that were commonly found in a dungeon and are the most used items in the daily work of any dungeon explorer. But today they started to get deeper into the material. They learned about enhancing items like scarves, other clothing and most important bracers. The bracers were special since they could be upgraded with some stones that disappeared after they leave the dungeon. "Why there is so much to know about?"  
Ariela picked with her fork onto her food. "You will get everything very soon."  
Kathrin looked to Ariela. "Something isn't alright with you."  
Ariela sighed. "I am fine."  
Craw looked to her nervous. "What is it?"  
Ariela looked to him for a moment. "It is nothing..."  
Craw tried to kiss her cheek but she moved her head away so he couldn't kiss her.  
Kathrin growled. "OK. What do you have done?"  
Craw paled. "I-I didn't do anything!... Or at least I don't know that I would have done something..."  
Ariela sighed. "Kathrin please shut up..."  
Kathrin looked at Ariela surprised. "Ariela! What is wrong? You never got angry like this..."  
Ariela sighed and stood up. "Please excuse me." She took her plate and brought it away before she left the lunchroom.  
Craw stood up. "I will look what is wrong." He left as well following her.  
Brighton, Damion and Kathrin looked at each other not knowing what to do.  
Craw quickly caught up to her. "Hey, Ariela please wait."  
Ariela stopped and sighed. "Craw I don't want to talk about it. Not now."  
Craw looked to her. "Did I do something wrong?"  
Ariela looked to him. He could see she wanted to come closer and kiss him but she stopped. "No. You didn't do anything wrong... But please... Don't ask me... It is something that I can't tell anyone right now... I just need some time OK?"  
Craw felt he flattened his ears. He didn't even know he could do that. "Are you unsure? I mean about us?"  
Ariela looked at him nervous. "Craw... I really love you but please let me sort this out on my own..."  
Craw looked to her unsure. "OK... I trust you on that... But please... If there is anything that I did wrong or that I can help you with tell it to me OK?"  
Ariela sighed and nodded. She looked to him. Something was with the way she looked at him that made Craw feel uncomfortable.  
Ariela left him alone.

* * *

The lesson didn't went so well. Craw was distracted and Anubis didn't seem to spare him. "And that's it for today." He stood up. "You all can leave for dinner now."  
Craw waited till everyone left. "Anubis? I have a problem..."  
Anubis sighed. "Not mister Anubis so I guess it is not about the lesson today..."  
Craw shook his head. "What did you talk about with Ariela?"  
Anubis looked to him. "I can't tell you..."  
Craw looked to him with a mixture of surprise and anger. "What? What did you two talk about?"  
Anubis sighed. "Craw. That was something private. If she doesn't want to talk about it then I won't tell you. Sometimes there are secrets that I can't tell you..."  
Craw looked to him. "Well... Whatever you told her... She acts all strange now... She doesn't even want me to touch her anymore..."  
Anubis looked to him nervous. "I am sorry that I caused such trouble... But I still think it would be the best for you to not ask any further... Let her some time. She will come back to you."  
Craw stared at the Lucario for about a minute before he turned to go. "I hope so. She means the world to me..."

* * *

Ariela sat in her room. She didn't even go to dinner. She just wanted to be alone a bit. She even asked Kathrin to let her alone. She lay onto her bed. She wished her mother would still be alive. She could ask her about Craw. She could talk with her. Her mother was the only one who truly understood her. She started crying. She knew she couldn't ask her father. Her father... She called him father but in truth he was just the man her mother married as she already had hatched. He wouldn't understand nor he would give her any answers. She pressed her pillow onto her face and screamed into it. She never wished more than now that her mother was still alive and be it only to explain everything to her. She cried into her pillow

* * *

Craw prodded on his food. It was a sandwich with roast beef. He normally liked roast beef but right now he didn't care much. He sighed. He wished he could help Ariela somehow.  
Brighton looked to him. "I know you feel miserable but you have to eat something."  
Craw looked to him. He nearly wanted to tell him to shut up but he didn't. He sighed and nodded starting to eat. "Thanks that you always care for me..."  
Brighton smiled. "What a friend would I be if I wouldn't?"  
Craw smiled weakly and continued eating.  
Damion and Kathrin looked at them for a moment. Kathrin seemed rather annoyed. "You really make everything harder for me. First you come and flirt around with my partner, then she misses important lessons because of you and now she is totally depressed just because of you." She bit into her food angrily. "If I would know that she doesn't love you anymore I would beat you up right here and now..."  
Craw looked to her a bit nervous. "Thanks so much for not doing so..."  
Damion sighed. "Aren't we a pretty messed up bunch? A Buizel that can't get a girl to like him, a prince that is so unsure about himself that he doesn't want to have a girlfriend..."  
Brighton chuckled. "Guilty on all charges..."  
"An Eevee that seems to be so full of anger that no boy even dares to speak with her..."  
Kathrin pouted. "As if I need one."  
"A Kirlia that is so depressed that she pushed her boyfriend away and a Riolu that doesn't know how to help his girlfriend..." He bit into his food that looked like a fish sandwich.  
Craw prodded on his food again. "True..."  
All four of them sighed in unison.  
Craw stood up. "I have to go to my coaching... Don't wait for me." He stretched himself.  
Brighton looked to him. "Do you need help?"  
Craw sighed. "Nah... Ariela and I mostly did it to spend more time with each other..."  
Brighton nodded.  
Then Craw left for his coaching.  
Anubis was already waiting as Craw entered the classroom. "You are late."  
Craw sighed. "Sorry... I was a bit distracted."  
Anubis looked to him. "I can understand that you are distracted but you can't let it interfere with your duties." He took some sheets and put it onto Craw's desk.  
Craw growled. "Do you even know how that is? I can't think straight anymore! I finally was happy and now you told her something and she is totally depressed! I can't even help her because she don't want to talk with me about it!"  
Anubis glared at him. "STOP!"  
Craw winced and flattened his ears nearvously.  
"Sit down and listen!" He was visibly angry. That was very strange for Anubis to show such anger.  
Craw sat down nervously.  
Anubis glared at him for some seconds and took some deep breaths. He sighed as he calmed down. "I know exactly how you feel. Before I met my wife I loved someone too. I don't want to talk much about it but she was beautiful and I loved her. At some point she got a deep depression and she didn't want to talk with me about it. I knew the reason and I tried to talk with her. Every minute on every day I tried to force her to talk with me about it. I thought I could help her but she didn't want me to help her. In the end we couldn't be together in a room anymore without starting to argue. The last day I saw her we... Well let's say we had a really bad dispute and as it looked like if we were finally getting to the point she started crying. Then she finally opened up and we talked. We talked the half night and I already thought that we would finally get over it and that everything could be like before again. It even went so good that we slept together again... But as I woke up the next morning she was gone. I only found a letter. She wrote that she couldn't stay anymore because she had too many bad memories. She was sorry for what we went through and that she would start all over again. She wanted to start a new life... A life without me and all the bad memories..."  
Craw looked to him. He felt really bad now. He didn't know that Anubis lived through all that. "I... I am sorry... I didn't know..."  
Anubis looked to him. He seemed to be sad. "I know. It is something that till today only a few know about me... But what I want to tell you with that is that you shouldn't push her. Wait till she comes to you. I will talk with her but please don't push her."  
Craw nodded nervously.  
Anubis sighed. "OK. Do you think we can continue with your coaching now? Before you know this I won't let any of your team to the training dungeon."  
Craw sighed. "Can I come back in about an hour? I could need a walk to get my head clear..."  
Anubis sighed and looked to him. "I will make an exception this time. But it will be the last one."  
Craw nodded and stood up again. "Thanks." He left the room and took a walk in the late evening.

* * *

Ariela was still crying as Kathrin came back into their room.  
Kathrin looked to her and closed the door. "Ariela? What is wrong? Can you please talk with me?"  
Ariela sobbed and wiped her tears away. "Please don't Kathy... I-I just want to cry right now..."  
Kathrin looked to her worried. "Please... You need to talk with someone about it or it will just get worse."  
Ariela looked at her angrily. "Just let me alone!"  
Kathrin looked to her. "I will go on a walk..." She left the room again.  
Ariela was alone with her thoughts again. "Great... Now I push her away too..." She cried again. She couldn't believe it. She was so upset and so angry and so sad about all of this. She just wanted to cry. Why it had to be like this. She wished her mother would have told her... She wished she would know what to do... she wished she could talk with anybody about it without getting so angry about the topic... She screamed out of anger and frustration and suddenly everything in her room was flying around smashing against the walls. She was startled. Without noticing it she used Psychic. She panted out of shock. "Damn..." She looked around nervously. For a moment every of her fears was gone. She stood up and looked at all the stuff that was now lying on the ground. She cried again a bit out of frustration and a bit because she was sad and startled that she lost control over herself for a moment. She slowly started picking up the things. Most of them were still intact but some were broken. She started cleaning up. Somehow it made her stop thinking about her problems. She sighed as she saw Kathrin's snow globe had a crack now. "She will be so angry about it..." She continued to clean up. As she saw the picture of her mother with the broken glass she started crying again. She pressed the picture onto her chest. Luckily the glass didn't break in a way that it could cut her. She just sat there and cried about an hour. As her tears stopped running she looked at the picture again. Again anger built up in her. She wanted answers and there was only one Pokémon that could give them to her.

* * *

Craw growled. He was angry and sad at the same time. He didn't know what to do. Why he always felt so helpless? He looked to the sky. He screamed out of frustration. He didn't care that everyone around him stared at him. He sighed. He felt a bit better after he screamed. He wished it would be so easy. Just scream out all his frustration and anger into the night and everything would be fine. That would be great. He sighed and continued walking. He looked to the sky. It didn't fit to how he felt. It was one of these warm summer evenings that painted the sky into beautiful colors. He shook his head. Why? Why couldn't it be easier? He kicked a stone away. It hit a wall and rolled over the ground a bit before it stopped moving. He just wanted to help Ariela but he couldn't. Anubis was right... If he pushed her too hard he would drive her away... He just wished he could help her like she helped him. But she didn't even let him touch her... Not even to think about her telling him what was bothering her... He sighed and looked at his paws. Again he was wondering what it was that was upsetting Ariela so much...  
"HEY ASSHOLE!"  
Craw needed some seconds to realize that she meant him. He turned around confused just to see a brown paw hitting him right into his muzzle. For some seconds he saw some stars. As his senses came back he felt that his nose was bleeding. His whole muzzle was hurting. "Damn! What was that for?" He held his paw onto his nose trying to stop the bleeding.  
"For upsetting my partner so much!"  
He realized who had punched him. He looked to the Eevee. "Brighton was right... You really need an anger management therapy..." He slowly stood up.  
Kathrin glared at him. "Be careful with your words or I will continue."  
He held his nose up trying to stop the blood from flowing this way. "I didn't do anything with her. I don't even know why she is so upset. Damn I wish I would know! Then I could probably help her!" He was angry. "She is the reason why I didn't give up yet! She is the most important to me! I wish I could help her somehow but she doesn't let me!"  
The Eevee growled. "So instead you walk around and enjoy the evening or what?"  
"I am taking a walk to get a clear head again! I am so frustrated I would like to punch everything into small pieces right now! I don't know what to do to help her and it makes me so angry!"  
Kathrin looked at him. Craw couldn't tell what she was thinking. "If you know anything I want to know it."  
Craw sighed. "I don't know anything..." His nose was finally stopping to bleed. "But I know where to get answers." He just let the Eevee stand in the alley. He was so angry right now he didn't care anymore. He needed answers.  
"Hey Craw! Where are you going? HEY! Don't leave me like that!" The Eevee followed.

* * *

Ariela knocked at the door before she entered not waiting for an answer. She was a bit surprised that Craw wasn't there. "Anubis we need to talk."  
Anubis sighed. "Today seems to be one of these days when everyone wants answers but doesn't want to really listen..."  
Ariela glared at him. "Why did you tell me that? I mean you give me engagement bracelets for me and Craw and the next moment you tell me that my mom was married with him?"  
Craw gasped. He stumbled into the room. "W-What did you just say?"  
Kathrin was standing right behind him. She closed the door behind her after she entered. She sat into a corner and kept quiet.  
Ariela and Anubis turned to Craw and looked to him shocked.  
Craw looked at them. His face could only be described with pure chock and disbelieve.  
Ariela looked from him to Anubis. She didn't know what to say.  
Anubis sighed. "Craw I know you didn't want me to tell you about your past but I think I have no other choice."  
Craw glared at him. His face changed from shock and disbelieve to hatred. "Oh you better have a really good explanation!"  
Anubis sat down. He was tired. He was just tired of all the secrets. "You know how hard this is?" He looked to Craw and Ariela and waved his paw. "OK OK... Sit down please... This could need some more time..."  
Craw and Ariela sat down. Craw was still extremely upset while Ariela seemed to be more unsure than upset.  
Anubis sighed. "It wasn't long after we joined the guild. Grace... Ariela's mother was still a young Kirlia back then... Craw you nearly instantly fell in love with her and she loved you as well... But to not worry her too much you didn't tell her that you were human... You two were inseparable. As you two were old enough you married. But then the tension between the countries got more intense... After some time as we knew already that war would come you decided to take all the fault onto your shoulders to create peace again. But at the same time you wanted to make sure Grace would be save. So you started arguing with her and acted like if you were mad. After some time you two broke up and shortly after the war started. Sadly it was too late to just take the fault for the war so you had to do many things and take preparations... Together with allies that we made over the time and with Pokémon that we could trust we spread rumors to make sure everyone would believe you were fault for the war. It needed nearly ten years till we were successful... And then you died... Of course Grace had heard that you are a human in the meantime and tried to speak with you but as far as I know you two never met again..."  
Craw looked at the Lucario. "I can't believe it..."  
Ariela started crying. "S-So it is true..."  
Craw looked to her nervous and confused.  
Anubis was just confused. "What do you mean?"  
Ariela cried and looked to Craw. "Craw... I don't care that you were married with my mom... I mean sure there are things that make me worry... But..." She cried more.  
Craw looked to her nervously and tried to pull her into a hug. This time she didn't stop him. "What is it then? Why are you so upset?"  
Ariela cried. "M-My mom... A-As I asked her who my father was..." She sobbed trying to stop crying. "S-She told me that it was from the Riolu line and that she really loved him! That was the only thing she wanted to tell me! She said she had too much bad memories about how it ended!"  
Craw looked to her nervously. "Ariela... What do you want to tell me with that?"  
She sobbed. "Craw... I am 19 years old! It was nearly 20 years ago that you ended the war! M-My mom must have met you once again!"  
Craw shook his head. "N-No... Please not..."  
Ariela started crying again. "Craw! You must be my father!"  
Anubis stood up. "Ariela stop!"  
Craw couldn't believe it. He stared at Ariela in shock and disbelieve.  
Anubis stood up and slapped both of them. "HEY LISTEN TO ME!"  
Kathrin growled angry but Anubis just glared at her.  
As both of them finally looked at him and Ariela only sobbed a bit Anubis took a deep breath. "Ariela... You are completely wrong... Craw isn't your father. Your story began five years after the war broke out. Grace was desperate to find Craw and so she followed me all the time. There was not even one day she didn't stop following me and I... I fell in love with her. It didn't need long till she found out and after some more time we became a pair. As the end of the war she got depressed that she didn't find Craw before it was too late... Back then she was a Guardevoir already and I had evolved into a Lucario by then. We had argues and disputes about her depression and why I didn't bring her to Craw... In the end we had a real bad one but it ended with us finally talking about it and we were finally able to settle things again. Again we felt this spark of love that lead us together so long ago... We spent one last night together but as I woke up she was gone..."  
All three of them looked at Anubis in disbelieve.  
Anubis sighed and stroked Ariela's head softly. "Ariela what I want to tell you with that is that not Craw is your father... I am your father."

* * *

Author's note: Phew... That was something that I wanted to get out of my head for some time now. I hope you like this twist! XD You must feel like in a roller coaster now with all these twists XD  
Sorry but not sorry for the star wars joke here XD

Still searching for a beta reader.


	12. Chapter 11: The past and the present

Craw sighed. After Anubis told them the truth they talked all together a bit before Craw decided to go back to his room saying he still had to learn but in truth he wanted to let Anubis and Ariela some time alone to talk. Before he left the room Ariela gave him a kiss again and that gave Craw more confidence that everything could be good again.  
Kathrin went with him and now she was together with Brighton and Damion trying to coach him. Of course Brighton and Damion wanted to know what happened but Kathrin quickly made them stop.  
Now Craw was sitting there working through the exercise sheets but he could only think about Ariela.  
Suddenly someone punched him onto the head. "Hey stop daydreaming!"  
Craw rubbed his head and glared to Kathrin. "You don't need to punch me..."  
Kathrin pouted. "It will be your fault if we fall back behind the other groups so go back on work now."  
Brighton chuckled. "You are a terrible tutor..."  
Kathrin sighed. "Then you do it if you are so much better."  
Brighton chuckled. "You are better with the common items than I am."  
Kathrin rolled with her eyes. "OK but from now on you stop daydreaming Craw."  
Craw still rubbed his head and nodded.  
Together they continued. Even Damion could help at times with explaining them how they work visualizing it for Craw.  
Kathrin on her side seemed to know nearly every item to the core. She also was really good at explaining what they were used for.  
After some time Craw realized that Kathrin was really excited when it was about exploration stuff. "You know? You actually aren't that bad. Whenever you talk about exploration stuff you get really happy."  
Kathrin pouted. "Shut up and write it down already."  
Craw shrugged and grinned writing everything down. "OK done!"  
All four of them stretched and sighed.  
Brighton smiled. "Craw is right you know? You are probably one of the best in the group."  
Kathrin chuckled. "One of the best? I am for sure the best... I have to be. My parents were top explorers... They had the diamond rank..."  
Brighton, Damion and Craw looked at each other a bit nervous. Kathrin rarely spoke about herself.  
Brighton looked to her. "Was? Did they..."  
Kathrin looked to the boys a bit annoyed. "Well since you all told me about yourselves I should tell you a bit about myself as well I think. Would only be fair... Yes my parents died... Or at least that is what I think. One day they were sent to take on a special task... It was a S+ class task. The hardest tasks after L so legendary class tasks. They never came back from it..."  
Brighton looked to her. "I am sorry..."  
Kathrin shook her head. "That's already some years ago... They taught me the most things I know about exploring dungeons. Some things I learned myself later but the most they taught me... They were good explorers but not good enough..."  
Craw looked to her. "And that is why you want to be the best right? You don't want to disappear like your parents right?"  
Kathrin sighed. "Maybe... I am not sure..."  
Brighton grinned. "Well then it's all settled. You will become a part of our team!"  
Kathrin looked to him confused. "What the hell do you mean?"  
Brighton chuckled. "Well you will need a team later and I bet Ariela would love to stay with Craw. Wouldn't it be the best if you come with us then? You are a really great explorer and you surely don't want to wait till someone invites you to their team or to force Ariela to not come with us. You would be a great addition to our team and we would like to have you in so what do you say?"  
Kathrin looked to him and for a moment they could see that she was excited about the offer but she quickly hid it and acted all cool. "Well I don't see a problem with that... It's a pretty good idea and I don't see why this shouldn't work. But if you start flirting with me in your sweet tongue talk I will punch you again. I want to concentrate on the training and I can't need a distraction right now."  
Brighton chuckled. "OK deal."  
Damion smiled. "Welcome to the team Kathrin!" He lifted his arms and walked towards her.  
Kathrin rolled her eyes. "If you try to hug me now I am out again."  
Damion blushed and stopped.  
Kathrin stretched herself. "Well I should get some sleep now. Also I should see if Ariela is back already."  
Craw nodded. "Please say her good night from me."  
Kathrin waved her paw as she left the room. "Yeah yeah..." She went back to her and Ariela's room. As she entered she saw that Ariela was already back and stood in front of the window watching out of it. Kathrin sighed. "How are you now?"  
Ariela turned around and looked to her. "Huh? Oh Kathrin you are back... Where have you been?"  
Kathrin sighed and sat onto her bed. "I was with the boys and helped Craw with his work."  
Ariela blinked as he heard Craw's name. She smiled. "Oh... How did it go?"  
Kathrin rolled with her eyes. "Pretty good. He isn't as dumb as I thought. But now answer my question please. How are you?"  
Ariela sighed. "I am fine... I just have to think about it a bit. We had so much to talk about... If I would have known that my father... my real father was so close all the time..."  
Kathrin lay down. "I can understand that... If I would find out that my parents were still alive and live so close to me I would also have a lot to talk with them..."  
Ariela shook her head. "I wasn't angry... He didn't know about me neither... As he heard that my mom told me it was from one of the Riolu line he realized that he was my father... He didn't even know he had a daughter..." She sighed and let herself fall onto her bed. "At least I know now that it isn't Craw... I was so... I mean can you imagine it? Dating your own dad... That just made me crazy..."  
Kathrin sighed. "At least I understand now why you were so strange..."  
Ariela turned her head to look to her. "I am sorry for that."  
Kathrin sighed. "It's fine... I can understand that. I am just a bit sorry that I nearly broke Craw's muzzle over that... He is actually a pretty nice guy." She looked to the ceiling. "Just this Brighton annoys me so much... That prince is such a sweet talker... I hate that..."  
Ariela giggled.  
Kathrin glanced to her. "What now?"  
Ariela smiled. "I think you two would make a great pair."  
Kathrin rolled her eyes. "Don't even dare trying to couple us."  
Ariela giggled and looked to the ceiling. "Don't worry. I will let you two sort that out on yourselves."  
Kathrin blushed a bit. "What do you mean with that now? I don't even like him!"  
Ariela grinned. "You forget with who you are talking here."

* * *

At the next morning they all sat together at the table again. Ariela smiled and put her plate with her breakfast next to Craw's and sat down next to him before she kissed him softly. "Good morning Craw."  
Craw smiled and kissed her back. "Good morning Ariela." He sighed. "I am so happy that everything is alright again."  
Ariela grinned. "Yeah. I hope you excuse my behavior."  
Craw stroked her cheek softly. "I can understand... I would have acted the same if I would have been in your position."  
Ariela sighed. "I just wish I would have known earlier that Anubis was my father... Then-"  
"WHAT?!" Both Damion and Brighton gasped.  
Ariela smiled and looked to Craw. "You didn't tell them?"  
Craw shrugged. "It was something private and I thought you would probably don't want me to tell them."  
Ariela smiled. "Thank you for your concerns but it's fine." She looked to Brighton and Damion before she whispered to them. "Well you see... Anubis told me that my mother was married with Craw and I thought that he could be my father since my mom told me that my real father was from the Riolu line. But Anubis told me that Craw and my mom separated long before I was born and that he was together with my mom in the time she conceived me." She smiled calmly. "That was also the reason why I was so upset... I feared Craw is my father but it is Anubis." She sighed.  
Brighton and Damion looked to her surprised.  
Damion nearly fell from his chair.  
Brighton on his side leaned back a bit and sighed. "Wow... That are really some news..."  
Ariela nodded. "But please. I want it to stay a secret between us OK?"  
Brighton bit into his berries. "Sure. I will be as silent as a grave."  
Damion nodded. "Sure thing. Nobody will learn about it from me."  
Ariela smiled and so the five started eating.  
After they finished they went to class again. Since it was Saturday they only had a half day of class and would have free the rest of the day.  
Craw sighed as Anubis started testing them for what they learned the previous days. Luckily he had learned all the time and was ready for it. He was surprised and a bit happy too about how well it went.  
As Anubis was finished with the class he stood up from his desk. "OK we are finished for this week. If you need some coaching you can ask me. I have some spare time on the weekend. But now to something that you all probably are waiting for already. The best ten of this week. I am surprised but it seems that Craw is again one of the ten best. So the coaching I went through for you wasn't a waste." He grinned a bit proud. "Well but since you already have an enhancer you won't be considered for a second one. So we will instead take the eleventh best into the list. Kathrin you have the best results of all. Come here please." He took out a pendant from his drawer. This one was golden and had a diamond shape with a red gem in the middle.  
Kathrin went to Anubis and touched the pendant. Like Craw guessed nothing happened.  
"OK. Next is Brighton."  
Brighton stepped forward and touched the pendant. Again nothing happened.  
"Ariela."  
Craw held his breath. He wondered if he would try the same trick as with him.  
Ariela went to Anubis and touched the pendant. As nothing happened Craw sighed.  
"Kane. You are next."  
An Electrike stepped to Anubis and touched the pendant. Again nothing happened.  
"Lucas. Your turn."  
A Murkrow went to him and touched the pendant but nothing happened.  
"Colleen."  
A Cloom came to try it but again nothing happened.  
"Now would be Craw... The next on the list is Craig."  
This time it was a Machop. He touched the pendant but again it didn't react.  
"Lyanne. Your turn."  
A Karrablast came to him touching the pendant. Like before nothing happened.  
"Simon."  
A Shinx nearly danced to him so excited he was but as he touched the pendant the pendent let him down by not glowing.  
"And the eleventh best is Ryan."  
A Pancham stood up nervously and went to him. He touched the pendant but nothing happened. The Pancham seemed to be relieved by it.  
Anubis nodded. "Well it is a really rare case to find someone with a fitting aura. That Craw found a fitting one is like a one in a million chance..."  
Craw rolled his eyes. He knew that it wasn't the truth.  
Anubis smiled. "But if you work hard and become a good explorer you might be able to find one yourself. Because one thing about the power enhancer is special. That is something that only a few know till now. If you find a power enhancer and are the first one who touches it it will automatically adapt to the finders aura. So if you are lucky and you are the first touching one you will automatically be the one who can use it. The ones we have are from Pokémon that found them and died later." He glanced to Craw. "With other words if one of the pendants react to you you have the very same aura as the finder."  
Everyone looked to Craw with curiosity.  
Blake a Poochyena was the first asking the question that everyone seemed to think about. "Who was the Pokémon that owned it before him?"  
Anubis shook his head. "I won't say who. I won't say it for any of the pendants. That would cause expectations and fears towards those who have one. It is not fair to judge someone because he has the same aura as someone who was a hero or a villain."  
The class nodded and looked to him.  
Anubis smiled. "Well then. You can go into your weekend."  
Everyone stood up happily and started leaving. Craw smiled and took Ariela's hand. "Wanna do something together?"  
Ariela giggled. "You are fast to catch up where we stopped huh?"  
Craw blushed a bit. "Well... If you want we can make a break..." He flattened his ears.  
Ariela smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's OK. I would like to do something with you. But I think we should talk a bit first."  
Craw's tail wagged and he nodded. "Yeah."  
Brighton chuckled. "May I interrupt you two for a moment?" He grabbed Craw's arm. "I have to lend Craw from you for a moment." He then pulled the Riolu away.  
Craw looked to him confused. "Hey! What the heck are you doing?"  
Brighton grinned and searched for something in his bag handing a small sack to him. "Here. A bit money so you can go out with her. And don't even dare to refuse." He then turned before Craw could say something. "Have fun!" Then he ran away.  
Craw looked at Brighton running away for a moment. As he realized what just happened he sighed, grinned and shook his head. He peeked into the little sack that was full of gold and silver coins. He stored it away into his bag and then went back to Ariela. "Can we go now? I know a great little café where we can eat something and talk."  
Ariela smiled and nodded. "Sounds great."

* * *

Brighton grinned. "You ready Kathrin?"  
Kathrin sighed. "I still think this isn't the best idea."  
Brighton grinned. "C'mon. If we gonna be team mates in future we should learn to work together."  
Kathrin looked to him. "Yeah but..."  
Brighton chuckled. "No buts. I mean I don't know any better exercise than this. See it as really exciting training."  
Kathrin grinned. "OK. Count me in."  
Brighton grinned widely. "Sad we couldn't invite Damion tho."  
Kathrin shrugged. "Yeah but he is too inexperienced."

* * *

Craw smiled and held Ariela's hands. "So what do you want to talk about?"  
Ariela smiled weakly. "Well... I would like to tell you a bit about mom... I mean you were married with her but you don't know a thing about her."  
Craw sighed. "Because I don't want to... I want to get even with the thoughts I am struggling right now... I don't want to get more things to think about right now."  
Ariela looked into his eyes. A bit of sadness was in her face. "But she is a part of me. Without her I wouldn't exist... Wouldn't you want to know who or how my mom was if she wouldn't have been part of your past?"  
Craw thought about this question for a moment. "Yes I would... But this is different... I need to think about it..."  
Ariela looked to him. "But why? If you don't want to know it... If you don't want to know about one of the most important parts of my life then at least explain me why."  
Craw sighed and looked to her. "What if I find out that I love you because somewhere in my subconsciousness I remember her? What if there is still something left from my last life that makes you remember me on her? I don't want that... I want to love you only because you are you and not like her..."

* * *

Brighton panted while he stood behind Kathrin. "Damn it is so tight..."  
Kathrin rolled her eyes. "Do you have any problems with that?"  
Brighton sighed. "Nah it's fine."  
Kathrin moved around a bit trying to find a more comfortable position. "Good. Then be quiet or someone will find us."

* * *

Craw looked to her nervously. "Of course I want... I want to know everything about you... But it is hard for me... I already worry about so much... That is why I told Anubis not to tell me something about my past life... At least not now. At least not as long as I am not sure about what I should think... Everything I thought I knew was a lie... At the moment the only thing I am sure about is that I love you. What if that is also not true?"  
Ariela looked to him a bit sad. "You don't want to know if you really love me? You would rather live with the fear and the uncertainty if you love me or not instead of knowing the truth? What if you really just feel like this for me because I am like my mom? Then it would be false love! It would be unfair! Especially towards me!" She was close to cry and just left the café.  
"Ariela wait!" He ran after her leaving some money on the table.

* * *

Brighton panted and stopped for a moment.  
Kathrin growled. "Damn it Brighton faster!"  
Brighton panted and nodded to her. "Damn... You are really good at this."  
Kathrin glared to him angrily. "Damn it stop flirting and come already."  
Brighton sighed. "OK OK..."

* * *

Craw sighed and panted as he finally caught up to her. They ran nearly through the whole city. Craw was a bit surprised and very impressed that she could run for that long. "Ariela please..."  
Ariela had stopped and looked down.  
Craw was out of breath because of the long run. He used the time he needed for taking some breaths to look around. They were in some kind of garden. It was a really beautiful garden and someone seemed to care very well for it. After he recovered a bit he went to Ariela. "Hey... please let's talk about it..."  
Ariela sobbed. "You should maybe have stayed away..."  
Craw looked to her confused. He noticed that she was standing in front of a tombstone. As Craw read the inscription he saw the name Grace. He was able to suppress a gasp. "That is your mother's grave..."  
Ariela nodded. "I always come here when I am sad and don't know what to do... "  
Craw nodded and looked to the tombstone.  
Here lies Grace, beloved wife and mother.

* * *

Brighton panted lying on Kathrin's back.  
Kathrin growled quietly. "Get down from me already."  
Brighton sighed and nodded slowly climbing down. "Damn... That was hard..."  
Kathrin sighed. "Yeah but I had to carry you along the half of the way."  
Brighton grinned weakly. "Yeah... Thanks for that... I definitely have to work on my endurance..."  
Kathrin nodded. "Yeah that would be better."  
Brighton looked down at the two. "I would never have thought that following them is such a workout."  
Kathrin grinned. "I am rather happy about it. I already started to get bored."

* * *

Craw looked to Ariela. "OK... Tell me everything about her..."  
Ariela looked to him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to force you."  
Craw sighed and went to her. "You didn't let me answer." He kissed her softly. "I wanted to tell you that you were right. Either I live in uncertainty and can never be sure to really love you what would be as bad as only loving you because you are like your mother or I know the truth. But I am sure about one thing. I love you and it doesn't matter why."  
She looked to him with tears in her eyes. "You have no idea how much that means to me..."  
Then they heard a cracking sound and a branch of one of the trees together with an Eevee and a Pikachu fell down behind them.  
Brighton blushed and rubbed his head lying upside down looking to Craw. "Ouch... Uhm... Hi... How was your day?"

* * *

Autor's note: :P I hope you didn't thought I really would write a sex scene... Well who knows but no... Or would I? Only time can tell. However after all the twists I wanted to write something less... twisty XD OK I made a little twist there but that was just for the lols and not really plot relevant.  
One more chapter and I will take some days off of writing. I have to take care of RL stuff.  
Also I want to tell you that I read every review and am happy about your feedback. I just don't answer because I think it is a bit strange to answer in my own reviews and PMs will become like work. If I really want to answer to a review I will still do that but that will only be if I feel like it. So please don't take it personally if I don't answer on reviews.

Still searching for a beta reader


	13. Chapter 12: The king

Craw paled just from watching. "Uhm... Ariela? Please remember me to never make you mad at me..."  
Ariela grinned while she spun her finger. "I will remind you."  
"PLEA-EA-EA-EA-SE LE-E-E-T ME-E-E GO-O-O!" Brighton was near to puke. "I A-A-AM SO-O-O SO-O-ORREY-EY-EY!"  
Kathrin seemed to take it much better but even she was pale already.  
Since about a minute Ariela already used her Psychic to spin them around. "Really? You think I would let you get away with it? Following and eavesdropping Craw and me while we are on a date discussing very private things! I thought you were more mature than that!" She just continued.  
Craw looked to her nervous. "I-I think they learned their lesson."  
Ariela sighed and let them down again.  
Brighton fell to the ground. "Thanks..." As he tried to stand up he tottered a bit before he fell over right again. "I promise I will never do this again..."  
Kathrin kept lying on the ground for a moment. "I am sorry... I just was a bit worried and wanted to see if you are alright..."  
Ariela sighed. "Maybe you really need a boyfriend so you can take care for your own problems."  
Kathrin just sighed and didn't reply to it.  
Craw looked at Ariela nervously. He could understand why she was angry but at the same time he felt a bit sorry for the two.  
Ariela looked at them. "At least you didn't pull Damion into this. That would be a really bad influence on him!"  
Brighton nodded trying to stand up again but fell over again. "Everything is spinning..."  
Kathrin tried to focus onto Ariela but her eyes always wandered off into other directions. "Yeah... I am sorry..."  
Craw looked to them. "You better go now. We want some time alone."  
Kathrin slowly came back to her still wobbly feet. "I just want to say that it was Brighton's idea..."  
Ariela glared to him. "Don't put the fault onto Brighton. I know you were fir sure all ears for his idea."  
Kathrin looked down nervously.  
Brighton was finally able to stand up again. "I am sorry."  
Ariela sighed. "You said that already. Now go and let us some space."  
Brighton and Kathrin nodded and left them alone.  
Craw sighed and watched them going. As they were out of sight he looked to Ariela and chuckled. "Well it was kinda funny how they fell from the tree."  
Ariela giggled. "Yeah and their faces when I spun them."  
They both laughed a bit.  
Ariela sighed happily and looked to the tombstone. "Mom... I think you know Craw already... Sadly he doesn't remember you... You have to know he lost his memory..."  
Craw looked to Ariela nervously and then to the tombstone. "Hey Grace... I wish I could remember you... I am sorry for what I did to you... I only did that to protect you... Not with much success it seems..."  
Ariela smiled to him weakly. "That is not your fault... She was very ill..."  
Craw nodded and softly stroked the tombstone. "Tell me about her..."  
Ariela looked to him. "Well... She was kind and always helped others in need. I didn't know she was an explorer before. I only know that she was a doctor."  
Craw nodded and sat onto the ground.  
Ariela smiled and sat next to him. "Even after a hard day she took her time for me and together we made this garden... She loved flowers. She said that an old friend of hers that died showed her the beauty of flowers. I think she meant you." She sighed.  
Craw looked around. He saw many flowers he knew that also grew in the human world but also some that looked like if they would never bloom in the human world.  
Ariela took his paws. "She never hesitated with something and always smiled. When someone was crying or hurt she was always there to help. But she could be strict if it was necessary. When I did something wrong she scolded me but never too much. She knew exactly what to say. She was wonderful."  
While Craw listened he looked from Ariela to the tombstone and back. "She sounds like a good Pokémon..."  
Ariela smiled weakly and nodded. "She was."  
Craw smiled a bit. "I think if I would remember her I would see some similarities between you two because it sounds a lot like you... But even when I try to imagine her I only feel sadness. It is different somehow when I look at you. I don't really know how to explain it..."  
Ariela smiled and kissed his cheek. "You don't need to. I can sense what you are feeling."  
Craw blushed a bit and nodded. Of course she was. She was a Kirlia after all. "I think maybe my subconsciousness told me that you are similar to her and maybe that started everything... But I know for sure that I don't love you only because of her. I am sure now that I love you and not your mom that I see in you." He kissed her softly.  
Ariela smiled and looked into his eyes. "I know why my mom fell in love with you..."  
He looked to her confused. "Why that?"  
She grinned. "It's your eyes. She always said the eyes are the windows to your soul. Yours are like as pure and clear as sapphires. They look so deep and they are kindheartedly and somehow a bit sad. They are eyes of someone who has gone through a lot but never gave up."  
Craw blushed a bit and smiled. "Yours are like rubies. They are warm and open like a warm fire but also look a bit like if they could burn someone if they are angered."  
Ariela giggled. "You are not so good at making compliments could that be?"  
Craw rubbed his head nervously. "Yeah maybe you are right."  
Ariela smiled. "That's fine. I love you anyway." She kissed him softly.  
He smiled and kissed her back. He blushed and stopped looking to the tombstone. "I am sorry Grace... Maybe we should go somewhere else..."  
Ariela smiled and stroked her mother's tombstone before she stood up. "Yeah... Let's go somewhere else..."  
Craw nodded and stood up taking her hand.

* * *

"This way my lord." The Luxray went ahead always keeping an eye out for someone who would maybe attack.  
The Ampharos that was following him glared at some kids that came close to him. They quickly scurried away.  
Behind the Ampharos were a female Raichu carrying a Pichu girl and she was followed by a whole parade of servants.  
The Luxray growled at some citizen that stood in his way gawking at the parade of Pokémon and they stepped aside. "The guild is ahead of us."  
The Ampharos nodded and looked at the tower. "I have to let someone expand the castle. I can't believe this guild tower is taller... That is unacceptable."  
The Luxray nodded. "Yes, my lord. I understand."  
The crowd of Pokémon slowly made their way towards the guild.

* * *

Brighton sighed. "We really shouldn't have done that..."  
Kathrin looked to him. "Why you telling me that? You dragged me into that."  
Brighton rolled his eyes. "As if you didn't want that. You were as excited to follow them as I was."  
Kathrin shrugged. "Yeah maybe..."  
"Not maybe you were all ears." Then he suddenly stopped. "Oh shit... What is he doing here..." He quickly hid in a side street.  
Kathrin looked at him confused. "What's now?"  
He just grabbed Kathrin and pulled her into the side street. It was a small side street and he had to press her onto himself to be able to hide and watch at the same time.  
"Hey! What the-" Kathring tried to protest.  
Brighton put a hand onto her muzzle. "Shut up!" He whispered to her.  
She blushed nervously. What the hell he thought he was doing?  
Brighton looked around the corner carefully trying not to be seen. "Look but be quiet..."  
Kathrin looked to him confused but then she looked around the corner.  
Not far ahead of them was a crowd of Pokémon led by a Luxray, an Ampharos and a Raichu who was holding a Pichu in her arms. "Who are they?"  
Brighton grimaced. "My parents..." He looked to Kathrin insistent. "Kathrin I have to ask you for a favor..."

* * *

Craw and Ariela walked through the city while Ariela told him things about her mom.  
She was mostly talking about things her mother did and what she taught her.  
Craw was listening closely. Some times he laughed and some times he asked or commented something but most of the time he was quiet and let her talk.  
In the end they ended up on a meadow in a little park in the city. The meadow seemed to be something like a meeting place for couples since a lot Pokémon were sitting there holding hands, cuddling or kissing.  
Craw blushed as Ariela sat down on the grass looking to him. He sat down next to her looking to her.  
She smiled and took his paw looking to him.  
Craw smiled weakly not knowing what to do. "Your mom seemed to be a great Pokémon."  
Ariela smiled and nodded. "Yeah she was."  
He felt slightly uncomfortable since he felt watched. He already kissed her in the guild but there the most knew already that they were a pair and they mostly kept the more intimate moments for themselves when they were alone. Now they were on an open meadow with lots of other couples and probably Ariela wanted to spend some intimate time with him.  
Ariela giggled and kissed his cheek. "You don't need to be so shy. I don't know how it was where you came from but here it is not such a big thing to show affection to each other openly." She looked to him. "But if you feel uncomfortable we also just can sit here and hold hands.  
Craw sighed a bit nervous nuzzling her a bit. "Well... It is different where I come from... Normally intimate situations are kept private but some show them openly... Some moments on the other hand are commonly made so everyone sees it like an engagement. They are mostly held in public."  
Ariela blushed. "Well here it is different... An engagement is a very intimate moment and are only made alone or in the presence of family and best friends..."  
Craw smiled. "That is good to know..." He kissed her softly onto the cheek.  
She blushed and looked to him with curiosity. "Did you think about it already?"  
Craw looked to her blushed. "You mean about engagement? Well to be honest a bit it is on my mind..."  
She widely blushed and softly leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Me too..."  
They didn't need to say more to know what the other was thinking. They just sat there and stared into the distance only nuzzling or kissing sometimes enjoying the presence of each other.

* * *

Kathrin looked to him in disbelieve. "You want me to do what?!"  
Brighton looked to her nervous. "Shh! Not so loud." He whispered. "Please... I really need your help with this... I know I aks for a lot but I have no other choice... I know the guild leaders will do their best but my father is very stubborn and will try everything to get me back home..."  
Kathrin looked to him a bit angry. "And you want to drag me into your mess..."  
He fell onto his knees folding his hands. "Pretty pretty please... I beg you..."  
Kathrin looked to him. "Why it has to be me?"  
Brighton sighed. "Because I know you good enough to know that I can trust you with that... Please..."  
Kathrin growled. "If I do that for you you owe me a big one. A really big one. Some presents or a fancy meal won't be enough."  
Brighton nodded. "Yes, yes. I will give you whatever you want."  
Kathrin looked to him for about another minute. "OK I will do it but even if it doesn't work you gonna owe me a big one."  
Brighton nodded. "OK, thank you so much." He wanted to hug her but remembered that she didn't like that.

* * *

Craw and Ariela were happy again. Spending some quality time together really helped them getting over their problems.  
Ariela sighed happily. "Is now seems so ridiculous that we had a fight about it doesn't it?"  
Craw grinned. "Yeah. Promise me something please... Whenever I act all strange and irrational like that again please remember me on today..."  
Ariela giggled. "OK, but only if you do the same for me."  
Craw smiled. "Deal."  
Then he heard someone talk. "Did you hear? The king of the Volt kingdom is here."  
Craw twitched his ears and looked to the source. "Ariela did you hear that?"  
Ariela looked to him. "What do you mean?"  
Craw looked around. "I thought I just heard-"  
"Really? What do you think the king is doing here?"  
"Well his son is here since some time now so maybe the rumors are true?"  
Craw stood up and Ariela who leaned against him nearly fell over. "Ariela!" He looked to her and helped her up. "I am sorry... It's just."  
Ariela nodded. "Yeah I heard it. Brighton's father is here... What do you think is he doing?"  
Craw took her hand. "I don't know but whatever it is... After what Brighton told me about him it can't be anything good..."  
Ariela looked to him nervously. "We have to go to the guild."  
Craw nodded and together they ran to the guild.

* * *

The Ampharos nearly roasted Anubis with his Thunder aiming just centimeters beside him but Anubis didn't bat an eyelash. "I will take my son with me!"  
Anubis looked at him unfazed. "First I would be thankful if you don't use any moves here without permission."  
The Ampharos growled. "PERMISSION?! I AM KING MARKUS ALEXANDROS VON VOLT! I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S PERMISSION!"  
Anubis glared at him. "May I remember you that you are not in your kingdom? You have not more rights than anyone else in this city. And that is also the reason why I won't hand out Brighton like some sort of present. He is protected by our laws and he is 19 years old. Here everyone who is 18 years or older as mature and can decide for themselves. You can't force him to come with you."  
The Ampharos nearly exploded with anger.  
The Luxray stepped in front of Anubis. "We know about the laws of this city but prince Brighton is citizen of our kingdom and that means he has to follow the laws of our kingdom and king Markus is the law."  
Anubis looked to the Luxray. "Lux... Long not seen." He sighed. "I am sorry to inform you that with entering the guild prince Brighton became official citizen of Crystal City. That means to us that he is only bound to our laws.  
Lux looked to him. "You know that the relationship between Crystal City and the Volt kingdom is very tense at the moment. Do you really want to risk that over one Pokémon?"  
Anubis glared at him. "You should know the answer Lux. You know exactly what happened back then. Do you really want me to decide? Because this time I will for sure decide different."  
Lux grimaced. "If I am right your law doesn't say anything about dual citizenship. So how about Brighton decides himself? Is that acceptable my lord?"  
King Markus nodded still glaring at the Lucario. "Yes."  
Anubis nodded. "Then prince Brighton can decide."  
"I already decided."  
Everyone turned around just to see Brighton and Kathrin standing behind them.  
King Markus growled. "Son it is time for you-" He stopped as he saw Brighton's arm. around it was a golden bracelet. His eyes wandered to the Eevee and as he saw the very same bracelet his head got all red. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"  
Brighton looked to him. "You know exactly what that means. Kathrin and I are engaged."  
Markus grabbed his arm. "You are not gonna marry anyone without my permission son. I already have settled an engagement for you. A good princess from the Aqua Empire."  
Brighton looked at him unfazed. "Well that should be impossible now. I am engaged with Kathrin already."  
Anubis looked at the two. He saw that something wasn't right there. First of all Brighton would have told him about it and for the second Kathrin seemed to be very uncomfortable. It wasn't just that she was nervous about the king but there was something else.  
Lux seemed to see the same but he kept quiet.  
Markus glared at the Eevee. "She is so ordinary. You are not allowed to marry her."  
Kathrin growled at him. "Who do you call ordinary?"  
Markus looked to her unfazed. "You better show some respect girl or you gonna soon regret that you met my son." He looked to Brighton. "Do you know what happens if you don't marry the princess? You gonna be fault if that causes a war!"  
Brighton looked to him. "What do you mean? I thought the Aqua Empire is allied with us?"  
Markus glared at him. "No, they aren't. We had a truce but that wasn't enough. They demanded a stronger bound or they would declare war. A marriage would be such a bound and it would cause peace for a long time."  
Brighton looked to him angry. "And again you want to decide that over my head without asking me first."  
"Because it is your duty! Or do you want to be responsible for the death of hundreds and thousands of lives?"  
Brighton gritted his teeth. "No of course not..."  
Markus grinned. "But if you really want to stay here... Well we can still engage Elizabeth with one of their princes. They maybe only have older ones but that should be fine."He glanced to the Pichu that was on the Raichu's arms. "The Aqua Empire should be fine with that too."  
Brighton glared at him. "NO!" He looked to the Pichu. "Let Eliza out of it..." He gritted his teeth again.  
The Pichu was hiding in the Raichu's fur.  
The Raichu softly stroked her head. "Markus. Elizabeth is too young."  
Markus growled. "Marianne you have no word in this. You may be her mother but I am her father and I am the king."  
Brighton glared at him. He sighed and turned to Kathrin. "I am sorry I dragged you into this. Seems like my plan didn't work..."  
Kathrin looked at Markus angrily. "Yeah. I understand. I have to admit I am pretty impressed that you are so nice even tho your father is such an asshole..." She looked to Brighton. "I kinda wish it would have been different."  
Brighton nodded. "Me too." He turned to Markus. "You won. I will come with you. Just let me some hours to prepare."  
Markus glared at him. "You have three hours."  
Brighton nodded.  
Anubis looked at him. "Are you sure about this? Nobody can force you."  
Brighton sighed. "I have no choice."  
"No. You have one Brighton." Craw came around a corner. "And Kathrin is right. Your father is an asshole."  
Lux growled stepping in front of Craw. His maw was crackling with lightnings. "You dare to speak like this with the king?!"  
Craw looked to him with a blank face. He remembered something that Brighton mentioned once. It was time to take that onto a test. "STEP ASIDE!" He put as much authority into his words as possible.  
The Luxray stared at the Riolu blankly. For a moment Craw thought he was toast but then Lux really stepped aside.  
Craw grinned but quickly got back his blank face. He went to the Ampharos.  
"Do you have any idea who you are messing with?" He glared at the Riolu.  
Craw looked at the Ampharos. "So you are Brighton's father... Do you really think you can do anything just because you want to?"  
Markus grinned. "I am king. What I say will happen."  
Craw grinned. "Oh so you think you just yell some orders and everyone follows you around? You don't even care what's really up. You don't even care who you are talking with and still you demand that they do what you want. I think you are the one who doesn't know who you are messing with."  
The Ampharos' paw started glowing yellow and lightnings crackled around it. He lifted it but before he could hit Craw with his Thunder Punch Craw acted.  
"ONTO YOUR KNEES!"  
For a second the Ampharos stopped in his motion. He glared at Craw with a mixture of hatred and disbelieve. Craw could see that the Ampharos tried to resist. He was trembling and for a moment it looked like if he would succeed but then he fell to his knees. He looked at Craw with anger and hatred.  
Everyone else looked at the two in shock.  
Craw just lifted his paw and punched the Ampharos as hard as possible into his face. Then he turned around and looked to Anubis. "I want to talk with him..." He helt his paw onto his head. He felt that he became dizzy all of a sudden. "T-Tell him the truth..." Then he blacked out and fell over. The last thing he heard was that someone was yelling his name. Probably it was Brighton, Ariela or Kathrin... Maybe Anubis... Maybe all of them.

* * *

Craw felt terrible. It was nearly as bad as the day as Serene sealed his mind. He sighed and slowly tried to stand up.  
"You are awake!"  
Craw knew it was Ariela before he saw her. "Please not so loud..."  
Ariela hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
He smiled and felt a bit better. "How long did I pass out?"  
Ariela looked to him. "Two days..."  
Craw sighed. "What is with Brighton and the so called king?"  
Ariela smiled calmly. "Brighton is in your room. The king got an own room."  
Craw sighed relieved. "I already feared that they were gone..."  
"Anubis was extremely angry. The king wanted to see you dead but Anubis made pretty clear that if he would do anything against you he would do everything he could to do the same to him. To say that king Markus wasn't pleased is the understatement of the century. All the fuss finally made him curious enough to wait. He wants to listen what you have to say but probably he still want to see you dead."  
Craw nodded and nuzzled her softly. "I am sorry if I made you worry..."  
Ariela smiled calmly and then slapped him hard. "That is for worrying me so much." Then he slapped him again. "And that is for risking your life." She looked to him. "Please don't ever do this again. Or at least warn me before so I can stop you." She hugged him.  
His head was spinning. "Ouch... I will remember it..."  
Ariela looked to him. "Anubis wants to speak with you as soon as you are awake..."  
Craw nodded and tried to stand up. He felt wobbly on his feet but Ariela helped him. "Thank you. Well then... If our guild leader wants to speak with me I shouldn't let him wait."  
So the two went to Anubis' office. As they came to the elevator the Incineroar went into the elevator and drove up.  
Craw chuckled. "Do you two ever take a break?"  
The Hariyama looked to him annoyed. "Do you ever stop causing trouble?"  
Craw chuckled. "Fair enough."  
The Incineroar came back after about a minute. "Anubis said he would wait in the room he always waits."  
Craw nodded and they drove up. Craw knew that Anubis meant the dome. As he and Ariela passed the offices and drove further up Craw could see Ariela's excitement. "You never were in the dome?"  
Ariela shook her head. "Anubis told me the most and also that there were others in the dome that are part of the secret and that there is more about it. He also said that he would tell me later but till now there was no chance for that..."  
Craw nodded. "Well then you maybe should prepare for being blinded for a moment."  
She looked to him confused. "What do you mean?"  
Craw chuckled. "Where do you think the beacon gets his light from?"  
She nodded and took his paw.  
Craw smiled and looked to her. "Thank you for everything."  
She looked to him and smiled. "What do you mean?"  
He smiled. "I think without you I would have given up already."  
Ariela smiled and kissed his cheek. "The same counts for me."  
He nuzzled her softly. "Let's save Brighton from his stupid father's ass."  
Ariela nodded.

* * *

Anubis sighed. "Are you sure you want to tell him everything?"  
Craw looked to him. "Not everything. Only the necessary things. We will hide the things about Zaviro, Diamond, Rubin and Platino. I don't want that he demands some condition concerning them. That would be too dangerous."  
Anubis nodded. "But are you sure you want to tell him about your past life?"  
Craw nodded. "If I don't he won't accept the deal. He fears another war but he won't understand why he should trust a human after everything that happened 20 years ago."  
Anubis sighed. "OK. I see we have no other choice."  
Craw nodded. "Yeah."  
Zaviro looked at him. "Well you could use your Absolute Authority ability."  
Craw looked at him. "Is that the name of what I did? I mean when I forced them to do what I wanted?"  
Zaviro nodded. "It is an ability given by Arceus himself. Every Pokémon has to do what you want when you use it. Even Arceus himself. He must have an eye on you and trust you a lot if he gives you this power. You should be careful to use it. Not only because it could kill you when you overuse it but also because he could react if you use it in a way he doesn't like."  
Craw looked to Zaviro. "That is something I always wondered. Since Arceus is a god why he doesn't come here himself and save you?"  
Rubin sighed. "There was a time when the four gods wandered on this planet. They helped the Pokémon when they really needed them. But then there was a fight between them. Giratina hated it that the Pokémon didn't worshipped her as much as they did the others so she instigated Palkia against Dialga. The fight lasted long and nearly destroyed the world. Arceus had to interfere himself and as he finally was able to settle the fight down he banished Giratina into the Distortion World. After that Arceus, Palkia and Dialga disappeared into their own spheres. They swore to never interfere with this world again. As then the first catastrophe was near Arceus decided to send someone to save it. A guide searched everywhere and only found a worthy candidate in the human world. After further research Arceus found out that only some humans had a special thing to them... something that was unique and that even he himself couldn't explain that was able to bring Pokémon together and save the world this way. So he decided that whenever the Pokémon world is in danger he would send a human and give him a special power that would aid him in his mission."  
Craw nodded. "And I have this Absolute Authority power?"  
Diamond nodded. "You should be honored. It is an ability of Arceus himself."  
Craw nodded. "Good to know."

* * *

As the Ampharos came into the dome he protected his eyes with his paw.  
"Finally you are here." Craw was still angry for the king's behavior.  
It needed some seconds till the king was able to see again. The Luxray on the other hand didn't seem to have the slightest problem with the light and looked around already.  
Markus growled and looked at the crystal. "So that is the crystal of light..."  
Anubis nodded. "Yes it is."  
Markus looked at the Lucario angrily but with a bit of curiosity. "I thought nobody is allowed to come here. Why am I here?"  
Craw stepped forward. "Because I decided to tell you the truth."  
The Ampharos glared at the Riolu. "What are you doing here?"  
Craw could feel that the king wanted to kill him.  
Brighton sighed and stepped next to Craw. "Dad you will have to listen this time. This is more important than just me and you. This is even more important than the kingdom."  
The Ampharos looked at the two. "You better start explaining yourselves or I will forget myself. Also why does this lousy pest act like if he owns everything here?"  
Anubis growled. "You better watch your tongue. You are speaking with Craw the human."  
The Ampharos glared at the Riolu.  
Craw couldn't say what the king was thinking.

* * *

Anubis sighed. "I can understand that. The war was terrible and the other kingdoms look at it the same way otherwise the truce would have ended years ago already and we wouldn't talk here right now."  
Craw glared at the king. He hated that guy. "What is the problem? We already promised that we will take care for a deal with the other kingdoms to strengthen the truce."  
Markus glared at the Riolu. "What is in it for me?" He acted much more respectful toward Craw now but still seemed to be extremely angry about what happened earlier.  
Craw hated him. Everything he wanted to do with Brighton and all this arrogance made Craw wanting to punch him again... and again and again and again... "I hate politicians. They are always trying to get a deal to their favor... Why can't they be happy with a deal where everyone gets the same?"  
Markus grinned. "Why should I accept something that doesn't gives me something? I only have work from it and don't get anything."  
Craw sighed. "And what is about finally having peace?"  
Markus looked at him. "I would have peace anyway if I marry Brighton to the princess."  
Brighton seemed to be nervous about that.  
Craw sighed. "Then think about it this way: We all know why humans like I are sent here. To protect the world from a catastrophe. Imagine that your son the prince of the Volt kingdom is the partner of that human. Imagine how much fame you get from that? Everyone will praise the king who was so previsional to send his son to aid the human that saved the world."  
Markus seemed to like the idea but he wasn't convinced. "What should that bring me?"  
Craw chuckled. "I know how Pokémon like you think. You want to create something that persists long after their death. Think about it more. Even today the Pokémon speak about the legends of the humans and their allies that saved this world. When I save the world and we know that it will probably be the extinction of the Aura-less, then they will speak about the king that sent his son to aid the human till the end of Pokémon kind."  
He really seemed to enjoy the idea. "But what if it goes like the last time you saved the world? What if everyone will think of you as a human who will tried to destroy or conquer the Pokémon world?"  
Craw grinned. "Then you were the one who was so wise to let his son watch over the human. You were so wise to not trust me because of the last human and you already expected something like that. You sent your son to stop me and in the end he was the one who ended the terror of the human." He glanced to him. "Either way you will be the wise king that everyone will speak about. I mean look at Anubis and the other leaders. They became legends while they were still alive. Imagine how they will think of you as king then."  
He seemed to think about it for a bit. "You are really smart human and you know how to talk." He looked at him. "I will accept that under one condition."  
Anubis looked at him. "What is it?"  
Markus looked to Craw. "When this all is over and everything went according to your plans Brighton will come back and you will serve as his private guard."  
Brighton looked at him angrily. "You can't demand that from him!"  
Craw looked at the king. "I will have to talk with Brighton and Ariela for a moment about this."  
The king nodded.  
Craw stood up and went with Brighton and Ariela to the other end of the dome to talk with them alone. "I want to know your honest opinion about that. I could accept that if you can accept it too."  
Ariela looked to him. "I would go everywhere with you."  
Brighton looked to him. "Do you even know what you are saying there? He wants to get control over you! That is the only reason why he wants that."  
Craw nodded. "I know that very well. I would accept to become your personal guard under two conditions that he has to accept if he wants to save his face."  
Brighton looked at him confused. "What do you mean."  
After about a minute they came back to the negotiating table.  
Craw looked at the king. "We will accept that under two conditions."  
Anubis looked to him surprised. "Do you even know what you are saying there?"  
Craw looked to him. "Yes, I know."  
Anubis looked to him confused and unsure.  
Markus looked to Craw. "What conditions?"  
Craw grinned. "Well... I don't trust you very much so I want to have these two things from you before I accept. You will promise that you won't interfere with Brighton's choices anymore. He can live freely and you won't try to control his life anymore till you retire and he claims the throne."  
Markus nodded. "That is a bit much but OK."  
Craw lifted his paw. "And the second condition is that when I saved the world that you will retire and give the throne to Brighton."  
Markus glared at him angrily. "I WON'T ACCEPT THAT!"  
Craw looked to him. "I already thought you would say that. So you only want that condition to get me as your servant. Yes I would be the guard of Brighton but at the same time I would become your servant as I will become citizen of your kingdom. Excuse me but I will never accept you as my king."  
The Ampharos growled angrily. "You have no other choice."  
Craw glanced to him. "Well either you accept my offer or you will be the only one who won't accept an alliance with the guild and that is surely not what you want right?"  
Markus growled. "I won't give up my throne!"  
Craw grinned. "Then accept the deal without the condition that Brighton have to come back and without me becoming his guard. Then you can save your face and get more than all the others. You will become a living legend and Brighton can finally live in peace and only have to deal with you and your lousy kingdom again when you decide to retire from your throne."  
Markus gritted his teeth.  
Brighton looked to him with a serious face. "That or you get no deal. Then you will be the only one who won't be part of the alliance and one day have to accept a much worse deal only to survive."  
Markus growled and glared at his son. "Fine. I will accept that."  
Craw nodded. "Oh and one thing. If you ever try to use one of your kids as object for your negotiation again, especially by trying to settle an engagement against their will, and if I find out about it I won't hold back and tell everyone the truth about you. You will become the most hated person alive. That counts for Brighton, Elizabeth and every other of your children. Do you understand me?"  
He growled. "Fine."

* * *

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter. I need some break now to do some RL stuff. We will read again in some days.

Still searching for a beta reader.


	14. Chapter 13: The first dungeon

About a week later the king was still in the city. He seemed to spend a lot of time with negotiating with traders and the guild. Sometimes Craw and Brighton were present and even though he didn't seem to like Craw he kept on a professional level. It was mostly about the contract with the guild so Craw didn't have to say much but sometimes it also was about Craw. The king tried his best to get control over the human but Craw kept to get loops around his demands to fit them in ways that were against the king's favors and so he always stepped back from his demands.  
Brighton had some good ideas too and he was always able to sell them to his father in ways that he thought they were his owns.  
Craw really liked the way Brighton was handling that and so he decided that Brighton would become the main negotiator of their team in future. He really seemed to have a silver tongue like Kathrin always said and he had a very good eye for details.  
Anubis stood up. "OK I think that is enough for today. We can continue tomorrow."  
Craw stood up as well and stretched. "I won't be there."  
Brighton chuckled and looked to him. "On a date with Ariela again?"  
Craw grinned and glanced to him. "You remember what happened last time you disturbed us right?"  
Brighton paled. "I will look what Damion wanna do. Maybe we can do some training or something..."  
Craw chuckled. "Good."  
Markus stood up. "Ariela was that Kirlia right? She comes from a good house. A good choice."  
Craw glanced to him. "You better let her alone."  
Markus looked to him with a blank face. Then he turned to go. "I won't interfere."  
Craw looked at him wary but for the moment he would let the Ampharos get away with it.  
As Markus had left Anubis looked to Craw. "I think he slowly gets it. He seemed to think that he could control you but now he realized that you are too stubborn to let him get his hands onto you."  
Craw nodded. "Still. I will have to watch out for him."  
Anubis nodded.

* * *

Ariela smiled. "Do it Craw!"  
Craw smiled and tossed the ring. It landed right around the pole for 100 points.  
Ariela cheered happily and the Hitmontop grinned. "Congratulations! He went to a shelf and took a cute Teddiursa plush from it and gave it to Craw.  
Craw smiled and gave the plush to Ariela who took it happily and hugged it before kissing Craw onto his cheek.  
Craw blushed a bit and smiled.  
He looked around. "What should we do next?"  
Ariela looked around happily. "Hmm... How about we get some candyfloss?"  
Craw smiled and nodded. "Sounds great!" He took her hand and they went to a candy booth.  
Ariela smiled as Craw bought them both a candyfloss. She smiled and bit into it.  
Craw giggled and picked some candyfloss from her cheek.  
Ariela giggled and kissed his cheek.  
They had fun on this festival.  
Craw didn't even care that he saw Brighton, Kathrin and Damion running around somewhere near them all the time.  
Ariela smiled and pointed to a chairoplane. "I wanna do that!"  
Craw smiled. "OK." They quickly finished the candyfloss and went to the chairoplane.  
After some rounds both of them needed a small break feeling a bit lightheaded. Craw smiled and nuzzled her happily. "This makes much more fun than I thought."  
Ariela giggled. "Yeah it is great."  
Craw looked around with curiosity. "What should we do next?"  
Ariela smiled. "Hmm... I don't know."  
They were sitting on a bench and drank some limo.  
"Hey! You two have fun?" Brighton grinned. "Don't worry. We're not here to spy on you. Just having some fun ourselves."  
Ariela grinned and slowly spun her finger. "Yeah you know what happens when you do that again right?"  
Brighton paled and grinned awkwardly "Yeah yeah... You don't need to remind me..."  
Kathrin grinned. Even she seemed to have some fun. "These booths are great. I win one prize after the other."  
Damion grinned dumb and was a bit blushed.  
Craw looked to him and then to Brighton."What's up with him?"  
Brighton chuckled. "He was at the booth where you have to plunge the Primarina by hitting the target sign with a ball. As he finally hit it and the Primarina was sent into the water she gave him a kiss on the cheek."  
Damion widely blushed. "Brighton!"  
Craw and Ariela chuckled.  
Damion was a bit embarrassed. "However... I'm gonna go get myself some snack. See you later!" He then ran away.  
Brighton chuckled and looked to Kathrin. "We should go too. Not that Ariela decides that we are spying on them."  
Ariela grinned.  
Kathrin rolled her eyes. "Sure."  
Brighton smiled. "Maybe you should try out the pair attractions like the tunnel of love or something like that. Till later!" He then went after Damion followed by Kathrin.  
Ariela giggled. "Actually doesn't sound like a bad idea."  
Craw blushed a bit and looked to her. "You wanna go there?"  
Ariela smiled and nodded.  
So they went to the tunnel of love. They had to wait a bit since there were many pars that wanted to go into the tunnel. As it was finally their turn Craw and Ariela had to sit in a small boat in a heart shape. They then slowly drove into the tunnel. The light inside was all read and pink and the tunnel was filled with all sorts of kitschy stuff like hearts and figures of mostly fairy type Pokémon that were cuddling. Craw looked around a bit disappointed. He would have thought of more since this was the world of the Pokémon after all. He wold have thought that they would have used some kind of Pokémon moves or powers to make it more lovely.  
Ariela on her side seemed to enjoy it very much so he just enjoyed being together alone with her.  
He cuddled onto her and nuzzled her softly.  
Ariela smiled and nuzzled him back kissing him softly.  
He still blushed when she kissed him. He smiled like an idiot and kissed her back. He was happy that he was together with her. He loved her.  
It didn't need long till they were out again and Craw was a bit sad that it didn't last longer.  
Ariela smiled and held his paw. "This is a wonderful date."  
Craw blushed and nuzzled her softly. "Yeah. It works wonders after the last few weeks. I never felt that relaxed and happy..." He sighed happily.  
Ariela smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "I know what you mean."  
He smiled. "What should we do next?"  
She grinned. "How about you decide this time?"  
He grinned. "You sure you want me to?"  
Ariela giggled and cuddled onto his side. "Yep."  
Craw smiled. "OK, but don't complain afterwards."  
She looked to him confused.  
He went ahead pulling her with him.  
As they finally reached what he was heading to she paled. "Wait... Y-You want to go in there?"  
Craw grinned a bit evil. "Yeah. Wanna bail out?"  
Ariela blushed and glared at him. "No way."  
Craw grinned and they went to the roller coaster. He was a bit amused that Ariela was afraid of it. He heard about it from Kathrin three days ago as they heard about the fun fair.  
As they sat into the cart Ariela started trembling. "I hope you are OK if I puke onto you..."  
Craw chuckled. "We will be so fast you will probably hit the Pokémon behind us with it so I don't have any problems with that."  
If Ariela's skin wouldn't be nearly white already it would now be.  
Craw was surprised that he could actually see her getting more pale. He grinned and took her hand. "If it help you can-" He winced as she nearly ripped his arm out clinging onto it.  
She really seemed to be afraid of it.  
Craw smiled and put his arm around her.  
She widely blushed and looked to him.  
He just grinned back at her.  
That was when she understood. "You sly- Oh my... It starts!"  
The cart started moving and she pressed herself onto him. As they were on the peak of the first top of the track Ariela's eyes widened. "By Arceus..."  
Then it went down and everyone started screaming.  
As they were out Ariela still seemed to be all dizzy. "I should spin you around some rounds for that..."  
He giggled and took her hand. "Then why you aren't?"  
Ariela looked at him with a mixture of happiness and anger. "I am so dizzy right now I could accidentally throw you into one of the booths..."  
Craw chuckled. "Admit it. You enjoyed it."  
She blushed. "Why should I enjoy it?"  
He grinned. "You liked to press onto me."  
She pouted. "Yeah yeah... Still I didn't like it."  
He smiled and nodded.  
After they spend nearly the whole day at the fun fair and in the end they sat down on a bench at the edge of the park each eating an ice cream.  
Craw smiled and looked to her. "That was a great day."  
Ariela nodded happily. "Yeah." She pressed the plush onto herself.  
He smiled and looked to the plushy. He giggled. "You really like the plush don't you?"  
She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course. You won it for me after all."  
He blushed and tried to eat some of his ice cream but accidentally dipped his snout into it.  
Ariela giggled and looked to him. Then she made something that made his body tingle all over and his tail wagged uncontrolled. She licked the ice cream from his snout.  
He widely blushed and looked to her embarrassed and surprised letting his ice cream fall to the ground.  
She blushed and looked to him a bit shy. "Sorry... Did I go a bit too far?"  
He was still blushed. "N-No... It just... felt strange..."  
She blushed. "I-I know... I felt it too..."  
Craw looked to her. Sometimes he forgot that she was a Kirlia that could sense his emotions.  
Ariela looked to him with curiosity. "Didn't you know? That is one of these things that canines do. That is their type of kissing."  
He tilted his head. "Does that mean Riolu would normally kiss this way?"  
Ariela blushed. "Well... Yes and no. You canines have more sensitive noses. Sometimes they kiss by licking their snouts... But that is a more private thing since it is so intense for them... I forgot that sorry..."  
He blushed again. "You mean that is something like a soul kiss?"  
She looked to him confused. "What is a soul kiss?"  
He looked around nervously. "Well... Would you let me show you?"  
She blushed a bit and nodded.  
He closed his eyes nervously. He slowly came closer to her and started kissing her. Then he deepened the kiss and slowly went over into a soul kiss.  
Ariela widely blushed and trembled. She let her ice cream fall to the ground and took both his paws squeezing them softly.  
He stopped and looked to her embarrassed but with curiosity. Again he felt tingly all over.  
Ariela had closed her eyes while they kissed and sat there now in front of her with closed eyes. It kinda seemed like if she was a bit paralyzed. Then she slowly opened her eyes. She looked to him in a way she never did before and Craw already thought she didn't like it but then she smiled widely. "T-That felt... wow... I didn't know..."  
Craw blushed widely again.  
She stroked his cheek softly. "Is that a thing you humans often do?"  
He shook his head slowly. "No... Not in public at least..."  
She nodded slowly. "M-Maybe we should that private too..."  
He nodded.  
Then they sat there in awkward silence. For a moment they just looked at the other Pokémon that were at the fun fair Craw holding her hand and Ariela holding his paw.  
After about 15 minutes Craw couldn't stand the silence anymore. "We don't need to talk about it... But let's at least not sit here in this awkward silence..."  
She blushed again and nodded. "Yeah it is strange."  
He sighed nervously. "It is just I am somehow shy about all this... This body feels so normal to me... I mean I live in it for quiet a while in it... But at the same time everything is new to me... Because I don't remember anything about my past..."  
She nodded and softly nudged him. "I can feel it too. I never felt like this before and now I feel everything of you... And I enjoy it. For the first time since a long long time I enjoy feeling the emotions of others again..." She nuzzled him softly. "And it all feels so different to me..."  
He smiled and nuzzled her back. "Let's head back to the guild OK?"  
She nodded.

* * *

Craw slowly opened his eyes. He looked to his side. Nobody was there. He kinda felt empty without her around... He wanted her to be there all the time... Maybe when they get through the final exam test and become real explorers he could... He blushed at the thought. That was maybe too much wasn't it? At least for now... Should he wait longer or did she think the same as he did? Did he always struggle with thinking about these kind of things or is it only in this life? Maybe he should ask Anubis about it... No... That was something he get out of his mind himself. He slowly stood up and stretched. Brighton and Damion were still sleeping. They were longer away than him. That was good. This way he and Ariela had some time alone together. He smiled and went to the window. It was still before sunrise but only a bit. He sighed and went outside to take a shower.  
As he came back into the room Brighton and Damion were up already.  
Brighton greeted him. He was not much of a morning Pokémon. "I hope you left us some hot water..."  
Craw smiled. "Well, the early bird catches the worm but yeah I left you enough hot water."  
Brighton nodded and went to take a shower.  
Damion on his side didn't seem to care if the water was hot or cold. Probably a water type thing.  
Craw stretched himself and started brushing his fur. He wondered if he had to cut it sometime... Maybe it would grow longer if he didn't... He maybe should ask Anubis about that. He shrugged it off for now and finished getting ready for the day.  
Damion still sat on his bed looking at something in his paws.  
Craw went over to him to look at what he was holding. It was a little gem that seemed to be in it's natural form. "What's up?"  
Damion nearly jumped at him surprised. "W-What?"  
Craw chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."  
Damion sighed. "Nah... I was just lost in thoughts."  
Craw smiled. "You wanna share them?"  
Damion shrugged. "Well... It is a bit strange... There was this future teller tent on the fun fair and the Mismagius who was the future teller told me to go to the lake and dive to the deepest part. There I would find something that would lead me to my true love..." He blushed.  
Craw smiled. He never thought much about these future telling since they were just scammers but here in the Pokémon world everything sounded possible to him. "And you found this?"  
Damion nodded.  
Craw grinned. "Well I don't know if future telling is real or not but you should keep it just in case. Still don't rely on it fully."  
Damion nodded. "That is what I am struggling with right now... If she was right I would be really dumb to not listen to it but if not I would be dumb to listen to her."  
Craw grinned. "Well not entirely. It looks like it could become a really beautiful gem. No matter what happens. A girl would be happy about it. You should let someone craft it into some jewelry tho."  
Damion smiled a bit. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea."  
Craw nodded. "Also don't think too much about it. If it really leads you to your true love it will lead you to your true love no matter if you search for her actively or not. You still can try your best without it."  
Damion blushed and nodded.  
Then Brighton came back out of the bathroom. He sighed relaxed and seemed much more awake now. "It's all yours Damion."  
Damion nodded and put the gem away before he went into the bathroom calmly.  
Brighton looked at the door confused. "What's up with him?"  
Craw grinned and explained him everything.  
Brighton chuckled. "So that's where he went to as he vanished."  
Craw nodded. "I wish I would have seen that tent. I should have tried it out with Ariela..."  
Brighton shrugged. "Yeah. Maybe it's good that way anyways. Who knows... If that Mismagius really was a future teller she maybe would have found out who you really are."  
Craw didn't thought about it yet but Brighton was right. "Yeah..."

* * *

After breakfast they went to the training field like everyone else.  
Anubis was already waiting there with a lot of other Pokémon. "OK everyone. You are probably thrilled to hear that I think you are ready for real dungeon training now. You will have to split up in pairs for that. Everyone who wanted to form a three Pokémon team have to choose who of you will split off. After everyone has a partner you will get a silver rank team that will come with you and you will go together with them into the training dungeon that is north of here. Some of you maybe know it as the dungeon tower but in truth it was the first attempt to build a guild tower. One night it suddenly became a mystery dungeon but thankfully it just became a low threat dungeon even tho it is pretty high and has many levels. This way we can ensure that you learn as much as you can about dungeons and don't need to worry much about you since the feral Pokémon in there are on low level. You will get a training bag together with a training map and two trainee badges. The goal is it to get to the fifteenth floor and find an item that I hid there. For some reason this dungeon is special and doesn't swallow up items that are left in there. The team that comes with you is only there to watch out for you and to observe and maybe give you one advice or two but they won't actively help you. If you get defeated you will get kicked out of the dungeon as usually. This is just a training so don't overdo it. To make it a bit more interesting for you you can keep the item from the tenth floor if you are the first who finds it."  
Now everyone was all ears.  
Anubis grinned. "Well then form pairs please."  
Craw looked to Brighton and Damion nervously. Knowing them they would want him to decide about who splits off.  
Brighton grinned at him. "C'mon we can do this easily. We gonna find that item first!"  
Damion chuckled. "You mean I and Craw will find it first."  
Brighton looked at him. "Wait what?"  
Craw sighed. He knew where this would go if he wouldn't find a solution that would make everyone happy. Then he had the idea. "No. I will find it. But you two will go as a team. I will find someone else."  
Brighton and Damion both looked at him confused.  
Craw grinned. A wonderful idea he had there. He looked around to look if there was someone else who was free. It didn't need long for him to find someone who he found was fitting. It was a female Alolan Vulpix called Tira. Craw knew she had little crush onto Brighton and that she would do her best to impress Craw so she might become a team member. Also Craw knew she was smart and strong since she was fifth best of the last week's item training. Craw had to admit that she was cute but she would more fit to Damion rather than Brighton since she seemed to be a bit younger. Craw smiled and went up to her. "Hey you are Tira right?"  
The Vulpix looked to him surprised. "Y-Yeah... can I help you somehow?"  
Craw grinned. "How about we team up? Since I am part of a three Pokémon team we had to split up."  
She looked to him and then to Brighton. She got all excited and grinned widely. "Sure! I will do my best!"  
He grinned. "Nothing less I am expecting from you." He looked to Anubis and then back to her. "I would like to know one thing if it isn't too private for you. How old are you?"  
She looked to him confused. "I am 16. Why do you ask?"  
Craw thought about it a bit. "Just wanted to know. Let's see how good you really are. We decided to only let Pokémon into our team that are at least 14 years old. If you are good enough we maybe could have a spot open for you... But that is something we have to decide a different time. After all we will decide that as a team and everyone has to give their OK."  
Now she was all giggly and overly excited. Maybe Craw went too far but she seemed to be very happy about it.  
After a while everyone seemed to have a partner. Anubis took care that every pair of them would have a pair of experienced explorers. Brighton and Damion got a team called Black Roses. They were two females, a Grovyle named Lyra and a shiny Roselia named Michaela. Of course Damion was a bit distracted by that but Brighton seemed to keep him on his toes.  
Craw and Tira got a team called Ignite a Spark. They were a female Plusle and a male Minun. The Minun was much taller than average while the Pluase was smaller than average. The Plusle hid behind the Minun and seemed to be very shy.  
The Minun stepped to them followed by the Plusle. "My name is Samuel Spark and this is my sister Samantha. You can call us Sam and Sammy."  
The Plusle waved to them. "H-Hi."  
Craw smiled calmly and nodded. "I am Craw and this is Tira."  
Sam smiled. "Oh like the human? Your parents must have great expectations for you."  
Craw chuckled. "Yeah... maybe."  
Sam looked to him with curiosity but didn't seem to want to ask.  
Sammy on her side just seem to observe calmly.  
Tira smiled. "So you are Sam's younger sister? Hello I am Tira."  
She squeaked and hid behind Sam.  
Sam chuckled. "You are wrong. She is my older twin."  
Tira looked to her surprised. "Oh."  
Sam grinned. "Well everyone thinks she is the younger sibling but she is exactly 22 minuts older than me."  
Craw chuckled. "You know Sam already Tira?"  
She blushed. "Well I saw him once or twice." She looked to Sam with something that looked like admiration.  
Craw grinned. Then he looked to Sammy. "You don't need to fear me."  
Sammy squeaked.  
Sam smiled. "Please don't flirt with her. She has a boyfriend already."  
Craw looked to him confused. "I wasn't flirting... I have a girlfriend... I was just nice."  
Sam rubbed his head embarrassed. "Oh... Sorry... I am a bit protective over her. She is pretty shy and is not really used to speak to others if it isn't about science. So it is hard for her to defend herself from flirting."  
Craw looked to him. "Aaalright. How about we just go to the dungeon?"  
Sam smiled. "Uhm... sure."

* * *

Craw sighed after he smashed a Geodude with his Ice Punch defeating it with one hit. "Compared to the training this is ridiculous easy..."  
Tira nodded. "Yeah... I nearly wish for a strong foe..."  
Sam chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for. It might come true. Sometimes there are hiding dangers in dungeons that stay in the shadows but they can suddenly strike and be very cruel at that. You wouldn't be the first one who disappears in a dungeon because you underestimate it and surely not the strongest. Always be careful and watch out."  
Craw nodded. He kinda wished now that he could control his aura abilities already. Even though they advanced pretty quick to the tenth floor they would have been faster with his ability since he would have been able to locate the stairs more easily.  
Sam grinned. "You two are pretty good. But maybe I can still teach you the one or other trick." They entered another room. "For example: what mistake did you two just do?"  
Craw looked to him confused. "What do you mean?"  
Sam pointed upwards still standing in the corridor.  
Craw looked up nervous. He had this feeling of doom that always overcame him when Anubis told him that he made a mistake before beating him up badly in training. Up there on the ceiling of the room that was higher than the corridor were shadows. He knew what it meant. He heard about this in the lessons. He paled as the shadows fell to the ground and went into a battle stance. He just entered a monster room. Around him were now several Pokémon that seemed to be stronger than the normal Pokémon in this dungeon. He grinned grimly. "Thanks for pointing that out. I will keep in mind to look before I enter a room if it might hold a surprise..."  
Sam grinned widely. "Glad I could teach you something."  
Craw nodded.  
Tira made herself ready to fight.  
Craw grinned. "Tira? Would you mind to let me handle this for now? This was my mistake after all."  
Tira looked at him. "OK, but I will take care none of them will defeat you if you get into too much trouble."  
Craw nodded. "Finally some challenge." He looked around. There were the stairs in that room. Around him were several small Pokémon that he would expect to live in a ruin like Rattatas and Geodudes. Like the actual guild tower this one had big holes in the wall so flying Pokémon could enter more easily and so it wasn't surprising that he saw several Pidgeys, Fletchlings and Taillows. But the most dangerous Pokémon seemed to be the evolved Pokémon. There were 3 Raticates and 2 Gravelers but the most dangerous was to him the Fletchinder.  
Sam smiled. "Remember. We are no monsters. If they flee let them."  
Craw nodded. He took another step into the room and readied himself. This would be a longer fight. Then it started. First were two Rattata that attacked him from the front. He swiftly dodged them by turning a bit so the two Rattata flew by him as they jumped. He just hit with his paws down hard without using a move making them crash to the ground and scurry away. While this a Geodude used the time to sneak up from his side and tried to attack him but Craw saw it coming and used his Ice Punch to defeat it right away. A swarm of Pidgeys tried to attack him at the same time with Gust. Craw grinned. He used both his paws with Ice Punch hitting the ground hard what not only created a small bolder of ice that protected him a bit from the Gust but also sent frozen rock shards and pebbles flying towards the bird Pokémon. He saw that trick once at the training as a Poliwhirl of his group fought a Pidgeotto using that exact same trick to get the Pidgeotto down. Some of the Pidgeys dodged the shards and pebbles but some were hit and dropped to the ground defeated. He quickly charged some energy knowing that the next attack would come soon and he was right. The Gravelers used the distraction to use Rollout onto him but it was too late. As they were close to him he used Focus Punch the ice boulder he created before crashing it into thousands of shards that flew into all directions. Craw himself was prepared for it and used Flare Kick to shield himself from the ice. As the ice was hit by the Flare Kick a fog cloud spread hiding him in it.  
The Gravelers on their side were hit pretty hard by the ice shards abstracting them. They didn't hit the Riolu but instead they hit each other.  
Craw grinned and hit them both with another Ice Punch.  
The Gravelers froze solid and as the fog was blown away by the flying types he could see the Geodudes fleeing as well as some Rattatas. The flying types now decided to attack him again.  
He used his Flare Kick again and hit two of them while the others backed up.  
One of the Fletchlings tried his luck and attacked him from the side but Craw punched it hard with his Ice Punch. The Fletchling was thrown at a wall with frozen wings and glared at the Riolu.  
Craw glared at the other Pokémon and most of them backed up. Only the Fletchinder seemed as if it still wanted to fight. Craw sighed and readied himself. He only knew three moves. His Blaze Kick was no option. A fire move against a fire type wasn't strong enough. His Power Punch was extremely strong but not very effective against the flying type. Also Pocus Punch needed some time to charge up and it was too dangerous since he could lose the focus if he got attacked and the Fletchinder seemed to be very fast. So the only move that was left was Ice Punch. Even though it was effective against flying types it wasn't very effective against fire types so it would be a little risky. He grinned grimly and looked to the fire bird.  
The Fletchinder screamed loud before it started attacking him.  
Craw grinned as he saw the bird tried out Peck. That would make the bird come close enough to him to attack him with Ice Punch. He barely dodged the Fletchinder's attack punching it hitting it's wing.  
The Fletchinder screamed again trying to attack him again with Peck.  
Craw tried to dodge but he was hit this time. He hissed and threw another Ice Punch at the Fletchinder throwing it back a bit. He used the time he won to bite down on an oran berry. The berry took effect as soon as he gulped down and he felt much better again. But he had no time to really recover since the Fletchinder used Ember at him covering him in a burst of the bullet like embers. He growled as the attack hit him but decided not to dodge. Instead he jumped through the attack and used Ice Punch once again. This time he put as much energy into it as possible. He wanted to end this fight with this one last hit. He felt how cold his paw was now. As he hit the Fletchinder right at the head he could hear a loud snapping sound and froze solid. He knew the Fletchinder was dead. Craw sighed nervously and looked around. The remaining Pokémon fled after seeing how he killed the Fletchinder. Only the fletchling with frozen wings was still there looking at Craw with huge eyes. Craw didn't know what the Fletchling thought and probably it just was fearing him. He went to it slowly and the Fletchling started to panic but couldn't flee. He took it up and carefully broke off the wings without hurting it.  
The Fletchling picked onto his paw so he would let it go and quickly jumped away crouching into a corner staring at Craw with wide eyes.  
Craw grinned and shook his head slowly and went back to the others.  
Sam widely smiled. "What a wonderful way of using moves. I rarely see someone using moves different than to directly attacking a foe! That was marvelous."  
Craw rubbed his head. "I only used what I saw once and improvised a bit..."  
Tira grinned. "No. that was really cool. I mean I didn't even know you could use ice type moves this way!"  
Craw smiled. "Well I need a little break now. That fight was a bit exhausting and it seems to be save here right now. How about we rest a bit before we go on to the next level."  
Sam nodded. "That is a good idea." He took his own bag and took out two apples for him and his sister.  
Craw nearly had forgotten that she was there. He took out two apples as well as a little bottle out of his bag. He gave one apple to Tira and together they sat down and started eating. He opened the bottle and gulped it's content down.  
Tira looked to him. "Max Elixir?"  
Craw nodded. The liquid remembered him to cola and he had to chuckle. If it wouldn't be such a useful item he would probably drink it to every meal. As he was nearly finished with his apple he noticed that the Fletchling was still in the room and watched them wary but Craw thought to see some interest in their eyes too.  
It wasn't far away from him picking at the ground seemingly searching for some food.  
Craw giggled and broke off a bit of his apple before throwing it towards the Fletchling.  
It looked at Craw for a moment before carefully hopping to the piece of the apple pecking on it a bit before it took it into their spout and gulped it down completely. Then it stood there looking at Craw with curiosity.  
Craw grinned and broke off another piece and threw it to the bird.  
Sam who had watched that nearly fell over. "Craw... I am not sure but... This is so rare... that it happens right at your first dungeon training is such a small chance." He started searching something in his bag before he pulled out something that looked like azure colored candies. "Here try giving it these."  
Craw looked at him confused. "I thought it isn't allowed to help us."  
Sam smiled. "This is an exception. I swear to you that you won't be disqualified for it."  
Craw nodded and took the candies holding it with open paw so the Fletchling could take them if it wanted.  
The Fletchling looked at him wary but with curiosity and slowly hopped to the Riolu. It didn't stop watching the other three Pokémon while it slowly pecked on one before taking it, flapping their wings while hopping away from them and eagerly gulped it down. After some seconds it came back and repeated that till all five of the candies were eaten by it. It looked at the Pokémon for some more time and Sam seemed to enjoy the scene much.  
Craw looked to him confused. "What does that mean?"  
Sam seemed to be very excited. "The Fletchling sparked. It is still a wonder why this happens but it seemed that it sees something in you. It has the potential to become aware of itself and to become more than feral. It can become like us."  
Craw looked at it surprised. "Are you sure? I thought this is really rare."  
Sammy looked at the Fletchling. "With a chance of about one to a million that only happens. That it happens in your first dungeon ever is nearly impossible and could be counted as a wonder."  
Craw didn't know what surprised him more, that this wonder happened to him or that the Plusle was speaking to him so calm.  
Sammy squeaked and hid behind Sam nervously as she got aware that Craw looked at her.  
Sam chuckled. "You can easily find it out. Just go away from us a bit. The Fletchling is imprinted by you but still has their instincts and will fear us. If you go away a bit and if it really sparked it should follow you."  
Craw nodded and stood up going away a bit.  
The Fletchling flapped their wings and flew to Craw and sat down on his head.  
Craw was surprised and didn't know what to do.  
Sam widely smiled and stood up. "That is so great! Sammy? did you see everything?"  
Sammy nodded.  
Tira on her side was quiet all the time and just stared at the Riolu. "That is so great and I was able to see this!"  
Craw looked to Sam a bit embarrassed by all the praise. "And what do I do now?"  
Sam smiled. "Well since you gave him some sky gummies it should have got some more aware of you now and it should listen to orders you give it but make sure to keep it simple or it might not understand it."  
Craw sighed. "Fletchling follow me."  
The Fletchling didn't move but seemed to eye Craw for a moment.  
Craw took it from his head and tried to put it onto the ground. "Don't fear the others."  
Again the Fletchling stared at him for some seconds before eyeing the other Pokémon in the room.  
Sam slowly went to Craw taking care to not make any quick movement that could startle the bird.  
The Fletchling glared at him but didn't flee from him.  
Sam grinned. "Seems like it worked!"  
The Fletchling flapped their wings a bit startled as Sam said that but didn't seem to want to flee.  
Craw smiled. "So... It will follow us now?"  
Sam nodded. "Yeah we now should just continue."  
Tira smiled happily. "This is so amazing!"  
The others congratulated Craw and together they went up the stairs with the Fletchling.  
The rest went pretty well without any more surprises. The Fletchling even helped with the fights and Craw had to watch out a bit to not accidentally hit it. At one point he was a bit disgusted as the Fletchling killed a Kakuna that was sitting motionless in a corner and started feeding on it but it was natural to it and he didn't want to scare it off again by stopping it.  
As they finally reached the fifteenth floor they searched everything for the item that Anubis had placed there but didn't found anything interesting.  
Craw sighed. "Seems like we are too late..."  
Sam nodded. "The monster room took too much time I guess."  
Tira looked down nervously. "I should have helped you with the flying types..."  
Craw shook his head. "No it's fine. It was my decision and in the end it is better this way I think." He held a plain seed to the Fletchinder that was sitting on his head again and it happily ate it.  
Craw smiled. "How about we turn back now..."  
Tira nodded. "Yeah... But how?"  
Craw looked to her and paled. "Right... How do we do that?"  
Sam chuckled. "You have to use the badges of course. If you hold it in your paw and concentrate on leaving the dungeon it will teleport you out to the entrance."  
Craw looked to him surprised. "Oh. They can do that?"  
Sam nodded. "But you should hold tight onto the Fletchling or it might be left here. Also it will surely surprise it and it will be startled by the teleport and might try to fly away."  
Craw nodded and carefully took the Fletchling from his head. He was surprised how calm the Fletchling was while he grabbed it. It nearly looked like if the Fletchling was trusting him. "Stay calm." He calmly ordered to the Fletchling and took the badge into his other paw.  
Sam smiled. "Everyone ready to leave?"  
Tira, Craw and Sammy nodded all taking their badges.  
Craw and Tira closed their eyes concentrating while Sam and Sammy who were used to it just took their badges and teleported away.  
Craw sighed and as he felt some strange feeling in his belly he knew it was the magic of the badge that was working it's wonder. He concentrated onto it and tapped into the energy that he found there. Then the world around him seemed to disappear and he felt like if he was falling.

* * *

Author's note: I am back and HEY! We have a new chapter. I hope you like it. Feel free to leave a review.

Still searching for a beta reader


	15. Chapter 14: The meaning of names

Craw softly stroked the Fletchling's head trying to calm it down. The city was full of different Pokémon that made it all nervous and it wanted to flee by instinct but Craw kept talking to it calmly. He didn't tell him something specific just telling him that everything was fine.  
As Anubis saw the Fletchling he was surprised and proud at the same time. He explained that training the feral would be a hard task and that it would be hard at the beginning to show him that all the other Pokémon in the city won't attack it. He would have to take care that the feral won't freak out and that the feral wouldn't try to attack others. He even went so far to give Craw free for the rest of the day to care for the Fletchling. He said that They would only talk about how the explorations went and that he would make sure that Brighton and Damion would tell him later everything.  
So Craw went back to the guild alone without the rest of the group. Only Sam and Sammy went with them to help him prepare everything.  
They went back to Craw's room and Craw put him onto his bed .  
Sam smiled calmly. "I will go and get you some things for the Fletchling. You should decide for a name for it... well maybe you should find out its gender first."  
Craw blushed a bit. "Wait... You mean you want me to..."  
Sam chuckled. "That is pretty hard with birds. Maybe Ruth can help you with that. She is the leader of a flying type only team and probably can sort that out for you. Also she should be able to help you with some of the things that you have to watch out for."  
Craw nodded. "Thanks for the info."  
Sam smiled. "I will be back in a bit." He then left with his sister.  
Craw was surprised how quick he was to forget about Sammy. He shook his head and looked to the Fletchling that looked around with curiosity.  
It hopped from the bed and inspected the room a bit.  
Craw watched him and smiled. It was kinda funny to see it pecking on stuff it didn't know. He sighed.  
The Fletchling hopped to the window and looked out of it with curiosity before trying to jump out of it.  
Craw looked at it with shock and quickly ran to it picking it up from the ground.  
It seemed to be very confused and didn't seem to understand why it couldn't fly out of the window.  
Craw sighed as he saw that the Fletchling was unhurt. He looked to the window. "That is a glass. That keeps the cold outside but we can see through it."  
The Fletchling looked to him confused.  
He sighed. It seemed to be too complicated for it now. Craw carefully knocked onto the glass. "See? It is solid. Like rock."  
The Fletchling pecked on the glass with curiosity.  
That was when Sam came in again. He carried some stuff like toys and straw. "Here. with the straw, the cloth and the wool it can build a nest. It will probably prefer that over a bed. And the toys should help it to learn a bit."  
Craw looked at the things. They were mostly toys for little kids to learn things like 'what shape fits into what hole' and a puzzle chart with type advantages and disadvantages. He wondered if it really would work but shrugged. "Hey Fletchling. Here is are some things for a nest." He pointed to the straw, wool and cloth. He pointed to a corner. "There you can build."  
The Fletchling looked at him for a moment before it hopped to the straw and started picking out some of it. Craw smiled and looked to Sam. "Thank you for the help."  
Sam smiled. "No problem. It was a pleasure to see this with my own eyes. Also Sammy here can write an essay about it now so others might learn out of it. It is a rare thing that this happens and probably many don't know how to react to it."  
Sammy blushed but this time she didn't hid behind her brother. "I would like to visit you from time to time to see how everything works out with the Fletchling. It could help me creating a guide how to raise a feral."  
Craw smiled. He found it a bit interesting about how different the shy Plusle acted once it was about learning stuff. "Sure thing. I am glad I can pay back the help somehow."  
She nodded still a bit blushed and she left together with her brother.  
Craw smiled sat onto his bed watching the Fletchling building its nest. It was really interesting for him to see how it carefully picked the straws that it weaved together to create some kind of basket.  
As it finished the basket it took the wool and the cloth to wad it hopping around in the nest replacing it over and over again. After about one hour it seemed to be satisfied and sat down in it. It then started chirping happily and looked to Craw proudly.  
Craw giggled and looked to it. "That is your place. You are save here." He took one of the toys looking at it. He slowly went to the Fletchling but as he came closer it started tweet angrily at him. He stepped back and looked to it with curiosity. "OK. So you don't like someone to come close to your nest it seems..." He sat onto his bed. "Come here."  
The Fletchling looked at him for some seconds before flying to him.  
Craw wondered if it was thinking about what he said when the Fletchling looked at him that way or if it was thinking something else. He took the toy and showed it to it. "This is a toy. You can play with it but also learn with it."  
The Fletchling stared at Craw.  
He sighed and took a round shaped piece letting it fall into the round opening. "Here. Try it."  
The Fletchling looked at him and then at the pieces. It took the star shaped one and tried to put it into the round hole. As it noticed that it didn't work it tried to turn it and tried different angles. Then it let the piece fall next to the box and put his beak through the hole like if it wanted to see if it was somehow blocked like the window.  
Craw already thought that it would give up but then it poked with its beak through the other holes too.  
It looked at all the holes with curiosity and then at the piece. After some seconds of inspecting all of them it took the star shaped piece and put it right into the star shaped hole.  
Craw smiled and softly stroked the bird's head. "Well done." He gave him a triangle shaped one and the Fletchling looked at it for a moment before it looked at the holes.  
It took the piece and put it into the right hole seemingly understanding how it worked.  
Craw smiled and stroked it again. "Very good. Now try them all."  
The Fletchling looked to him for a second before it started putting one piece after the other into the right hole.  
Craw watched it amused.  
As the Fletchling was finished it looked at him and Craw thought he looked a bit proud of himself.  
Craw smiled and stroked the bird softly and it started chirping happily. He giggled and sat there calmly stroking the bird.  
After some time Brighton and Damion came back into the room.  
As soon as they entered the Fletchling chirped upset and flew to its nest startled.  
Craw chuckled.  
Brighton grinned. "Anubis told us about it. Is it really tame?"  
Damion grinned widely and looked at it with curiosity.  
Craw smiled. "Yeah it won't attack you."  
Damion went to the nest and tried to touch it but the Fletchling started tweeting angrily and flew up starting to peck onto Damion's head.  
Craw chuckled. "Well at least as long as you don't get near it's nest. I think it's still an instinct that tells them to defend its territory."  
Damion winced still trying to stop the Fletchling from attacking him.  
Craw chuckled. "Come here."  
The Fletchling flew to Craw and sat down on his lap glaring at Damion all fluffed up.  
Damion quickly sat onto his bed rubbing his head. "It doesn't seem to like me much..."  
Craw grinned. "It needs a bit to adjust to everything. Give it some time."  
Brighton nodded and looked to the Fletchling while Craw stroked it to calm it down. "Did you eat something?"  
Craw looked to him. Now that he thought about it he really was a bit hungry. "No... But I don't think it's a good idea to go with the Fletchling to the canteen... "  
Brighton nodded. "How about Damion and I go and get you some food?"  
Damion looked to him. "Yeah..."  
Craw smiled. "Oh and bring some seeds and berries for the Fletchling too. Maybe it will like you more then."  
Damion nodded looking at the Fletchling wary.  
They left Craw and the Fletchling alone.  
Craw grinned and looked to the Fletchling. "They are friends. They won't hurt you. They will help you."  
The Fletchling looked to Craw and tilted its head like if had to think about what Craw just said.  
Craw sighed and stroked it again and it started chirping happily. "How shall we teach you that you don't need to fear other Pokémon?" He thought about it a bit. He has to ask Anubis about it. He surely has some ideas.  
After about five minutes Brighton and Damion came back.  
Brighton put a plate onto the table with Craw's food.  
Damion carried a bowl with different berries and a bunch of seeds.  
Craw smiled. "How about you two sit down too and feed the Fletchling a bit? Then it will surely trust you more."  
Damion nodded and he and Brighton sat down at the table.  
Craw stook the Fletchling and stood up himself. He went to the table and sat down putting the bird onto Brighton's lap. "He is a friend."  
The Fletchling looked at Craw and then at Brighton wary.  
Craw smiled and looked to his friends. "Try to feed it."  
Brighton smiled and nodded. He took a plain seed and held it to the bird.  
The Fletchling looked at the seed and then to Brighton wary unsure if it should eat the seed.  
Craw smiled. "You can eat it."  
The Fletchling looked at him for some seconds before it looked to the seed and pecked on it. It then took it and ate it.  
Brighton smiled widely. "See? You can trust me. I am good."  
The Fletchling looked at the Pikachu still a bit wary.  
Brighton chuckled and took another seed feeding it to the Fletchling.  
Craw smiled starting to eat calmly.  
Damion on his side just watched them.  
Brighton chuckled. "How about you try it too Damion?"  
Damion looked to the bird nervously. "Uhm... I'll pass..."  
Craw chuckled. "You should try it. Then it will like you more."  
Damion nodded and nervously took an oran berry. He held it to the Fletchling. "Here for you."  
The Fletchling glanced to him.  
Craw smiled. "It's OK. You can eat it."  
The Fletchling looked to Craw again for a moment before it took the berry starting to eat it.  
Damion smiled a bit and giggled. "That is kinda cute."  
The Fletchling still looked at Damion wary but it seemed also to be a bit curious about him.  
Craw smiled. "Give him another berry." He finished eating.  
Damion smiled and gave a pecha berry to it.  
The Fletchling took the berry and ate it quickly. It looked to Damion now with curiosity and hopped onto his lap.  
Craw giggled. "Try to stroke its head."  
Damion looked to it nervous and tried to stroke it. He grinned happily as the Fletchling didn't peck him and stroked it happily.  
Craw smiled. "You too Brighton."  
Brighton nodded and stroked the Fletchling who seemed to enjoy it chirping happily. "It's cute."  
Craw nodded. "Seems as if it accepted you as comrades."  
The two grinned and continued feeding the bird.  
Someone knocked on the door and the Fletchling tweeted again and flew to its nest.  
Craw sighed. "Come in."  
Anubis entered the room and Craw could see a crowd of Pokémon standing behind him trying to get a view on the feral. He closed the door behind himself and sighed. "How is it going with the Fletchling?" He looked around seeing the nest. "Looks like it already made itself home here."  
Craw nodded. "Yeah Sam brought some materials for it to create a nest."  
Anubis nodded. "He is a smart boy. I bet you have a lot questions to ask about the Fletchling. Like how you have to raise it and what you have to watch out for."  
Craw nodded. "A lot to be honest."  
Anubis sat down on a chair. "Well the first and most important step is to get him bond with you three. It is important that he sees you as friends."  
Brighton grinned. "I think that already is taken care of."  
Craw nodded. "Fletchling come here. He is good."  
The Fletchling looked to Craw and then to Anubis for a moment seemingly a bit unsure but then it flapped its wings flying to Craw and sitting down on his lap.  
Anubis smiled. "That is good. I think then it would be good to give it a name. If you don't give it one soon it will be used to be called Fletchling and that could lead to problems in future..."  
He nodded. "Yeah but then we would need to know it's gender..."  
Anubis looked to him. "Is that your only problem?"  
Craw blushed. "I dunno... I think it's strange to look myself..."  
Anubis shrugged. "Well I can understand that. But it isn't much of a problem. Wait a second I will be right back." He went to the door and left.  
Craw and Brighton looked at each other.  
Damion shrugged and went to his bed lying down. "Well... How went your first time in a dungeon? I mean besides the Fletchling."  
Craw smiled. "Well... I cleaned a monster room. Other than that everything went fine."  
Brighton and Damion looked at him surprised. "Really? You and Tira cleaned a monster room? That's pretty good!"  
Craw chuckled. "No, I cleaned a monster room. I wanted to do that alone. The dungeon itself was pretty boring so I wanted a little challenge."  
Both of them looked at him amazed.  
Brighton stroked the Fletchling. "Wow. That is pretty amazing... Monster rooms are pretty tough..."  
Craw nodded. "Yeah I noticed. The Fletchinder was the most challenging..."  
Damion sighed. "Well at least you didn't stepped into a teleport trap and nearly got defeated..."  
Craw looked at him with curiosity. "What happened?"  
Damion sighed. "I was teleported into a room where a group of Ferroseed had their nest... They were so hard to beat and it took so much time for Brighton to find me that we fell back..."  
Brighton sighed. "That is not your fault... I should have seen that trap..."  
Damion shook his head. "No... I should have seen the trap as well..."  
Craw sighed. "These things happen. You don't need to worry. We will make many more mistakes in the future. The important thing is to learn from them."  
Damion looked to him with big eyes. "Really?"  
Craw nodded. "I made the mistake to not watch out for the monster room. I just went into a room without looking and suddenly I was surrounded by foes."  
Damion looked to him.  
Craw smiled. "I will now always watch out if it is maybe a monster room before entering a room."  
Damion nodded. "Thank you for cheering me up."  
Craw smiled. "That's what friends are good for... Anyways who found the item and what was it?"  
Damion grinned grimly. "Who else than Kathrin would be good enough to find it?"  
Craw chuckled. "Of course."  
Brighton smiled. "It was a trap scarf. It protects you from traps if you wear it."  
Damion sighed. "Ironic. We didn't got the trap scarf because I stepped onto a trap..."  
Craw and Brighton looked at each other before bursting into a laugh.  
The Fletchling tweeted angrily and quickly flew to its nest hiding in it glaring at the three.  
Craw looked to it and chuckled. "Everything is good."  
That was when Anubis came back into the room. behind him was a Pidgeot.  
As he closed the door the other Pokémon that were there before already disappeared. Craw guessed that Anubis chased them off.  
As soon as the Pidgeot entered the room acting all majestic the Fletchling fluffed himself up and started chirping some melody. It looked funny as it even started to perform some kind of dance like if it wanted to impress the Pidgeot.  
Anubis grinned. "Well that's settled. It's obviously male."  
Craw looked to him confused for a moment before he understood and giggled. "Oh... I understand... She is a bit too big for you don't you think?" He looked to the Fletchling amused.  
The Pidgeot grinned. "I would advise you to give him a name that is similar to it's species name. Maybe Fletcher or something like this. It will make it easier for him to understand that it is his name."  
Craw looked to her surprised. "Hmm Fletcher sounds fine... Do you know a bit about ferals?"  
The Pidgeot giggled. "Of course. I should know a lot about them. After all I was one myself."  
All three of them dropped their jaws.  
Craw looked at her. "I would never have expected that..."  
She grinned. "Well it was hard training to get this far... I would suggest to get him a lot gummies. They will raise his IQ and so he will learn faster. Teaching him how to speak will be the second hardest thing after stopping him from follow every of his instincts. Some of his instincts should be fine though... Like nest building. Even many normal bird like Pokémon still build nests. It's more comfortable for them than beds."  
Craw nodded. "Would it be OK if I come to you when I have questions about him?"  
She nodded. "I am Peggy. I am a trainer for flying lessons. I am living in the fiftieth floor together with my team in the east wing."  
Brighton twitched his ears. "Oh... You are in a gold ranked team?"  
She smiled and nodded. "Well however I have to go back. If you want you can bring him over anytime. I can surely help out with teaching him a thing or two."  
Craw nodded. "Thanks for the help."  
She grinned. "It's fine." Then she left.  
Anubis looked to Fletcher. "Craw try to call him by his name."  
Craw nodded. "Fletcher come here."  
The Fletchling didn't move but looked to him with curiosity.  
Craw sighed. "Come here Fletcher."  
Again the Fletchling didn't react.  
Craw looked to him. "Your name is Fletcher now. When say Fletcher I mean you."  
Fletcher tilted his head and looked to him curious.  
Craw looked at him. "Fletcher come here."  
For a moment it seemed like if he didn't understand just looking at Craw but then he flapped his wings and flew onto Craw's lap.  
Craw smiled widely. "It worked!"  
Anubis nodded. "You should make sure to only call him Fletcher till he can talk. Otherwise he only gets confused."  
The three nodded.  
Anubis sighed. "Brighton and Damion you better go to the training. I will stay here. I wanted to teach Craw how to use his aura anyway so it fits perfectly."  
Brighton and Damion nodded.  
Anubis looked to them. "Tell William that I will stay here to help Craw a bit with Fletcher."  
They nodded and left.  
Anubis looked to Craw for a moment. He took a berry and tried to give it to Fletcher.  
Fletcher glared at the berry and at Anubis with curiosity.  
"You can eat it Fletcher." Craw smiled calmly.  
Fletcher looked at him for a moment before he ate the berry.  
Anubis smiled calmly. "Do you know how to meditate?"  
Craw looked to him confused. "Not really. Why you ask?"  
Anubis looked to him. "You will have to learn it. It is necessary to learn controlling your aura."  
Craw sighed. "And how do I do that?"  
Anubis smiled. "Sit down on the ground like this." He sat down on the ground himself cross-legged. He put his paws onto his knees.  
Craw put Fletcher down and sat down onto the ground like Anubis did. "What now?"  
Anubis smiled and looked to him. "This positions is commonly used by bipedal Pokémon. It helps to concentrate." He sighed. "the next step is the hardest one. You have to clear your mind from all thoughts."  
Craw looked at him. "How should I do that?"  
Anubis seemed to think about that for a moment. "Well... It helps a bit to concentrate only on yourself. Onto your body. Or even better try to concentrate onto your energy. Onto the energy inside you."  
Craw nodded and searched for the energy inside himself.  
Anubis looked to him. "Close your eyes. Only concentrate on your energy and don't activate it. Look at it and try to feel it but don't activate it."  
Craw nodded and closed his eyes. He concentrated onto his energy. It felt to him like an orb. He carefully reached out for it.  
Anubis looked to him closely. "Don't activate your energy. Just feel it. Try to imagine it as an object inside you and you have a smaller self of yourself inside you. Try to grab it."  
Craw nodded and tried to do what Anubis told him but it was much harder to do it than to think it. He sighed nervously.  
Anubis looked to him. "You think too much. Just do it don't think about it."  
Craw tried it again but again he failed. "But how? How can I not think about it?"  
Anubis grinned at him. "That is a very wise question." He sighed and closed his eyes. "It is pretty much the hardest thing of it to not think about it. Let us try a different way." He took Craw's paws. He turned them around and started kneading his paw pads.  
Craw blushed. "W-What are you doing?"  
Anubis chuckled. "You didn't know that? Paw pads are pretty sensitive. They are like fingertips of human fingers as you once told me." He sighed. "I know you don't wanna know about your past but this is nothing about what you did. Now listen. Try to concentrate on your energy source. Don't do anything with it. Only concentrate on the energy. You have to concentrate strong enough onto it till you stop feeling your paw pads. Do you think you can do that?"  
Craw sighed and tried to concentrate onto his energy. "I will try."  
Anubis nodded. "And try to relax. If you tense too much it won't work."  
Craw nodded. He tried to relax. He had to giggle since it was tickling a bit so he took some deep breaths and concentrated onto his energy. He felt Anubis still kneading his paw pads and he felt how he instinctively twitched his paws. He tried to push that aside and concentrated onto his paw pads.  
Anubis continued and looked at Craw He saw how tensed he tried to think on his energy. "Stop thinking. Relax and try to feel your energy. Don't think about it only feel it."  
Craw sighed and took some more deep breaths.  
Anubis could see that he relaxed a bit.  
Craw started seeing the orb again. He tried to concentrate.  
Anubis looked at him. "Take some more breaths."  
Craw took some more deep breaths and concentrated onto the orb. He looked at it seeing how it slowly grew a bit bigger and then shrunk again with his breath. He smiled and concentrated onto it breathing calmly.  
Anubis smiled. "Do you still feel it?"  
Craw squeaked surprised and opened his eyes. "I-I totally forgot you are here!"  
Anubis smiled. "Then you are ready for the next step." He let off of Craw's paws. "Now you try it again. Concentrate on it the same way as before and as soon as you are as concentrated as before you try to feel your energy. Try to tap into it but don't use it. Try only to use it for concentrating onto your senses. Don't let it go."  
Craw nodded and closed his eyes again. Like before he concentrate onto the orb again. He looked at the orb. For a moment he seemed to be all alone. He tapped into the energy and held it all back before he tried to use it for his senses. Then it happened. He couldn't believe it. He saw everything and through everything. Everything was colored in a strange blue and it was like if he was outside of his body able to see himself Anubis and Fletcher. Not only the room but the whole city, every room in the city and every field around the city up till the mountains in the north and the ocean in the south and everything at the same time and everything in the same moment at the same time. He got dizzy all of a sudden and had to stop it falling onto his paws. He panted. "T-That... That was..."  
Anubis chuckled. "I know how that feels. How much did you see?"  
He still panted and everything seemed to twist around him. "Everything... I saw everything till the mountains and the ocean..."  
Anubis grinned. "Can I tell you something? About your past? It's nothing about what you did. It is about what you were able to do..."  
Craw thought about it for a moment. "Yeah OK... But keep it small... Only tell the least."  
Anubis nodded. "You were already that good last time. It is rare that a Riolu can see so much through their aura. Normally they need to evolve into a Lucario to see farther than some meters. You on the other hand are able to see much more. You were able to see everything at the same time. Normally a Riolu and even a Lucario has to concentrate on the spot they want to see to even be able to see something but you are different. Maybe it is because you are a human or maybe it is because Arceus enhanced your ability as he sent you here but somehow your aura abilities are much stronger than normal."  
Craw sighed. "Yeah that's great... Just that I get totally dizzy from all the input..."  
Anubis smiled. "Then how about you try to only see one room for now. Only try to see this room."  
Craw sighed and nodded. "OK. I will try." He concentrated again. He noticed that now that he knew how it worked that it went much easier. He took some deep breaths and tapped into his energy again. As he started seeing everything again he concentrated onto his room. At the beginning it was very hard since again he saw everything but after some seconds everything else faded away and only the room was left. "This is amazing..." He could see himself and Anubis and Fletcher. His aura pendants were straight to the side like he saw it with Anubis sometimes. He tried standing up. It was a strange feeling. "It feels strange..."  
Anubis nodded. "Yeah. You will have to adjust to it by training."  
Craw nodded. He saw himself nodding. It was just strange.  
Anubis grinned. "Now slowly try to see more. Only another room for the beginning."  
Craw nodded and tried it out. He nearly fell over as his view changed. It was to him like if he was controlling a camera that he could put wherever he wanted. "Wow..."  
Anubis nodded. "Good. That is a good start. You will have to train that for the beginning. If you can control it fully you will easily be able to read others auras. Then you can tell them easily apart by their aura."  
Craw nodded. He stopped using his aura.  
Anubis smiled. "Once you can control it fully like if you just breath or look with your eyes you even can tell your aura apart from your normal energy. You can even see what attack someone is using in the way the aura around them is moving. You will even be able to control the aura around you and can combine it with your own aura and your energy to form an attack. Aura Sphere."  
Craw looked to him with curiosity. "Aura Sphere?"  
Anubis nodded and stretched his arm. At his paw a blue glowing sphere appeared and got bigger till it was nearly as big as Craw's head. "This is Aura Sphere. It is a complicated move but it is worth it. There is no way to dodge it since it is linked to the foe's aura. It will always hit like if it knows exactly where the foe tries to dodge."  
Craw looked at the sphere and then at his paws. "That sounds strong..."  
Anubis nodded. "Normally that move needs years of training to be able to use it but if I am right you should be able to use it. You cold already use it back then easily without any problem."  
Craw nodded. "That would be really great..."  
Anubis nodded. "Good. I think that is good for today. I will let you alone for now. You should train what you learned for now a bit more But don't overdo it. Since you can't control it now and since it is so strong you use a lot of energy and could faint from it."  
Craw sighed. "I will remember it."  
Anubis stood up. "I will let someone bring you some gummies for Fletcher." He went to the door. "As soon as he can speak you can try go with him outside. Till then he should better stay here in the room."  
Craw nodded. "Thanks for the help."  
Anubis smiled. "I am glad you let me help you but from tomorrow on I will be as hard as normal to you again." Then he left.  
Craw sighed and looked to Fletcher.  
The bird sat in his nest and watched Craw calmly.  
Craw sighed. "You know what we should do now Fletcher?"  
The Fletchling tilted his head looking at Craw with curiosity.  
He chuckled and took another game from those who Sam gave him. "Let's play a bit."  
Fletcher chirped happily and flew to him.  
Together they played some of the games. To Fletcher it was just games but to Craw it was a way to teach him some things. As he noticed that Fletcher was bored by it he gave him some berries and seeds before continuing training his new found ability.  
He grinned as he managed to see the training ground. He even could see Brighton and Damion sparring with each other while Kathrin sparred with Tira.  
Ariela on her side was training with an Espurr both just standing there like if they made some kind of staring duel. He smiled. Probably they were both using psychic type moves trying to overthrow each other but at the moment they seemed to be equally strong.  
Craw sighed. Even now he thought she was beautiful. He smiled and caught himself drifting off into a daydream again. He shook his head and stopped using his aura ability. He sighed and lay down onto his bed. Again his thoughts wandered off into a daydream. He sighed again. Why not? He has nothing else to do right now so why shouldn't he daydream a bit?

* * *

Craw was in the hospital again. Again he was in his human body. He sighed and looked at the blanket.  
"What are you thinking Craw?" The blonde boy he saw in a dream before already looked to him.  
He sighed. "Tomorrow I have am in the surgery..."  
Brighton smiled weakly. "And you fear it?"  
Craw nodded. "A bit... It is everything... I spend most of my life in the hospital... How will it be to finally be free Brighton?" So he wasn't wrong... Was it just a coincidence that the boy had the same name as his friend?  
Another voice could be heard. "You should be happy... Not everyone gets the change to live a life..." The voice was pretty young and was from a boy too. It didn't surprise him though. It was normal in the human world that boys and girls were separated in the hospital. "I would want to live a life... To swim in the ocean... To get older... To fall in love..."  
Craw sighed and looked to the brown haired boy. He was maybe ten or maybe younger. "You should never give up hope..."  
The boy shook his head. "I heard the doctors today... They talked about me as they thought I was sleeping... The tumor is inoperable and the chemotherapy doesn't work... I have only 3 months left... Maybe 4..."  
Craw looked to him nervous. He didn't know what to say.  
Brighton sighed. "Well at least you don't need to wait long in the afterlife... I will follow you soon."  
Craw looked to him. "Hey... That isn't sure yet... They are still thinking you have a chance with the chemotherapy..."  
Brighton looked to him shaking his head. "Yeah but even if it works I will need a new heart... The tumor has affected it already... After the chemotherapy it will be so weakened that I won't live long after that... And you know how long you can wait for one..."  
Craw nodded. "Yeah..."  
Brighton sighed. "I hope you won't forget the promise we made when you are out..."  
Craw looked to him. "I won't ever forget it. I will live my life for all of you. I will swim in the ocean... I will climb the highest mountains... I will learn how to fight and I will protect every life I can... I will change the world... and I will love... and form a family..."  
The brown haired boy chuckled but soon it turned into a cough. "Well at least you can strike that last part off the list... Or do you think we didn't notice how you were flirting with that girl?"  
Craw blushed. "What do you mean?"  
Brighton giggled. "How was her name again?"  
The brown haired boy smiled. "You mean the one that was here visiting her mother all the time?" He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I think her name was Ariela..."

* * *

Author's note: Oh what's that? Does that mean Serene and Ariela are humans? Or does Craw just mix up things? Does his memory maybe replace things he doesn't remember with things of his present? Or are Brighton, Serene and Ariela really humans? But if they are why don't they remember? or do they remember and just keep it a secret? What is really going on? Who knows? Well I do but I won't tell you. You will have to continue reading ;P


	16. Chapter 15: Training

Craw sighed looking at his food. He wasn't really hungry. He was sitting with Brighton, Damion, Ariela, Kathrin and of course Fletcher in their room and ate calmly. They decided to eat there to talk in peace and to make sure Fletcher doesn't get stressed out.  
Brighton looked to him. "Your mind must have made something up. I mean I know I am a Pokémon and not a human. It's impossible."  
Ariela nodded. "Yeah, Brighton is right. I mean probably your mind just fills the holes in your memory with other things."  
Craw sighed. "I know... But why do I have this strange feeling? It's so strange... I never thought about it yet but I instantly felt connected with you two... I kinda knew I could trust you two..."  
Kathrin shrugged. "Probably it is because you lost your memory. You just needed someone you could trust and Brighton was just the first one that you met. Also you fell in love with Ariela as soon as you saw her. You just wanted to trust them."  
Craw sighed. "I know that you are probably right but I still have this feeling... Something is strange about all this..."  
Brighton sighed and finished eating. "You worry too much again..."  
Craw nodded. "Yeah... Probably you are right..."  
Brighton grinned. "I know I am right."  
Craw looked to his friends. "Thanks for understanding..."  
All four of them nodded and Ariela kissed his cheek.  
He wagged his tail. He was happy that he didn't scared her off with all the strange stuff he made her go through.  
Damion was feeding some gummies to Fletcher. "If you two need some time alone just tell us. I am sure we can take Fletcher with us."  
Fletcher looked at him. "Want stay."  
Craw chuckled. "If we need some time alone we could go and find a quiet place." It was strange to him how fast the Fletchling was learning. This morning he was still a feral and now he already started speaking and could understand most of what they said.  
Fletcher fluffed his feathers up. "Why leave Fletcher?"  
Craw smiled. "Ariela is my... mate..." He used that word since he didn't know a better word that the bird would understand. "We won't leave you but we want to be alone sometimes."  
Fletcher looked at the Kirlia. "Understand."  
Ariela blushed widely. "Craw! Now he will think the wrong thing..."  
He grinned and looked to her. "Do you want to try to explain him our relationship? I wish you good luck with that. Mate is the only word he understands the meaning of that is similar to our relationship."  
She was still blushed. "OK OK... But please don't say it that way again..."  
The others chuckled.

* * *

Craw sighed as he stood up. He stretched and looked to the others. Brighton was still sleeping while Damion was reading through his notes. He looked up as he heard Craw and nodded.  
Fletcher was also awake just sitting in his nest looking at Craw.  
Craw made his way to the bathroom. "Come Fletcher. I will show you the bathroom."  
The bird nodded and hopped out of his nest following him inside. As they entered the Fletchling looked around with curiosity.  
Craw smiled and looked to him. "I don't know how you clean yourself... If I remember right you birds take baths in still water right?"  
Fletcher tilted his head. "Still water?"  
He thought about it a bit. "Like in a lake. water that doesn't move. Not like in a river water that flows."  
The Fletchling nodded looking to him. "Understand. Yes, still water."  
Craw nodded and took a bigger bowl. "You prefer warm or cold water?"  
The Fletchling looked to him. "Warm water?"  
Craw filled the bowl with some warm water. "Yeah we heat water. It is more comfortable. Look."  
Fletcher looked at the water and put his beak into it with curiosity. He chirped. "It's warm!"  
Craw smiled. "You didn't believe me?"  
Fletcher chirped. "Never saw warm water!"  
Craw grinned. "You want to bath in warm water?"  
Fletcher nodded. "Yes."  
Craw smiled and filled the bowl completely with warm water putting it down for Fletcher.  
The bird hopped into the water and happily started cleaning his feathers.  
Craw giggled. He then went under the shower and turned on the warm water.  
The Fletchling chirped surprised and looked to the Riolu with wide eyes. "You make it rain!"  
Craw chuckled. He should have guessed that the feral never saw a shower before. "That is a shower. It is a bit complicated to explain... Hmm..." He started scrubbing his fur. "It is like with the warm water I gave you. It is like a warm river that flows through a pipe... Like a small cave where the water flows through and then it comes out here. We put something with many little holes on the exit and when the water flows through it it splits into many many little rivers so it looks like if it rains."  
Fletcher looked to him with big eyes and hopped to him under the shower. "Warm rain!"  
Craw giggled amused by how amazed the Fletchling was from the shower. He continued cleaning himself. "You prefer that over the bowl?"  
Fletcher nodded. "It is good."  
Craw nodded and finished cleaning himself. "We do that every morning and if we are very dirty before going to bed. this way the bed stays clean."  
Fletcher nodded and looked around with curiosity.  
Craw smiled and pointed to the toilet. "And if you need to poop you sit on that and poop in there. Then you pull on the string on the side and another river washes it away into another cave. So everything stays clean and it doesn't stink so much."  
Fletcher looked to the toilet surprised. "Amazing."  
Craw smiled. "Yeah that's pretty amazing." He stepped out of the shower and took a towel starting to dry himself.  
Fletcher finished cleaning himself and shook himself to dry himself.  
Craw giggled. "You want a towel?"  
Fletcher looked to him confused.  
Craw smiled. "Like wool. You rub it on yourself to dry faster."  
Fletcher looked to him tilting his head. "How works?"  
Craw smiled and took another dry towel. "The towel takes the water from you to itself. Let me show you." He softly wrapped the Fletchling into the towel starting to rub him dry softly.  
Fletcher chirped happily. "Feels nice."  
Craw nodded and finished.  
Fletcher chirped and his feathers were all ruffled. He shook himself and chirped happily. "That amazing."  
Craw chuckled. "Yeah in civilization we perfected washing and cleaning."  
The Fletchling chirped amused and hopped around.  
Craw smiled and put the wet towels away so they can be washed later. "OK. Let's get out. Brighton surely wants to take a shower too."  
Fletcher nodded and followed him. He had accepted Brighton and Damion somehow. Craw would have said he saw them as members of his swarm while he seemed to see Craw as the leader.  
As they left Brighton went into the bathroom still tired.  
Craw smiled looking to Damion. "Fletcher seems to enjoy the shower."  
Fletcher chirped. "Warm rain feels good."  
Damion chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."  
Craw chuckled and sat onto his bed. "Fletcher I know you are able to understand many things now but I also know that you still follow many of your instincts. Today we go to training again. I will let you decide if you want to come with us or if you want to stay here alone. There will be many Pokémon and if you think you can stay calm without attacking them you can come with us. But you have to know that there will maybe some Pokémon that you would normally see as predator."  
Fletcher looked at him seemingly thinking about it for a while.  
Craw smiled calmly. "You have to know that nobody will attack you. We will maybe fight but that is for training. To get stronger and learn more tricks how to fight."  
The Fletchling tilted his head looking to him.  
Craw knew already that it meant that he didn't understand something of what he said. "Is there something you need to know?"  
Fletcher looked to him. "Why predator don't eat me?"  
Craw smiled. "Hmm... That is a good question. We differ between feral and conscious Pokémon. Between Pokémon that only follow their instincts and Pokémon that think and follow rules of civilization. And we only hunt feral to eat. But if a feral becomes conscious and start to understand us... If they start to think more than just following their instincts and trying to survive like you are right now then we see them not as food or foe anymore. We then help them to get more than feral. Like we do with you. We try to help you to become more."  
He looked to Craw confused.  
Damion smiled. "You just need to know for now that no predator that lives in the city will attack you. It is like with Craw. A feral Riolu would try to eat you right? But Craw is good. The same is with the other predators. They won't harm you."  
Fletcher nodded. "Understand."  
Craw nodded. "Maybe you will understand why later. There is so much to learn for you that you will need some time to understand everything."  
Fletcher looked to him. "Learn a lot."  
Craw smiled. "I know. I mean you learned how to speak within a day... well mostly."  
Fletcher proudly ruffled his feathers.  
Craw giggled. "OK. How about you come with us to breakfast? There you can see that no predator will hurt you. You can stay by my side all the time."  
Fletcher nodded. "I will come."  
Craw nodded. "Good. We will wait for Brighton and Damion to finish cleaning and then we will go to breakfast."  
Fletcher nodded and went to his nest starting to clean it. It nearly looked to Craw like if he tried to fit into the society by cleaning up.  
Craw chuckled and took the garbage bin. "Are you OK if I come to your nest?"  
Fletcher looked to him wary but nodded.  
Craw smiled calmly. "Here you can put in the garbage." He put the garbage can near to his nest taking care to not come too close to it."  
Fletcher watched him while he did so and waited till he went back to his bed. Then he started to pick up things like dirty wool and fallen out feathers and put them into the garbage can. After some time he hopped back into his nest and sat down into it. "Finish."  
Craw nodded and took the can moving slowly putting it back next to the door. "When you need to throw something away like garbage or feathers that fell out you can put them into this can."  
Fletcher nodded and looked to the bathroom door.  
Craw grinned. It was funny to see how the Fletchling was looking at everything that was new to him with curiosity and amazement of a child.  
After some time Brighton and Damion finished taking a shower and they made their way to the canteen.  
Fletcher was nervous especially since many Pokémon had heard of him and staring and talking about him as they passed. Fletcher hopped next to Craw while looking around agitated.  
Craw looked to him. "Don't worry. I am here."  
Fletcher nodded and together the four went to the canteen.  
Craw took his own food plate and the one of Fletcher. The cook made some light roasted berries, some seeds and even some meat that Craw didn't want to know what it really was. It didn't look like the meat he would eat and Craw guessed it was maybe from a bug type or something like that.  
As they sat down on their common table Fletcher quickly started eating always looking around nervous like if he feared someone would try to steal his food. The fact that many Pokémon were staring at the feral seemed to make him even more nervous.  
Craw sighed and looked at the others. "Please stop staring at Fletcher. He is not used to it and feels very uncomfortable. If he feels more comfortable with speaking to foreigners you can then ask him things. But till then I ask you to stop staring at him."  
The others looked away and started talking about them.  
Craw sighed and looked to Fletcher. "You don't need to worry. Everyone gets their own food and if you are more hungry you can get more. Nobody needs to fight about food. Nobody will try to take away your food."  
Fletcher looked to him for a moment and nodded but continued eating fast.  
Craw smiled and continued eating calmly.  
Then Ariela and Kathrin sat down next to them. Fletcher looked to the Kirlia and hopped aside a bit trying to pull the plate away like if he wanted to make some space for her.  
Ariela smiled and sat down in front of Craw. "You are nice Fletcher but you don't need to go away from Craw for me. I can understand how you feel right now and how nervous you are. I know you need him to feel safe right now."  
He looked to her with curiosity. "You his mate. Is your place."  
Ariela blushed a bit and giggled. "It is OK. Till you feel more comfortable with all the Pokémon around you I will sit next to him again. Till then you need that more than I do."  
The Fletchling looked to her tilting his head. He then nodded and hopped back next to Craw.  
Craw smiled and bend over the table kissing Ariela softly.  
Fletcher watched them for a moment before continuing eating.  
The rest of the breakfast was pretty quiet and as they finished they went with Fletcher back to Craw's room.  
Craw looked to him. "Are you OK Fletcher? You were pretty quiet."  
Fletcher looked to him. "Nothing said. No need."  
Craw smiled. "Yeah... you don't need to speak with us but maybe it helps. The more you talk with us the more you can learn."  
Fletcher tilted his head. "Learned much... Have think about."  
Craw nodded. "Do you remember the Pidgeot yesterday?"  
Fletcher ruffled his feathers. "Yes."  
Craw chuckled. "She said she would help you with learning if you need to. She maybe can explain you some things better than I can."  
Fletcher chirped excited.  
Craw grinned. "If she says something you have to listen to it like if I say it do you understand?"  
He looked to Craw surprised and unsure. "She swarm leader?"  
Craw smiled. "If you are with her then yes. Then she is the swarm leader."  
He nodded. "Understand."  
Craw nodded. "Good. I will ask her if she could take care of you for today. There will be other flying types too. She can help you understand us but also can teach you better flying."  
He chirped. "But I good fly."  
Craw nodded. "Yes I know but she can surely show you more tricks. She can teach you to master it."  
He nodded looking at him. "I not good?"  
Craw smiled and shook his head. "You are good. I know that. I saw that. But you can still become better. Like I am a good fighter but I still can become better."  
Fletcher looked to him with curiosity. "You not best?"  
Craw chuckled. "Oh no. I am not the best. I am sorry if I disappoint you."  
Fletcher shook his head. "No. You strong. You good swarm leader."  
Craw smiled. "Thank you."  
Fletcher nodded. "I go become better."  
Craw nodded. "I will go speak with Peggy then." He left the room.  
Fletcher tilted his head. "Craw different. Not like Pokémon I know."  
Damion and Brighton looked at each other nervously.  
Brighton sighed. "You are right. Craw is different. Special would be a more fitting word."  
Fletcher looked at him confused. "Special?"  
Brighton sighed and scratched his chin thinking about it a moment. "There are many ways to discribe something. Different can be used as a positive so good thing but also in a negative so bad thing but it is mostly neutral so neither good nor bad. Like water. Water is not good or bad since water is necessary for living but too much water can kill you. So water is neutral do you understand?"  
Fletcher nodded. "Water good, water bad, water neutral."  
Brighton nodded. "And some words are more negative while others are more positive. Special is a positive word. It means something is different but in a good way. Like shiny Pokémon... you know Pokémon that are different colored than others of their kind."  
Fletcher nodded. "You and Ariela."  
Brighton nodded. "Yes like me and Ariela. These different colors make us special and feral Pokémon of the same species find them more attracting and are more willing to mate with them."  
Fletcher nodded. "Understand. Shiny good. Shiny special. Special good word."  
Brighton nodded. "And Craw is special in another way. He isn't shiny but he is something else... We can't explain you yet. But maybe when you understand everything a bit better."  
Fletcher nodded. "Not smart. Need learn more."  
Brighton smiled. "Oh I think you are pretty smart. You are learning very fast. You just need to learn some more things before you can understand why Craw is special. But that you already noticed that he is special shows that you are very smart."  
Fletcher tilted his head. "Not know enough but smart?"  
Brighton chuckled. "Yeah. It is like with different. There are many words that mean similar things like smart or intelligent or wise or clever. They all mean something similar but all in a different way. You are smart and clever. they mean nearly the same. Smart means you are quick to learn new things. Clever is that you know how to use what you learned. What you lack is a bit more of intelligence or better knowledge and wisdom so you aren't very wise yet. Knowledge is about how much and what you know. There you still have to learn a lot. And wisdom is something that comes with the life. The longer you live the more wise you get because of what you experienced in your life. The more you experience the wiser you get."  
Fletcher tilted his head. "You wise?"  
Brighton laughed. "No, not really. That is what I lack most. Also I am not very smart. I need much time to learn something new. Ariela is wise I think and of course Anubis."  
Fletcher ruffled his feathers. "Don't like Anubis."  
Brighton looked to him. "Why not?"  
He sat into his nest. "Looks down Craw."  
Brighton smiled. "Actually he really likes Craw. He is probably the one who has most respect for him. That is why he acts that way. Craw wants him to be strict and hard to him. He wants to become the best and he asked Anubis to train him harder than anyone else so Craw would learn more than anyone else."  
Fletcher looked to Brighton with curiosity. "Anubis good? Only bad because Craw wants?"  
Brighton smiled. "If you want to say so yes."  
Fletcher chirped. To Brighton it sounded like a try to sigh. "Confusing..."  
Brighton chuckled. "Yeah it is. But it has a reason. Craw wants Anubis to be so strict because Craw thinks he can get better that way."  
Fletcher nodded. "Hard training faster better."  
Brighton nodded. "That's his goal."  
Fletcher nodded. "Then my goal."

* * *

Craw knocked on the door.  
"You may enter."  
Craw opened the door and wasn't surprised to see the Pidgeot sitting in a nest instead of a chair.  
She looked down on some papers and wrote on them by using different stamps. She put down the stamp she was using and looked to him with curiosity.  
The way she looked at him gave him the creeps. It kinda made him feel like if she was looking at him with the eyes of a predator that was watching it's prey. "Um... Hey... I would like to ask you a favor."  
She lifted her wings and for a moment it looked like if she was about to jump at him but then she put them down again. "I won't hurt you don't worry."  
Craw noticed he had held his breath and started breathing again. "Sorry."  
She chirped in a way that nearly sounded like a giggle. "Don't worry. Actually I think it is funny. Somehow I still seem to give others these vibes of a feral and they feel fear of me sometimes. I like that." She looked to him. "But back to the topic. You surely are here because of that Fletchling right?"  
Craw looked to her a bit baffled. He shook his head and nodded. "Yeah. His name is Fletcher. He can talk now by the way. But I am at my limits with him now... He seems to understand very fast... Maybe too fast."  
She tilted her head. It was like Fletcher did when he didn't understand something. "What exactly do you mean with that?"  
Craw sighed. "Alright. I try my best to explain him everything and I think he understands the most of it... But there are things that I just can't explain to him in a way that it really makes sense... It is like if I don't know the right words for it... Do you know what I mean?"  
She chirped and looked to him. "Yeah. I think I know what you mean. It was hard for my team back then to explain everything to me too. You will never be able to get the feral out of a Pokémon that once was a feral. We just think different. We see everything from a different point of view."  
Craw nodded. "That is what I meant. You are very good at understanding us and I hoped you could teach Fletcher a bit. Also none of us is a flying type and he could need someone who could train him. I mean he is probably already pretty good at flying... I can't really judge that but I am sure you can teach him there one or another trick."  
She nods. "What do I get from it?"  
He looked to her surprised flattening his ears. "W-What?"  
She chirped again like if she wanted to giggle. "Well I have much to do. My team depends on me as their leader. Every team gets paid for their job and we are no exception. If we would do everything for free we wouldn't have money for equipment and items for our work. Then we couldn't help anyone. It is sad but it is necessary."  
Craw sighed and looked to her nervously. "That makes sense of course... But... I don't know how to pay you..."  
She tilted her head. "Then how about you think of something else?"  
He rubbed his head. "I don't know... I don't have an idea..."  
She tilted her head. "You know? Normally if a team asks another team for support we turn in favor for favor. We rarely do that for trainee teams. Actually we never do that because we never know when or if they become promoted to a real explorer team but I think with you I can make an exception. I don't know what Anubis sees in you but I know he has great plans with you and your team. So I will make a little deal with you. I will help you with Fletcher but for that you will owe me a big one. And I am not exaggerating. Something big."  
Craw thought about it a bit. "OK. I thank you."  
She chirped again. "You shouldn't thank me. You don't know yet what you will have to do for that. But one thing I can assure you. You will have to work hard for it."  
He sighed and nodded.  
She ruffled her feathers and stood up. "Well then. Bring me to him."  
Craw nodded and went ahead.

* * *

Craw sighed and panted. He was fighting a Mienshao that looked like if it was moving very slow but Craw knew that wasn't true. Every move he made was perfected to move as little as possible while making sure to not get hit while countering Craw's attacks. "I really would like to get some tips from you to learn how to do this..."  
The Mienshao laughed. "If you want? I see a lot of potential in you but you move too aggressive. You need to move more precise. Your Blaze Kick is predictable since you use it as jump kick and your Focus Punch is useless if you don't know how to keep your focus up while dodging. Your Ice Punch is pretty good but you use it too offensive. If you hit your enemy while dodging an attack you get a pretty good counter attack out of it. Also when using your Blaze Kick try kicks from the side and if you learn how to make a back flip you can use it too and take a lot of enemies by surprise."  
Craw nodded. "Thanks for the tips." He continued attacking the Mienshao but even with the new tips he got he wasn't able to lad a serious hit.  
The Mienshao seemed to be very amused by his tries while throwing him over again and again. He didn't even use serious attacks only Force Palm to knock him down sometimes.  
After some more time Craw asked for a break.  
Anubis grinned. "See? That is what I meant. He lasted nearly ten minutes longer than any of you."  
Craw looked to him surprised and then looked around. Everyone else was sitting around or stretching or even trying some moves on dummies. He didn't even notice that he was the only one left fighting.  
Anubis smiled. "Even tho Craw had the strongest of all trainers he kept up the longest time. You all could learn a lesson from him. You have to train harder and if you need tips you can ask your trainers for them."  
Craw took a bottle of water and drank a bit.  
Brighton smiled. "You were really good... We need to spar more. I have to learn dodging more... I mean I am fast with using Agility but if my foe is as fast as I am I get real problems."  
Craw nodded. "OK but then you don't use Agility."  
Brighton nodded. "OK."  
Ariela smiled and went to Craw kissing his cheek. "That was awesome. Your last Blaze Kick nearly got him. I wasn't even able to land one hit..."  
Kathrin stretched herself. "Well you are a healer after all."  
Brighton looked to them. "Ariela? You are healer? I thought you were distance fighter?"  
Ariela giggled. "I only know Psychic as attack move. My other moves are Teleport, Heal Pulse and Split Pain. Kathrin is the fighter of us."  
Kathrin grinned widely. "Substitute, Flail, Skull Bash and Last Resort."  
Damion looked to her amazed. "Wow... So strong moves! I only know Aqua Tail, Water Gun, Protect and Pursuit." He sighed.  
Brighton grinned. "I think that is a really good move set. I mean you can still learn stronger moves but for now your moves are really good." He stretched himself. "I mean I use similar moves. Electro Ball, Agility, Discharge and Iron Tail. So one status move, two stab moves and one move of a different type that is pretty strong."  
Damion nodded.  
Craw sighed. "Well at least you all have four moves. I only know three..."  
Anubis came to them. "That is not sure if I am right. If I am right you are able to use Aura Sphere."  
Craw looked to him. "Are you sure?"  
Anubis grinned. "Pretty sure yes. You have to train your aura ability more. Then you should be able to use it."  
Craw nodded. "That would solve my problem with range fighters..."  
Anubis grinned. "Still always thinking about every situation."  
Brighton smiled. "Yeah he is very good at that."  
Anubis nodded and stretched himself. "OK. You can do free practice now. The trainers will stay if you need their help till lunch break. After lunch we will do another dungeon training. I will go for now. I have some things to take care of."  
The group nodded and most of them started training.  
Craw on his side decided to train his aura ability a bit more. He wanted to know how to use it before they entered the dungeon. This time he will be the first one who finish the dungeon.

* * *

Author's note: CAMEO CALL! For the next chapter I could need some cameos. If you are interested that your team Pokémon team get a cameo in my story that is your first chance. Even if your team don't get a cameo in the next chapter you can get one in future chapters if you want. For cameo please tell me the species, names, move sets and a bit of their personality so I can decide a bit better.

Also I will open a discord group later to chat and for RPing and stuff. Also I would like to discuss scenes for the cameo via discord.


	17. Chapter 16: Be the best

Craw sighed and ate calmly. "Fletcher will be the one coming with me today."  
Brighton looked to him disappointed. "C'mon... I wanted to go with you into the dungeon too..."  
Craw smiled. "Next time I promise. I just want to see what Fletcher learned from Peggy already."  
Damion pouted. "Not fair... I want to go with you in a dungeon too..."  
Craw chuckled. "Then we will go in the next dungeon after Brighton OK?"  
Damion sighed. "Yeah..."  
Fletcher chirped happily. "I show you I got better."  
Craw smiled. "I am sure of it. You already got better in speaking. I am thrilled to see what else you learned from her."  
He ruffled his feathers looking to him proudly.  
Craw giggled. "Also we will go to the exam all together and after that we can go together as often as we want."  
Ariela giggled. "Maybe we can go on some explorations together too after the exams."  
Craw smiled. "Yeah. I wanted to ask you something anyway. How about you and Kathrin join our team as well after we finished the exams?"  
Ariela smiled and kissed him. "I would really like that!"  
Kathrin chuckled. "I already thought you would never ask."  
Ariela giggled. "You already thought in a team name?"  
Craw rubbed his chin. "I actually don't know yet..."  
Kathrin sighed. "Yeah we should also decide what of the guilds we will join."  
Craw sighed. "You are right. I would prefer that we join the defenders guild. Mainly because it is Anubis' guild. Also it was the guild Brighton wanted to enter because he wanted to fight the Aura-less."  
Brighton nodded. "Yeah."  
Damion sighed. "Well I wanted to join the rescuers guild but I can accept joining the defenders guild."  
Ariela looked to Kathrin.  
Kathrin rolled her eyes. "I planned to join the mercenary guild actually... But if there is no other way..."  
Ariela smiled. "Well I don't care what guild I join. I just don't like to join the traders guild. Nothing against Serene. I just don't like trading very much even though I know it is necessary... Probably it is because of my father..."  
Brighton nodded. "I can understand that."  
Fletcher tilted his head. "I don't know about guilds. I will do what Craw says."  
Craw smiled. "Then it is settled. We will join the defenders guild."

* * *

Craw grinned. "Very good Fletcher. You really learned a lot from Peggy just in one session. I bet you will get much better in no time!" He looked to the defeated Rattata.  
Fletcher ruffled his feathers and looked to him proudly. "I am thankful."  
Craw smiled. "No problem. You deserve some praise."  
Sam smiled. "I am really surprised by how fast you learned to speak."  
Sammy nodded.  
Fletcher chirped. "I am thankful for Peggy and Craw and Brighton and Damion to help me."  
Sam smiled. "I am thrilled to see how much you will learn in future."  
Craw smiled. "Yeah me too."  
Fletcher chirped happily.  
Craw smiled. "OK. Now we have to go left. In the next room are the stairs."  
Sam smiled. "Your aura ability is really useful. Maybe we should find an aura user for our team as well."  
Craw chuckled and went ahead. "Anubis told me that my ability is very strong. I still have to learn more about how to control it though. He said other Riolu normally can't even see the next room if they can use their aura ability at all. He said most can use it for fighting a bit to see the foe's attacks before they happen but they rarely can see father than a few meters before evolving into Lucario."  
Sam smiled. "So you are special with that huh?" He looked to his sister.  
Sammy nodded. "We should do some more research in that topic I think."  
Sam nodded.  
Before they entered Craw stopped. "There is a group of Fletchling in the next room. Fletcher do you think you can handle them?"  
Fletcher nodded. "I will do." He quickly fly into the room and Craw followed after some seconds. Fletcher was fast and dodged the Fletchlings easily by using some flying tricks he learned from Peggy. Especially the Aerial Ace move he learned from Peggy was good. After just twenty seconds he had defeated every Fletchling in the room without getting hit himself.  
Craw grinned. "Very well done. You are really good in fighting."  
Fletcher chirped happily.  
Craw smiled and nodded. "Let's go to the next level. We just have three more level to go. This time we will beat Kathrin."  
Fletcher fluffed his feathers. "Why I feel so thrilled?"  
Craw grinned. "Because it is a competition. Who doesn't want to be better than the others?"  
Fletcher nodded.  
Sam grinned. "You really know how to keep him on his toes."  
Craw grinned and nodded. Then they ascended to the next floor. Craw looked around and grinned. "Oh, we got lucky. The stairs are right there." He went towards the stairs. Then he saw something. "Wait a second." He stopped and slowly went to the item that way lying in the corner. He smiled as he picked up the item. "Nice. Found a coat. I wonder what effect it has."  
Sam smiled. "Let me see it please."  
Craw gave the coat to the Minun.  
The Minun looked at the coat for a bit. "Oh it seems to be a coat version of the mobile scarf! That is a really rare item! With that item you can walk through walls and over any terrain at the cost of your stamina."  
Craw looked at it surprised and widely smiled. "Oh that sounds useful!" He put the coat into the bag.  
Fletcher looked at it with curiosity. "It fits into bag?"  
Craw smiled. "It's an explorer bag. They are inside bigger than on the outside."  
Fletcher nodded. "I understand."  
Craw smiled. "OK let's get going. We shouldn't stay too long if we don't need to. Otherwhise we won't be the first team arriving on the 15th floor."  
They nodded and continued.  
It didn't need much longer till they reached the 15th floor and Craw closed his eyes to use his aura ability checking the floor. He grinned widely as he saw a little box. "It's three rooms away. Just some Geodudes and Rattatas on the way there."  
Fletcher nodded. "Let us go fast."  
Craw nodded and they hurried to the next room. He grinned and looked to Fletcher. "I will take care for the Geodude you will take on the Rattata."  
Fletcher nodded. "Yes."  
Craw grinned and quickly took on the Geodude. He just needed one Ice Punch and the rock type was done. He looked to Fletcher.  
Fletcher was already sitting on the Rattata.  
Craw was unsure if the Rattata was still alive. Fletcher didn't seem to hold back from killing feral Pokémon and even though Craw could understand it till a certain degree he was a bit nervous about it. He grinned grimly and nodded. "Two more rooms and we get what we are here for."  
Fletcher nodded.  
Craw smiled. "We still have to watch out for the Geodudes and the Rattatas so don't get arrogant or you might get into trouble."  
Fletcher nodded. "Yes."  
He grinned and went ahead.  
In the next room were two more Geodudes and two more Rattatas and after they beat them quickly they went to the last room.  
Craw smiled as he saw the box. He looked around but the room was clear. He went to the box and opened it. Inside was a tanto. Craw wondered why he knew how the japanese dagger or why he found one in the Pokémon world but he shrugged and took it out. As he took the dagger the box disappeared. He shrugged and pulled the dagger out of the sheath but it only had a grip not a blade. He looked at it with curiosity.  
Sam smiled. "Oh look at that. It's a move item. You should try to send some of your energy into it then it should create a move."  
Craw nodded and concentrated. He quickly found his energy and sent some of it into the hilt. As soon as he did that a greenish blade appeared. He swung it around a bit and looked at it. "Any idea what move it is Sam?"  
Sam looked at it with curiosity. "Hmm could be Fury Cutter... That move gets stronger the more often you use it against your foe."  
Craw nodded. "Sounds interesting."  
Sam nodded. "Well you got the item. Ready to go?"  
Craw nodded and looked to Fletcher. "You got your badge?"  
The Fletchling nodded and took his badge. "What I have to do?"  
Craw smiled. "You have to concentrate onto it. Then you have to use your energy into it like if you try to channel a move through it."  
Fletcher nodded and quickly disappeared.  
Craw smiled and used his badge as well.  
He found himself at the entrance of the dungeon again. He looked around and smiled. Nobody else was around except for himself, Fletcher, Sam, Sammy and Anubis.  
Anubis grinned. "Seems like the task was a bit too easy. I will add five more floors to it next time." He looked at the tanto in Craw's paws. "Fury Cutter. It's a very useful move. Especially for you it can be useful since it is very effective against psychic type Pokémon."  
Craw nodded and put the tanto into his bag.  
Sam smiled. "He is really good. I would suggest to let him do the silver rank test. He is much to good for the rookie rank and even the bronze rank could be too low for him."  
Anubis nodded. "I will consider it if Brighton and Damion do well in the training."  
Craw looked to him. "Kathrin and Ariela will join our team as well."  
Anubis looked to him. "OK. Then I will have to watch them too."  
Craw nodded.  
That was when Kathrin and Ariela appeared next to them out of the nothing together with a Pikachu and a Plusle.  
Sam smiled and nuzzled the Plusle. "Hey sweety. How was it?"  
The Plusle blushed and smiled. "Sam! Your team already finished?"  
Kathrin sighed. "Damn... This time you beat me..."  
Ariela giggled and kissed Craw's cheek. "I knew you would beat us."  
Craw smiled and showed them the tanto. "Yeah. It was pretty easy."  
Kathrin looked at it with curiosity. "What's that? A move item?"  
Craw nodded. "Fury Cutter."  
Kathrin shrugged. "Then I don't care."  
Ariela pouted. "Don't act like that. You wanted the item very bad as we were in the dungeon. You pushed me pretty hard to get there."  
Kathrin rolled her eyes. "I just hate it to be second place."  
Craw chuckled. "We are in one team so I wouldn't count it as second place."  
Kathrin looked to him. "I will always count it as second place if I am not the first."  
Craw smiled and shrugged. "Well at least you are motivated to train harder now."  
Kathrin grinned grimly. "Oh if you want I can show you how motivated I am."  
Craw grinned. "No need of that. Thank you."  
Kathrin chuckled.  
Craw twitched his ears as he heard a squeaking sound and turned around. Behind him was the Pikachu that was with Ariela and Kathrin who was talking with Sammy with a sly grin.  
Sam chuckled and nuzzled the other Plusle. "Don't mind them. That is Kiiro. He is Sammy's boyfriend. Oh and may I introduce you to Orenjii? She is my fiancé."  
The Plusle blushed widely and waved to Craw and Fletcher. "Hello."  
Craw smiled and looked to them. "Oh! Hello Orenjii."  
Sam smiled and kissed her cheek making her blush even more. "Sam! The others are watching."  
Craw chuckled. "Nah everything is fine. It's not like if I don't have a girlfriend." He nuzzled Ariela.  
Ariela smiled and Orenjii nodded still a bit blushed.  
Craw smiled and looked to Kiiro. "Also nice to meet you too Kiiro."  
Kiiro smiled and nodded while he held Sammy's paws. "Hey there."  
Fletcher looked to them confused. "Why you act so strange? You are mates. That is normal."  
Orenjii and Sammy widely blushed while Sam and Kiiro laughed amused.  
Craw cuckled. "Well it is a bit different for us. We don't just become mates for making eggs. We call it love. That is a strong feeling if not the strongest of them all." He looked to Fletcher. "We don#t talk so open about that topic because it is embarrassing to the most of us."  
Fletcher nodded. "It is one of delicate things. Peggy said there are things Pokémon don't like speaking.  
Craw nodded. "Yes."  
Fletcher looked to the others. "Sorry I made you uncomfortable."  
The others nodded.  
Ariela smiled. "It's OK. You didn't know about it and now you know it."  
Fletcher nodded.  
That was when Brighton and Damion appeared.  
Brighton sighed. "Damn... Again beaten by Kathrin and Ariela."  
Craw grinned. "Not quiet right."  
Damion looked to Craw surprised. "Wait... You were first?"  
Craw chuckled and showed him the tanto. "Yeah. It was a move item. Fury Cutter."  
Brighton grinned widely. "Cool!"  
Damion sighed. "Damn... I wish I would win once..."  
Craw smiled. "Don't worry. Next time I will go with Brighton but then it's your turn to win."  
Damion grinned.  
Kathrin chuckled. "As if. You just had luck this time. Next time I will be first again."  
Anubis looked to them. "You shouldn't be so sure about it. There are other good teams as well."

* * *

Brighton sighed. "Yeah... I think I shouldn't do that next time..."  
Damion nodded. "You nearly killed me there. If it wasn't for the oran berry I would probably have fainted there..."  
Brighton grit his teeth. "But it is my most effective move against so many flying types."  
Anubis glared to him. "Then learn how to control it. If you use Discharge that carefree you will often hit your team members as well. You will get some training for that. I know a Jolteon that knows how to use Discharge without hurting her team members."  
Brighton nodded.  
Anubis sighed. "Next is Kathrin. You pushed your team member too hard just to get to the goal fast. This time nothing bad happened but that could lead to problems in future. Feral Pokémon aren't dumb. They follow their instincts and some of them set traps for their prey. If you aren't careful you get yourself and your team member into danger one day and that is irresponsible."  
Kathrin looked to him and pouted. "But-"  
"No buts! The guilds don't accept someone who brings themselves into unnecessary dangers. Not even the mercenary guild. There is a difference between braveness and stupidity."  
Kathrin got red by anger and looked down mumbling something.  
Anubis just continued. "Craw you did pretty well. You took care that your team partner didn't have to fight Pokémon he has disadvantages against and you use your abilities the best you can to get forward without getting into much dangers. But you should watch out to not rely too much on your ability. Not in times like these. The Aura-less don't have an aura and you won't be able to see them so you could run into a trap if you rely too much on your ability..."  
Craw nodded. "I will watch out for this in future."  
Anubis nodded. "Good. Fletcher you made good progress. Whatever you do to train continue. But maybe you should show your own initiative a bit. But I think you will learn about that in near future."  
Fletcher nodded. "I will learn."  
Anubis nodded. "Ariela you should learn to not let Kathrin push you around so much. You are a team."  
Ariela nodded.  
Anubis looked to Damion. "Damion good work but don't act too fast. You tend to attack before thinking. Brighton only used Discharge because you attacked the swarm of Taillow. If you don't arrange with your team partners you get in their way and get into a crossfire."  
Damion blushed and nodded.  
The Lucario sighed. "Viola you have to watch out if you use poison type moves. If you hit your team partner with it and if they aren't immune to poison they can die from it. You should always watch out for that. Otherwise good work with the Graveler."  
She nodded. "I will watch out more in future."  
"Tira same for you as with Brighton. Especially when your team partner has type disadvantage to your moves you have to watch out if you use an area move."  
Tira nodded nervously.  
"I will look if I find someone who can train you there as well."  
She nodded.  
Anubis continued with the review of the dungeon training and in the end everyone was told what they've done wrong.  
Craw sighed as they finally were released to dinner. "Man he was really strict with that..."  
Kathrin growled. "If he wasn't the leader..."  
Ariela looked to her. "You really think you could beat him?"  
Kathrin glared at her. "Yeah! Or do you think I am too weak?"  
Craw shrugged. "I doubt you would stand a minute against him."  
Kathrin glared at him. "Oh really? Wanna try it out? How about a little fight between just the two of us?"  
Suddenly Sam butted in. "You won't stand a chance against Craw that I can assure you."  
Craw looked at Sam surprised. "Sam. What are you doing here?"  
Sam grinned. "Oh I would like to talk with you for a moment. Do you have some minutes?"  
Craw looked to the others and back to Sam. "Yeah. Lead the way."  
Sam smiled and went ahead.  
After some corridors they came into an empty room. He closed the door behind Craw and sighed. "So... Why does Anubis treat you so hard? You are one of the best trainees if not the best best trainee I ever saw. It's nearly like if he tries to find every little mistake you make."  
Craw sighed. "Really?"  
Sam looked to him. "Do you know why he sent me and my sister with you? The most that know us call us genius. While I am pretty good at tactics, coding, encoding, translating ancient languages, math, physics, chemistry, biology and some more things my sister is the real genius. Sammy has something that is called hyperthymestical syndrome together with an eidetic memory. She can remember really everything she sensed in some way forever. She could tell you every detail from her day she lived through years ago. He only sent us with you because of our talents. Me because I looked at your training from the tactical side able to tell even the smallest mistakes you made and my sister because she would be able to make a detailed review with every second that happened. That means even if I miss something my sister will see that and will be able to report that to Anubis."  
Craw sighed. "That is good."  
Sam looked to him surprised. "You want that?"  
Craw nodded. "Anubis and I have a... complicated relationship. I told him to train me as hard as possible. I wanted him to treat me like the weakest trainee and that he don't give me any extras. I want to earn all of this." He looked at his paws.  
Sam smiled weakly. "Yeah... I kinda know that feeling. Being called a genius and everyone looking at you like if you could do everything. The worst is that they do everything for you because you are something special... It feels like if you don't deserve it."  
Craw chuckled. "Yeah. That is why I want him to train me as hard as he can. I want to feel like if I really deserve it."  
Sam sighed. "You really don't need to worry about that. You are really good as explorer. The training dungeon is just too easy for your skills. Before your exams you will be able to join some teams to a real mission if you want. There you can test your skills. But you have to remember that you won't be the leader at that mission. You will have to follow their orders."  
Craw nodded. "That is a really good idea. I think I will do that."  
Sam nodded. "I would offer you to come with my team but we have a special mission soon and I can't risk to have you with us while you try to proof yourself."  
Craw grinned grimly. "I can understand that. Please promise me something. Whenever I make a mistake tell me. I want to become much better and if I don't know when I do a mistake I won't be able to get better."  
Sam nodded. "I will do that if you want. However. I am hungry now. I wish you much luck for the future." He turned to go.  
Craw smiled. "Yeah. Me too." He followed the Minun outside.

* * *

Craw looked around. "Brighton you take on the flying types. I will take care of the Geodudes."  
Brighton nodded and grinned. On his tail appeared an orb of electricity. He jumped and swung his tail throwing it at the first Pidgey that flew towards them.  
Craw on his side punched a Geodude with his Ice Punch freezing it to a solid block of ice. He punched it again and it shattered into little pieces.  
Brighton grinned looking at him. "You are slow." Behind him were lying three Pidgeys unconcious.  
Craw chuckled and punched the remaining Geodude with Ice Punch. "Well not everyone can be as fast as you."  
Brighton grinned.  
Sam smiled. "You could have let Brighton finish off one of the Geodudes. His Iron Tail can easily take care of them."  
Craw sighed and nodded. Craw had a rough day in the dungeon. Sam really commented every little mistake he made and he was sure if Sam missed something out then Anubis would for sure do that since Sammy would give a detailed report. "72..."  
Brighton looked to him confused. "What do you mean?"  
Craw grinned grimly. "72 mistakes I made so far."  
Brighton shook his head. "They were just minor mistakes. You shouldn't take it so hard."  
Craw sighed. "No. I am the team leader and I have to better. I have to be as good as possible."  
Sam smiled calmly. "Nobody is perfect. Everyone makes mistakes. That is just natural. If you want to be as good as possible then it's good but if you try to become perfect you will lose yourself in details and you will make even worse mistakes. You are already pretty good and the most things you will learn automatically in future. Don't push yourself too hard."  
Craw shook his head. "I need this at the moment." He looked to Brighton. "It just helps me to feel better with everything that comes and was."  
Brighton nodded. He had a certain view in his eyes that told Craw that he understood what he meant.  
Craw looked around and pointed to a corridor. "OK. There are the stairs then we are in the last floor."  
Brighton grinned. "Your ability is really useful."  
Craw nodded. "Let's head on but stay cautious. Not that we trip into a trap."  
Brighton nodded and they went on followed by Sam and Sammy.  
After they reached the next floor they already saw the box in the same room.  
Brighton widely grinned. "Is it that?"  
Craw nodded. "Yeah."  
Brighton grinned. "If you are OK I would like to take it this time."  
Craw nodded. "Sure. Do that."  
Brighton grinned and went to the box opening it while Craw kept an eye open for any surprise. As Brighton opened the box he took out a cape.  
Sam went to him to see what it was.  
Craw gasped. "SAM! STOP!"  
But it was too late. Sam's feet sunk down and the ground under him disappeared. It was a pitfall trap.  
Craw jumped at Sam while Sam was still falling. He reached the Minun just in time and grabbed his arm. "LEAVE!" He hurled around and used all his strength to throw the Minun upwards using his momentum too but it had a side effect. Instead of Sam Craw was falling into the trap now. Everything around him went dark as his head hit something hard.

* * *

Author's note. "Since nobody wanted a cameo I decided to not make the cameo chapter. The cameo call still is up tho. I will make some chapters in near future that could need some cameos.  
Since fanfiction doesn't allow links so if you want to join you have to type in discord then a dot then gg then a backslash and then uCuvct

Please read the rules first.


	18. Chapter 17: Being alone

Craw opened his eyes slowly. He felt an enormous headache and his vision was blurry. He groaned in pain as he tried to stand up. "I should get myself a helmet..." He looked around and nearly puked from the dizziness he got from it. "Ugh..." He tripped over his own feet and fell onto his knees and paws. He panted as if he just ran a marathon. He regretted it a bit that he saved Sam from this. He touched his head and felt something warm and wet on it. As he looked at his paw he saw blood. "Oh... Just great... Where are the oran berries?" He tried to grab into his bag but it was gone. He looked around as slow as he could trying not to get dizzy again. The bag was lying on the ground not far from him and he could see a Rattata that was halfway in it. Craw hissed and the Rattata squeaked quickly backing out of the bag staring at the Riolu. Craw growled angrily and the Rattata scurried away seemingly not wanting to fight. Craw was thankful for that since he really didn't feel fit for a fight. He slowly crawled to the bag and searched inside of it for oran berries. He found one and ate it right away. After some seconds he felt already better. He sighed and looked into the bag. The most of the berries were eaten up and only two more oran berries as well as a pecha and a cheri berry. He sighed again. At least the cape and the tanto were still there. He wanted to take his badge to teleport out of the dungeon but it wasn't there anymore. He looked around but couldn't see it anywhere. He closed his eyes trying to use his aura ability to see if it was somewhere else on this floor but it wasn't anywhere. He grit his teeth and slowly stood up. "Well... no time to sit around..." He touched his head carefully. He had a little wound on the head but it wasn't deep. He guessed two more oran berries and everything would be fine again but on the other side he didn't know how far he had to go to get out of this dungeon. Maybe he would need the berries. He took his bag and looked around a bit. He felt that his stamina was low and that he would need an apple or something else to eat if he wanted to get till the end of the dungeon and he would definitely need more berries. He sighed and went on.

* * *

"But we have to do something!" He grit his teeth.  
Anubis sighed. "I wish we could but as long as there are still other teams in the dungeon we can't send anyone into it. Normally the badge would have sent him out as soon as he fainted but somehow it didn't. Maybe he lost it or maybe the bade is destroyed... If he still had his badge he would for sure have used it till now and be here."  
Brighton looked to him angrily. "And why don't we just go in there and search for him?"  
Anubis shook his head. "It is because of all the teams in the dungeon. We don't know why but if there are many explorers in a dungeon it won't let them find a missed Pokémon... That is also why jobs in a dungeon are always just for one team and why exploration teams are restricted to only a few Pokémon. Traveling through a dungeon is no problem with many Pokémon but being on a resque mission is something completely else. if you have more than six Pokémon in your team you won't be able to find your client..."  
Brighton looked to him. "Then let's go in there and find him! Just you, me, Sam and Sammy!"  
Anubis shook his head. "That won't work. The dungeon somehow reacts to the badges. See they are the most important item for the security of the teams to make sure nothing happens to them but if there are too many of those badges in the dungeon it reacts like if there are too many Pokémon in one team for the mission." He sighed. "We will have to wait till the other teams are out of the dungeon..."  
Brighton looked at the tower grimly. "Hopefully he can wait that long..."

* * *

Craw sighed and looked down at the defeated feral Pokémon. "Is it just me or do they get more?" He looked around. "Well at least there is nobody around who could see me talking with myself." His belly growled. He sighed. "Five floors and still no apple..." He used his aura ability again. Again there was no apple around and the berries get less. He sighed and looked into his bag. He had found three more oran berries and a pecha berry. At least he had cured his head by now but he had to find an apple. He went to the next stairs. As he entered the next floor he found himself surrounded by a lot Rattatas and a Raticate. He knew he had stumbled into a nest. He sighed. He just wanted to get past them but they wouldn't let him that he was sure about.  
The Raticate growled and three of the Rattatas attacked him. Craw swiftly grabbed one of them at it's tail and whirled around hitting the others with it. Before they could recover he took out his tanto and readied to attack with it.  
One of the Rattata he hit seemed to recover fast and attacked him right again.  
Craw just swung his tanto using the Fury Cutter. As the Rattata landed on the ground with cut open guts he nearly puked. Instead he turned around looking at the others.  
Most of them seemed scared and didn't move a whimper staring at him angrily and fearful. Only three went closer to him slowly and wary. The Raticate on their side growled and seemed ready to attack.  
Craw glared at them. "Stay away from me or you will end up like him."  
The Raticate growled and jumped at Craw.  
Craw dodged them and prepared his Focus Punch. As the Raticate jumped at him again Craw punched him hard. He could neatly feel the Raticate's skull break under his punch. He glared at the Rattatas that now were rally scared of him. He growled at them. "Run!"  
They squeaked and scurried away scared.  
Craw sighed as they were gone and nearly fell on his knees. He felt really weak. He needed something to eat but he didn't want to eat the berries yet... His belly growled from hunger and he already wanted to take ot one of the oran berries. "Damn... If I just had..." He widely opened his eyes and looked to the dead Raticate. He couldn't could he? He grit his teeth. There was some wood lying around too. Maybe the Rattatas had taken them here or maybe they were furniture for as the tower was finished... He sighed. That was the best option even though he didn't like the thought. He quickly collected some of the wood and put it onto a pile. He used Flare Kick to set them afire. He then went with his tanto to the Raticate. He started to cut into it. He nearly felt like if he knew exactly what to do. He took care to not cut into the guts or it would ruin the taste of the meat. He then cut away the skin before he cut out a big hunch of meat from the Raticate. He sighed and looked to the meat. He then took his paws. They were all bloody. He went with the meat to the fire and pierced a thick stick through it before roast it over the fire. After a while he took the meat again and bite into it. It was chewy and tasted terrible but his hunger made him gulp it down. It was the worst meat he ever ate. He would have puked if he wouldn't need something to eat and his body seemed to see it the same way so he continued to eat hungry.

* * *

Brighton was running circles. "Damn it... I hate to just sit around here..."  
Ariela was also very nervous but she didn't know if it was because she felt the nervousness of the others or if it was her own. "I know what you mean but we can't help it right now..."  
Anubis sighed as he went to them. "Ten more teams and we can go inside." He looked to him. "But you will have to stay here. I have formed a team for the rescue."  
Brighton looked to him with a mixture of nervousness, anger and shock. "But-"  
"No buts. You will have to stay calm. You are all too nervous and would make everything harder for me to concentrate. I know how you feel and I have to admit that I am nervous too but I can keep it under control. If you rush too fast at a rescue mission you can make grave mistakes."  
Brighton gritted his teeth. "Yeah... I have to take care of Fletcher... He is upset and nearly attacked someone who just wanted to talk with him..." He turned to go to the Fletchling.  
Ariela sighed and looked to Anubis. "Please rescue him."  
Anubis nodded. "Don't worry. We will find him."  
Ariela went to a rock and sat down on it starting to cry. She didn't even know why she cried. She knew Craw was able to take care of himself but somehow she was so scared that something could happen to him that she was crying. She felt Kathrin's paw on her shoulder.  
"Are you OK?"  
Ariela turned to her. "Why you ask? Is it because I am crying or is it because the one I love the most is missed?"  
Kathrin sighed. "Sarcasm doesn't fit you." She looked to Ariela. "I know you are strong and we both know he is strong. He will get out of there don't worry."  
Ariela nodded nervously. "I know... I just wish..."  
Kathrin nodded. "I know... If something would happen to him..." She looked to Damion, Brighton and Fletcher. "I wouldn't know what to do."  
Ariela sighed and nodded wiping her tears away. "Why you don't tell him already."  
Kathrin rolled her eyes. "You know why... That kind of stuff is not really my thing."  
Ariela grinned weakly. "Well... I hope you will tell him soon. You two really need to sort this out before we form a team or it will get in the way..."  
Kathrin sighed. "I know..."

* * *

Craw rubbed his paws a bit clean at the fur of the Raticate. At least he wasn't hungry anymore. He sighed as he saw that his paws wouldn't get much cleaner. Maybe the smell of blood would keep away some of the feral Pokémon... He stood up and went to the next corridor. He wondered how many floors he would have to go through till he would reach the end. He was sure that if he reached the top he would be able to climb down at the outside. He reached the stairs of the floor and smiled. "At least I have some challenge." He grinned grimly. Maybe that was his wish for a challenge coming true... He sighed and stepped up the stairs. He looked around as he found himself in a new room. Nothing was in there. He sighed and checked his aura to see the rest of the floor. Nothing much was there. In another room was a nest with some flying types. He would avoid them since the stairs were in a completely different room. The room with the stairs seemed to be free from Pokémon. He grinned. "Well at least I am getting forward pretty fast..." He went to the stairs and continued his travel.

* * *

Anubis sighed as the last team finally appeared at the entrance of the dungeon. "OK. Everyone listen. I want all of you to follow William to the guild. He will make the reviews with you. Brighton, Ariela, Damion, Kathrin and Fletcher you may stay here but don't enter the dungeon till we come back. I promise you that I will find Craw."  
The others went with William back to the guild.  
Brighton nodded. "Please don't need too long..."  
Ariela looked to her father. She waited till the others were far enough away so they wouldn't hear them. "Father... Please bring him back."  
Anubis looked to her a bit surprised but with a wide smile. It was the first time she called him that way. "Don't worry. I will bring him back."  
Fletcher squeaked. "I come with you."  
Anubis shook his head. "No you can't. I have created the best team for this job and they will be here soon. We will find him don't worry."  
Damion sighed. "I hope he isn't hurt or something..."  
Kathrin wanted to punch the Buizel but she stopped. He was just a worried kid after all. "Stop being that pessimistic. He is strong. He managed to outrun me two times now. He will be fine."  
Damion nodded.  
Anubis nodded. "He is probably just searching for a way out if he lost his badge."  
Brighton looked to him with curiosity. "Who will go with you?"  
Anubis grinned. "Some friends." He nodded looking to someone who was standing behind the group.  
As they turned around there were Serene, Siver and Silver but also someone else.  
Brighton was very surprised as he saw a familiar face that had trained him nearly his whole life. "Lux? You go with them too?"  
The Luxray grinned. "I never told you didn't I? I know Craw too... I mean before he died back then."

* * *

Craw sighed. Luckily he was able to avoid the most feral Pokémon through his aura sensing ability but some were unavoidable. He knew he wouldn't last long anymore. His attack energy was low and he had already run through twenty floors. The tower wasn't even that high from the outside. He should already have reached the top since some time and he guessed it was one of the mysteries that the inside was larger than the outside. He sighed again. He needed to continue. Hopefully he would reach the top soon. He found the stairs of the floor and stepped them up. He should now be at the 37th floor or something. He looked around as he was through the void and found himself in a wide room. There wasn't even any corridor. Only the staircase to the next room and a statue. He went to the statue and looked at it with curiosity. It looked like a Kangaskhan. He remembered it from the lessons. It was a savepoint. The so called Kangaskhan-storage. He sighed. He wished he still had his badge then he could use it. On the other side he would have left the dungeon already if he still had his badge. He went to the stairs and went them up. He was confused as he found himself in nearly the same room again. Just one thing seemed to be different. The Kangaskhan statue was gone this time. He looked around confused. He had a really bad feeling about it. He felt like if he forgot something. He looked around nervously. The ground shook a bit. Craw gritted his teeth. What did he forget? A shadow detached itself from the wall and Craw stared at it. Of course. A boss room. Anubis said it once in the lessons. He sighed nervously as the shadow formed a Rhydon. He was a bit confused. He never saw a Rhydon or a Rhyhorn in the dungeon but he pushed the thought aside.  
The Rhydon charged at him and Craw swiftly dodged it.  
He grinned. Now he wished he never wanted a bigger challenge. He prepared his Ice Punch. This Rhydon was much higher level than he was that he was sure about.  
The Rhydon charged at him again with a glowing horn but Craw dodged him again giving him a punch into the side using his Ice Punch. The Rhydon roared angrily and with turning around he swung his glowing arm at Craw but Craw ducked under the attack and punched with his Ice Punch at the Rhydon again. He growled and jumped away from the Rhydon as it growled in rage. His Ice Punch wasn't doing shit to this Rhydon. He was hopelessly underlevelled. Then something happened that nearly made him drop a heartbeat. Sand started to fly around. Craw grit his teeth and closed his eyes as he was hit by the sand feeling how it harshly patter on his fur. "Damn... Now Sandstorm of all moves..." He concentrated. With all the sand flying around it would be dumb to open his eyes so he tried his aura senses instead. He nearly opened his eyes as he saw something that really confused him for a moment. He could not only see the Rhydon move but it looked like if the Rhydon pulled a track behind itself of several versions of it's body. He stood there for a moment like paralyzed from the confusion but then he got himself out of his state and barely dodged the Rhydon. He started running grimly and thought about it for a moment before remembering something that Anubis told him once. If aura users have trained enough they would be able to foresee enemies attacks and moves. Craw grinned grimly but immediately regretted it spitting out sand. That this ability came to him at this point was some luck but it wouldn't help much if he wasn't able to land some harder hits onto the Rhydon. The Ice Punch was for sure very effective against the Rhydon but it wasn't a very strong move. His Focus Punch would for sure make some damage to the rock type but it wouldn't help Craw if he couldn't concentrate his focus for some time and the way the Rhydon was charging at him all the time let him doubt that he had that time. His Blaze Kick would be no option at all. It was a pretty good move but against a rock type it would be wasted. He would have to continue to attack with Ice Punch and hope the best to freeze the Rhydon and then collect as much energy with Focus Punch as possible to defeat it with one hit...  
The Rhydon charged at him again.  
Craw could see the energy it was focusing in it's horn through his aura sense. Again he dodged the attack and hit him with an Ice Punch. He nearly jumped out of joy as he saw through his senses how the Rhydon stopped in his movement like a frozen statue. He panted hard and nearly all his energy was used. He didn't know if his he had enough to defeat the Rhydon with his Focus Punch. Then he remembered something and made a grim grimace. If he used that he had to make sure to kill the Rhydon or it would kill him as soon as the Rhydon would wake up. He grabbed the pendant that was hanging at his necklace. He concentrated onto it sending some energy into it and nearly fell over by the sudden rush of energy coming from it. He felt incredible and it felt like if the sandstorm that was howling around him had stopped. As he slowly opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw. It was like if time had stopped. The sand was hanging in the air still moving but so slow that it wasn't bothering him at all anymore. He shook himself a bit and started concentrating on his energy. He was a bit confused as he felt more than just one energy source and first he thought it was the pendant but then he felt that both sources were within himself. One was like the one he commonly felt just much much bigger but the other was different. It felt a bit like when he used his aura senses and somehow it didn't make sense to him but it was energy and he would for sure not waste it. So he tapped into both resources and used them to prepare a Focus Punch. He focused on it and as he saw how slowly cracks appeared on the ice that was covering the Rhydon he collected as much energy into his fist as possible.  
As the Rhydon broke free it must have been like a bad dream for it.  
Craw released his Focus Punch as soon as the Rhydon was free of ice. He noticed something strange about the punch since it was like if a thick blue layer of energy was covering his fist as it rushed towards the Rhydon's chest. As the attack connected he could see how the chest plates of the Rhydon broke flying around in slow motion but Craw didn't stop. He concentrated again and repeated the attack. He could see blood coming out of the spot he punched. He ran around the Rhydon swiftly and punched it again this time in the back. As soon as the attack connected he prepared another attack and jumped over the Rhydon hitting him onto the head from above now. As soon as he landed he gave him another hit onto the side and repeated that on the other side. He landed one punch after the other and as soon as he noticed that the sand started moving faster and faster again he stopped and closed his eyes again. He used his aura sense again and panted hard. His energy was dropping at an alarming rate and as the Rhydon finally hit the ground he felt how it's aura was slowly fading. Craw panted hard and exhausted but happy with a wide grin on the face. He had won the fight and would survive for now. His arms and legs suddenly felt very sore and heavy. Without him having any control over it he felt how he fell onto his knees and then completely dropped onto the ground. He felt very tired and exhausted. A little nap wouldn't harm he thought. Then everything around him went black again.

* * *

Anubis growled angrily. "It's nearly like if the dungeon tries to stop us..."  
Siver sighed and let the dead Rattata fall to the ground. "All these feral Pokémon that attack us all of a sudden is slowing us down pretty much... "  
Anubis nodded. "Yeah and the stairs are always as far away from us as possible... And every time we try to avoid the feral Pokémon they seem to wander to get into our way..."  
Silver nodded. "The most alarming to me is that those who normally would flee as soon as they notice us seem to carelessly attack us... Like if someone is controlling them and order them to attack us..."  
Serene sighed. "Something is definitely odd here... I can sense the work of some psychic type but I can't make out who it is or what they are doing..."  
Lux looked to her surprised. "Do you want to tell me someone is able to hide something from you? A psychic type that is even stronger than you are?"  
Serene nodded. "There are some but just a few... I know of only three so far and even though I think there are some more I doubt they are much... And that alarms me that one of them could be here..."  
Anubis nodded now even more worried. "Let's try to get as fast forward as possible... I worry someone is planning something here... The pitfall trap, all these feral Pokémon and the fact that Craw didn't use his badge is something that... I think someone is playing a game with us here and I don't like that idea..."  
The other four nodded and they ran to the next stairs.

* * *

Brighton kicked away a pebble that was lying around. "Damn they really take their time..."  
It was dark already and Brighton was worried sick as well as everyone else.  
Especially Ariela seemed to be in a state that was a mixture of depression and hysteria. In one second she was crying and in the next the others had to do their best to hold her from running into the dungeon. Kathrin sighed and rubbed her back with her paw as Ariela was crying again. "Anubis swore he would bring Craw back. He is one of the strongest Pokémon I know if not THE strongest... He will bring Craw back alive."  
Ariela looked to her for a moment. Even Kathrin who knew her for so long time now never saw that look on her face now. Not even as Ariela's mother died she looked like this. Pure despair was on her face. Then she cried again.  
Kathrin hugged her softly not knowing how else to help her.  
Damion didn't know what to do so he decided to do what Fletcher did and just sat down somewhere nearby and watch the tower nervously.  
William slowly flew to them and sat down on the ground. He placed a bag he had carried on his back on the ground carefully. "I know you are worried but you have to eat something. I brought you something." He opened the bag and took out some boxes with food. It wasn't much but at least it would fill their bellies.  
Ariela nearly screamed at him. "HOW CAN SOMEONE THINK IN A MOMENT LIKE THIS ON FOOD?!"  
William backed up a step from the sudden scream but soon collected his calm self. He looked to her nervous and it was obvious that he didn't know what to respond.  
It was Fletcher who first said something as he slowly hopped to the boxes. "Ariela I understand that you are worried. I am worried too. You must feel much worse since you and Craw are..." He seemed to think a moment to find the correct word. "a pair. Look at it this way. If you faint out of hunger you won't be of any help and as soon as Craw comes back he will worry about you. Do you want that?"  
Ariela wanted to respond something in her anger but it seemed like his words made sense to him. She slowly went to the boxes and opened two of them giving one to Fletcher before starting to eat from the other.  
Fletcher seemed to be very calm and started eating from the box. After some bites he stopped. "Craw is strong. He is the reason I am here. He respects Anubis very much. He told me that Anubis is much stronger than him. I have no doubt Anubis and the other guild leaders will find him." Then he continued eating.  
Ariela was a bit surprised by the faith the Fletchling seemed to have in Anubis and the others but as she looked to him she could see that even he was trembling. It was nearly not visible and only because she was so close to him right now she could see it at all. She put her box down and hugged the bird who surprisingly didn't complain a bit about it. "Thank you." She let off of him and took some deep breaths. As she calmed down a bit she noticed that her fear, anger and despair had blocked out the emotions of the others. Now that she had calmed down a bit she felt that the bird was also extremely worried even though not as much as she was. The Fletchling surprised her every day a bit.  
The others came to them as well and all of them ate quietly.

* * *

Craw groaned as his senses slowly came back. He never felt that tired. He had to cough a bit by the sand that was in his mouth and nostrils. He didn't feel any pain except from his skin that was surely wound from the Sandstorm but more alarming was that he couldn't move his body. It felt to him like an eternity till he was able to move his arms enough to be able to push himself up to sit up. He felt sand running down from his body. He felt that the sand was really everywhere between his fur and he carefully rubbed his eyes taking much care to not rub the sand into his eyes but out of them. After that he tried to clean his face. As the sand was mostly out of his mouth and face he opened his eyes and slowly looked around. The Rhydon was still lying next to him and everything was covered in a layer of sand. He slowly grabbed into his bag and grabbed the remaining oran berries. Even his bag was full of sand and he wiped it off. As soon as they were mostly clean he ate them feeling a bit better. It wasn't much but at least it seemed enough to stand up. As he was back on his feet his legs were pretty wobbly. He shook himself a bit trying to get more sand off himself. "Damn... I will need more than one bath to get that out of my fur..." He flicked his ears. Even in them was sand. He had to sneeze and more sand left his nostrils. He sighed and looked around. There was only the Rhydon and the stairs. He wasn't sure if the Rhydon's meat was edible at all and he wouldn't try it if he couldn't roast it first. Feral Pokémon wouldn't have mind probably but he was sure that he would have to puke as soon as he would try to bite into it. The only options to him were now to either wait till someone would try to rescue him or to continue. He sighed and went to the stairs. Everything was better than sitting around.  
As he reached the next floor he nearly freaked out. It was just a small room compared to the room before and an Onix would have fit into the room but wouldn't be able to move much around in it. The thing that made him feel doomed was the fact that neither there were any stairs nor there were any exit in the room. No corridor or window or something. Only plain walls, a ceiling and a floor. That and eight chests arranged in a circle around him. This was a treasure room that he was sure. He never heard of this dungeon having one but maybe the guild leaders kept it a secret so no Pokémon would try to reach it and run into the boss room... He sighed again. Since he had nothing else to do and since there wasn't any exit he went to the first chest and opened it. In it was a hooded coat. He sighed and emptied his bag from sand before he put the coat into his bag. Then he continued with the second chest finding goggles in them. He put them on but nothing changed much so he guessed whatever they were good for was not in this room. The next chest had some kind of glove and Craw guessed it was probably a move item. The fourth chest was more interesting to him. In it were five white seeds and if he remembered it right they were reviver seeds. He put them into the bag and smiled weakly. At least they would revive him if he would faint from hunger and their magic would even fill his belly preventing him a while from starving. The fifth box had a ribbon that reminded him of a picture he saw in a book that showed a mach ribbon. Brighton would for sure love that item he thought. As he looked in the seventh box he found a blue disc that was for sure a water type move but he couldn't tell what move so he put it away too. The last box was filled with a big sack and Craw already knew what was inside before he opened it. He grinned weakly as he saw the golden coins and closed the sack again putting it into his bag. He would have been happy about his luck if he wouldn't be stuck in this room now. He didn't know how to leave and so he had no other choice than to close the chest again and sit down on it. He sighed. "I hope Anubis will send help..."

* * *

Anubis looked at the Kangaskhan statue nervously. "That is really not good... The dungeon is evolving..."  
Silver nodded. "We should make sure to be prepared for the next rooms..."  
Lux rolled his eyes. "We are all top explorers Silver. We all know that there will probably be a boss room ahead of us if here is a save point."  
Siver glared at the Luxray. "Be careful with your tongue. This is my brother you are speaking with."  
The Luxray looked to him calmly. "You wanna say something with that?"  
Siver growled lowly. "You know exactly what I mean."  
Silver grinned calmly. "Siver calm down. I can fight my own fights."  
Siver looked to him. "Then don't let them talk to you like this."  
Serene sighed. "Please boys calm down a bit."  
Anubis held his badge on the statue and the statue glowed a bit. "Stop this and come. We have to hurry. Craw might be in grave danger." He went ahead to the stairs.  
The others quickly activated the statue as well using their badges. Then all of them continued.  
As they saw the next room Anubis stared at the Rhydon surprised, confused and shocked. "What in the name of Arceus happened here?"  
Silver looked at the Rhydon closer. "Hmm... That guy was punched up really hard... Whoever did this used some really hard hits. Do you think it was Craw?"  
Anubis ran ahead to the next stairs. "Hardly! Rhydons are on much higher levels than Craw is right now!" He ran up the stairs and the others quickly followed.  
It needed some time till they reached the next floor.  
Anubis looked around nervously seeing the empty chests.  
"You really took your time..." Craw was still sitting on the one chest as the Lucario turned around looking at him.  
Anubis nearly jumped at him and hugged him. "Damn... I don't know if I should be angry or happy to see you..."  
Craw chuckled. "Can we please leave? I can barely stay awake any longer..."  
Anubis nodded and looked to him. "How the hell did you defeat that Rhydon? It must have been much stronger than you..."  
Craw just pointed to the power enhancer. "It came in pretty handy... I don't know how long I passed out tho..."  
Anubis nodded and looked to the chests. "This room is new as well... Don't tell anyone of the others about it please... Chest rooms reset after leaving them... If the others know about this chest room they will try to get up here but before we let anyone into the tower again we will have to make some researches... It is thirteen floors higher than originally..."  
Craw nodded. "Can we talk about that later please?" He sighed. "I am tired and get back..."  
Anubis nodded and the others took out their badges.  
Craw sighed. "I could need a hand... I don't think I can walk on my own anymore... this enhancer did an amazing job but the drawback is really hard..."  
Anubis nodded and helped him up and lend him an arm so the Riolu could walk. Then all of them teleported out with their badges.

* * *

Ariela was walking in circles. It was pretty late already and the moon was shining from above them.  
Fletcher was sitting on a nearby tree and it seemed like if he was sleeping.  
Brighton was playing with a pebble turning it with his feet over and over again.  
Damion was sitting leaned on the tree that was Fletcher sitting on and had his eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping. He was thinking about something.  
Kathrin sighed sitting near the entrance calmly and looked from one of them to the others. She sighed. "Ariela you are making me nervous."  
Ariela sighed. "Sorry... I am just nervous and need to do something..."  
"Then how about you help Craw walking?" Anubis grinned widely as they appeared out of the nothing.  
Ariela wasn't able to hold back anymore and jumped at the Riolu.  
Craw, who was surprised by that, fell onto his back with Ariela lying on him now. He blushed and smiled. "Hey there... Seems I made you worry."  
Ariela on her side had tears in her eyes and just hugged him tightly. "Please never do that again..."  
Craw chuckled. "Can't promise that but I can promise I will make sure to not lose my badge again..."  
Brighton smiled and went to them. "You really kept us worried here. You know how long you were inside there?"  
Damion and Kathrin just stood nearby and watched the scene amused.  
Fletcher flew down from his branch and landed next to Craw. "I knew you would come out again."  
Craw chuckled and rubbed the Fletchling's head. "Thanks for your faith in me."  
Ariela still hugged Craw like if she didn't want to let go of him.  
Silver chuckled. "I think we should let them some privacy." He left and Siver, Lux and Serene followed him.  
Anubis smiled and looked at them for a moment. "How about we go back to the guild? Ariela? Damion? You should support Craw with walking since you are similar height like him."  
Damion nodded:  
Ariela kissed Craw before she stood up and she and Damion helped him up.  
Craw smiled a bit and put an arm around both of the two.  
Together they all went to the guild.  
Anubis sighed. "Tomorrow you should take some rest and relax Craw."  
Craw shook his head slowly. "No... I just need a night to recover. Also I promised Damion to go on the dungeon training together with him tomorrow..."  
Anubis shook his head. "No. We will have to make some researches in the tower dungeon for some time and nobody is allowed to enter it for that time. The pitfall trap is new and the dungeon is ten floors bigger than originally. The save point and the boss room are new as well as the other room." He looked to Craw. "Tomorrow will be free for everyone and in the meantime the other guild leaders and I will think of something for replacement of the dungeon training." He sighed. "You need the day off believe me."  
Craw nodded. "OK..."  
Ariela smiled and looked to Anubis. "Anubis? Could Craw and I get a room for ourselves tonight? I don't want to leave him yet..."  
Craw blushed and looked to her. "Ariela! Why that now?"  
Ariela smiled and kissed his cheek. "I just want to be together with you... I won't be able to calm down if we separate now..."  
Anubis chuckled. "I can understand that a bit. Sure. If the others are fine with that?"  
Kathrin waved a paw. "Yeah sure... Otherwise she will be all upset tonight and won't get any sleep."  
Brighton chuckled and nodded. "Yeah."  
Damion just giggled and nodded.  
Fletcher tilted his head. "You are her love Craw. She was very upset and worried. You should help her to calm down."  
Even though Craw was sure that the Fletchling thought of something else he had a point there. He smiled a bit still blushed and nodded. "OK."  
Ariela smiled and kissed his cheek again. "Thank you all."  
Anubis smiled. "Let's see if we can get something to eat for Craw and then I will look for a free room."  
They nodded and went to the canteen.  
The canteen was pretty empty and just a few Pokémon that seemed to be from higher ranked teams sat there eating something. Probably they just arrived themselves from some jobs.  
Anubis got Craw a plate of food and together the team sat down waiting for Craw while he ate. Anubis on his side went felt them letting them some time to speak and to search for a room.  
Craw didn't need long to finish since he was very hungry and then told them about what happened in the dungeon.  
Kathrin sighed. "Your power enhancer is really some helpful item..."  
Craw grinned grimly. "Yeah. Without it I would be pretty much dead right now." He sighed and looked to his bag. "After that Rhydon I found that treasure room. It had some really neat items that I took." He grabbed into the bag and pulled out the mach ribbon giving it to Brighton. "Here. You will love this."  
Brighton looked at the item and widely smiled. "Wow! A mach ribbon!"  
Craw nodded. "I thought you could use it the most."  
Brighton nodded and put it away.  
Then Craw took out the disc. "This is a water type move if I am right. Maybe you can use that Damion."  
The Buizel took the disc and looked at it. "Do you know what move it is?"  
Craw shook his head. "Maybe Anubis can tell you that." He grabbed into the bag again. "I also found some reviver seeds, a move item that I don't know what move it is in it and a hooded cloak that I don't know what effect it has as well as some goggles but I don't know what they do neither." He showed them the items.  
Kathrin looked at the items. "The goggles are goggle specs. The glove seems interesting." She looked at the leather glove that had some plates on it. "Could be a punching move." She put it on and stood up walking to a free spot and tried it out. As she swung her paw it glowed white and some little stars appeared at her fist's side. She shrugged. "Meteor Mash. It's pretty useful and strong."  
Craw nodded. "OK... You know what that cape is?"  
She looked at the dark blue hooded cape. "Hmm... No... I can't tell... Let's try it out." She took the cape and tried it out.  
As she disappeared everyone gasped.  
Brighton jumped off his chair and went to Kathrin just stood trying to see if she disappeared or was just invisible.  
A squeak was heard from where Kathrin disappeared just seconds ago. "Hey! What the hell you think you doing!" Suddenly out of the nothing Brighton was hit by something and was thrown against the wall.  
Brighton growled. "Damn... What was that for?"  
Kathrin took off the cape and appeared again. Her face was red like a tamato berry. "What were you thinking?!" She seemed to be very embarrassed.  
Craw looked to her with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "You disappeared..."  
Brighton growled. "I just was looking if you were still there..."  
She hissed at him turned away and dropped the items on the ground. "No reason to do that!" Then she left the room angrily.  
Ariela who had watched the scene was also very blushed and embarrassed. She went to Brighton and whispered something into his ear.  
Brighton paled and looked to her. "W-What? Oh fuck..." He looked to the door. "I-I will be right back..." He quickly followed the Eevee.  
Craw and Damion looked at them completely confused.  
Just Fletcher seemed to be calm and observing everything.  
Ariela looked at them. "Uhm... I think they should sort that out themselves..."  
Damion looked at them completely confused and stood up to collect the items.  
The other teams in the canteen seemed to watch them amused.  
Then Anubis came back into the canteen. "What's up with Kathrin and Brighton?"  
Ariela sighed. "Don't bother them..."  
Anubis shrugged. "Well I got a room for you. Come."

* * *

Ariela smiled. "Finally some time alone again..."  
Craw blushed a bit. "Yeah... I am sorry I made you worry..."  
Ariela looked to him. "You just tried to save Sam..."  
Craw nodded. "Yeah but I shouldn't have acted so dumb... I should have waited there..."  
Ariela smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yeah maybe... But on the other side this showed the leaders that something was really wrong with the dungeon. Also you found all the items and that will help a lot in future."  
Craw smiled weakly. "You are really good at this. I mean making others feel better."  
Ariela looked to him and grinned. "Well... You would learn that too if you would feel the feelings of others."  
Craw smiled and sat onto the bed. "True..."  
Ariela smiled and sat next to him. "I felt terrible..."  
Craw looked to her nervous. "I am sorry."  
Ariela smiled weakly and shook her head. "No... I mean sure at that moment it was terrible but now... I know it's strange but I feel alive. They were my feelings and again I realized just how much I love you." She kissed him.  
Craw blushed a bit and kissed her too.  
Ariela giggled. "Do you know how cute it is that you are still blushing when we kiss?"  
He rubbed his head a bit embarrassed. "Yeah... I don't know why..."  
She rolled her eyes grinning. "Who are you lying to? Me or yourself?"  
He sighed. "More to myself... I mean I love you. I really do you know it. But somewhere in the back of my head there is this voice telling me that I am still a human..."  
Ariela smiled and kissed him. "Not anymore. You are a Riolu now. You said yourself. You died as human and even if you would leave our world you wouldn't ba able to go back there." She took his paws. "That is what you are now. Why don't you just accept it and live this way?"  
He smiled. "It is not that easy..." He sighed. "Maybe it's easier for you since you are a Pokémon... You evolved. You already changed from one being to another... It is natural for you."  
She tilted her head. "Well... Maybe you are right... I mean I had some problems too getting clear with the thought of becoming a Kirlia before I evolved. But I had some time to think about it and I was a bit excited about it." She kissed him. "Just think about it this way: Nobody will judge you and you are no human anymore. You can't go back so why you don't just go forward?"  
He smiled. "Yeah. Probably you are right."  
Ariela smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "How about tomorrow we have a date again? We have a free day anyway."  
Craw nodded and kissed her cheek softly. "That's a great idea."  
She sighed and let herself fall onto the bed. "Did you know that Anubis gave me your and my mom's engagement bracelets?"  
He looked to her surprised. "What?"  
Ariela smiled weakly. "Maybe he did it to help you getting over it or maybe he thought it would be right because they were the ones of my mom and you... After all the one is yours anyway and the other was my mom's so I would have it now anyways... I mean if my mom would have had them till the end..."  
He sighed. "Yeah... That sounds like him... But you are not your mom. I don't want to repeat what I had with your mom. I want this to be our own thing. I want that we have our own bracelets one day..." He widely blushed and looked to her embarrassed. "I-I mean if we would engage one day."  
Ariela giggled and grabbed his arm pulling him down so he would lie next to her. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." She looked to him.  
He was still blushed and looked to her. He softly nuzzled his nose on hers. "I love you."  
She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too Craw."

* * *

Author's note: Phew... I don't know why this chapter was so hard to write... Hope you enjoy it  
Still could need some cameos for upcoming chapters. Please note me if you are interested.


	19. Chapter 18: Hopes, dreams and nightmares

Craw smiled as he woke up. He didn't dare to move a bit feeling Ariela lying in his back and hugging him from behind. He sighed happily. Even though he was a bit tired still since they spent half of the night talking and cuddling a bit before they went to bed. Even though Craw felt a bit strange sleeping with her in one bed he enjoyed being close to her. He slowly turned around trying to not wake her just to find out that she was awake all the time. He blushed a bit. "Good morning."  
She giggled. "Good morning." She kissed him softly.  
He blushed a bit and nuzzled her. "How about we stay here till breakfast? Then we just go to make ourselves a bit fresh before going to breakfast."  
She smiled a nodded. "That sounds wonderful."  
So they just stayed in bed for a while and cuddled or talked about their plans for the team. They would for sure aim for the silver rank mostly because Kathrin wouldn't accept anything less. Then they would have several rooms for each team member one and even some more free rooms for future team members. They could even have their own kitchen and two bathrooms so the females and males wouldn't need to share one even though Ariela told him that she didn't seem to mind sharing a bath with him.  
Craw blushed again at the thought but after some seconds he realized that they aren't wearing any clothes anyway and it didn't bother him till now. He sighed. "You really have some dirty thoughts sometimes."  
Ariela giggled and kissed his cheek softly. "I thought we would be clean after a bath." He smiled innocent and looked to him.  
Craw rolled his eyes looking to her. "Yeah sure."  
They talked about it how they would handle the jobs in future and that they wouldn't be able to spend all the time together if Craw would be the leader but they decided to take at least one day a week a free day to spend it together.  
Ariela was even so bold to ask him if they should live in a room together and even though Craw had some demurs against it they came to the consent that it would be the best idea.  
As breakfast time was close they decided to separate for now and meet again at the breakfast.  
Craw didn't want to separate from her and he guessed she was thinking the same. They held hands as they left till they reached Ariela's and Kathrin's room where they separated.  
Craw sighed as she went inside and went to his, Brighton's, Damion's and Fletcher's room. He smiled calmly and even Brighton's comment that he surely had a wonderful night didn't bother him. He went to the bathroom and took a shower before he told them what he talked about with Ariela the same morning and asked them if they were OK with that.  
All of them seemed to think the same way and even had some more ideas.  
Craw smiled and nodded telling them that they would speak with Ariela and Kathrin about that at the breakfast.  
So they went to the canteen but as they came to the table, on which they normally ate together with Kathrin and Ariela, Ariela sat alone without Kathrin.  
Craw looked at her curious.  
Ariela sighed and shrugged. "She said she isn't hungry. But I guess she is still just angry about yesterday."  
Brighton frowned putting his head on the table. "I already told her that I am sorry and that I didn't do it by purpose..."  
Ariela sighed. "Well to her that doesn't seem to matter."  
Brighton frowned again.  
Craw looked to Ariela. "You think she is OK?"  
She shrugged. "Probably she will let out her anger at the next training." She grinned and looked to Brighton. "You should hope it's not you who will spar with her."  
Brighton frowned again.  
Craw chuckled and calmly ate something.  
After breakfast Craw and Ariela separated from the rest and went on their date. First they strolled around exploring the city a bit.  
At the market Craw even bought her a necklace with a smoothed lapis lazuli as gemstone.  
Of course Ariela didn't want it at first but he insisted to gift it to her.  
After that they went to their favorite café and had some lunch. Like so often they were alone in the café since it seemed to not have many visitors.  
Ariela smiled while she looked at the gem. "It is so beautiful."  
Craw looked to her. "Not as beautiful as you are."  
Ariela giggled and looked to him. "Craw! Are you flirting with me? What a wonderful side on you!"  
Craw blushed a bit and nuzzled her softly. "I thought I could give it a try."  
Ariela smiled and looked to him. "I like it." She kissed him softly. "You should do it more often."  
He smiled a bit bashful and nodded. "What would you like to do next?" He took another sip of his coffee like drink.  
She smiled bold and put her head on her hands. "How about we take a bath in the hot spring together?"  
Craw nearly spit his coffee out but he instead tried to gulp it down but coughed hard getting it into his snout. He needed about a minute to recover. "W-What?"  
Ariela smiled calmly. "You heard what I said."  
Craw blushed widely. "I mean..."  
Ariela smiled. "I just mean a bath. I know some things are different for humans but for Pokémon a bath is just a bath." She kissed him.  
He blushed. "Yeah... Still... It means something different to me..."  
She smiled. "Well either you can come with me or not. But I gonna take a bath." Then she stood up and went away.  
He watched how she left. "It is so different here..." He sighed and put his head on the desk. "Wait a second..." He lifted his head again. "What the hell I am doing here?" He quickly stood up and left some money on the desk before he ran after Ariela.

* * *

Brighton sighed and knocked on the door.  
"Who is there?" Kathrin still seemed to be pretty angry judging by her voice.  
"Brighton. I would like to talk with you." Brighton trembled. He was actually scared of her. He grinned. He never was scared of a girl. "Can I come in?"  
"As if I could stop you from doing anything."  
Brighton sighed and entered.  
Kathrin was curled on her bed under the blanket only her head poking out.  
Brighton sighed and closed the door before he sat down on a chair. "I am really sorry. It was an accident..."  
Kathrin hissed at him. "I don't care."  
Brighton looked down. "I hope you can forgive me one day..." He stood up to go but then he stopped. "I know it doesn't mean much now..." He was standing with his back to her. "I actually like you alot. You are never shy to say what you are thinking... Also you don't care if I am a prince or not. You always treated me like you would treat any other. That was always important to me. I hope one day we can be friends again." Then he left.  
Kathrin was speechless. She suddenly widely blushed. "W-What?"

* * *

Craw sighed relaxed.  
Ariela giggled. "And? Is it how you thought it is?"  
He chuckled. "Not really. I don't know if it is because I was a Riolu for so long or if it always was like this..." He looked to her. "Still it is somehow in my mind that it should be different... That I should act more like a human..."  
They were alone in the hot springs so he didn't need to worry about talking of his secret.  
Ariela smiled. "Who knows? But I don't care. What did you actually thought it would be like?"  
Craw sighed and looked to her a bit embarrassed.  
She blushed. "Oh... You thought about that. Is that really a thing of you humans?"  
Craw shrugged. "I don't know if it counts for every human but at least where I come from bathing is something what females and males not do together... At least not like this..."  
Ariela giggled. "Why that?"  
Craw looked to her. "Well... Unlike Pokémon the humans... Well their genitalia aren't hidden... That makes things kinda complicated..."  
Ariela giggled amused. "Well I can imagine that." She kissed him softly. "That probably can a lot of trouble in moments like this."  
Craw nodded. "Yeah... That is why humans wear clothes... Well that and to keep us warm. Humans have no fur or feathers after all..."  
She smiled. "I wonder how humans look alike..."  
He looked to her. "Well actually there are some Pokémon that have some similarities with humans. But it is hard to explain."  
She looked to him with curiosity. "Oh really?"  
Craw smiled and nuzzled her. "Could we please talk about something else?"  
She smiled. "OK." She grinned bold. "Then tell me more about our future. I mean the one you see us married. You mentioned something about that yesterday you remember?"  
He widely blushed. "You know what I meant..."  
Ariela smiled and leaned onto his shoulder. "I actually like that idea."  
He widely blushed and didn't know how to respond to that.  
Ariela giggled. "You are unsure about it?"  
He looked to her nervously. "I-I... It is just... I didn't really took my time to think about stuff like that till now..."  
Ariela smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "Take your time. I mean it is something important that should be thought about." She looked to him. "To be honest I am unsure about that topic myself yet. But I started thinking about it and I just wanted that you maybe start thinking about it too."  
He sighed and tried to relax. "Yeah..."  
Ariela cuddled onto him making him blush. "You really don't need to worry too much about it but at least you should think about it."

* * *

Kathrin punched her pillow. "That dumbass..." She punched the pillow again and again frustrated. "WHY ARE YOU ARE LIKE THIS BRIGHTON!" She growled and threw the pillow away. "DAMN YOU IDIOT!" She let herself fall onto her bed and looked to the ceiling. "I really have to do something about you..." She frowned and stood up leaving the room. She needed to take a walk.

* * *

Brighton sighed. He could hit himself for being that dumb. He frowned and ruffled his head. "Why are you so dumb Brighton?"  
"You know that speaking of yourself in third person is a sign of insanity my prince?"  
As Brighton turned around he saw Lux. "I am not in the mood to talk with you right now."  
Lux chuckled. "I was just strolling around. I saw you and you seemed to be pretty frustrated. Is your training not going so well?"  
Brighton rolled his eyes. "That's not the problem." He turned to go away.  
The Luxray grinned. "OK, then I guess it's a female."  
Brighton sighed. "Just shut up and go away."  
He chuckled. "Now that the king swore to keep himself out of your future I can give you some personal advice that hasn't something to do with getting married and make a heir to the throne." He looked to the Pikachu while following him. "I had to watch all these years how you suffered and I couldn't really help you. I mean I wanted to but I am too loyal to go against the kings orders." He sighed.  
Brighton rolled his eyes. "Yeah and next you want to tell me how many females you had in your past." He glared at the Luxray. "But I don't care. It is not the type of problem I have right now that you can help me with."  
Lux looked to him calmly. "First of all I only had one female in my life and we are still happily married. On the second thing: Test me."  
Brighton looked to him a bit surprised but still seemed to be frustrated. He never knew much about the Luxray. He didn't know that he didn't even know that Lux was married. He sighed and told him everything quietly so nobody else would hear it.  
Lux calmly listened till the end and after that he seemed to think about it a little bit. "Well... That is really something... But I would say before you do something else you let her alone for now. Let her calm down and then you maybe can speak with her about everything."  
Brighton sighed and nodded. "Yeah... I just feel so dumb."  
Lux chuckled. "You never had a hand for females. Sure... You learned how to speak to Pokémon but you never really learned how to act towards females. You will make a lot more mistakes in future but you will learn from them."  
Brighton frowned. "I wish I would have grown up like a normal Pokémon."  
Lux shook his head. "You can't give your father the fault of everything. You could have at least tried to speak with females. I know you always feared that the king would try to engage everyone with you but you should have known that he would never have accepted someone as your mate that hadn't a high social status. You could at least have tried to speak with normal females."  
He sighed. "As if they wouldn't have acted like if they really like me. They would just have tried to become my friends to get something from me. Or they would have scared me for what could happen if I get angry..."  
The Luxray laughed loudly. "Really? The most of the kids didn't even know who you are. You could have played with them and learned how to act and speak normally to others."  
Brighton sighed. "Couldn't you have told me that back then?"  
He chuckled. "Well... That is your father's fault."  
He grinned grimly. "My old man really enjoyed destroying my life..." He sighed. "At least my mom taught me some things about how to act normal to people."  
Lux sighed. "He just had other plans with you."  
Brighton growled angrily. "Yeah but he never cared for what I wanted!"  
Lux sighed. "Well he always thought on the best for the kingdom."  
Brighton rolled his eyes. "He only thinks on the best for himself!"  
Lux looked to him. "He is the king. The king is the kingdom. The best for him is the best for his kingdom."  
Brighton grit his teeth. "The best for the citizen is the best for the kingdom. A king that has no citizen because they all die is worth nothing."  
Lux chuckled. "You will be a good king one day."  
Brighton sighed. "If I ever become a king." He looked to the Luxray with a serious face. "I am honestly not thrilled to become king. Please don't tell my father about that. No, I order you to keep it a secret from him."  
Lux nodded. "As you say my prince."  
Brighton nodded. "Good. Thanks for your help anyway. I will have to think about it a bit. Now please leave me alone." He turned to go.  
Lux smiled and watched him leave. "I hope you get happy prince." He said it quiet talking to himself.

* * *

Craw stretched himself. "That was really relaxing. I feel much better now."  
Ariela smiled. "See? I told you it was a good idea."  
Craw smiled and nuzzled her softly. "Yeah you were right." He looked to her. "What do you want to do next?"  
She smiled. "I want to go somewhere on my own. Could we meet later in the canteen for dinner?"  
Craw looked to her a bit disappointed. "You want to be alone? But I thought we have a date..."  
Ariela giggled and kissed his cheek. "It will just be till dinner."  
He sighed. "Well OK." He kissed her softly. "I hope you have fun then."  
Ariela smiled and nodded before she left.  
He sighed and watched her go. Then he started whistling while he thought what else they could do today. After some time he saw a certain Pikachu that was kicking a pebble around. Craw sighed and went to him. "What's up?"  
Brighton startled. "I didn't follow you two!" He looked to Craw nervous. "Wait... Where is Ariela?"  
Craw smiled. "She wanted to do something." He looked to him. "Now stop distracting and tell me already what's going on."  
Brighton sighed. "Well you see..."  
Ten minutes later they were sitting in their favorite café eating some cake.  
Craw looked to him. "You really messed up there." He chuckled.  
Brighton glared at him. "Stop laughing at me."  
Craw grinned. "Well who would have guessed the silver tongued prince has problems with females?"  
Brighton wanted to throw something at Craw but the only things in reach were cake that he didn't want to waste and knives and forks that would be too dangerous to throw. "I am serious. That is not funny."  
Craw smiled. "OK OK." He thought about it a bit. "I think Lux is right. You should let her some time to calm down again before you talk with her about that again. Or better wait till she talks with you about it."  
Brighton sighed and nodded. "Yeah... Probably you are right." Suddenly Brighton paled and stared out of the window.  
Craw turned around to see what his friend was looking at and saw her.  
Kathrin glared right back at them.  
Craw looked to Brighton. "You stay here. I will talk with her."  
Brighton gulped. "Craw-"  
"I know." He quickly left and went to Kathrin pulling her away from the window. "Hey let's talk."  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She glared at him angrily. "Don't you dare-"  
Craw slapped her. "Hey calm down already. You are too angry to think straight right now and even though I can understand it a bit you should at least listen to what I say."  
Kathrin was so close to beat the shit out of Craw but she held herself back. "Say what you have to say."  
Craw sighed. "First I am sorry that I slapped you." He looked around. "Come. Let's go somewhere we can talk alone."  
Kathrin glared at him and sighed. "Then hurry. I have to beat someone up."  
Craw nodded and went into a side street. "I would prefer if you don't use Brighton as punching bag." He stopped as they reached a good spot. "OK. I know what happened. What I don't understand is why you are still so angry about it. It was an accident."  
Kathrin glared at him. "That's none of your business."  
"It is if it disturbs the teamwork. You are as much part of the team as Brighton is and I want to hear your part too. So tell me. Why does it make you so angry?" He stared at her with a serious face.  
She growled at him. "That is none of your fucking business!" She wanted to go but Craw stopped her. "Let me go!"  
He looked at her. "Seriously Kathrin. You are freaking out about something that was an accident. I think there must be something more about it and I want to know it right now."  
She hissed at him. "FUCK OFF!" She tried to punch him but he swiftly dodged, grabbed her and threw her on the ground.  
"You won't get out till you tell me..." Then he noticed something.  
Kathrin was lying on her back her tail between her legs. She had tears in her eyes und her face showed fear. She even whimpered a bit.  
Craw backed off. "Now I get it... Kathrin... Why... No... You are right... It isn't my business... I am sorry... I am so sorry that something horrible like that happened to you..."  
Kathrin stood up and cried. Then she quickly ran away.  
Craw ran after her. "Kathrin stop!" He looked at her surprised as she actually stopped.  
Kathrin slowly turned around. She was still crying and her whole body was shaking.  
Craw sighed. "Kathrin. You can't run away from this problem. You have to face it. If you don't tell me everything then tell at least everything to Ariela."  
Kathrin whimpered. "I can't... I-I don't want her to worry about me... She was the first Pokémon that I called a friend... I had to hide it so long from her and I don't want that she feels what I felt..."  
Craw sighed. He could understand that. "Then talk with someone else about it. Someone you trust. Anubis or lady Serene or maybe even Brighton if that helps you."  
Kathrin cried and whimpered. "N-No... They... I don't want that they know it... I don't want that they pity me..."  
Craw knew exactly what she meant. He went to her and softly hugged her.  
Kathrin flinched first but then she let him comfort her. She cried and whimpered for some time but then she looked to him. "C-Can I talk with you?"  
Craw looked to her surprised. "Me?"  
She nodded. "I don't know... I have the feeling I can trust you..."  
Craw nodded. "If that helps you you can do that."  
Kathrin sobbed and nodded starting to tell him everything.

* * *

Ariela smiled and knelt onto the ground in front of the tombstone. She put down some flowers and stroked some leaves from the stone. "Hey mom... I miss you..." She sighed. "You remember Craw right? Of course you do... After all you two were married... I hope you aren't angry on him anymore that he lied to you back then... He just wanted to protect you but you surely know that already..." She smiled calmly. "He is cute isn't he?" She giggled. "Yeah... I know... It is strange to talk with you about that. But I have to ask you something... Will you issue us your blessing... I want to spend my life with him..." She smiled as if she was waiting for an answer. "He is honest and caring and even though I still have to think about it for a bit I am sure I want to marry him one day..."  
A breeze blew through the leaves and then through her hair.  
She smiled. "Thank you mom."

* * *

Craw sighed as he sat down again. He ordered another of the coffee like drinks and looked to Brighton who seemed very nervous. "Kathrin went back to the guild. You should let her alone for the next days..."  
Brighton looked to him nervously pecking with his fork on the same cake he had as Craw left him. "What did you two talk about?"  
Craw looked to him with a serious face. "Don't. Don't ask me and don't ask her. I know we said we won't have any secrets anymore but... Well she asked me to keep it a secret." He sighed. "Please. Just don't ask. It will need some time for her and maybe she will never talk with you about it but at least she won't beat you up anymore."  
Brighton nodded nervously. "Is she OK?"  
Craw laughed. "Really? You think she is OK after how she acted? No, she isn't." He sighed. "Just drop it for now. I know it must be frustrating but she needs time."  
Brighton sighed. "Why is she talking with you about it and not with me?"  
Craw looked to him. "You really can't stop it right? Drop the topic already. If you don't do it when I ask you then I have to order it and I would prefer to not do that."  
Brighton gritted his teeth. "You mean you would use that on me?"  
Craw sighed. "Under this circumstances yes."  
Brighton frowned. "This is so frustrating..."  
Craw nodded. A Zangoose brought him his coffee like drink and Craw took it thanking her before starting to take a sip on it. "I know."

* * *

Author's note: Another chapter! Let's see where this is going next... Brighton is frustrated, Kathrin is... well hard to say what Kathrin is, Ariela is happy and Craw just has more things to worry about. Hope you like it.


	20. Chapter 19: Everyone's pros and cons

The next few days were rather calm. Instead of normal dungeon training they were sent on simple missions with silver ranked teams. Like he promised he went on the next mission with Damion and he had to admit that the Buizel was pretty good at it.  
Craw had given the goggle specs to him and he surely used it.  
Damion even saved the team that they were on a job with from a blast trap.  
Of course the job was done flawlessly and the team they went with congratulated them for the good work.  
He also went on jobs together with Ariela and Kathrin so he knows how they work in dungeons. Of course he kept his promise and spend some time with Kathrin just listening to her and talking with her and after some days she seemed to feel better. She even stopped giving Brighton glares like if she wanted to kill him.  
Ariela asked Craw several times what was going on with Kathrin but he just told her that she shouldn't ask Kathrin and that Kathrin would need some time to get over it.  
The days passed and the training went well and at the end of the week Anubis made another announcement.  
He took out a pendant. This time it was a silver pendant with a topaz. "OK first of all the best of this week. They repeated the procedure that was common to them now. Again there was nobody with a fitting aura and the group already wanted to separate for dinner but Anubis cleared his throat. "There is something else I want to tell you. Tomorrow you have a free day but the day after tomorrow the exams will start. The ones who want to participate will meet in the classroom. There will be the theory exams. The next day the dungeon exams will be held. The maximum team size is four and you will be accompanied by a team that will watch every step you do. You will have to decide what rank you will aim for before the theory exams. If you do well you will become the rank you want but if you fail the exams you will stay a trainee and will have to do the exams in the next month. It is a part of the exams to know your limits."  
The Pokémon started to discuss with each other.  
Anubis sighed. "That is all for now. Now go to dinner."  
The group talked loud and made their way to the guild.  
Craw sighed. "I would like to discuss with all of you how we will do the exams."  
Brighton nodded. "Yeah we should decide who is going with who to the dungeon."  
The others nodded and they went to dinner.  
It was the first time since the incident that they all sat together again.  
Craw smiled. "Well I thought of it a bit. We have two power houses with Kathrin and me and two pretty fast Pokémon with Brighton and Fletcher."  
Fletcher seemed to be proud of this and Craw had to chuckle.  
He looked to Damion and Ariela. "You Ariela are a supporter and Damion you are an adjustable fighter so I would split us into two teams of three Pokémon."  
Kathrin sighed.  
Craw smiled. "Don't worry. Brighton will come with me and Damion. I would like to send Fletcher with you two. Is that OK for you three?"  
Kathrin looked to Fletcher for a moment and nodded.  
Ariela smiled and nodded. "I am sure you will be of great help."  
Fletcher nodded. "I won't complain and will fight good for you."  
Craw nodded. "I would prefer Kathrin as leader of your team if that is OK."  
Kathrin looked to him. "Are you sure of that?"  
Craw nodded. "I wanted to clear this anyway. Since Brighton declared that I am the team leader and you two accepted that I would like to make Brighton to the second in charge and you Kathrin the third in charge."  
The both of them looked to him surprised. "What?"  
Craw smiled calmly. "Well Brighton without you I wouldn't be here anyway and that is why I want you to be the second in charge. At the beginning I thought you would be the leader anyways. Kathrin you will be the third in charge because you are the best explorer of the team and you have the most knowledge about dungeons and I think making you the third in charge would be the only right thing to do." He looked to all of them. "Are you all OK with this?"  
They all nodded and even Brighton and Kathrin seemed to accept it  
Craw nodded. "Ariela I know you have some problems with it because of your father but I would like you to be the manager for the money and items. You know the most about trading of all of us."  
Ariela sighed. "Yeah sounds logic..."  
Craw smiled. "Don't worry. You won't need to do it so often. We will only use your knowledge for buying expensive items and big amounts of items like with berries and support items."  
Ariela nodded. "OK."  
Craw smiled. "Kathrin you will be the main strategist. You will help me working on plans for the jobs and we will decide together what jobs we will accept and who we will send to the jobs."  
Kathrin nodded. "Sounds good."  
He looked to Brighton. "Brighton. Beside myself you will be responsible for the team members. That means we will together decide who will join our team and we will be there for team members that have problems. Be it personal problems or team related problems. I want to make sure everyone is happy."  
Brighton nodded.  
He looked to Fletcher. "Fletcher you will continue your training with Peggy for now but as soon as you are finished with that you will be the messenger and pathfinder. You will send messages and you will explore the paths to the dungeons for us. Since you are a flying type you are the best for this job. Also when we go to a dungeon you will fly high above us taking care that we don't run into any surprises like groups of feral Pokémon, traps or even Aura-less."  
Fletcher nodded. "That sounds good."  
Craw nodded. "Damion your task will be the supplier. You will make sure that the team that goes on a job has everything they need. You will have to work together with Ariela to make sure that our storage has everything we need. Also you will have to take care that the team don't take too much items with them or we will spend more money than we earn."  
Damion nodded. "OK."  
Craw nodded. "I know it's not as much as the others have but on the other side I am sure I will find some other task for the future..."  
Damion shook his head. "No that is fine. If we get more members it will be an important task. Especially if we send more members in separated teams to different jobs. Then it will be enough work for me."  
Craw nodded. "OK."  
After some time they decided that they had discussed enough and that they would discuss the rest after they finished the exams.  
As Kathrin asked Craw if they could speak he looked to Ariela.  
Ariela smiled and nodded.  
Craw was a bit sad about it since they planned that the next day would be used for preparations for the upcoming exams so they actually wanted to spend the evening together but it was more important that Kathrin would feel better now. "OK. Let's go on a walk then."  
They left the others and after some time they were walking on a small path along the lake near the city.  
Craw didn't say a wort waiting for Kathrin to start talking. He had done this the past few days and it seemed that it was the best way to handle it.  
Kathrin sighed. "I want to thank you that you handle my shit so well..."  
Craw smiled calmly. "It's fine. You are part of the team and I count you as my friend too." He looked to her. "I want that all of you are happy."  
Kathrin nodded slowly. "It is so frustrating... Why of all the Pokémon it had to be Brighton?"  
Craw chuckled. "You love him don't you?"  
She widely blushed. "W-What!? N-No!"  
Craw giggled. "It's pretty funny that everyone seem to see this except for Brighton himself. Even Fletcher asked if you two would become a pair."  
Kathrin looked to him shocked. "E-Even he can tell?"  
Craw smiled. "Yeah. Maybe his instincts tell him something that we don't see. Ariela also noticed it. She bugged me to tell her everything but I didn't."  
Kathrin sighed. "I am sorry... That surely doesn't help you two."  
Craw shrugged. "Everything is OK till now. She seems to be curious about it but she isn't angry that I won't tell her."  
Kathrin looked down nervously.  
Craw smiled. "Do you want me to talk with Brighton about it? I mean that you actually love him?"  
She widely blushed and shook her head. "N-No!" She looked ahead. "He surely hate me for how I treated him..."  
Craw shook his head. "No. He is just very worried about you. I can't read him that much but I think he loves you too... He never had someone treating him like a normal Pokémon... You maybe didn't notice but he always kept an eye on you since that happened..."  
She looked to him surprised. "What?"  
He chuckled and nodded. "He is really worried that you hate him now. After all he doesn't know a thing about why you freaked out like this... He just wishes that you would treat him like before again."  
Kathrin sighed. "I don't know if I ever can treat him like before again..."  
Craw grinned. "I think if he would know what you feel for him he wouldn't mind at all."  
She sighed and nodded. "Maybe..."  
Craw smiled. "Don't take it too serious. Take your time to recover and get a clear head again. After that you can think about how to win the prince's heart."  
She blushed and punched his side. "Shut up already."  
He chuckled rubbing his side. "At least you seem to feel better already. After all you start punching me again."  
She rolled her eyes and sighed but grinned a bit.

* * *

The next day they prepared themselves with getting the best items for the upcoming exams and exchanging their experiences they made in the dungeons again to make sure everyone knew what to watch out for. Craw told them about what Sam told him and that they should be prepared that really every mistake will be considered and that they should watch out for unexpected enemies because of what happened with the Rhydon. They even made some extra fighting training by sparring with each other. At the end of the day they all were very exhausted and after a good dinner they decided to go to bed early to be well rested for the next days.  
Craw needed some time till he fell asleep but as he finally drifted into a dream he found himself in the hospital room again that he had seen several times now. It was in the middle of the night and he sat up looking around. Craw already knew he was just a visitor in his old memories and wasn't able to control any movement so he tried to relax and just observed everything.  
As he looked to the others in the room he saw the blonde haired boy and the brown haired boy again but also another boy with completely black hair. In fact it nearly looked unreal how black the boys hair was. Craw sighed and stood up holding on the pole that was holding a transfusion bag. He actually felt that walking was painful for him. The human Craw made his way to the corridor and peeked out of it before leaving the room. He went left and walked down the corridor a bit before entering another room. It seemed to be a waiting room and Craw closed the door making sure nobody has seen him. He sat down and took out a pack of cigarettes and a zippo. He took out a cigarette and lit it starting to smoke. He sighed and a cloud of smoke left his mouth. Craw was surprised. He never thought he was someone who would smoke.  
"Smoking again?"  
Craw nearly threw his cigarette away startled and looked to the door. He was surprised by how quiet the nurse entered the room. He sighed. "Hey there... Want one too?"  
She chuckled. "You know it is forbidden. Also it's not good for you."  
Craw smiled. "I am dying anyway. Also I have a tumor in my brain not in my lungs."  
The nurse looked to him angry. "That doesn't matter." She sat down next to him and pulled a cigarette out of his pack lighting it with his zippo. "Are you OK? I mean sure you are depressed with the tumor and all but beside that is everything OK?"  
Craw nodded. "Yeah. Everyone is friendly and the only annoying thing is that I have too much time..."  
She nodded. "How about your room mates? I mean Brighton, Damion and Theodore?"  
Craw nodded. "Damion is still pretty young and he is very depressed but he is friendly. Brighton is always good for a joke but he seems to hate his father... Theodore on the other side... He is a bit snobbish and thinks he will get out here soon. He doesn't accept that he will die."  
The nurse shook her head. "You all still have a chance... I know it looks bad for you but you all can survive this. Just give it a chance."  
Craw sighed. "Yeah... I know everyone is telling us the same. But seeing one after the other die you start to see everything from a different light..."  
She nodded and stood up. "You will see. Everything will be good. I have a good feeling with you."

* * *

As Craw woke up the next morning he still remembered everything from his dream. Now even Damion... Something about his memories were really strange... But who was that Theodore? He never heard that name before... But maybe that showed that he was filling holes in his memories with random things.  
It was still dark outside but soon it would become morning.  
Craw stood up and a bit surprised he noticed that Fletcher was already awake.  
The Fletchling looked to him. "You had a fidgety sleep." He was talking quiet to make sure the others won't wake up.  
Craw sighed and nodded. "I had one of these strange dreams again."  
Fletcher looked to him. "You mean your memory dreams?"  
Craw nodded.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Craw shook his head. "Not right now. I will have to think about it for a moment. Thank you for your concerns."  
Fletcher nodded and looked to the window.  
Craw looked to him for a moment. "Do you miss it? The life as a feral Pokémon?"  
He tilted his head and looked to him. "Yes and No. Sometimes I miss the simple life... Just eating, sometimes a good fight and... other things."  
Craw looked at him. Of course he knew what Fletcher meant.  
Fletcher looked to the window again. "But this life is also good. Of course it is hard work but on the other side it is much more secure. I never need to fight for my food and I don't have to fear that someone tramples into my home and kills me." He ruffles his feathers. "Of course I now know it was never your intention and that you just wanted to pass through."  
Craw smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry for that."  
Fletcher looked to him confused. "I thought I made clear that I now know you didn't do anything bad."  
Craw sighed. "True. Fletcher may I ask you something personal?"  
Fletcher nodded.  
Craw looked to him with curiosity. "Why did you follow me?"  
He looked to him with. "Well. There are different reasons. The first thing was that you beat our swarm leader. I already thought you would kill us all after that but as you didn't I was very confused. I decided to watch you and as you sat down together... All these different species... I mean as Riolu you would have killed and eat the Plusle and Minun normally and you would normally have tried to dominate and mate the Vulpix..."  
Craw blushed and shook his head. "Please don't say it like this."  
Fletcher tilted his head. "It is how I was thinking." He looked to the window again. "You all should have killed each other but instead you sat down with them peacefully and you ate and communicated with each other. That was so different to everything I knew. I wanted to know more about it. That was the reason why I joined you first. Then I saw all these different Pokémon and after you gave me these gummies and taught me all this about how Pokémon were living together even though they were natural enemies and after learning about the profits of the civilization I decided I would stay."  
Craw looked to him with curiosity. "Are you happy here?"  
He chirped quietly. "I enjoy this life. I mean I am missing a mate till now but I am sure that I will find one and then my life is perfect. I don't mind hard work and always having food is very good. Also I can see so many different new things. There is so much to see. They are interesting and funny and sometimes surprising."  
He smiled. "Well. Nice to hear you are happy."  
Fletcher nodded.  
He stretched himself. "Well I am taking a shower now."

* * *

Damion sighed. "This exam is horrible... Especially the scenario question with the Houndoom was hard."  
Kathrin ate her sandwich. "Use the Lock On goggles and then Cross Chop."  
Damion looked at her nervous. "Really? I nearly used all the items in the bag..."  
Kathrin shrugged. "The easiest solution is the best."  
Damion sighed. "Damn it..."  
Craw sighed and nodded. "Yeah... Some questions are pretty hard."  
Kathrin sighed. "You two just didn't learn enough."  
Ariela shook her head. "No actually they are."  
Brighton nodded. "We aim for the silver rank after all. We get some harder questions than the others."  
Craw nodded.  
Kathrin looked to them surprised. "Am I really the only one who thinks that the exam is really easy?"  
The others nodded.  
She sighed. "Well then it really was a good idea to promote me to the main strategist."  
Craw nodded.  
Brighton sighed. "Well... Lunch is nearly over... We have to get through it with good grades."  
Craw nodded. "We have to give our best. Even if we don't get the best grades today we will have the possibility to get the best notes tomorrow."  
Kathrin nodded. "Just do your best."  
Everyone nodded.

* * *

Craw looked at his papers. This was ridiculous. Sure math was a thing that everyone should know the basics of but this? From parable calculation to four dimensional space calculation everything was there. Even more concerning was that he knew all of this. It was as easy to him as breathing was. He quickly pushed the thought aside. Maybe he knew all this from his previous lives. What really bothered him was that he was sure the others of the team surely had problems with these calculations. He sighed and shook his head. He had to worry about that later. He solved the questions as fast as possible and as he finally finished he turned in the sheets and then left the classroom. He took some deep breaths and looked around. Kathrin was already finished as well as Ariela.  
Kathrin looked to him. "What did you get?"  
Craw looked to her surprised. "What do you mean?"  
Ariela looked to him nervous. "Well I had medical science."  
Kathrin looked to him. "I had physics."  
Craw looked to them confused. "I had math... Wait... did everyone get something different?"  
Kathrin nodded. "I think it's even more. I think everyone got in their second half of the exams their strongest knowledge."  
Craw looked to them. "Wait... Does that mean you had no problems with the tasks?"  
Ariela shook her head. "Everything was very easy."  
Kathrin looked to the door. "Nearly as if they wanted to tell us something with that..."  
They decided to wait for the others and after a while Brighton came out as well.  
Craw looked to him seeing he was a bit worried. "You OK?"  
Brighton nodded. "I am sure I finished everything just fine I am just pretty confused... I mean how should someone know about politics if they didn't learn that before?"  
Craw looked to Kathrin and Ariela. "So you were right. Everyone got questions fitting to their strongest side."  
Brighton looked to them confused. "What do you mean?"  
Craw sighed. "I had math questions... Really hard math questions but to me they were so easy and I have no idea why..."  
Kathrin shrugged. "Physics. It's my secret talent."  
Ariela looked to him. "Well it's not a real secret that I know the one or other thing about medical science..."  
Brighton looked to them confused. "What does that mean? Do they choose topics depending on what we know? But if they do then why? It doesn't make any sense..."  
Some minutes later Fletcher left as well. He looked to them with curiosity. "Is music something every explorer have to know about?"  
Craw shook his head. "Everyone got different questions."  
Fletcher nodded. "So it was a test within the test."  
Craw looked to him confused. "What do you mean?"  
Fletcher tilted his head. "I already thought that something was wrong. After I finished the test I thought why they would put that kind of stuff into an exam. Then I remembered something that Peggy told me. She said that sometimes we get riddles in a dungeon that can't be solved normally and that she once had a riddle where they had to complete an old rhyme."  
Brighton looked to him. "Of course! They wanted us to think about how to use our strengths for the team!"  
Craw looked to him with curiosity. "You mean like you would be a good negotiator for the group because of your knowledge in politics or Ariela would be good as the medic of the group?"  
Brighton nodded. "Your math skills would be great for many things like calculating the resources or math riddles in a dungeon. Kathrin would for sure be good in physic riddles but also many other things that are physic related. Fletcher is good in music what can be used to lighten up the mood with some songs but at the same time solving music related riddles."  
Craw nodded. "That makes sense... We should think about that more in future. I wonder what Damion is good in."  
The others nodded and together they waited for Damion.  
It needed some time till he came out of the classroom He was one of the last ones who left. "Damn... That was a hard one... first I was totally confused. I mean who would have guessed that they want us to translate ancient languages?"  
The others looked at him very surprised.  
Craw was the first who spoke. "Wait... Do you want to tell us you are able to translate ancient languages?"  
Damion looked to him confused. "Yeah? Wait... What is going on?"  
Craw sighed and explained everything to him. "But damn ancient languages? That is really amazing!"  
Damion blushed embarrassed. "Well... When you spend so much time underwater like I do you find the one or other ancient thing here and there... I just was interested in what is written on those old things I found and started learning it..."  
Craw looked to him surprised. "Well that makes you very special."  
Damion looked down. "Nah... Everyone can learn that."  
Craw sighed. "Yeah but not everyone does learn it. Its something hard to learn and you seem to be good in it..."  
Damion shook his head. "Nah, that's nothing special..."  
Kathrin looked to him. "Don't be so humble. That is something really special and you should be proud about it."  
Damion nodded still embarrassed.

* * *

It was about ten minutes before dinner time as Anubis called everyone back into the classroom. As they all were sitting again and everyone was quiet he stood up from his desk and looked to them. "I will finish the evaluation till tomorrow. For everyone of you who is confused about the last part of the theory exams let me tell you something. It is some kind of test that we want to finish tomorrow. For finishing that part of the exam you have to ask yourselves why we put these questions into your exams. Or better. Answer me this question: Why did we give everyone different questions." He looked to them. "Thats all for today. Tomorrow we will meet here again to put you into the teams that you will go with into the tower. It seems to be save again but to be sure you will be accompanied by diamond ranked teams. You better go to dinner now."  
Craw, Brighton, Ariela, Kathrin, Damion and Fletcher went to the canteen and sat down at the table.  
Craw sighed. "I am sure he wanted us to think about how to use our talents for jobs and missions but since I asked him to train me harder than anyone else I fear it will hit you all this time too."  
Ariela shook her head. "It's fine."  
Kathrin nodded. "It wouldn't be fun if it was easy."  
Craw chuckled. "Nice to see you are back to your old self." He regretted it immediately as Kathrin punched his side. "Ouch..." He rubbed his side. "However... He will for sure only accept the best answers from us so we will probably have to think the half night about it... On the other side he will surely send the best team with us so they will watch every step we do in the dungeon. That means we will have to be fit for it or we will be screwed."  
Brighton sighed. "So we won't get much sleep but have to be fit... just great..."  
Damion grinned grimly. "What did you say Kathrin? It wouldn't be fun if it was easy..."  
Everyone sighed.

* * *

At the next morning everyone waited in the classroom.  
As Anubis entered it got eerie quiet. Everyone stared at him nervous as he went in front of them. "I will now call out the Pokémon that didn't made it through the theory exams. If you hear your name you go back to your room and have free for the rest of the next days. You will start over again with the new trainees next week."  
Everyone was quiet but like Craw they looked around nervously.  
Anubis started calling out names.  
Craw was sure his team made it with good grades through the theory exams since they checked their answers and only Fletcher, Damion, Ariela and he himself seemed to have some mistakes but he was still very anxious.  
Then Anubis called out a name Craw knew good. "Tira..."  
Craw was surprised. After all the Alolan Vulpix was very skilled and tough. He was sure she would finish the exams and become at least bronze rank but it seemed like if she didn't made it through the theory part...  
As Anubis finally ended none of Craw's team was called out but nearly the half of the trainees were out. He looked around nervously. That was bad... Especially since the hardest part was still to come. Anubis would for sure have a surprise for them in the dungeon and that was something that bugged Craw even more. Then it dawned him These words that Anubis said the day before...  
"OK now that this is sorted out I want to say that the most of those who made it through the first round only made it barely so you will have to show even more in the dungeon how good you are." He looked to Craw and his team. "Only a few of you made it with really good grades and only two had no mistakes. Kathrin and Brighton please come here. You will be the last ones who have a chance on this before we go to the dungeons." He pulled out another power enhancer. This time it was a golden pendant with a clear gem on it. Probably it was even a diamond.  
Both Brighton and Kathrin touched it but it didn't show any reaction so Anubis put it away again.  
Anubis sighed. "For those who didn't know the answer to the question I asked you yesterday: this is your last chance to think about it till we are at the dungeon tower. But I warn you. If you answer it wrong you will have to leave as if you didn't pass. Also if none of you answer the question you will all have to go back and start over again.  
Craw grinned. "May I answer the question right now?"  
Anubis looked to him with a grin. "If you want to test your luck you can."  
The team looked at Craw surprised and very nervous.  
But Craw looked at Anubis nearly challenging and widely grinning. "I thought about it yesterday for quiet a while. First I thought that it was to show us that we have hidden talents that we shouldn't forget but that is not entirely true. Yes some of us didn't know how good we actually are at these things but others were well aware so it was just a little part of the answer. Then I thought it might be because we should know and think about the hidden strengths of our team so we could use them even more efficient in our jobs as explorers but even that was only the half of it. The real answer dawned me just now as I thought about why you would do this right now and not before in our lessons. If you wanted to teach us something then why not back then already? What was the intention of this? But now I know you did it to get us off guard. This final part of the theory exams was already part of the dungeon. You wanted us to talk about it and this way we should think about where we could get better as individual. You wanted to show us that there is so much more to learn that we will need for exploring dungeons. Unknown riddles and ridiculous obstacles that we will face that wait in dungeons that we are not familiar with. Things that if we don't know of them will be in our way that we can't overcome if we don't know the answer to them. We should be prepared for the things we can't prepare ourselves. Like the ones you prepared for our final exam. You prepared such riddles for our dungeon am I right?"  
Anubis nearly beamed with pride. "Very good Craw. The answer is completely right. Yes I placed riddles in the dungeon that you probably won't be able to overcome if you aren't prepared for much more than just a simple dungeon exploration."  
Brighton, Damion, Ariela, Kathrin and even Fletcher looked at the Riolu surprised and shocked.  
Craw grinned. "Then let's do this. Show me what surprise you got for us."  
Anubis chuckled. "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. But you wanted it this way."

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually like it and I am really thrilled for the next one especially since it holds the one or other surprise. Just one last warning for those who didn't realize it yet. This is a mature rated story. If you are not comfortable with mature content you should stop at this chapter. From now on things will start getting really dark.


	21. Chapter 20: A horrible exam

Author's note: This is a warning. As I said before and as stated in the summary this is a mature content story. This chapter contains mature content. If you are not comfortable with it leave now.

* * *

Craw still grinned as they stood in front of the tower.  
Anubis looked at the teams. "OK. I will now tell you who will go with you." He looked around. "Blake and Viola you go with Team Shadowsneakers."  
The Poochyena and the Roselia looked to him and then to the Sableye and the Sneasel that was approaching them. Craw realized that it was the very same Sneasel they already knew from their training.  
"Kathrin, Ariela and Fletcher you go with Team Lightning Strike."  
A Heliolisk and an Electabuzz came to them. "Hello."  
Fletcher nearly flinched a bit as he saw the Electabuzz but then he nodded. "Hello..."  
The Electabuzz grinned. "I already heard of you. You are the feral that joined the team at their first dungeon training right? Fletcher was your name?"  
Fletcher nodded. "Yes."  
The Electabuzz smiled. "I am Gino. I am really interested into feral Pokémon and their behavior. Maybe we can talk a bit later. I would like to ask you the one or other question if you are OK with it."  
Fletcher nodded. "Yes. Sorry that I flinched. I am still afraid of huge Pokémon sometimes. Especially if they are carnivore."  
Gino grinned widely showing his sharp teeth. "That's no problem at all. I mean you lived the feral life till some days ago. It is pretty impressive that you have most of your instincts under control already."  
Fletcher nodded and ruffled his feathers proudly.  
The Heliolisk grinned. "I am Helios by the way. Yeah, I know Helios the Heliolisk. My parents weren't very creative with our names."  
Kathrin giggled but Ariela gave her a glace making her stop immediately. "That's fine I think. Every name is special in their own way."  
He smiled and nodded.  
Anubis looked to his list. "Craw, Brighton and Damion you go with Team Brand."  
Craw looked to the two Pokémon that approached them. It was a Camerupt and an Arcanine. Craw nodded to them.  
The Arcanine nodded back while the Camerupt smiled. "I am Cornelia and this is my partner Clayton. We wish you good luck."  
Brighton smiled. "Thank you."  
Kathrin looked at the Pikachu and sighed. Somehow she was jealous of the Camerupt to go with him.  
Ariela smiled. "You OK?"  
Kathrin nodded.  
It went on for nearly an half hour till Anubis told everyone who they will go into the tower with. He sighed. "I know you will hate this now but for safety reasons we decided that only one team will enter at the same time. We don't want that the incident from last time happens again. Your goal is to reach the save point on the 42st floor. The floors above this floor is off limits. If you go further you will be expelled from the guild." He looked to the teams with a serious face. "I am serious. We can't need a team that doesn't listen to our orders."  
The teams nodded nervously and looked to the guild leader.  
Anubis sighed. "OK. Viola and Blake. You are first."  
The two and their observers went into the tower.  
Anubis sat down on a rock and took some papers out of his bag starting to read through them.  
The other teams started to talk with each other while Craw and his team exchanged some strategies.  
Craw grinned. "OK. Knowing Anubis we will have to solve riddles that we aren't prepared for. Probably they will have exactly those topics we aren't familiar with. The good thing is that we have Kathrin and myself for the teams so math and physic related things shouldn't be that hard. Math and physics aren't that different. Ariela, you can do some politic things too I guess since you know a bit of it. That you don't have someone for ancient languages worries me a bit... But on the other side you have Fletcher and he is a very fast learner with languages. Damion I would like you to teach him the most important basics about the most common ancient languages."  
Damion nodded. "I will. Luckily I know one or two things about herbs and medical science but only some basics."  
Craw nodded. " Good when you thought Fletcher what he needs to know I want you to learn some more things with Ariela. Is that OK Ariela?"  
She nodded.  
Craw sighed. "Brighton can you sing?"  
Brighton nodded. "A bit."  
Craw nodded. "Then practice your vocal cords."  
Brighton nodded. "OK." He went a bit away starting to sing a bit.  
Craw grinned a bit amused. "Kathrin do you have any idea what kind of riddles and traps he would have set?"  
Kathrin sighed and thought about it for a moment. "Hmm... The most are pretty easy to solve. They just need logic thinking. The more complex ones will need knowledge about math, chemistry, physics or languages. Some riddles require to think about actual riddles and some need a bit of all..."  
Craw nodded. "OK..." He grabbed into his bag and pulled out a coat. "Here. Take this. It is a coat that has the same effect as a mobile scarf. Maybe it will be of help."  
She looked to him surprised. "But what if you need it?"  
Craw grinned. "Then you just give it to me after you finished the dungeon."  
Kathrin nodded.  
Craw grinned. "You have to make sure that you three get through the dungeon without problems. We have to get the highest points possible."  
Kathrin nodded. "This time I will beat you."  
Craw chuckled. "Good luck with that."

* * *

Craw sighed as he saw Ariela, Kathrin and Fletcher went inside.  
Blake and Viola barely made it in time.  
Craw was a bit worried. He knew that Blake was a good fighter and knew pretty much about exploring while Viola knew many tricks. If these two who just aimed for the bronze rank barely made it then his team would have a rough time. He sighed and looked to Brighton and Damion. "Are you two ready for it?"  
Brighton and Damion just nodded.  
Craw shook his head. "No we are not. I am sure that Anubis was serious as he said that we have to prepared for more than just a simple exploration... We will for sure have to think outside the box..." He looked to Anubis. "If we don't watch out we will end up like Tira and will have to start all over again..."  
Damion paled.  
Brighton on his side grinned. "Then we just don't do any mistakes."  
Craw nodded.  
Damion looked to them. "You really think it will be that hard?"  
Craw chuckled. "Oh for sure it will be harder. But if we make this then we will be stronger than ever."  
Damion nodded nervously.  
Craw smiled. "And even if we don't we will try again next month."  
Damion looked to him.  
Craw grinned. "Did you think that we would give up if we wouldn't make it?"  
Damion smiled weakly.  
Together they sat down and discussed what else they would probably have to expect. They planned different scenarios and double checked their equipment. As they were sure they had prepared as much as they could they ate a little snack and relaxed. Craw sat on a small rock meditating trying to get more control over his aura abilities.  
This went on for nearly an hour as suddenly a white light signed the arrival of someone who teleported out of the dungeon. Craw stood up and gasped shocked. He ran to the two Pokémon that just arrived. "What the hell happened!?"  
The Electabuzz and the Heliolisk were lying on the ground badly beaten up.  
Craw looked to them with horror in his eyes. "What happened?!" He grabbed the Electabuzz and yelled at him. "WHAT IS WITH ARIELA?!"  
Anubis took Craw's paw. "He won't be able to tell you anything." He took out an oran berry and carefully pushed it into the Electabuzz mouth. "C'mon... Eat it."  
The Electabuzz ate the berry and slowly opened his eyes seemingly still very weak.  
Craw wanted to grab him again but Anubis stopped him.  
Anubis looked to the Electabuzz. "What happened."  
Gino looked to him close to fall unconscious again. "A... Aura... Aura-less..."  
Craw paled but didn't waste any time. Without hesitation he ran into the dungeon.  
Brighton quickly followed him together with Damion. "Wait Craw!"  
Anubis wanted to stop them but was too slow. "DAMN IT! CRAW, BRIGHTON, DAMION! COME BACK!"

* * *

Craw hissed and punched the Rattata that hard that it crashed into the wall some meters away. He didn't care what happened to them. He didn't care about anything else than finding Ariela, Kathrin and Fletcher.  
Brighton hit a Pidgey with Electro Ball before he followed the Riolu. He didn't say anything.  
Damion on his side was very nervous. "Are you sure we shouldn't wait for Anubis?"  
Craw growled. "We don't have time for that!" He ran ahead followed by the other two. He quickly found the stairs and ran them up. As he found himself in a small room without any exit he growled. "Damn it... Another riddle." He looked around.  
Damion sighed. "Seems like we have to make one every five floors."  
Craw looked at the wall. "Here is the riddle." He looked at some runes. "Damion. I need you here."  
Damion nodded and looked at the runes. "They don't make any sense..."  
Craw growled. "What do you mean?!"  
Damion flinched.  
Brighton put his hand on Craw's shoulder. "Calm down. Damion is doing his best. I know you are nervous but if you rush we could run into a trap."  
Craw sighed. "Damn... I know... I am sorry." He looked to Damion. "What is written there?"  
Damion looked to him. "Like I said it doesn't make any sense. The runes are an ancient version of footprint runes but they don't show any words. It's like a jumbled mess of letters. They don't make any words."  
Craw sighed. "Damn... A riddle in a riddle. What is written there?"  
Damion took out a paper and wrote everything down. "Here... That is what it means."  
Craw looked at the written things. "Hmm... Damion? Could it mean something else? I mean like some numbers or something like that?"  
Damion looked at the runes for a moment. "Wait a second... Do you think he thought that far?" He started writing something down. "If I remember right there was an ancient writing that could also be read as some kind of numbers or something..."  
Craw looked at the paper. "I know that..."  
Damion finished writing down. "Does that tell you something? It is called Unown because there is a Pokémon that has so many shapes that it was used as letters for some time... Back "  
Craw nodded and took the paper writing down human letters. "Humans use them till today even though they changed them a bit..." He wrote everything down. "That is german... Why do I know how to read german?" He shook his head. "Hinter der Wand wirst du finden was du suchst doch versteckt ist der Zugang durch eine Illusion. Du musst einen Schritt zurück gehen um vorwärts zu kommen." He looked to it for a moment. "It means: Behind the wall is what you are searching for but the entrance is hidden by an illusion. You have to go a step back to get forward."  
Brighton looked at the wall. "Is it really that simple?" He turned around and went to the opposite wall. As he touched it his hand disappeared. "It's really that simple." He went through the wall. "Come here!"  
Craw and Damion quickly followed.

* * *

Anubis sighed. He had sent one of the teams with the trainees to send them back to the guild while the other teams should spread at the edge of the city to make sure that there weren't any other Aura-less.  
As the other guild leaders finally arrived he looked to them. "We have screwed up. How didn't we notice that there are Aura-less in the dungeon?"  
Siver sighed. "They have no aura so it isn't your fault... Still I am worried to see one here... I thought they were still far behind the Fire Planes..."  
Serene looked at him. "Maybe it's a scout?"  
Silver sighed. "However... We will have to make sure to send out some teams to check for the northern area for more. Also we should send a message to the Ashen Kingdom... They have to know about it..."  
Anubis nodded. "Serene you send a message please."  
The Gothitelle nodded.  
He looked to Silver. "You send your strongest teams to check for the borders. We have to make sure there aren't more."  
The Aggron nodded and left immediately.  
Anubis sighed looking to the tower. "Siver you will stay here with me. I hope Craw and the other's will get kicked out at some point so we can go in... Then we two go in and make sure that thing won't come out again."  
The Tyranitar nodded and looked to the tower. "Do you think Craw will be alright?"  
Anubis sighed. "I hope so... He is not ready to fight an Aura-less yet..."

* * *

Craw sighed. This was really time consuming. They just had reached the 30th floor and this one was full of riddles where you had to think outside the box. Craw looked at the nine dots that were ordered in a quadrat with each 3 dots in top line, middle line and bottom line. "Connect the nine dots with four straight lines without relocating the pen..." He read the sign under the riddle again. He took his paw and placed one of his paw pads on one of the dots drawing a line. On the wall appeared a line as if he had drawn with a pen and as he took his paw away again the line disappeared. He looked at it. "Does one of you know the answer?" It was the fourth door that was closed by one of these kind of riddles and probably there were more.  
Brighton tilted his head reading the second phrase under the riddle. "We have to think outside the box... Maybe it is literally meant? I have an idea." He went to the wall and drew a line from the upper right corner over the top middle dot to the upper left one but then continued drawing the line past the dots. Then he went diagonal over the middle right and middle bottom dot till he was under the right dots. He then drew upwards over the bottom right and middle right dot to the top right dot again. From there he drew over the middle dot to the bottom left one. As he took his hand away the lines started glowing and the door opened. He grinned. "YES!"  
Craw nodded. "Let's hurry."  
The other two nodded and they continued. Luckily there wasn't another door and they quickly found the stairs running up.  
Craw growled angrily at a group of Rattata that quickly scurried away and he closed his eyes. "The stairs are close. Next room to the right. There are five Pokémon... Two Geodudes and three Pidgeys. Brighton you take care of the Pidgeys and Damion and I take the Geodudes."  
The other two nodded and they ran to the next room.  
Craw didn't waste any time and knocked out the Geodude with one Ice Punch. As he looked around he saw that Brighton didn't waste any time neither.  
The Pikachu was wearing the bow that boosted his speed. He also seemed to have used Agility because he moved in an unnatural speed knocking out all three birds nearly at the same time.  
Damion on his side didn't had problems with the rock and ground type. His Aqua Tail sent it flying and as it landed again it didn't move anymore.  
They quickly ran to the stairs and continued their travel to the peak.

* * *

Anubis growled running in circles. He looked at the tower again and again. They should have destroyed it long ago. First the sudden appearance of the dungeon, then the war and Craw's death not far from it... Now the Rhydon and an Aura-less...  
Siver took him out of his thoughts. "Silver just sent me a message. The northern areas are clear. He sent teams to the borders and now will send teams to check the east and west too. After that he will send them to check the south but if there are no signs till now he probably won't find any trace of them..."  
Anubis nodded and looked to the Tyranitar. "Siver? What if I made a grave mistake again? I can't stand it again... If Craw dies again I can't continue..."  
Siver looked to him and sighed. "I know you don't want to hear this but he will be fine. It is Craw we are speaking about. Also Brighton and Damion are with him. They are strong."  
Anubis growled. "Yes but we are speaking about an Aura-less that beat Gino and Helios and probably also Ariela, Kathrin and Fletcher."  
Siver nodded. "Yes but we are speaking about Craw. We are speaking about the one who ended the war and stopped an atomic explosion... He defeated the most dangerous Pokémon single handed."  
Anubis sighed and looked up to the top of the tower. "But he doesn't remember how to fight like he knew back then."  
Siver looked to him. "Then you have to train him harder when he is back."

* * *

Craw growled. He looked at the riddle. "Damn... One more... Behind this fucking door are the stairs."  
Brighton looked around. "No signs and no hints..."  
Damion was stroking the wall with his paw. "Also no inscriptions... What kind of riddle is this?"  
Craw stared at the door. "This is not a riddle..."  
Brighton looked to him confused. "What do you mean?"  
He focused his energy. "I think this isn't a riddle at all... I think this is a test... A strength test." He released as much energy as he could into his Focus Punch. As he hit the door it swung open. Craw looked ahead and grabbed into his bag throwing berries to Brighton and Damion. "We are there... Don't risk anything. If you can grab one of them and teleport out then you do."  
Brighton nodded eating the berry.  
Damion bite down on the oran berry and seemed to be fitter already.  
Craw ate an oran berry himself before handing them a max elixir each and drinking one himself. "Here is the plan. I will distract that Aura-less. Brighton you take care of possible feral Pokémon. Damion you will take the three and teleport out with them. When they are gone Brighton and I will follow you."  
Damion and Brighton nodded.  
Craw took a deep breath. "OK. Let's do this."  
They went to the stairs.  
The common void surrounded them but even before he could see something he heard something. It was Kathrin's voice or better her screams. He could hear the crackling sound of electricity next to him and knew it was Brighton. As their vision came back Craw saw something horrible. Kathrin was lying on the ground crying and screaming. On her was a Raticate and according to the movements it was clear what was happening right before his eyes. Just as he wanted to run to her he saw something yellow. First he thought that Brighton had thrown an electric type attack at the Raticate but then he realized it was Brighton himself who threw himself against the feral.  
A loud cracking sound was heard as Brighton's Iron Tail hit the Raticate. Then again as Brighton attacked the Raticate and then again and again and again.  
Craw ran to him as he saw that there wasn't any other feral and put a paw on his shoulder. "It is dead."  
Brighton stopped and turned to him. His face and front was covered in blood. Then he turned to Kathrin.  
Kathrin was still crying and whimpered.  
Brighton took a coat out of Craw's bag and put it over her.  
Kathrin flinched and whimpered loudly but as she realized that it was over she slowly looked to Brighton. "B-Brighton..."  
Brighton carefully pulled her up wrapping the coat around her. "Everything will be good again... We will bring you out of here."  
She looked to Craw. "I-It has Ariela..."  
Craw nearly froze. "Where?"  
She pointed to the stairs.  
Damion who went around in the room suddenly yelled to them. "Here is Fletcher! He is alive but he needs to get back to the guild or he won't survive!"  
Craw growled. "Take them and leave... I will search for Ariela!" He ran to the stairs.

* * *

Anubis looked to the entrance as four Pokémon appeared out of the nothing.  
Damion was carrying Fletcher and ran to Serene. "Miss Serene! Fletcher needs a medic!"  
She looked to the Fletchling. "That is bad." She took out a seed and ate it. "Give him to me. I will hurry."  
Damion nodded and gave Fletcher to the Gothitelle. As she ran away Damion looked to Brighton. "Come. We should bring Kathrin to the guild too."  
Brighton looked to him. "Take her. I will stay and wait for Craw and Ariela."  
Damion nodded and as he wanted to take Kathrin she whimpered and struggled. "N-No! I-I want to stay with Brighton.  
Brighton looked to her surprised. "You should really go with him."  
Kathrin shook her head. "N-No... I don't want you to leave me..." She was crying again.  
Brighton looked to Anubis but he just nodded. Brighton sighed and nodded. "OK..." He took out an oran berry. "Here... Eat this."  
She nodded and ate it still shaking.  
Brighton looked to Damion. "You go back to the guild. Check if Fletcher is OK..."  
Damion nodded.  
Kathrin looked to him. "He saved me... He flew right into an attack of that thing that would have killed me..."  
Damion nodded and ran away.  
Anubis came to them. "What was it? What Pokémon was the Aura-less?"  
Kathrin looked to him. "It was a Rhyperior."

* * *

Craw looked around nervously. He saw Ariela lying on the ground on the other side of the room. He wanted to run to her but he held himself back. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong. The room was empty. Even the statue was gone. It was destroyed and lay on the ground only rubbles left of it. "Where is that damn Aura-less?" He closed his eyes and concentrated trying to sense it through his aura ability. He sighed as he saw nothing and opened his eyes again. "Of course... Aura-less... There must be a reason why they are called that way..." Slowly very slowly he made his way towards Ariela watching every of his steps. He looked around nervously. The fur in his back perked up telling him that there was something that he didn't see. Then just as he passed the broken statue the earth started to rumble. He just barely made it to jump to the side before a huge gray arm broke out of the ground where he stood just a second ago. He growled and got ready to fight while a Rhyperior climbed out of the earth.  
The Rhyperioe looked to him emotionless. "A mere Riolu... That will be easy."  
Craw stared at the Rhyperior nervously. It was completely gray unlike the others of it's species and damn was it huge. It was at least three times as big as himself. "I wouldn't be that sure of it."  
The Rhyperior looked at him. Then he charged.  
Craw swiftly dodged punching the Rhyperior's side with Ice Punch but the Rhyperior didn't seem to care.  
He swung around and hit Craw with his tail flinging him against a wall.  
Craw screamed in pain and as he finally was able to stand up again the Rhyperior was charging at him again. Craw barely managed to dodge and tried to attack him again with Ice Punch but the Rhyperior just grabbed him and threw him away. Craw used this to charge a Focus Punch and as the Aura-less charged at him again with a green glowing horn he released the attack. As the two attacks clashed Craw only felt massive pain and heard his bones breaking. He was flung at a wall again from the impact and screamed in pain. This was bad. He was so massively underleveled that he won't be able to do this. His vision slowly got blurry and he saw a bone coming out of his arm. He had to hurry. He didn't know how bad Ariela was hurt and he didn't know how long he could last against the Rhyperior. He growled.  
The Rhyperior just looked at him calmly. "You are weak for a human. The master will be pleased that I killed you."  
Craw growled and looked to him. "You won't be able to get back to your master." He grabbed his power enhancer and concentrated onto it.  
The Aura-less looked at him. "What is this?"  
Craw grinned. "Your downfall." He felt the energy rush through his body. His vision got clear again and even his arm stopped hurting. He knew that the effect wouldn't last for long so he had to attack as hard as possible. He couldn't use his right arm so he had to try it with his left arm. He grinned as everything started to slow down. He took some deep breaths and ran towards the Aura-less attacking him with Ice Punch several times.  
The Rhyperior seemed to be surprised and tried to hit him but Craw dodged easily since the tail moved much too slow.  
Craw tapped into his energy even using some of the second energy source punching him with a Focus Punch. Again he noticed the blue layer around his paw as he hit the Rhyperior. He blinked for a moment as he realized what it meant.  
Then the Rhyperior started a Sandstorm.  
Craw growled and had to close his eyes as the sand started to fill the air. Then he noticed it. The spot he had hit the Rhyperior before was glowing faintly. He had marked him with his aura somehow. He grinned. Now he could try it. He jumped high over the Aura-less boosted by the power enhancer he nearly reached the cieling. He concentrated on his energy and the aura around him. He concentrated all his energy into his paw and tried to collect the energy from around him trying to concentrate it into his paw as well but he felt how it couldn't go into his paw. Instead it collected around his paw. Craw tried to remember how Anubis showed him the Aura Sphere the first time and remembered that it didn't come out of his paw but formed outside of it. He was slowly coming closer to the Rhyperior. Even falling down happened in slow motion to him. He concentrated all energy he could bring up at his paw, tried to release it through his paw but before the energy could disappear into the nothing he concentrated the aura around him trying to cover it around all the energy collected. He saw it. The massive energy that collected into the blue sphere. He grinned. It was even bigger than he thought. It started to grow bigger and bigger and as he felt that it was near to explode he released it at the Rhyperior. Craw gasped as the Aura Sphere grew to an enormous size and smashed the Aura-less into the ground. Craw made a somersault landing next to the sphere taking some steps back as the sphere didn't stop moving down. It pressed the Rhyperior further and further down crashing through the ground and even didn't stop there. It crashed through the ground and even further down disappearing into the ground. Craw could hear that it crashed into the floor under them and even then it didn't seem to stop. The ground began shaking waking him from his shock like state. He quickly ran to Ariela. Luckily she was still alive even though she was unconscious. He sighed and took out his badge and quickly teleported out. It felt as if the tower was about to collapse and didn't want to wait till that happened.

* * *

Everyone looked with horror at the tower that started crumbling. It was like a nightmare. The building started collapsing and Craw was still inside as well as the missed Ariela. Brighton already wanted to run inside but Anubis stopped him shaking his head slowly. "It's too late..."  
Even Anubis seemed to be shocked.  
Brighton tried to resist but then the tower collapsed completely .A huge dust cloud spread and took their sight. Brighton felt tears running down his face and Kathrin hugging him from the side. He finally had found a friend and now he is gone... He knew he shouldn't have separated from Craw but the Riolu insisted him to take Kathrin and Fletcher and leave. He mourned in sorrow and fell onto his knees. He felt horrible. Then he heard the others gasp in surprise. As Brighton looked up to see what was going on he nearly fell over. Stumbling he stood up and started walking towards the figure that slowly dissolves from the dust cloud. Right there in front of him was a Riolu carrying an unconscious Kirlia in his arms. "Hey. I hope you didn't worry too... much..." Then Craw fell over and became unconscious.

* * *

Author's note: Another chapter done. I won't say much about it this time.


	22. Chapter 21: Back to the daily routine

Craw groaned as he woke up again. He felt really strange. His whole body was numb but at the same time everything hurt. Especially his arm was bad. He slowly opened his eyes looking at his arm. It was put in plaster and he barely could move it.  
"Your arm has multiple breaks and you nearly lost it."  
Craw looked to the corner where the voice came from.  
Anubis stood there staring at him. He had a glance in his eyes that showed that he was very angry.  
Craw sighed. "Seems like I messed up."  
Anubis glared at him. "You could have died... Do you have any idea how we felt?"  
Craw sighed and shook his head. "I had to go."  
Anubis clearly held himself back. "You are lucky to be alive." He pointed to the pendant that was lying on the bedside table. "You should be thankful that I gave that to you."  
Craw nodded. "I am... I know that I wouldn't live now without it." Then he remembered something. "What is with the others?"  
Anubis sighed. "Fletcher will survive but he will need some time to recover... He is nearly as reckless as you are." He shook his head. "Kathrin will be fine but I bet she will need much more time to get over the things that happened to her..." He looked to the bed next to Craw's bed. Kathrin was lying in it. He looked a bit further and saw Fletcher lying in the next bed in a nest of pillows. He had to grin. Even here the Fletchling had build some kind of nest.  
Fletcher twitched a bit in his sleep obviously not feeling very well.  
Craw sighed. Then he noticed something move at his other side. He looked to it and saw Ariela sitting on a chair half lying on his bed her head on his side holding his paw.  
Anubis sighed. "As she woke up she didn't want to leave your side. Not even to lie down in a bed herself."  
Craw softly pulled his paw from her hand and stroked her head. "Was she very worried?"  
Anubis looked to his daughter. "She was. As it was clear that you wouldn't lose your arm she calmed down but still... She really loves you."  
Craw sighed and nodded. "I know."  
Anubis sighed again and went to the Riolu. "It isn't official yet and we... especially I was very conflicted with this but after we leaders discussed about it for some time and they actually convinced me." He gave him something. "Congratulations."  
Craw looked into his paw. It was a badge showing the silver rank. "But... I thought... Kathrin, Ariela and Fletcher were defeated and Brighton, Damion and I ignored your orders and ran into the dungeon..." He looked more closely to the badge. It was a silver shield with separated into four parts with a blue, a red, a gray and a white part. At the sides it had wings that were folded behind the badge.  
Anubis sighed. "Yes, but that doesn't matter... Ariela, Kathrin and Fletcher were defeated because of the Aura-less and that wasn't part of the exam. You three on the other hand... You just ignored my order to save Ariela, Kathrin and Fletcher. I mean sure... this was mostly about Ariela and I can understand you. But I also know that you would have done that for anyone else and that is what a good explorer makes up. We are risking our lives to save others and don't have much time to think about it. Also you finished the exam in record time. No other team ever was that fast to get through the dungeon exam."  
Craw looked to him surprised.  
Anubis smiled weakly. "Never the less I wish that you don't do such things again." He sighed and went to the door. "You will have to rest for some time. The arm will need at least a month to heal and another month till you can fight normally again. Till then you will have to drop explorations."  
Craw frowned nervously. "Damn..."  
Anubis smiled. "Well it's your own fault. If you would have left Damion behind I would have come with you and everything would have been good..."  
Craw nodded. "Yeah... In future I will think on that."  
Anubis nodded. "Now get some sleep. Also I would like to surprise the others tomorrow. So please keep it to yourself."  
Craw nodded and looked to Ariela before he put the badge into the bag that was lying next to the bed. "Could you bring her to a bed?"  
Anubis nodded and took Ariela putting her into a free bed before he left.  
Craw looked around in the room once more.  
Brighton and Damion were sitting on a couch leaning on each other sleeping deeply.  
Fletcher seemed to have a nightmare or was in pain since he slept very uneasily.  
As he looked to Kathrin he noticed that she was actually awake watching Brighton. "Are you OK?"  
She flinched and looked to him. "Yeah... No... Not really..."  
Craw sighed. "I am sorry that this happened to you..."  
She nodded. "I will get over it... It's not like it's the first time..."  
Craw looked to her serious. "That doesn't matter. Something horrible happened to you... If you need to speak about it you can always come to me." He sighed and looked to Brighton. "And I am sure he will listen too."  
She had tears in her eyes. "As if he even wold want me after what happened..."  
Craw sighed and looked to her. "Is that what you worry about?" He shook his head. "I can assure you that he won't think that way. He doesn't look at thinks like others. He doesn't care for social or political status and he doesn't care about someone's past. He only cares for the fact that you are a good Pokémon and that he loves you. Yes, he loves you. I know he should tell you that himself but you both are so taurusheaded to realize that you both care for eachother. You both think that the other doesn't like you and that they are too good for you but you both are wrong. You should finally speak up to him and tell him everything because he thinks you hate him. You could make each other happy. Don't waste so much time with thinking what could happen. start to live already."  
She looked to him speechless.  
He smiled. "Now close your mouth already and get some sleep. You can tell him tomorrow."  
She nodded and lay down.  
He saw that she was looking at the ceiling for a while so he just leaned back and started sleeping himself.

* * *

"I can walk myself Ariela." Craw rolled his eyes.  
Ariela grinned. "Either that or my psychic powers."  
Craw paled and sighed. "OK OK..."  
Ariela helped him up and together they went towards the boys room.  
Kathrin on her side was walking right behind Brighton. She even held onto Brighton's tail what irritated and confused the Pikachu but he allowed her to do so not saying anything about it since he knew that she probably felt very unsure right now.  
Damion on his side carried Fletcher who seemingly felt a bit uncomfortable but let the Buizel carry him.  
As they reached it Anubis was standing there already. "There you are! I hope you didn't plan to go into your old room."  
Craw looked to him. "Well... I didn't want to waste the space in the hospital quarters..."  
Anubis grinned. "You forgot something."  
Craw looked to him but then it dawned him. "You mean..."  
Anubis grinned. "Well. You all come with me please." He went ahead and the team looked at him confused except for Craw.  
Craw grinned and nodded following him.  
As they went upwards Ariela looked to Anubis. "Are we going to your office?"  
Anubis grinned and shook his head. "No."  
Then they were finally at the middle of the tower he stopped. "I want to congratulate you personally." He took out 5 more badges and gave them to the team.  
They looked at the badges confused and then to Anubis.  
Only Kathrin and Craw kept pretty calm and not very surprised.  
Brighton was the first who said something. "You mean we passed?"  
Anubis nodded. "With the highest points ever recorded in the guild."  
They looked at him surprised for a moment before they started cheering.  
It was Fletcher who was asked the first question. "But why only five badges?"  
Craw grinned and pulled out his badge from the bag. It was a bit different from the others having shorter wings that weren't folded like the ones on Craw's badge. "Anubis told me yesterday already."  
Kathrin smiled weakly. "And I kinda eavesdropped."  
Anubis smiled. "Well at least it was mostly a surprise."  
Ariela smiled widely and looked at the badge. "That is cool."  
Craw grinned looking to Anubis. "Are these our new rooms?"  
Anubis nodded. "Your badges work as key. They are coded so you can enter only if you have the badge and your badges also work for the room to the left. That is your personal training room. Other than these two doors it won't work on any other door like no other badge work on your doors." He smiled. "Well except for my and the other guild leaders badges since ours work like a master key."  
Craw nodded. "OK." He went to the door. "And how does it work?"  
Anubis smiled. "Just hold the badge on the door."  
Craw nodded again and held the badge at the door. It swung open and revealed a small corridor. Craw looked to the others and went inside still supported by Ariela. As he opened the door at the end of the corridor a living room was revealed. He smiled and looked around. It was a pretty big living room with place for more team members. On the other side of the room he saw a door that was open showing the kitchen. It was big enough to cook for several Pokémon.  
The others followed him inside and looked around amazed.  
The furniture were held in a calming blue and it even had a carpet. that was in a ruby red to give everything a bit contrast.  
Craw grinned. "Come. Let's check the other rooms."  
Ariela nodded and so they went into the corridor to the right. It was a bit longer and had several doors. Craw checked them and most of them were bedrooms. There were ten bedrooms overall and two bathrooms. Craw grinned as he saw the biggest bedroom at the end of the corridor. "Sweet. This will be our room."  
Ariela giggled.  
Anubis who has followed them lifted an eyebrow.  
Craw looked to him. "I hope you don't have any problems with that."  
He sighed. "I would just prefer to not hear any details."  
Craw smiled. "Don't worry. We aren't that far yet."  
Anubis rolled his eyes. "Too much information."  
Ariela giggled. "C'mon. Let's see the rest."  
They went back to the living room and looked to the other corridor that was at the left side from the entrance. There were five more rooms. One was completely empty.  
Anubis smiled. "This is a storage room for basically everything you want to store there. I would recommend to put found treasures there."  
Craw nodded and looked to the other doors. There were two home offices, a library and a dining room. Craw looked at the offices. "Brighton and Kathrin are you two OK with sharing one?"  
Kathrin nodded. "Yeah..."  
Brighton looked to her a bit surprised and nodded. "Yeah don't worry."  
Craw smiled and nodded. "Good. I will take the other then. The dining room will work as conference room too." He looked into the libraray. It had some books but most of the shelves were empty already. "Is it normal that we get full furnished rooms?"  
Anubis grinned. "Actually yes. This all is the basic equipment for bronze teams. We didn't think of a start equipment for silver ranked teams but I think we will find something suiting."  
Ariela smiled and looked to Craw. "If you are OK with it I will use one of the free bedrooms as sickroom if we ever need one."  
Craw nodded. "I think that is fine with everyone right?"  
The others nodded.  
Damion grinned. "I will probably fill the library with some books. I like reading."  
Craw nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."  
Fletcher chirped. "I only need a room to sleep. If I should start a project or hobby I will do it there or outside."  
Craw nodded. "Well then. I let you to decide what rooms you want to take."  
The others nodded and while Brighton and Kathrin went to the rooms on the left and the right to Craw's and Ariela's room.  
Damion went from room to room to check them all.  
All rooms on one side had windows as well as Craw's room.  
Fletcher chose a room with a window while Damion took one next to the baths. Fletcher chirped and looked to Anubis. "Could someone bring me my nest please?"  
Anubis smiled and nodded. "Sure." He turned to them. "I hope you like it."  
Craw smiled and Ariela brought him to their new room. "It is wonderful."  
Anubis grinned. "Well. You earned it."  
Craw grinned. "Yeah. We really earned this."

* * *

Craw slowly opened his eyes. Ariela was still asleep lying next to him. He blushed a bit but smiled. He still wasn't fully used to it. Probably it was just his human self that told him that this was awkward but somehow he felt a bit strange sleeping with her in the same bed even though they just slept. Nothing else happened after all and maybe this was a Pokémon thing to sleep close to each other when they were a pair but he just couldn't fully adjust to it. Still he kind of enjoyed it and felt more relaxed as if he needed this. He smiled and carefully stood up trying to not wake her. As he finally managed to leave the bed without waking her he left the room quietly. He still wasn't back at his full strength and would probably need another day to fully recover from the fight and of course his arm would need much longer to fully recover but he just couldn't stay in bed any longer. He went to the bathroom to take a bath. He had to be careful so the plaster cast wouldn't get wet so he wouldn't be able to shower for quiet a while but he didn't really care much. He enjoyed baths more anyway. After that he went into the kitchen and prepared some breakfast for himself and Ariela. Now that they were a silver ranked team they would either have to cook themselves or they would have to pay for food in the canteen. After he made some omelets he placed them on two plates together with some fresh oran berry juice and took it all back to his and Ariela's bedroom. It was a but hard to carry with just one arm and he nearly dropped it but that was for a different reason. He stood there frozen staring into the corridor at a Pokémon.  
Kathrin seemed to be frozen as well staring back at him. She just came out of Brighton's room and had closed the door quietly wanting to go back to her room as Craw saw her.  
For some seconds it seemed as if time had stopped.  
"Shut up!" Then Kathrin quickly went into her room.  
Craw still stood there for some more seconds and only the need to blink woke him from his thoughts. He chuckled shaking his head and went into his and Ariela's room. "Good morning Ariela... I made us some breakfast."  
Ariela yawned and stretched herself looking to him. "You are such a sweetheart."  
Craw chuckled and placed the plates on the bed. "You will never guess what I just saw."  
She looked to him confused. "What?"  
He widely grinned. "I saw a certain Eevee sneaking out of a certain Pikachu's room."  
Ariela looked to him shocked. "Wait... What?!" She was really surprised. "Did she finally told him about her feelings?"  
He chuckled. "Seems like it. I mean after what happened in the tower she really seemed as if she wanted to be closer to him."  
She smiled. "True... But I bet she will need more time... She probably just feels better to be more close to him for now."  
He nodded. "However. Dig in." He gave her an oran berry juice and her plate with omelets.  
She smiled. "That will be an awkward first team meeting today." She started eating.  
Craw chuckled. "Well I think it will be funny. But probably we shouldn't talk about it." He started eating his own.  
After they finished eating Craw looked into his bag. He would have to wash the coat but everything else seemed to be fine. They were a bit short of berries and max elixir too so they would have to buy some more. He took a paper and started writing down what they needed. Luckily footprint runes were written with stamps so he didn't need to worry that his right arm was broken.  
Ariela on her side left the room to take a short shower.  
Craw sighed and took his bag going to the teams dining room.  
Damion and Fletcher already were there.  
Craw smiled. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"  
Fletcher nodded. "Yes. Thank you."  
Damion smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It feels bit strange now to sleep in a room all alone but probably I just have to get used to it."  
Craw nodded. "Maybe if you find someone who is OK with it you still can sleep with someone else in your room."  
Damion smiled. "Yeah. Would you be OK with it Fletcher? Or should I better ask Brighton?"  
Fletcher nodded. "I won't mind."  
Craw chuckled. "I wouldn't hope for Brighton. I think he will prefer staying in his room like this."  
Damion looked to him confused but nodded.  
Then Brighton and Kathrin entered.  
Kathrin was widely blushed as she saw Craw.  
Craw just grinned. "Good morning. Did you two sleep well?"  
Brighton looked to him and nodded. "Yeah I slept pretty well and you?"  
Kathrin just nodded.  
Craw smiled. "I slept very good." As Ariela came to the table sitting down next to Craw he smiled and kissed her. "OK. We have to sort out some few things. First of all we have to decide for a team name. With all the stress for the exams we totally forgot that."  
Brighton looked to him. "Well I thought you would do that... After all you are the leader."  
The others nodded.  
Craw looked to them surprised. "I thought that would be more of a team decision..."  
Fletcher chirped. "Well if you really don't want to decide that alone I think we should decide for a name that shows what we aim for."  
Brighton looked to him. "Well... I just wanted to join a team to escape my father but now... Now I want to help Craw to help to save the world."  
Damion nodded. "It is similar with me. I just wanted to become an explorer to have a home and something to live for and now I want to help Craw as well."  
Craw looked to them surprised.  
Ariela smiled and kissed Craw's cheek. "I think we all want to help you. We want to help you to save the world from the Aura-less."  
Fletcher and Kathrin nodded.  
Craw sighed. "Well... That is very... I am a bit embarrassed to be honest."  
Fletcher looked to him. "So our goan is to fight the Aura-less. How about something that has to do with that?"  
Craw nodded. "Something with Aura? Aura Fighters or something like that?"  
Ariela shook her head. "That sounds like we all are aura users."  
Kathrin looked to her. "Then maybe Aura Defenders?"  
Damion widely opened his eyes. "Wait a second... I remember something..." He ran to the library and searched for a book. As he came back with it he opened it. "I remembered of an old legend... In ancient times there was something similar to rescue teams what were an early version of the explorers..." He browsed through the book. "Here! They were an organization that fought dangers and saved Pokémon in dangers. Back then they used aura as term for life. That is the reason why the organization was called Aura Guardians!"  
Kathrin looked to him. "Aura Guardians... Aura Guardians... That has some ring to it."  
Ariela nodded. "I like it."  
Fletcher and Brighton just nodded.  
Craw nodded. "Then it is settled. Our team name will be team Aura Guardians."  
The others smiled and nodded.  
Craw smiled. "Well the next point would be that we need more equipment. Mostly berries, seeds and max elixir are needed but I would also like to get some items like power band, defense scarf, special band and even a joy ribbon. I made a list for everything I would like to have in storage if we need it." He handed the list to Damion. "Also I would like to get some personal equipment for everyone of the group so everyone has something only they use. Maybe a move item or two or something else. For that we will need more money tho and will have to finish some missions first... Since Brighton, Ariela and Damion are the only ones who are fully fit right now I would like to send you to some easy missions the next few weeks. Are you OK with that?"  
They nodded.  
Craw nodded and sighed. "Well... I will stay out of explorations for a month at least. Fletcher you will have to fully recover as well. Till then we both will work together to learn more."  
The Fletchling nodded. "OK."  
Craw looked to Kathrin a bit unsure. "Kathrin... I will let you decide when you are ready to go on explorations... But I would like you to take a bit of a break as well. Of course I keep my promise. If you want to talk with me I will always listen."  
Kathrin nodded. "I am unsure myself yet..."  
He nodded and sighed. "Well the next spot on my list would be the discussion if we want new members already or if we want to wait some more time."  
The others looked to him.  
Ariela sighed. "I think with all the stuff we have to take care of the next days we should wait some time till we take some more team members... But on the other side it would be good to have at least one more team member as long as half of the team is unable to join explorations..."  
Craw nodded. "That was my thought as well..."  
Brighton nodded. "Then we maybe should search for one member for now but we have to make sure that they are trustworthy."  
Everyone nodded.  
Craw sighed. "Yeah sounds like an idea. Brighton I would ask you then to take care of that. In three days we will make job interviews then."  
Brighton nodded.  
Craw looked at his team. "Any more things we should talk about?"  
The others shook their head.  
Craw nodded. "Well then the meeting is over. I have to talk with Anubis. For once I should tell him our new team name and I also have to talk with him about what happened in the dungeon and about my training while my arm is broken... I don't want to fall back just because of this."  
Ariela smiled and kissed him. "I will go with you."  
Craw nodded. "OK. Oh Kathrin I would like to talk with you for a moment." He looked to Ariela. "Would you wait outside for a bit?"  
Ariela smiled and nodded. "OK."  
The others left.  
Craw smiled. "Are you OK?"  
Kathrin sighed and shrugged. "I don't know."  
Craw looked to her. "As I saw you and Brighton get along again."  
Kathrin blushed. "Yeah... I don't know... I feel save when he is around."  
Craw smiled. "That is good. Maybe he can help you better to get over it than I can. Still I am here for you if you need me."  
Kathrin nodded. "Thank you."  
Craw stood up. "You are not only a team member to me. You are one of my friends. I care for my friends."  
Kathrin smiled. "You are a good human."  
Craw smiled. "Maybe." Then they left as well.

* * *

Anubis sighed. "So they really have a master..." He sighed. "And he not only knows about you but also wants to kill you..."  
Craw nodded.  
Anubis sighed. "That is really not good... We need to train you harder then... You will need to be much stronger..."  
Craw sighed. "I know... At least I know how to use Aura Sphere now..."  
Anubis nodded. "Yeah but that won't help much against Aura-less..."  
Craw looked to him. "Oh I noticed something strange. I used my aura to strengthen my Focus Punch and it seems like if the Aura-less got partially an aura... The spot I hit had an aura..."  
Anubis looked to him surprised. "Hmm... That is new to me... We should investigate this further..."  
Craw smiled. "Yeah." He sighed. "However. I will concentrate on other things for now. At least till the team is running smoothly." He turned to go.  
Ariela on her side waited a bit. "Craw would you go ahead? I want to talk with Anubis for a moment."  
Craw nodded and left them alone.  
Ariela smiled. "Hey... Uhm..." She sighed. "I don't know how to say this..."  
Anubis looked to her calmly. "You can tell me anything Ariela."  
She nodded. "I don't want to talk with you as guild leader but to you as my father..."  
Anubis smiled and nodded. "What do you want from me Ariela?"  
Ariela smiled weakly. "I want to ask you for your blessing... I mean I don't want to marry Craw yet but I don't know... I love him and one day I want to marry him... I just want that you are OK with it..."  
Anubis smiled and hugged her softly. "You have it. I know what you mean and I am honered that you ask me..."  
She blushed a bit and hugged him back. "Thank you..."  
He smiled. "I am happy that you asked. I really am. I mean till some weeks ago you didn't even know that I am your father. That you accepted me so soon... That makes me very happy."  
She nodded.  
Ariela smiled and looked to him. "Yeah. I still feel uncomfortable to call you father tho..."  
Anubis smiled and looked to her. "Then just continue calling me Anubis. I feel a bit strange too when you call me father to be honest. Probably I am just not used to it..."  
Ariela nodded. "Yeah." She giggled. "OK... I don't want that Craw has to wait too long or he will try to go back alone."  
Anubis chuckled. "You really enjoy this right? That he needs you so much right now."  
She giggled. "Yeah a bit..." She hugged him again. "Till later Anubis."  
He smiled and hugged her back. "Till later Ariela."  
Then she left.  
Anubis sighed happily. He started to whistle as he went back to his paper work. He had to smile. He didn't whistle in years.

* * *

Author's note: I liked writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.


	23. Chapter 22: Lonely friends

"You have to be faster!" Anubis was standing in the corridor.  
Craw growled. "I am trying my best!" He barely dodged the Bullet Punch of the Scizor and the next attack was already flying towards him. This time it was the Hitmonchan with a Mach Punch. Craw growled as he wasn't able to dodge this time and nearly puked as the punch hit him right into the guts. He stumbled back and barely dodged a Fake Out from the Lopunny just to run into the Poliwrath's Double Slap.  
"OK. A little break."  
Craw panted rubbing some of his body parts that were hurting. "Damn..." He took off the blindfold.  
Anubis sighed. "You are getting better but not even slightly good enough."  
Craw sighed. "Yeah I know..." He sat down and drank some water."  
Anubis sighed. "Maybe it wan't a good idea for training as long as your arm isn't recovered..."  
Craw looked at his arm. "No... That's not the problem... I am just not good enough with using my aura sense yet... I have to get much better..."  
Anubis nodded. "Then we should continue with aura training."  
Craw sighed and nodded.  
Anubis looked to the other four that helped with the training. "Thank you for your help. You can go now."  
Craw waited till they had left. "Don't they wonder why you are training me so much?"  
Anubis shook his head. "They are all members of the leader teams. They know there is something special about you but don't know what. But that is fine."  
Craw nodded.  
Anubis sighed. "OK. When you feel better then let's meditate."  
Craw nodded and drank some more water before he sat down cross-legged.  
Anubis sat down as well cross legged and together they started meditating.  
Craw sighed and took some deep breaths.  
Anubis on his side seemed to be very calm. "You should start to enhance your vision. If you are able to see the whole city without getting dizzy you also should be able to use your aura sense in fight without any problem. You will be able to use your Aura Sphere without much thinking about it then."  
Craw nodded and concentrated on his aura.

* * *

Ariela sighed and looked around. "We will have a job interview day tomorrow. If you want to join the team then come to us tomorrow. We won't take any presents or something else. Now let us eat please."  
The crowd around them scattered and started discussing.  
Kathrin who had tried to hid behind Brighton sighed nervously. "I hate this..."  
Brighton grinned and nuzzled her making her squeak. "Well we are the best team of the exams and even before we were quiet popular already."  
Kathrin looked to him a bit embarrassed. "It doesn't change that I hate it."  
Damion chuckled. "Yeah especially since you are the prince that everyone wants to be friends with."  
Kathrin sighed.  
Ariela smiled. "In future there will be many eyes set onto us. You should get used to it."  
Brighton smiled and took Kathrin's paw. "Don't worry. I know how to manage Pokémon like these."  
Kathrin nodded a bit blushed.  
Ariela smiled and finished eating. "If you are finished I would like to talk with you all. With Craw and Fletcher too. We have to decide what we want as addition for the team."  
Brighton nodded. "Yeah. Also I have some ideas for the job interviews."  
Ariela smiled and nodded.  
They stood up and went to their rooms.  
Fletcher was sitting in the dining room pecking some seeds while he looked at a book from time to time.  
Brighton smiled. "You learned how to read really quickly."  
Fletcher nodded. "I had to. I have to learn more."  
Brighton smiled. "You know that you aren't forced to do anything don't you? You can do whatever you enjoy to do."  
Fletcher looked to him tilting his head. "I have to be better to earn the honor to stay here."  
Ariela giggled. "You don't need to worry. We would never kick you out just because you don't know something." She softly stroked his head and he chirped. She smiled as she saw that he seemed to be much more confident now and didn't flinch anymore if someone lese than Craw touched him. "You are part of our team and our friend."  
The Fletchling's eyes widened. "Friend? I never had friends... Back then... We didn't need any friends... We only had the swarm."  
Ariela smiled. "Now you have a whole bunch of friends." She looked to him.  
He looked down. "Thank you..." He squeaked nervously. "What is this? Why is everything blurry now?"  
Ariela looked to him. "That are tears."  
Fletcher looked to her confused. "I am crying? Why am I crying?" He seemed to be worried.  
Brighton smiled. "That are tears of joy. You are so happy that you are crying."  
Fletcher looked to them surprised. "That is... I don't know how to feel about this."  
Kathrin smiled. "I know what you mean."  
Ariela giggled. "Well I will go and take Craw from his training. I hope he didn't overdo it again. He still isn't fully recovered." She turned to go.  
Brighton smiled and nodded. "I will prepare some papers."  
Kathrin looked to him. "I will help you."  
The three left leaving Damion and Fletcher alone.  
Damion smiled. "They are good Pokémon."  
Fletcher nodded and looked to him. "You aren't as happy as normally."  
Damion looked to him surprised. "What?"  
Fletcher rubbed his head on his wings carefully to wipe away his tears. "You seem to be worried about something."  
Damion sighed. "Yeah... Maybe... I don't know..." He stretched. "You know... Everyone is so caring with each other... And everyone seems to be so good friends with each other..."  
Fletcher looked to him. "You feel like if you are not really part of the team?"  
Damion sighed. "I always come last... I don't really know... I feel like if everyone is more important than I am."  
Fletcher tilted his head. "Hmm... So you feel like if you are the fifth wheel?"  
Damion sighed and nodded.  
Fletcher shook his head. "You are important too. You are part of the team too like I am. Craw is the most important of the group that is clear. And now that Brighton and Kathrin are a pair it is easy to feel left out but they care for you too."  
Damion sighed. "Maybe... I am not sure about that."  
Fletcher looked to him with a serious face. "When you have a mate you will feel much better too. Also we will get a new team member soon. We will get more and some are better friends with each other than others but we will never be alone."  
Damion nodded. "Yeah..."

* * *

Craw scratched his arm and sighed. "How many more?"  
Ariela slapped his hand. "Stop scratching."  
Brighton chuckled. "211 more to go."  
Craw sighed. "How about we make a lunch break?"  
Kathrin shrugged. "Nothing against it."  
Ariela looked to them. "No. We wanted to get this done today."  
Damion nodded. "Yeah. If you want I can make some food."  
Craw looked to him. "That would be nice Damion... I need something to eat..."  
Brighton sighed. "The next is Gina. A Snover."  
Craw nodded. "So ice and grass type. That sounds interesting."  
Ariela sighed. "Yeah but also brings problems... Their ability is snow warning what means that they automatically start a hailstorm whenever they enter a battle. Everyone who isn't an ice type get's damaged."  
Craw sighed. "Like with sandstorm..." He sighed. "Let her in."  
Fletcher nodded and opened the door.  
A Snover entered smiling. "I know I know. I am amazing right?"  
Damion looked to Craw. "Uhm..."  
Craw looked to her. "Seriously?"  
Ariela shrugged. "What is your move set Gina?"  
Gina grinned. "Leafage, Razor Leaf, Powder Snow and Avalanche."  
Brighton looked to her. "Hmm... A strong move set but they are all area moves... If you don't watch out with them you could hit your team members with them."  
She shrugged. "I don't care. If they are in my way it's their own fault."  
Craw glanced at her. "That's not really a good team spirit." He wrote something down. "What are you good at?"  
She looked to him proudly. "I am the best explorer and fighter of the rookies."  
Fletcher looked to her serious. "I think he meant what other abilities. Beside exploring and fighting."  
She glanced at the Fletchling. "Who asked for your opinion birdo?"  
Craw growled. "You better watch your tongue. We don't like these type of behavior here."  
She flinched and looked to him nervous. "Sorry..."  
Craw looked to her. "He was right. I want to know what else you can do."  
She shrugged. "Why should I need to do something else? I am good at exploring and fighting."  
Craw pointed to the others of his team. "Everyone of us is doing their jobs and everyone contributes something to the daily work. Brighton for example is the main negotiator of the group. Ariela is our medic and trader. Kathrin is our main strategist. Damion is translating ancient languages and takes care for our item storage. Fletcher is our messenger and scout and I am the team leader and do the daily paperwork. Everyone has special abilities of their own and we are not only searching for someone who can fight but someone who is a real addition to the team. Someone who can do something that we are maybe missing still."  
She shrugged. "I don't need something like that. I am the best. Others can do that stuff for me."  
Craw sighed. "Thank you for your time. You can go."  
She looked to him. "When can I start?"  
Craw glanced to her. "We didn't decide yet who we will take in."  
She grinned. "Then decide now. I mean it is a waste of time to interview the others if the best is already here."  
Craw looked to her with a serious face. "You want us to decide now? If you want it this way then be it." He looked to Brighton.  
Brighton shook his head. "No. Skill alone doesn't make a good team member."  
Ariela sighed. "I am sorry but I have the same opinion here."  
Fletcher tilted his head. "She is too dangerous for her team members so no."  
Kathrin shrugged. "I don't like how she thinks she is the best. Sure, to aim for the best is something we all should do but thinking you are perfect is taurosshit."  
Damion looked to her nervous. "Yeah... I think we should search for someone else..."  
Craw looked to her. "You heard them."  
She looked to him. "You are the team leader. I don't care for what they think. You are the one to decide."  
Craw growled angrily. "You didn't really listen right? We are a team. We are searching for team members not for someone to just fight for us. Someone who doesn't give a shit about their team members doesn't fit into our team. We can't need someone as egoistic as you are. You can go now. Please close the door behind yourself."  
The Snover blushed embarrassed and angry. "That's not the last time you heard of me!" She then stormed out screaming some insults.  
Craw sighed and shook his head. "Who is the next on the list?"  
Brighton looked at his list. "Max. A Shinx."  
Craw looked at Brighton with curiosity. "Oh... Another electric type?"  
Brighton nodded. "Yeah. I mean it could be good to have a second one if we are so many. Then we can send two teams to two jobs."  
Craw nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like a good idea. Also they can see in the dark like if it is day if I remember right."  
Damion nodded. "Yeah. That would be good when you aren't there. Till now you are the only one of the team who can see in full darkness."  
Craw nodded. "Let him in Fletcher."  
Fletcher nodded and opened the door letting the Shinx into the room.  
The boy seemed to be pretty young.  
Craw lifted an eyebrow. "You are Max? May I ask you how old you are?"  
Mac smiled and looked to him. "I am nearly 13!"  
Craw sighed. "I thought we made it clear... I am sorry but we want our team members to be at least 14..."  
The Shinx sighed and looked down embarrassed. "I thought you maybe would do an exception..."  
Craw shook his head. "I am sorry but no."  
He sighed. "OK... You are so cool... I hoped to get part of your team..."  
Craw sighed again. "Don't give up hope yet. We will surely need more team members in future. When you are 14 you can try your luck again. If you didn't find a team till then of course. Train more and think about what else skills you have that can help the team."  
The Shinx widely smiled and nodded. "I will!"  
Craw nodded. "I am sure we will meet again. Thank you for your time."  
Max smiled and nodded leaving again.  
Craw looked to Brighton. "Who is the next?"  
Brighton looked at his list. "A Fennekin named Hoshi."  
Craw tilted his head. "A fire type... That could be very interesting... Let her in Fletcher."  
The Fennekin seemed to be very nervous but also very excited. "H-Hello!" Her eyes were green and she had a yellow star shaped anomaly in her right eye making it look like if she had a star in her eye.  
Craw smiled calmly. "You are Hoshi? You don't need to be so nervous."  
Hoshi nodded. "OK."  
Craw looked to her. "So tell us a bit about yourself. What is your move set and what other skills do you have?"  
The Fennekin took a deep breath. "Well... I know Flame Charge, Psybeam, Light Screen and Flamethrower but what do you mean with other skills?"  
Fletcher looked to her calmly. "He wants to know what other things you can do besides fighting and exploring. Like do you have any special knowledge or skills that can help us with explorations or daily work?"  
She shrugged. "I can cook if that helps. I often help out in the canteen if they need help... Also I know some little things about herbs."  
Ariela smiled. "I actually could need help with that."  
Craw nodded and wrote everything down.  
Kathrin looked to her. "How old are you?"  
She smiled. "I am 17."  
Craw nodded. "What about your experience with explorations? Did you do many explorations already?"  
She nodded. "I help two bronze rank teams from time to time."  
Craw nodded and wrote everything down. He learned that rookie ranked explorers either worked in one of the big rookie teams that never ranked up but worked as training team where many rookies gathered together and formed own teams to rank up to bronze or temporary worked together for doing jobs together or they were lone wolves that worked as help for other teams from time to time. Mostly those lone wolves worked for bronze teams as help on missions and got the chance to proof themselves to get part of the bronze teams at some point. Rookie ranked Pokémon didn't had own teams. They were more like a pool of recruits for existing bronze or higher ranked teams.  
Brighton smiled. "Tell us a bit about yourself. Why did you become an explorer? Do you have any hobbies?"  
She tilted her head a bit confused. "Well... I don't know why you have to know that but sure... As I was still a little kit I was living with my family further in the north. There was a dungeon not far from my home and one day I got lost in there as I was playing hide and seek with friends. A team saved me back then and I thought they were so cool! I wanted to become an explorer myself and wanted to save others too." She smiled. "And my hobbies are... Well I have many hobbies to be honest. But my favorite hobbies are drawing, magic, growing plants and cooking of course. Also I love to run. Sometimes I spend my afternoons with running trying to break my own records."  
Craw nodded. "Sounds good so far." He writes everything down. "OK. We will have more interviews and I can't promise anything but we will make some jobs the next days with promising candidates to decide who to take as new team member. We will message you then."  
She widely smiled and nodded. "Thank you!"  
Craw smiled. "Thanks for your time. Please close the door behind yourself."  
She nodded and left.  
Craw sighed. "208 more to go... Who is the next Brighton?"

* * *

The job interviews went on till into the next day. At dinner time of the second day they were finally done and had chosen 30 possible members.  
Brighton looked at the list. "My favorite till now is the Deino. Rex."  
Fletcher shivered. "Yeah he seems to be good but somehow I get strange feelings about him... I always had the feeling like if he stared at me like if I was his food..."  
Craw chuckled. "We will decide about them after going with him on a job. I personally liked Hoshi the Fennekin the most. She is pretty friendly, seems to have a good heart and she knows how to cook. Having a cook in the team would be great!"  
Ariela giggled. "Well I like her too. She could help me with her knowledge about herbs. I am lacking a bit in that topic. Together we can for sure make some good medicines."  
The others nodded.  
Craw sighed. "OK... We are done for today." He handed the list of the possible members to Brighton. "Please write the messages to them that they are in the second round tomorrow. And post a notification for the others on the rookie board that we chose the Pokémon for the second round and that we thank them for the huge interest..."  
Brighton nodded. "OK."  
Craw stretched himself. "Now I am hungry... I think it's not a very good idea to go to the canteen today... They will swarm us and will want to know who made it... Would someone please go and bring the rest of the team some food?"  
Damion nodded. "I will do that."  
Craw smiled. "Thank you very much Damion."  
Damion smiled. "No problem." He left.  
Fletcher tilted his head. "At least he seems to feel better."  
Craw looked to him confused. "What do you mean?"  
Fletcher looked to Craw. "He feels a bit left out. I mean I can understand what he feels. You four are always busy and now that Brighton and Kathrin are a pair you four rarely spend time with us two anymore."  
Kathrin widely blushed as she heard the Fletcher speaking so openly about this. "W-Who said Brighton and I are a pair?"  
Fletcher looked to her confused. "Well you two act like one... I thought that was clear that you are a pair... If you are not I am sorry."  
Craw waved his paw. "That doesn't matter right now. Fletcher I am sorry if we made you two feel left out..."  
Fletcher tilted his head. "I am fine. I can understand that. You four are pairs. You want to spend much time with each other and share a deeper bond witch each other. Also you are closer friends with each other than with me or Damion. So it is just logical that you spend more time with each other than with us."  
Craw shook his head. "I wish you two would have said something. Yes Ariela and I are a pair but that doesn't mean we want to spend less time with you two..."  
Ariela nodded. "He is right. You two are our friends. If you have any worries you should tell us."  
Brighton nodded.  
Kathrin sighed. "We really should do something together... Something as team... Like a little vacation or something like that."  
Craw nodded. "That is a wonderful idea. How about we make that as surprise for Damion? A vacation to the beach? He will surely love that."  
The others nodded.  
Craw smiled. "OK. But don't tell Damion about it. It is a surprise for him!"  
The others grinned and nodded.

* * *

Craw sighed and looked at the jobs. He was a bit nervous since he was surrounded by a group of Pokémon that seemed to see him as a hero or a superstar. He picked one of the jobs and read through it. "Hmm..."  
Damion pushed his way through some Pokémon. "Hey. I got a good one." He gave the sheet to Craw.  
Craw looked at it. It was a rescue mission in a nearby dungeon. The dungeon level wasn't that high but a bit more challenging than the training dungeon. "Seems good. We will take that and this one." He gave the two sheets to Damion.  
Damion looked to the other sheet. "An escort mission. Yeah that looks like a good one."  
Craw looked to him. "Then let's go back."  
Damion nodded. "Please let us through!"  
The other Pokémon around them created a corridor for them to leave.  
Craw sighed. "We have to prepare at other times... Now there are too many Pokémon... Maybe at late evening or early morning... Then we don't have to push ourselves through such a crowd..."  
Damion nodded. "Are you sure you want me to help you decide what dungeons we do?"  
Craw nodded. "You are the one who is here for the longest time and know best about the surrounding dungeons. That is a good help at deciding what dungeons we go and to prepare for them."  
Damion nodded smiling.  
Craw smiled. "Also I have the feeling that just caring for our storage is a bit little of work for you. You are one of the founders of our team after all. You should have a bit more responsibilities too."  
Damion smiled seemingly happy about that.  
As they came back to their base Craw sat down on the couch. "This fame we got is kinda annoying..."  
Brighton chuckled while he read a book. "Now you know why I hate being a prince so much..."  
Craw chuckled. "Yeah..."  
Ariela sat down next to him. "It is natural that everyone want to be around the best. In nature it means survival."  
Fletcher nodded. "That's true."  
Craw smiled. "Still... It makes me feel uncomfortable..."  
Brighton chuckled. "That you should have thought of before aiming for the top."  
Kathrin sighed and sat down next to Brighton. "As long as they let me alone..."  
Craw sighed. "However. We have picked two jobs for tomorrow. One rescue and one escort mission."  
Damion nodded. "Both are in nearby dungeons. One is in Berry Woods and one is in River Hills."  
Ariela looked at the sheets. "They are simple dungeons but they have some strong Pokémon... Seems very good as test for them. How do you want to do this?"  
Craw smiled. "Well I thought I would send two Pokémon per job with two rookies. Kathrin are you fit enough to go on a job?"  
Kathrin sighed and nodded. "Yeah..."  
Craw nodded. "Good. I will send you with Brighton on the rescue mission. You two will hold back and let them do the lead work. I want you to observe how good they do team work. You will help them of course but I want that they show you how good they are."  
Brighton and Kathrin nodded.  
Craw smiled and looked to Ariela and Damion. "You two will go on the escort mission. I want you to make sure that the client is save but only act if you need to. I want that the two rookies do the main work so they show if they know how to do that."  
Ariela smiled and nodded. "That will be no problem."  
Craw nodded. "Good. Damion and Kathrin will work out what items you will need for the jobs. Brighton you will notify the rookies. I would like the Fennekin and the Hawchula to River Hills to the escort mission. The rescue mission I would like to send the Phanpy and the Slowpoke."  
The others nodded.  
Craw sighed. "I will do more training tomorrow. Fletcher I would like you to go to the nursery to get checked up. I want that you get healthy again before you go to a job. If they say it is OK you can gome to me and have some training too." He looked to the Fletchling. "You will need about another week to recover but if you are fit enough for training you can at least train a bit."  
Fletcher nodded.  
Craw smiled. "Good. I think that should be everything for now."  
The others nodded and stood up.  
Craw leaned back trying to relax a bit. "I wonder how Anubis is managing all this... I mean he has not only his team and my problems but also the whole guild to manage..."  
Ariela smiled and helped him up. "He is used to it. He did that for a very long time now. Also the others help him for sure. Brighton is the second in charge. You should let him do some of the work as well and not do everything yourself."  
Craw sighed and nodded. "Yeah... Maybe I should stop trying to do everything myself..."  
Ariela smiled. "Then we would have some more time for ourselves as well." She kissed him softly.  
Craw smiled. "Yeah." He glanced to Damion who was in the kitchen. "But I really should take some time for Damion and for Fletcher as well..."  
Ariela smiled and kissed him. "You can't solve every problem of the world."  
He sighed. "I know... But he is my friend... I want to help him... I want to help all of them..."  
Ariela smiled and cuddled onto him. "I know. I want to help you too."  
Craw kissed her softly. "I thank you my love."  
She giggled.  
Craw looked to her. "What?"  
She smiled and stroked his cheek. "This is the first time you called me this way."  
He smiled. "Really?"  
She smiled. "Yeah."  
He kissed her softly. "Maybe we should find some nick names for each other."  
She smiled. "I think that is a good idea."  
Kathrin acted like if needed to puke. "Your sweet talk makes me sick."  
Ariela took a couch pillow and threw it at her.  
Kathrin dodged it and threw it back at her. "Hey. I am just saying what I am thinking. If you two need some time alone then go to your room."  
Brighton smiled. "Hey Kathrin. Wanna come with me into my room?" He winked to her.  
Kathrin just punched him. "Shut up."  
The others chuckled.

* * *

Author's note: Another peaceful chapter! Hope you like it. Next time we see how they do the jobs. Let's see how they are doing :D Hope you like my story so far.


	24. Chapter 23: Part of the family

Ariela smiled calmly. "Are you two ready?"  
The two rookies nodded.  
Damion grinned widely. "There is the client."  
Ariela looked to the client. It was a male Nidoran. "Hello. You must be Greg."  
The Nidoran nodded. "Yeah. You are the team that will escort me?"  
Ariela nodded. "We are from Team Aura Guardian. These two will come along and help us today. They are possible recruits and we want to find out if they are good enough for our team."  
Greg twitched his ears. "So you want that some rookies protect me?"  
Ariela looked to him with a serious face. "Damion and I are here as well and we wouldn't choose them to come on this job if we would think they couldn't do this."  
"Thank you Ariela but I can fight for myself." The Hawlucha went up to the Nidoran. "This is not my first escort mission. I often come with bronze teams and they had harder missions than yours." He looked down to the Nidoran. "As someone who isn't strong enough to go into this dungeon yourself you shouldn't be so snotty to the ones who are strong enough."  
The Nidoran flinched. "Is that your way to treat a client?"  
Ariela smiled calmly. "Is that your way to treat the team that helps you?"  
Greg stared at her blankly. After some seconds he sighed. "OK OK... Let's go..."  
Ariela nodded. "Then let's go."  
Together they went into the dungeon.

* * *

"I got this!" Hoshi stepped forward and sent a Flamethrower at the Pansage. She didn't aim at him but above him on purpose but it seemed to work since the Pansage screamed and ran away in panic.  
Ariela smiled. "Well done." She looked around. "Good let's head on."  
The Nidoran looked to them. "Why didn't you defeat it? Now it can attack us again..."  
Hoshi smiled. "Well my Flamethrower would have killed it. We don't harm feral Pokémon if it isn't necessary. Now it will be too scared of my fire to attack us again."  
Ariela nodded. "Yeah that is important to the guild. After all feral Pokémon can become civilized."  
Greg rolled his eyes. "As if they ever would be really civilized."  
Damion glanced to him. "I would be careful with my words if I would be you. One of our team members was a feral once and he is more civilized than you are."  
Greg glanced at the Buizel.  
Ariela sighed. "Just stop talking. We are here for your job and instead of insulting us you shouldbe happy that someone escorts you."  
He looked down nervously.  
Ariela smiled. "Now calm down already and let us do our job."  
He looked to her. "OK..."  
Ariela smiled calmly. "Good. Now that we all calmed down... Lucas would you be so kind and lead the way?"  
The Hawlucha nodded and went ahead followed by Hoshi and then the others.  
They didn't need long to find the stairs to the next floor.

* * *

Kathrin sighed. "That is all you can do? I thought you would be stronger..." She looked to the Phampy. "Brighton? Would you be so kind?"  
Brighton grinned and nodded. It looked like if a lightning was sent through the room. A second later Brighton stood at the other side of the room and every feral in the room fell over unconscious.  
Kathrin looked to the two rookies. "That's how it's done." She went ahead calmly. "Now let's get going..."  
Brighton chuckled. "C'mon. Don't be so hard with them."  
The Phampy stared at Brighton amazed. "Damn... You are fast..."  
The Slowpoke on his side seemed to need a while to realize what just happened. "W-What?"  
Kathrin sighed. "OK... But now show us what you two can do and don't hold us back any longer."  
The two rookies nodded and together they went up the stairs.

* * *

Craw panted.  
"OK. Time for a break. Good training everyone. You can take free for the rest of the day."  
The others nodded and left.  
Only Fletcher and Craw stayed.  
Anubis smiled. "You did much better today Craw. Fletcher you should try to be less aggressive but it was good as well. But please remember that you are still recovering so don't try too hard."  
Fletcher nodded. "That was good training. I am sick of sitting around all the time..."  
Anubis nodded. "I can fully understand that... I once even broke nearly every bone in my body... I needed ten weeks to recover fully and had to stay in bed five full weeks. That was really horrible... But instead of overdoing it you should use your time to try out other things. Maybe you will find a hobby or two."  
Fletcher nodded. "I will try that. But where should I start?"  
Anubis smiled. "Well... Maybe you just take a walk through the city and explore it a bit? Maybe you see something interesting that you would like to try out yourself. Then you could make a hobby out of that."  
Fletcher chirped. "Thank you for the advice. I will try that out."  
Craw sighed after he drank some water from his bottle filling some into a bowl for Fletcher. "The thing that annoys me the most is that my arm is itching like hell..."  
Fletcher chirped happily and drank a bit.  
Anubis chuckled. "Now imagine your whole body is put in plaster cast."  
Craw trembled at the thought. "God that must be horrible..."  
Anubis chuckled. "Oh believe me... It was."  
Craw shook his head. "I hope I won't need to feel that ever..."  
Anubis nodded. "Fletcher? would you be so friendly to go ahead to the lunch? I need to talk with Craw about something."  
Fletcher nodded. "OK." He just left and went to lunch.  
Craw looked to Anubis. "What is it now?"  
Anubis smiled. "We didn't speak a while about how you are so... How are you?"  
Craw shrugged. "Mostly I am fine. I am a bit annoyed from my broken arm..." He sighed. "Otherwise I am good. The team is running great, seems like if we have hundreds of fans, Fletcher is doing better and starts understanding how it works here in civilization, Kathrin seems to feel better now thanks to Brighton and we are working on Damion's problem with feeling left out."  
Anubis sighed. "Craw... I am not asking you about your team. I am asking if you are OK."  
Craw looked to him and sighed again. "Yeah. I am good. Thanks to Ariela I am not frustrated about my transformation to a Pokémon anymore... Also that I died in the human world doesn't seem so bad to me anymore..."  
"What is good..." Anubis sighed. "I am not speaking as guild leader now... Also I am not speaking as your friend now neither. I am speaking with you as father now... What are your plans with Ariela?"  
Craw looked to him a bit surprised but also a but embarrassed. He never thought he would have to talk with Anubis about Ariela... At least not this way. "Well... I love her... I don't ever want to miss her... I actually want to spend the rest of my life with her... Don't get me wrong... I think it is a bit too early right now to marry her..."  
Anubis chuckled and nodded. "Yeah... That is what she is thinking too..."  
Craw blushed. "Yeah... I know... We talked about that already..."  
Anubis looked to him nervous. "But... I actually don't want to know but did you two- No... I Think I don't actually want to know..."  
Craw sighed. "You can calm down. We didn't do it yet."  
Anubis sighed relieved. "Well... Good to hear... You have no idea how strange this all is to me to talk about this with you because of Ariela... But please remember the following: She really loves you and Even though you are who you are... If you hurt her I will make sure you will regret it."  
Craw could understand that to a certain point. After all they were talking about his daughter. Craw sighed nervously and nodded. "Yeah..." He looked to the Lucario. "Anubis? You are helping me all the time and worry about me so much but who do you talk with about your problems? Are you OK? I mean is there anything that bothers you that you maybe want to talk with me about?"  
Anubis chuckled. "Thank you for your worries but I have my wife Lillith to talk with."  
Craw nodded. "That reminds me... I never met her. At least not that I remember."  
Anubis smiled. "Do you want to meet her?"  
Craw tilted his head. "Yeah... I think I want to meet her."  
Anubis nodded. "We could arrange that."  
Craw smiled. "How about we make a dinner then? I would like to eat together with Ariela and your family. I bet Ariela would like to meet her too."  
Anubis nodded. "Yeah. But then you should plan for one more guest."  
Craw looked to him confused. "What do you mean?"  
Anubis smiled. "Well. Don't tell Ariela yet. I want it to be a surprise for her. She has a sister."

* * *

Ariela sighed and looked to the Nidoran pair. "That means the job is done."  
Greg nodded. "Thank you. Here is your reward." He handed them a sack with money.  
Ariela glanced into it and smiled. "All fine. I wish you two a good day then."  
The two nodded and waved them before they went away a different route.  
Ariela sighed and looked to the team. "By Arceus... What an annoyance client..."  
Damion chuckled and nodded. "Well he was especially hard because he was such a brat..."  
Ariela giggled. "Luckily there are others that aren't like him..."  
Damion nodded. "Yeah."  
Ariela smiled and looked to the Hawlucha and the Fennekin. "You two did pretty well."  
The Hawlucha smiled calmly. "Thanks."  
The Fennekin on her side seemed to be a bit exhausted and just nodded. "Thank you..."  
Ariela took out some money from the bag and handed each of them one hundred Poké. "Here is your share of the job. You can go home now. We inform you in about a week for who we will decide."  
Lucas the Hawlucha nodded. "Ok. Thanks. See you later."  
Hoshi smiled and actually bowed down. "I feel honored to even have come this far. Thank you and I am excited to hear the results."  
Ariela nodded. "See you."  
Then the two teleported back to the guild using their badges.  
Ariela looked to Damion. "So what do you think of them?"  
He shrugged. "Well Hoshi seems nice. She really tries her best. Lucas on the other side... He didn't really talk much... I don't know... It is hard to judge him so far. He is a good fighter though."  
Ariela nodded. "Yeah... But he isn't very good at teamwork... He often dashed forward not caring for what Hoshi was doing... She had to break her Flamethrower several times because he blindly ran into a fight..."  
Damion nodded. "Yeah... That would be troublesome on a harder mission... But Hoshi always tried to fit her actions onto the team. Also she is strong enough to keep up with us and knows some interesting stuff about herbs."  
Ariela nodded. "She is my favorite so far."  
Damion nodded. "Yeah. Mine too."  
She giggled. "Already having another crush?"  
He blushed. "Awww c'mon... Don't be like Brighton..."  
She giggled.

* * *

Kathrin sighed. "Well you are not half as bad as I thought..." She grabbed into the bag and pulled out one hundred Poké for each of them. "Here is your share."  
The Phanpy panted and took the money. "Thanks..."  
The Slowpoke needed some time to realize that he was meant. "Oh... Thank you..." He took the money.  
Then the two left.  
Brighton chuckled. "You treated them pretty rough don't you think?"  
Kathrin frowned. "Really? The Phampy is weak and has no sense of direction and the Slowpoke... Well he is slow... When he starts to move the fight is already over!"  
Brighton chuckled. "Not everyone can be as fast as I am."  
She glanced to him. "I hope fighting is the only thing that you are fast with."  
He grinned. "I have a fast tongue as well."  
She grinned a bit and punched him.  
"Ouch! What was that for now?" He rubbed his side.  
She grinned. "You know what that was for."  
Then they made their way back to the team's base.

* * *

Craw smiled and nodded. "Yeah I think so too... So from the first four only Hoshi is acceptable for the second round... "  
Kathrin nodded. "Sounds good. She has at least some skills that are helpful."  
Craw nodded. "OK. Then we are finished for today. We are finished early today so I would like to go shopping with all of you. Damion you will choose the jobs for tomorrow together with Fletcher. Ariela and I have a dinner with Anubis and Lillith today."  
Damion nodded. "OK."  
Craw smiled. "OK. Then let's go to the city."  
They all took their bags and went to the city.  
First they bought some items for the team together and then they strolled around a bit looking if they would find something interesting.  
Craw decided that it would be good to buy some fancy clothes for the dinner and as Kathrin told him that soon would be a festival with a dance and everything Craw decided that everyone would get some fancy clothes so they would have something for that festival.  
Brighton gave him some money too from his personal account and even though Craw tried to protest he had to accept that without Brighton's money they wouldn't be able to buy more than a tie or a coat for everyone.  
It was especially hard to find something for Fletcher. In the end he had a bow tie and a hat. He actually liked the hat and found it was very funny.  
Damion on his side had a really fancy looking tailcoat in a dark blue.  
Brighton on his side decided for a yellow suit with a black bow tie.  
Kathrin took a dark red dress while Ariela took a white dress with some silver ornaments.  
Craw decided for a simple black suit and a cravat that looked like the ones that the post medieval humans used to wear.  
Brighton grinned. "With that even my father would think you are a noble."  
Craw rolled his eyes. "I just don't like bow ties... and normal ties don't fit me I think..."  
Brighton shrugged. "It fits you very well."  
Ariela giggled and hugged Craw. "You look wonderful."  
Kathrin grinned. "You two really look like if you are going to marry."  
Craw looked to Ariela and then to his suit. It was true. They really looked like if they were wearing wedding clothes. He blushed a bit but smiled. He actually liked the thought.  
Ariela giggled and kissed his cheek. "That was a great idea. I really like your new suit."  
Craw grinned. "And you look really beautiful in your dress."  
Brighton chuckled. "Yeah but just look at Kathrin! Isn't she gorgeous?"  
Kathrin blushed and punched his side. "Shut up..."  
Brighton rubbed his side. "Hey... I am just saying the truth..."  
Kathrin looked to Brighton with big eyes but very embarrassed.  
Damion smiled. "That's true. You really look beautiful in that dress."  
Kathrin looked at them embarrassed and then suddenly ran out of the shop.  
Craw was confused as she ran out. He even thought he had seen tears in her eyes. What was upsetting her so much?  
Brighton looked to Craw nervous. "Craw you take care of the payment." He quickly ran after Kathrin.

* * *

Kathrin was sitting under a tree and crying. "That dumbass..."  
Brighton slowly went to her. "I hope you don't mean me."  
Kathrin widely blushed and squeaked. "Brighton! Why did you follow me?"  
Brighton smiled and sat down next to her. "I was worried about you. Do you want to tell me why you are so upset?"  
She looked to him nervously. "Not really..." She looked down nervously. "I made the dress dirty..."  
Brighton smiled. "That is no problem. The dress can be cleaned." He watched some clouds passing by. "I am really terrible at this..."  
Kathrin looked to him confused and nervous.  
He sighed. "Kathrin. I never learned how to deal with my feelings. I never learned how to express them..." He looked to her. "I know it's just three simple words but..." He took a deep breath.  
Kathrin looked to him nervously. "It's not easy for me neither... Half of my childhood I lived in the streets and there you have to be tough... Especially after what happened to me... I..."  
Brighton took her paw. "Kathrin... Giratina damn it... I just gonna say this now..." He took another deep breath. "Kathrin, I love you."  
She widely blushed and looked to him.  
He sighed and looked back to her nervously. "I hope I didn't-"  
That was when Kathrin just moved her head forward and kissed him.  
He widely blushed and didn't know how to react to this. Should he do something? As she finally pulled her head back he looked at her nervous. "Kathrin, I-"  
She put her paw on his mouth. "Don't. Don't say anything that could ruin this now..."  
He nodded. "I just wanted to say that you are wonderful."  
She blushed and looked down embarrassed. "Thank you..."

* * *

Craw looked to Ariela. "Do you think they will come back soon?"  
Ariela shrugged. "Why don't you use your aura to check on them?"  
Craw sighed and closed his eyes concentrating. He just needed some seconds to find them. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Oh they are fine." He smiled. "But I think we should let them some privacy." Craw looked to Damion and Fletcher. "OK. You two can take care of the jobs right?"  
Damion nodded. "I will make sure to pick the best ones."  
Craw smiled. "I am sure you two will do it just fine."  
Fletcher tilted his head. "Is that an important task?"  
Craw nodded. "All jobs that we choose the next days have to be of similar difficulty while we have to make sure it is not too easy so they can show their best while too hard jobs will make it hard for the two team members that observe the rookies since they have to fight too and so they can't observe."  
Fletcher looked to him. "So we will have to take care to find the right balance?"  
Craw nodded.  
Fletcher looked to Damion. "I will do my best."  
Damion nodded. "Me too."  
Craw smiled. "Good. When Brighton and Kathrin come back don't ask them about what happened OK? Just act like if nothing happened. Kathrin probably won't like to speak about it and Brighton... Well he isn't that good with feeling stuff so let them some time alone OK?"  
Damion nodded.  
Craw sighed. "Tomorrow we can do something together if you want."  
Damion smiled calmly. "It's fine."  
Craw nodded. "Maybe we can make a boys night. Just we four without the girls. Going out and stuff. Like back then."  
Damion smiled. "OK."  
Craw smiled. "OK. Ariela and I are going to our dinner now. Don't wait for us. Tell Brighton he should take care of the preparations for the jobs you two choose."  
Fletcher nodded. "I will."  
Then Craw and Ariela left.  
Fletcher looked to Damion. "Are you OK?"  
Damion nodded. "You talked with him didn't you?"  
Fletcher tilted his head. "I hope you aren't angry. I just worried about you."  
Damion sighed. "I don't know... I am happy that he tries his best but at the same time it feels like if he pities me..."  
Fletcher shook his head. "He just wants to make sure you are happy as well."  
Damion nodded. "I know... It feels strange still... It's complicated..."

* * *

Craw smiled.  
Ariela looked at him with curiosity. "Are you sure that they will let us in?"  
Craw chuckled. "The last time I was here Brighton caused a ruckus as the waiter called out to everyone that he is a prince. I bet they still remember that I was with him. Probably they will do their best to get on good terms with me so I will tell Brighton." He grinned. "Also since we are dressed up like this we will fit in just well." He took her hand. "Now let's go in. I bet Anubis is already waiting."  
Ariela sighed and nodded.  
They went in together and as the waiter saw Craw he quickly made his way to the Riolu. "Oh hello sir! Do you want to eat something?"  
Craw grinned. "I made a reservation yesterday."  
The waiter nodded. "Sure. Please follow me." He went ahead and Craw and Ariela followed him. "Will the... Will he join you two?"  
Craw chuckled. "No. He has other things to do. But maybe some other day we will come here."  
The waiter nodded. "Here is your table. You are the first ones."  
Craw nodded and sat down.  
Ariela sat down next to him. "Why are there five seats?"  
Craw smiled. "That's a little surprise. You will have to wait."  
Ariela sighed and nodded.  
The waiter looked to them. "May I bring you something as long as you wait? Some wine or some bread?"  
Craw smiled. "Some red wine please."  
The waiter nodded and left.  
Ariela looked to him. "You drink alcohol?"  
Craw shrugged. "I actually don't know. But I used to smoke as human so... Who knows..."  
She looked to him surprised. "You remembered something?"  
Craw sighed and nodded. "Yeah... just more confusing things and most of it doesn't make any sense..."  
Ariela nodded.  
As the Waiter brought them the wine Craw took a sip. "Doesn't taste half bad..."  
The waiter bowed down. "Thank you sir." He left the bottle at the table and left.  
Ariela giggled. "You really know how to impress the Pokémon in here."  
Craw shrugged. "You just need to talk as arrogant as possible."  
She giggled.  
Craw smiled. "Look. There they come."  
Ariela turned around and nearly fell from her chair.  
There was Anubis together with a Smeargle and a Riolu girl. They went to the table and Anubis smiled. "Hello you two."  
Craw stood up and gave everyone his paw. "I am Craw."  
Ariela stood up as well and was a bit confused. "I am Ariela."  
Anubis just smiled.  
The Smeargle nodded. "I am Lillith. I heard so much about you two already."  
Anubis pushed the Riolu girl forward. "And this is Hope Melody, she is our daughter so... She is your sister Ariela."  
Hope smiled embarrassed. "Hello."  
Ariela looked to her speechless.  
Craw smiled. "Hello there."

* * *

Ariela smiled nervously.  
Hope ate a bit before continuing. "And then I just jumped over it. It was soo cool!"  
Craw chuckled. Mostly because he enjoyed how Ariela seemingly couldn't handle the situation. He really enjoyed it that she, who normally was the master of the situation and the most calm Pokémon he knew, didn't seem to know how to react to the Riolu girl.  
Anubis smiled. "Hope sweety. Eat a bit. I know you want to tell them more stories but you will have more time later to tell them."  
She smiled and nodded. "OK dad!" She quickly continued eating.  
Anubis smiled. "Sorry Ariela that we surprised you. But to tell the truth your face when you saw her and I told you who she is was just priceless." He chuckled.  
Lillith smiled. "You are mean Anubis."  
Hope looked to them with curiosity. "Why is daddy mean?"  
Anubis smiled. "Well you see? Ariela is your sister."  
Hope looked to her with bright eyes. "You are my sister?"  
Ariela blushed and nodded. "Yes, but Lillith is not my mother. But Anubis is my father too."  
Hope smiled. "Oh like with my friends Ken and Suzie?"  
Anubis smiled and nodded. "Yeah just that they have different fathers but the same mother.  
Hope giggled. "That is so great! I always wanted a sister!"  
Ariela smiled still nervous. "Yeah..."  
Craw chuckled.  
Ariela glanced to him.  
He knew he would get a punishment for it later. "If you want you can always visit and spend some time with us."  
Hope smiled and nodded happily. "That's so cool!"  
Ariela blushed. "Yeah."  
Lillith smiled. "Ariela, I would like to know a bit more about you. I mean Anubis told me some things of course but I would like to hear some things from yourself if you are OK with that."  
Ariela looked to her a bit embarrassed. "I don't know... What do you want to know?"  
Craw smiled and took her hand trying to encourage her.  
She blushed and looked to him. She smiled a bit and took a deep breath. "Well... I am 19 years old, I raised with my mother Grace and my step father Slyce here in the city. Before my mother died she told me about my real father but never told me who it was... We just recently realized that Anubis is my father..."  
Lillith nodded. "That I know already. How about you tell me some things about your life and why you became an explorer?"  
Ariela sighed. "Well... My childhood was rather... complicated... My step father didn't want me to play with other kids since he didn't want that I am around normal kids. He is one of those that thought rich Pokémon are better than other Pokémon. Thankfully my mom convinced him to let me play with some normal kids. That was when I met Kathrin. As then my mother died everything got even worse since he wanted to engage me with some nobles or something like this to get a higher social status..." She sighed. "Last year as I finally got 18 years old and as he again tried to engage me I told him I would never marry someone that I don't love and he said that I should leave his house. So I did. After some time that I spend as nurse of a doctor I decided that wanted to become an explorer like my mother. She always told me about how much fun she had back then and that she helped a lot of Pokémon... I always wanted to help others like she did and so I joined the guild."  
Lillith sighed and looked to her. "That is a pretty sad story..."  
Craw looked to her.  
Ariela smiled and kissed Craw softly. "Well at least everything got better after that. I met Craw after all."  
Anubis smiled and nodded. "Well I wish Grace would have told me... I would have helped you..."  
Ariela smiled weakly. "You have your own family. I don't want to butt in..."  
Anubis suddenly hugged her. "Ariela... You are my daughter. You are a part of me like you are a part of Grace. You are always welcome to come to me."  
Ariela looked to him with tears in her eyes.  
Lillith smiled and looked to her. "I know you must feel very confused and probably don't know what to think now but you will always be welcome."  
Ariela looked to her nearly crying. "But you have Hope already."  
Lillith smiled. "That doesn't matter. You are part of the family. Don't you think so too Hope?"  
The Riolu giggled. "I have a big sister now!"  
Lillith giggled.  
Ariela on her side cried quietly letting her father hug her while Craw still held one of her hands.

* * *

Author's note: More feelings! XD I hope you like this chapter... I had some real problems with writing this one XD I don't know why but it didn't want to go as smooth as the others.


	25. Chapter 24: Love is complicated

Craw paled. "Ariela I swear it was Anubis' idea. He wanted it to be a surprise."  
Ariela just lifted a finger pulling Craw into the air using her Psychic. She glared at him.  
Craw looked to her in panic. "B-Before you punish me I want to say something. I just didn't tell you to surprise you. You always try to control the situation. You always try to push your own problems aside while you try to help others. That may be something noble but you can't forget your own feelings over that. You will just lose yourself if you don't think about your own emotions. I wanted to surprise you with your emotions to make you remember that you have feelings too. I wanted to discomfit you so you have to deal with your feelings."  
She looked to him for a moment. She sighed and let herself fall onto the bed.  
Craw slowly came back to the ground. He looked to Ariela nervously and sat down next to her but as he tried to take her hand she pulled her hand back.  
"I am still angry on you." She looked to the ceiling. "But I know that you are right..." She looked to him with tears in her eyes. "Why it is so hard?"  
He smiled weakly. "Why do you ask me? I am probably as messed up as you are if not even more."  
She chuckled and looked to the ceiling again. "Yeah... We are a pretty messed up pair."  
Craw sighed and let himself fall next to her looking to the ceiling as well. "Yeah... But I couldn't be happier to be together with you Ariela."  
She smiled and reached out to take his paw but accidentally her hand touched something else.  
Craw widely blushed and squeaked while his whole body tensed. He didn't move a bit not knowing what to do.  
She quickly pulled her hand back. "I-I am sorry! I just wanted to take your hand..."  
He took a deep breath. "It's OK... It was an accident." He took her hand and looked to her still embarrassed.  
She looked back to him embarrassed as well.  
Craw sighed trying to calm down.  
Ariela smiled weakly. "Craw? Why didn't we do it already?"  
He blushed again. "W-What? Why do you ask me now?"  
She blushed. "I don't know..."  
He didn't know what to say.  
She looked to him. "Don't avoid my question please."  
He sighed. "I don't really know... I didn't want to push you into something that you don't want..."  
Ariela smiled a bit and kissed him. "You are cute."  
He kissed her back softly.  
She smiled and stroked his broken arm. "Can you promise me something?"  
He looked to her with curiosity. "What is it?"  
She looked to him. "I want that you promise me to never do something this dangerous again. At least not as long as there are others that can handle it. OK?"  
He smiled weakly and kissed her. "OK. I promise."

* * *

Brighton smiled as they made their way back to the guild. "I wouldn't mind if we move into one room."  
Kathrin blushed and looked to him with curiosity. "I have a bit mixed feelings about that..."  
Brighton looked to her. "I promise I have no ulterior motives."  
She looked to him. "Good to know." She sighed. "Maybe you are right... I mean I already spend nearly every night in your room anyway..."  
Brighton smiled and nuzzled her. "I don't mind that at all. I just want you to be happy."  
She blushed widely. "You are such a sweet talker."  
He smiled and looked to her. "I love you."  
As they reached the guild there was a crowd of Pokémon. Then the crowd separated and king Markus together with Marianne and Elizabeth. Also Lux was there and the other servants of the king.  
Brighton grit his teeth.  
"Ah there you are son." The Ampharos looked at the Pikachu. "I will leave now. This is the last chance for you to change your mind."  
Brighton shook his head. "I will stay here. I am really happy for the first time." He took Kathrin's paw.  
The Ampharos looked at the two. "Well... Seems like you have chosen your path... Still I want you to never forget that you are a prince too. One day you will have to come back and take the throne as yours." He looked to the Eevee. "And I would like to see my grandchildren before I die." He turned to go.  
Kathrin widely blushed and looked to Brighton nervously.  
Brighton just grinned and shook his head. "Don't worry about that... He says that often..."  
Marianne smiled and kissed Brighton on his forehead. "Please visit us sometime." Then she hugged Kathrin making her blush. "I've never seen Brighton this happy before. I hope you feel the same." She looked to her. "And if he ever does something stupid you have my permission to punish him." She winked the Eevee.  
Kathrin blushed and nodded.  
Eliza on her side hugged her brother happily. "Don't forget to write me every week like you promised."  
Brighton chuckled. "I won't don't forget don't worry."  
The Pichu went to Kathrin and whispered into her ear. "When you marry my brother then don't forget to invite me!"  
Kathrin widely blushed but nodded. "I won't forget it."  
Eliza giggled happily and ran to her mother.  
Lux smiled looking to the two. He just bowed down and followed the king.  
Brighton looked to Kathrin. "What did my sister tell you?"  
Kathrin looked to him still blushed. "That's a secret."  
Brighton chuckled and nodded.  
The two stood there and waved their hands and paws to the royal family till they were out of sight.  
Kathrin smiled and looked to him. "Will you miss them?"  
Brighton nodded. "Yeah... But I can visit them." He nuzzled her softly. "Also you are here so I won't feel lonely."  
She widely blushed.

* * *

Damion chuckled. "You two make a cute pair."  
Brighton wanted to warn him but Kathrin was faster hitting the Buizel onto the head. "Don't make fun of me!"  
"OUCH!" He rubbed his head. "Why? I just said the truth..."  
Kathrin pouted.  
Ariela giggled and shook her head. "You better let her alone. She doesn't like that but you should know that already."  
Craw just grinned and ate his scrambled eggs. He looked to Kathrin. "Don't worry too much about what others think. Enjoy the life and don't let others bother you."  
Kathrin sighed. "I just hate it..."  
Craw smiled. "You will have to get used to it."  
Kathrin rolled her eyes.  
Brighton smiled and took her paw. "I will help you with that. Even though that will probably mean that I will get a whole lot of bruises."  
She glanced to him. "I know already that I won't like this."  
He chuckled. "I know."  
Craw smiled. "OK. How about we change the topic? Damion and Fletcher? What jobs did you choose?"  
Damion smiled. "Well I got one where we have to go through a dungeon to bring a specific item to a trader who needs it before midday."  
Craw looked to him. "Why is that so special?"  
Damion grinned. "He is in a village that is only accessible through a dungeon that is classified as d class dungeon. It is a pretty short dungeon but has some strong feral Pokémon."  
Craw nodded. "That sounds fine. What about the second dungeon?"  
Fletcher handed him the sheets. "A rescue mission in Rockfall Caverns. A medium long dungeon with medium strong Pokémon. The task is not very hard since the missed Pokémon seems to be in around the half dungeon."  
Craw nodded. "That is fine. Damion and Kathrin you will take the rescue mission. Brighton and Ariela you will take the transport mission."  
Kathrin sighed. "Why this constellation?"  
Craw sighed. "Brighton is faster than you and Ariela can support the team better if some problems appear... They have to be fast so that is the best. You and Damion don't need to hurry that much. Sure the missed Pokémon needs help fast too but you can go at a slower speed."  
Kathrin nodded. "OK OK... But if you say anything stupid I will send you home the hard way Damion."  
Damion paled and nodded. "OK OK..."  
Brighton smiled. "Let's get the rookies and then do the jobs. Kathrin and Damion you take Freddy the Tyrogue and Erin the Baltoy with you. Ariela and Brighton you take Kevin the Gligar and Nino the Buneary with you."  
They nodded.  
Craw sighed. "And Fletcher and I go to training again..."  
Fletcher nodded.

* * *

Craw sighed Anubis decided that the training was over. "Really... I understand that dodging is pretty important but only focussing onto that won't help me getting stronger..."  
Anubis looked to him. "Your fighting style is based on hitting the enemy as hard as you can. You don't have any status moves that boost you. You also don't use any moves that lowers your foe's defense or power and you don't use any moves that protects you from enemy attacks or hides you from their view. As long as you keep up your fighting style and don't want to learn a new fighting style you will have to dodge or you will die faster than a Rattata in an Ekans nest." He stretched himself. "You could use some move items tho but since you need to channel energy through them you will always be slower than with learned moves. If you train a move you learned long enough then you can use it automatically without needing to focus much onto channeling your energy. But a move item can't be trained. You will always need that little time to concentrate your energy into the item and in a dangerous situation that can make the difference between life and death."  
Craw sighed again. "So I have to learn new moves?"  
Anubis shook his head. "Not necessarily. You can also rely on items. But then you will always have to carry them with you. There are plenty ways that this can be used against you by using Thief or Knock Off for example. You just need to be prepared the one way or the other."  
Craw nodded. "I will think about it."  
Anubis nodded and looked to Fletcher. "You did really good today. I think three or four more days and you can go onto job missions again."  
Fletcher nodded. "Yes. I feel much better and can move pretty much normal again. I just feel a pull sometimes on my back when I fly."  
Anubis looked to him. "What did the nurse say about that?"  
Fletcher tilted his head. "She said it would be over in some days. The pull is from the muscles that were damaged and now are recovering."  
Anubis nodded. "Sounds good then." He sighed. "Craw how about you do some training with Siver and Silver next week? They are thrilled to see you in action and I think you could need it."  
Craw's ears twitched as Anubis said that. "Sure. Sounds interesting. Also only learning from one might be a mistake since I will be better prepared if I know as many fighting styles as possible I think."  
Anubis chuckled. "I didn't even fought you yet. You only fought some of my old students and they are already too much for you."  
Craw grit his teeth. "Fine. How about this: If I beat Siver and Silver then you will train me personally and won't let others fight me."  
Anubis chuckled. "Sure. Good luck with that."  
Craw grinned as Anubis left the training room of the team.  
Fletcher looked to him. "Why are you doing this? You are not fully recovered and especially since your arm is still broken. You aren't moving as swiftly as you were before your fight with the Rhyperior. You won't be able to win a fight against Siver or Silver in your current state."  
Craw chuckled. "Don't worry. They are both weak against fighting types. I will first make some training with them to learn how they fight and then I can still use my enhancer to beat them."  
Fletcher tilted his head. "That is very dangerous..."  
Craw grinned. "Don't worry about me."  
Fletcher sighed. "I ask again. Why are you doing this?"  
Craw looked to him. "I have to get stronger. Much stronger."

* * *

Craw looked to Kathrin and Damion. "And?"  
Kathrin sighed. "Freddy is too rash with acting. He got himself into trouble as he ran into a monster room. He nearly fainted but Erin on the other side... She is pretty good. Even in trouble situations she kept a cool head and did exactly what she needed to do."  
Damion nodded. "I think so too. Freddy is a no for the team. Erin on the other side is good. She should come into the next round."  
Craw nodded. "OK." He looked to Brighton and Ariela. "What about Kevin and Nino?"  
Brighton sighed. "They are both a no go for the team. Kevin is too weak and Nino is... Well he thinks more about girls than Damion. He flirted half of the time with Ariela and the girls of the village. He might be a good fighter but it wouldn't be good for the team's reputation if we have such a Pokémon in our team. Also it's annoying."  
Ariela nodded. "It is really annoying. I told him like ten times that I am not interested and that you are my boyfriend but he didn't seem to care a bit."  
Craw sighed and nodded. "Good so only Erin." He looked to Fletcher and Damion. I will let you two decide what jobs you do tomorrow. But first: Ladies I am sorry but we gonna take the evening just for us males." He smiled. "A boys night if you want to say so."  
Ariela looked to him. "Is that some human stuff?"  
Craw grinned. "Yeah. Kinda. To that only males are allowed taking a break alone without any females and do stuff. Like going to the hot springs and talk about females and stuff."  
Ariela grinned. "Well then you won't have to talk much I think."  
Craw rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah..." He winked her. "No reason not to go."  
She giggled. "Well then Kathrin and I will talk about you boys."  
Kathrin rolled her eyes.  
Craw grinned. "If you want to. I would say we are finished for today." He looked to the other males. "OK. How about we get ready? In one hour we will head out."  
Brighton, Damion and Fletcher nodded.  
Craw smiled and kissed Ariela's cheek. "Would you come with me? I would like to show you something." He stood up.  
Ariela smiled and stood up as well.  
The two went into their room.  
Craw went to his table. He opened a drawer and took out a neckerchief. It was in a light blue color and seemed to be made of silk. "I was in the city after training and saw this. I thought you maybe would like it."  
Ariela smiled and looked at it. "You really didn't need to." She took it and stroked over the surface.  
Craw smiled. "But I wanted to buy it for you. It is made of different types of silk and it is fire proofed. It also can be imbued with a move and be used as move item if you want to."  
Ariela smiled and put it around her neck. She smiled. "It is wonderful. Thank you."  
Craw kissed her softly. "I don't want that you are angry on me. I just do this for Damion. I thought it would be good to do something with him and Fletcher. Like back then as we were only four. He feels very left out."  
She sighed. "We really did exclude him a bit..."  
Craw nodded. "Yeah... If he would have a girlfriend himself he would probably be fine but now... We two do so much things together and Brighton and Kathrin spend much time together the last days too... I would like to do these kind of boys night at least once a week. Maybe he will feel better then."  
Ariela nodded. "Yeah that would maybe be good."  
Craw smiled and stroked her hand. "Maybe you and Kathrin search for some other female friends too and make a girls night at these evenings." He winked to her. "Then you all can talk about males as much as you want."  
She giggled. "I was just teasing you." She took his hands and kissed him.  
He smiled and kissed her back. "I know."  
She looked into his eyes. "I love you."  
He smiled and nuzzled her. "I love you too."

* * *

Brighton stretched himself. "This was a really good idea."  
Craw sighed relaxed. "Yeah. A bath in the hot springs is great after a rough day. I would enjoy it even more if my arm would be free from that damn cast..." He was just sitting on the edge of the hot spring letting his arm lie on the stones of the edge so it wouldn't get wet.  
Damion chuckled while he swam around a bit. "Well next time you will be more careful."  
Craw sighed and nodded.  
Fletcher was bathing like birds normally did. "Then maybe you should overthink the fights with Siver and Silver."  
Craw sighed. "This time I will be prepared."  
Brighton looked to him with curiosity. "What are you talking about? What fights?"  
Craw rolled his eyes.  
Fletcher looked to him. "Craw made a bet with Anubis. If he can win a fight against Siver and Silver Anubis will train him personally and stop sending others to train him."  
Brighton looked to Craw shocked. "And you think they won't be prepared? They are guild leaders for a reason! Many even say that Siver is the strongest of all leaders and Silver is said to be the toughest! It won't be as easy as you might think!"  
Craw looked at him. "I am sure I can do it without much trouble. I have the power enhancer after all."  
Brighton widely opened his eyes. "You think that would help you in any way? They have power enhancers too!"  
Craw looked to him surprised. "What? How do you know that?"  
Brighton shook his head. "I heard it from other trainees. Every guild leader has a power enhancer themselves. You won't stand a chance against one of them!"  
Craw paled. "Damn... I was so sure I would be able to win against them..."  
Brighton sighed. "You can never be sure of something..."  
Craw looked to him. "What do you mean?"  
Brighton shook his head. "Yesterday my father left to go back to the kingdom. Before he left he said something to me and Kathrin... He said that I would have to come back to become the next king one day and that he wants to have grandchildren one day. As he said that he looked to Kathrin... The way he looked to her and the way he said that... I think he actually understood me... why I chose to become an explorer and what I feel for Kathrin..." He looked up to the sky. "It is nearly like if he accepted it. It is so different to how I know him."  
Craw looked to him. "It really doesn't sound like the king I learned to know..."  
Brighton nodded.  
Damion sighed. "Everything goes so well in your lives..."  
Craw looked to him. "What do you mean?"  
The Buizel shook his head. "Just forget it."  
The Riolu shook his head. "No, now tell me already what you mean! You are so depressed all the time. Why is that?"  
Damion sighed. Tears were in his eyes. "You are all so happy and I am happy that you are happy but at the same time I feel so lonely. You Craw and Ariela... You Brighton and Kathrin... And you Fletcher seem so cold... I know it is probably because you are a feral Pokémon and I know you try your best but it feels to me like if nobody really understand me..."  
Craw looked to him. "Damion. You are one of my four only friends... I care about you as much as I care for Kathrin, Brighton and Fletcher. Sure Ariela is special to me but you will understand that once you have a girlfriend yourself..." He sighed. "I know this is hard and that you feel like if you are left out but you are really important to all of us."  
Damion sighed. "I know... It is just... You two have someone who loves you and Fletcher you don't seem to worry much about it but I... But I can understand it... Who would want to be my girlfriend if I stand beside Brighton the prince and Craw the best explorer of the last century?"  
Craw didn't know what to respond.  
Fletcher sighed. "I feel lonely too at some times Damion. Sometimes I even wish to be back and don't remember anything of what I learned here. That I would live the simple life again and that I won't think about what love really is and that I yearn to understand it... That I would want to find out what it means and to feel it."  
Craw was worried. The evening really didn't went the way he thought it would be.  
It was Brighton who finally said something about that. "I know what you two feel. I can understand you better than you might think. Do you think the life as a prince is so wonderful? Sure I had all the money and all the fame but with that I also was very lonely. Nearly every Pokémon that I met was either envious of me, feared me or wanted to use me for their own profits. That counts for friends as for mates. Sure there were many Pokémon that wanted to be my friends and many females that wanted to be my mates but nearly all of them were just trying to take advantage of me and those who didn't were scared off by my father... Sure I had some fun and wonderful nights with them but that was all as meaningless as they could be." He looked to them. "I thought I would never find true friends or someone I could love. I thought I would always live a lonely life. But now. Now I have you three and Ariela as my friends and Kathrin someone who I can love with all the love in my heart and that loves me as well not for my money or my fame but for the Pokémon who I am." He smiled. "You two shouldn't give up. There will always come hard times and then there will be good times again."  
Craw looked to him and nodded slowly. "Well said Brighton."  
Damion looked to him. He felt embarrassed and selfish that he thought he was the only one feeling this way. "You are right... I shouldn't think about it too much... I am lonely now but for sure there will come better times..."  
Fletcher nodded. "I thought that too. I may have times when I feel bad but there are so many good things that happened to me since I came with you that in the end I am happy that everything went the way it is now."  
Craw smiled. "It is good that we could talk about it."  
Brighton nodded.  
Craw grinned. "I talked with Ariela about it already. I would like to do this boys night once every week."  
Damion sighed. "But we only went to the hot springs yet... Is that all we do?"  
Craw chuckled. "Nah. This was just the start. The boys night is for more than that. It is to remember our friendship now and then. To remember that besides our girlfriends and future mates we are still there for each other. We can talk about what bothers us and about our hopes and dreams. Where I come from we would talk about girls... females too. That we can do in any place that we want to. Be it at a bath in the hot springs, at dinner in a nice restaurant or at some drinks in a bar. Even though the last one is something we have to miss out for now till Damion is old enough for that... That reminds me... Fletcher how old are you anyway?"  
Fletcher tilted his head. "You mean how many years I lived? Hmm let me think about it for a moment..." He spread his wings and moved his feathers a bit like if he was counting. "I remember at least 15 summers and winters... But I know there must be some more since I remember that I was grown a bit already in the first winter that I can remember. I think I am about 17 or 18 years old..."  
Craw nodded. "That is good. I would be a bit worried if you were just 10 or something like that... But you always seemed to act so adult that I never thought about that so much."  
Fletcher chirped. "I count that as a compliment."  
Craw chuckled. "Well. I am soaked now. How about we go and grab something to bite?"  
Brighton smiled. "You read my mind."

* * *

Ariela giggled. "And how is it to be together with Brighton?"  
Kathrin rolled her eyes. "It is... That is hard to tell... It is kinda the way I expected it to be but at the same time it is so different... I am happy like I thought. It is wonderful and I finally feel safe again... But at the same time... I thought things would change. Mainly things between me and Brighton. I thought he would act much different towards me but even though he is lovely and caring to me but at the same time he didn't change at all..."  
Ariela smiled. "I know what you mean. Craw is the same. He changed a little bit but not as much as I thought he would. I actually love that about him."  
Kathrin sighed and nodded. "Yeah." She drank some of her tea. "We should find a female for Damion."  
Ariela giggled. "I think he should solve that problem himself. I think he will do just fine."  
Kathrin looked to her with curiosity. "You know something don't you?"  
The Kirlia grinned. "Maybe there is someone that is interested into him but just didn't show up yet."  
Kathrin sighed. "You really like this don't you? To know things that others don't is one of your favorite things."  
Ariela smiled. "What should I say? I just love seeing couples finding together themselves. I just help when I see them struggling. Like you and Brighton did."  
Kathrin rolled her eyes. "If you would have helped us earlier we would have been together since a month now and wouldn't have struggled so much..."  
Ariela sighed. "Yeah... Maybe. But You just had to understand your feelings yourself first. If I would have told you about everything before that you wouldn't have believed it and you would have doubted it and would still doubt your own feelings..."  
Kathrin sighed. "Really?"  
Ariela nodded. "You were always bad at trusting your own emotions."  
Kathrin looked to her. "Maybe you are right..."

* * *

Craw grinned. "Did you have any interest in a female lately Fletcher?"  
Fletcher chirped and Craw thought he saw the Fletchling blushing a bit. "To be honest I do. There is a Taillow that caught my interest. I feel different when I see her. I just don't understand why I feel this way or what these feelings are..."  
Damion smiled. "Do you feel like if your stomach is turned upside down? Do you feel tingly and dumb every time you see her?"  
Fletcher tilted his head. "Hmm... Yes, that describes it very well."  
Brighton chuckled. "Then it is at least a crush but maybe even love."  
Craw smiled. "You should talk to her. Maybe take her out on a date."  
Fletcher chirped nervously. "No... At least not now... I feel so strange when I see her... What if I make a mistake or if she says no?"  
Brighton smiled. "Take your time. But don't hesitate when you are sure about your feelings for her. Maybe you could at least talk with her. Try to learn more about her. Maybe you will find out then if she likes you too."  
Fletcher looked to him. "That sounds like a good idea. I will try that."  
Craw smiled and nodded. "That sounds good. What about you Damion? Anyone new on your radar?"  
Damion blushed. "How about we talk about someone else?" He looked to Craw. "What's with you and Ariela? Already thought about marrying her?"  
Craw chuckled. "Trying to distract huh? But fine. To be honest, yes. We already talked about that. We decided that we aren't ready yet but that we want to stay together forever."  
Damion looked to him surprised. "That sounds great!"  
Craw smiled. "Yeah. I really love her."  
Brighton looked to her. "You are really more happy and relaxed since you are together with her."  
Damion smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You had so many ups and downs last month but after you and Ariela got a pair... You are much happier. I envy you a bit."  
Fletcher nodded. "You are a lucky Pokémon."  
Brighton chuckled. "I shouldn't complain. After all I have Kathrin now." He smiled. "But it is true. That you found true love is something really special. I had to wait my 19 years to find it and you found it after just one week."  
Craw chuckled and rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrassed. "Yeah... I was lucky with that."

* * *

Craw stretched himself as he entered the base. "That was a good evening. Damion and Fletcher you still have to choose a job for tomorrow then you can go to bed. I wish you all a good night."  
The other three nodded.  
Craw went to his and Ariela's room. As he opened the door he was surprised by many candles that were lit and standing around in the whole room. The light itself was turned off.  
Ariela was lying on the bed frisky playing with her hair. "Welcome back Craw."  
Craw entered and closed the door. "Ariela? What does that all mean?"  
Ariela smiled and winked to him playfully. "Don't play dumb. You know what this means."  
Craw smiled a bit amused and sighed. He slowly went to the bed and sat down on it kissing her softly. "Of course I know what it means... But why? Why now? Why do you want this?"  
The Kirlia smiled and stroked his cheek softly. "I can feel it Craw. You know I can feel what you feel right?"  
Craw blushed a bit and sighed. "That is the problem Ariela. It is true. I want it. I want it for quiet a time to be honest... But what about you? Do you want it?"  
Ariela sat up and looked to him. "What do you mean? Of course I want it..."  
Craw looked to her. "Are you sure? Are you really sure you want it too? You told me yourself that you reflect others feelings and don't know if what you feel are your feelings or those of others."  
Ariela kissed him softly. "I am really happy that you are so concerned about me and my feelings. You are right that I always reflect the emotions of others. That is why I have a special place. A place only for me where I can calmly think about everything without feeling the emotions of others. I found this place just recently and it is my little secret so please don't ask me where it is. On this place I can only feel my own emotions. Craw. I am sure about it."  
He widely blushed. "So... You really want to do it?"  
Ariela sighed. "Yeah... Even now after you kinda killed the mood."  
The Riolu sighed. "I am sorry for that..." He kissed her softly. "How about I give you a massage make up for it?"  
Ariela smiled and lay onto the bed. "That is a wonderful idea."  
Craw smiled and knelt down next to her. He put his paws onto her back and immediately realized his mistake. "Uhm... I hope you will like it... I mean this could be a bit hard with my paws and all..."  
She smiled. "I trust you and even if you do it wrong I won't be mad at you."  
He nodded and started moving his paws. He tried his best and rubbed her back more than that he massaged her.  
She sighed relaxed. "See? You are doing this quiet well..." She looked to him. "That reminds me. If you use your aura ability and concentrate it onto my body you should be able to see my energy points. If you stimulate them the right way you should make me feel even better."  
He was a bit surprised that she seemed to know so much about his ability but he did exactly that. It didn't need long and he noticed that she fell asleep. He looked to her a bit confused. "Ariela?" As she didn't react Craw carefully stood up from the bed and blew the candles out. He smiled and put a blanket over her. "Good night my love." He kissed her cheek softly and lay down himself to sleep.

* * *

Author's note: I was a bit distracted with playing PMD DX that is why I didn't finish this chapter earlier sorry. The game is a great remake tho. Hope you like this chapter too! Also the next chapter will be a special chapter!


	26. Special Chapter 1: Charade

It was a bright day as the egg started getting cracks on the surface.  
"Markus! It is hatching!" The Raichu nearly jumped in joy and excitement.  
The Ampharos smiled as he came closer to the egg. "Finally. He took his time."  
Marianne smiled. "You don't even know if it will be a male."  
Markus grinned. "I just know it." He watched the egg seeing more and more cracks appear on the surface. Some sounds could be heard from the inside and after some more seconds of waiting a little paw broke through the surface. Marianne already wanted to help the Pichu but Markus stopped her. "He has to do it himself."  
She looked to the egg nervously.  
After some more seconds another paw broke through the hole and broke more of the egg shell off till it was big enough to let them see the Pichu inside. The Pichu broke through the shell and nearly fell out of the egg but Markus caught him and lifted him up to look at the Pichu. It was a male and had one green and one red eye.  
Markus smiled. "A strong male. And he doesn't even cry. He will be a strong king one day!"  
Marianne took the baby Pichu. "You are already pushing him into a role that he can't fit yet." She nuzzled the baby happily. "My baby!"  
Markus grinned. "He is very brave. I know how we will call him. He will have the same name as the greatest king this kingdom ever had. Brighton. The founder of the kingdom of Volt. He will be named Brighton after our ancestor and Alexander after my father. Brighton Alexander von Volt. A strong name for a strong prince." He took the Pichu again and went with him to the window showing him the palace and the city. "One day all of this and much much more will be yours, Brighton Alexander von Volt. You will be the 99th king of this kingdom!"

* * *

Brighton was about four years old and Markus was dressing him up with some noble clothings. "Daddy I wanna go playing..."  
Markus shook his head. "No. Today you will come with us and start learning about politics. You are a prince and have to learn a lot."  
Brighton pouted. "Boo! That's boring!"  
Markus smiled at him. "You will listen to me! Do what I told you! It is important that you learn it! One day you will be the king and then you have to know how to talk with other kings and their representatives."  
Brighton stomped with his foot onto the ground. "But I don't want to!"  
Markus looked at him serious. "Brighton! You have to follow my orders or I will have to punish you for not listening!"  
Brighton looked to him angry. "But I don't want to!"  
Then the Ampharos grabbed the Pichu, lay him over his lap and started spanking him.  
For a moment Brighton just lay there shocked and looked at his father. Then he started crying. He couldn't understand why the Pokémon that raised him with so much care and gave him everything that he ever needed or wanted now hurt him.  
Markus glared at him. "I gave you an order. It is important for you to learn about politics. One day you will have to be king and then you will have to know all this or you will lead the kingdom to ruin!"  
The Pikachu still cried. "I HATE YOU!"  
The Ampharos looked at him and stopped. He put him down again and stood up towering high over him. "You are my son. You have to listen to what I say. You have to follow my orders. And now you will calm down, Take on your clothes and come with me to the negotiation and watch what happens there. After the negotiation I will test you about what happened to make sure that you learned something out of it."  
Brighton looked at his father with a mixture of anger, confusion and sadness but he nodded.  
Markus nodded. "Good. Now come."

* * *

It was at his seventh birthday that his father organized Brighton's first ball. He already had evolved into a Pikachu what was thanked to his parents love and care towards him. Many nobles as well as the other kingdoms kings, queens, princes and princesses were invited and Brighton had to learn how to dance before the festival. Brighton actually had fun at the ball but only because he didn't know that the most of the nobles and kings and queens only saw this as an opportunity to get more power.  
Markus grinned as he saw Brighton dancing with a daughter of a noble. She was a Plusle and just a year younger than Brighton. "She would be a good candidate don't you think? She is nearly his age, comes from a good family and father is loyal to the crown. Also their children would either be Plusles or Pichus what is in terms with the tradition that only electric types would become hairs to the throne."  
Marianne looked at him rather angry. "You already planning on engaging him?"  
He looked at her calmly. "We were engaged as I was just 5. It is tradition."  
She glared at him. "If you ever do this to him I will never talk to you again."  
He sighed. It really seem to bother him for some reason. "How about this? If he wants it too then we will engage him."  
She still glared at him. "He doesn't even understand yet what that means. He doesn't know that it would be for the rest of their lives. You are already pushing him to be adult but he is still a kid. Let him at least be a normal kid for now."  
The Ampharos sighed. "He isn't a normal kid. He is a prince."  
Suddenly a scream echoed through the hall and everyone got quiet. Even the music stopped playing.  
Markus looked to what happened and paled. He quickly stood up and ran to the middle of the hall. There in front of him lay his son on the ground. He wasn't breathing anymore.

* * *

Markus looked to the doctor. "Please tell me he is alive."  
The doctor, a Kadabra, nodded. "Yes your highness. The prince will be fine in a few days. He has a weak heart but nothing too serious. I can mix a potion that will support his heart and will make sure that it is strong enough for a normal life. Maybe I can research further into it to create a medicine so he just need to take it on daily basis but for that I will need resources."  
The King looked at him. "Money won't be the problem. Take every help you need. I will pay everything."  
The Kadabra bowed down. "As you wish your highness."  
Markus went past him and entered the room where his son was lying on a bed. He was sleeping now. The Ampharos went to the bed and sat down on a chair next to his son. He softly stroked the Pikachu's head. "I will make sure that you won't need to worry about that anymore..."  
The door opened and a Raichu entered the room.  
"What are you doing here?" Markus glared at the Raichu.  
The Raichu sighed. "I made so many mistakes in my life. Let me at least do some things right. Don't repeat my mistakes my son."  
The Ampharos growled. "You didn't care for my life so why do you care for that of my son now?"  
The Raichu sighed. "Markus. Why did you gave him my name?"  
Markus looked at him. "Even though you were a bad father you are still my father." He looked to Brighton. "Sometimes... at good times... like the day he hatched... I remember that we had some few good times. But at moments like this I only remember the bad ones."  
Alexander nodded. "I know exactly what you mean... Do what you must do. But you are my son and he is my grandson... You are a good king. A better king than I ever was. That is why I retired so early. Do him a favor and don't retire till he is really ready. Let him have a normal childhood. Let him have some friends... Let him enjoy life." He sighed. "I know now that I should have done the same for you. Don't repeat my mistakes."  
Markus growled. "I have to prepare him now. Nobles are already trying to use their daughters to get an opportunity of him falling for them. I will have to teach him that he can't trust anyone and I will have to teach him about politics. You on the other side made it easy for me and I should thank you for that."  
Alexander shook his head. "Don't thank me for that. One good thing about being old is that your get wisdom. Now I can see that I made many many mistakes. Don't do to your son what I did to you."  
The Ampharos glared to him. "I will do what I want to do. You gave up on the throne. You have no right to tell me anything anymore. Now go and leave me and my son alone old man."  
The Raichu looked to the young Pikachu and sighed. He turned around to leave. "I hope you won't make so many mistakes that you will regret like I did..." He then left.

* * *

Brighton sighed and put his pencil aside. He looked to his father. "Finished."  
Markus took the papers and started reading through them. "Looks good so far. I will read it completely later. You can take some time off."  
Brighton jumped from the chair and smiled.  
Markus stopped him before the Pikachu left the room. "Before you go... That Emolga. You seem to get pretty well along with her."  
Brighton blushed and looked to him nervously. "Why you ask?"  
The Ampharos looked at him serious. "Are you two a pair?"  
Brighton blushed even more. "Dad! That is really something that I don't want to talk with you about..."  
Markus sighed. "Yeah... I can understand that a bit. But it can be important. After all you are a prince and every little action you do will be judged by others. You are ten years old now. Soon you will... want to do other things with females."  
Brighton squeaked. "I-I know about these things already!"  
Markus sighed relieved. "Thanks Arceus... Well..." He went to his drawer and took out a vial. "I want that you take this. Drink it. I will make sure that you get more of them tomorrow."  
Brighton took the vial. "What is that?" He opened the plug and gulped the purple-ish liquid down. It was pretty bitter and Brighton made a grimace.  
Markus sighed. "I want that you drink one of these every day before you meet a female. It will make sure you won't accidentally have a kid. Of course I want some grandsons one day but for now I want to be sure to not have grandchildren too early. It would damage the image of the kingdom and would force me to marry you with whoever female you have kids with."  
Brighton glared at him. "You don't trust me?"  
Markus looked to him calmly. "You forget that I was young once too. This will make sure that you can have fun without consequences and I would recommend that you use that time. Enjoy your youth. You should sow your wild oats. One day you will have to take a wife and make sure that you will have a hair to the throne. If you don't choose a fitting mate yourself I will choose one for you."  
Brighton looked at him shocked. "W-What?"  
The king looked to her. "I want that you make sure that you will have a son one day that will become the king himself one day and I want that the mother of your future son will be from a good house."  
Brighton glared at him. "So you only care for continuing this damn cycle and that I don't damage the image of your damn kingdom?!"  
Markus looked at him calmly. "The image of the kingdom is as important as having enough food and resources for the kingdom. You can't understand it yet but you will eventually one day."  
Brighton growled. "I don't care for the damn kingdom!" He ran out of the room.  
Markus looked at the Pikachu as he left. He sighed and shook his head. "I hope you understand it one day..."

* * *

"I hate this. How long do you want me to take this potion?" Brighton was gulping down the bitter liquid.  
Markus looked at him. "Till I am sure that you can suppress your instinct to breed every female that lifts her tail for you."  
Brighton sighed and looked to the King. "Dad I-"  
"I know what you want to say. You are able to keep it under control. But I think you still need some time to really decide that. You are 12 years old now. You are starting to become mature and most important is that you are a Pikachu. Rodents are known to have one of the strongest breeding instincts of all Pokémon and the Pikachu line is even known to be the ones who have one of the strongest of all rodents. Just imagine there is one female in heat or that one would use Attract on you. You would be lost within seconds." He looked to his son with a serious face. "And stop calling me dad. You are old enough now that you should call me 'my lord' or 'your highness'."  
Brighton grit his teeth. "Yes 'your highness'." The last two words he said with some venom in his voice.  
Markus didn't seem to be bothered much by it. "You are the future of the kingdom. If you ruin your future I will have to rely on your sister. I doubt you want that."  
Brighton now glared at his father with pure hatred. "Don't you dare to drag her into this. She is just a year old and she should have a normal life... At least as normal as it is possible as your child."  
Markus nodded. "As long as you behave she can do whatever she wants."  
Brighton still glared at his father. "Can I go now 'your highness'?" Again his voice was venomous as he said those words.  
Markus nodded. "Go and have some fun. Tomorrow you will have to attend to the meeting with me."  
Brighton rolled his eyes. "Yes... Of course." He left.  
Just some seconds later Marianne entered the room carrying a little Pichu girl in her arms.  
Markus smiled and went to the two giving his wife a kiss and softly stroked the Pichu's head.  
Marianne looked to him with curiosity. "Brighton seemed to be very angry."  
Markus sighed. "I had to remind him that he should follow my orders..."  
Marianne softly nuzzled her daughter. "Why are you doing that to him? I know you love him. I know that you want him to be happy and that he wouldn't need to go through what you had to bear from your father..."  
The Ampharos sighed and went to a window looking out of it. "What I want and what I have to do are sadly two different things..." Down in the court were some knights that were sparring while Lux the head of the guards was overlooking them. "I kinda wish that my father would still be alive... I would tell him that I forgive him..."  
Marianne looked to him worried.  
Markus saw how Brighton entered the curt and talked with Lux. Shortly after that some knight apprentices were ordered by the Luxray to spar with the prince. "I know that he was seriously convinced about his actions back then but at the same time I also understand him now... How much everything can change within four years..."  
Marianne looked at him with curiosity. "What do you mean?"  
Markus sighed. "There is a time of change ahead of us. The kingdom might not survive through this if Brighton isn't prepared... He just needs to know how to handle these kind of stuff and he needs to be strong for it... If I just give him what he wants like a spoiled kid and don't prepare him he won't be able to save the kingdom from war and suffering..." He turned to Marianne. "I need to become my father... I need to be cruel to him... I hate this more than anything but I have to... But you my love... You can be his anchor. You can show him how to love and care for others. You have to teach him how to be kind and gracious. I don't want that he repeats my mistakes or this world will never change..."  
Marianne softly cuddled onto her side while holding the little Pichu. "Why you don't just tell him?"  
"No! Whatever happens. Never tell him the truth." He looked to the Pikachu down in the court that was beating one knight after the other. Markus was a bit proud seeing how strong his son actually was. He would be a good fighter if he needed it one day. "He is too young yet and wouldn't understand why I am doing this... And when he is old enough to understand he would suffer from the conflict that I have put him into. Don't ever tell him. You have to promise me that." He looked to the female Raichu. "Just be there for him and give him all the love you can. Give him all your love. Don't do it only for your or for his peace of mind but also for mine."

* * *

The 14 years old Brighton growled. "You can't do that to me!"  
Markus glared at him. "She is the daughter of some lousy farmers. She is not worthy to be together with a prince! You won't meet her ever again. I made sure of that."  
Brighton looked at him in disbelieve. "What did you do..."  
The Ampharos looked to him calmly. "I paid their parents to move away. They won't need to worry about the next few years and even could have more children and would still have some money left for buying a new farm somewhere else. Did you even see how they were living? 14 Pokémon in a shoddy little house. It's a wonder that they survived till now!"  
Brighton grit his teeth. "I don't care! I really liked her!"  
He shook his head. "You just were after her tail. Just take a female already and get a load off. Then you will probably be able to think straight again."  
Brighton nearly lost it. "I hate you!" He ran out of the room slamming the door behind himself. He ran through the corridors and left the palace. He made his way through the streets and ran to the place they wanted to meet. She wasn't there. He looked around for any sign of a note. He looked behind the loose stone and under the shoddy box and even climbed up the pipe to see if she placed something under the roof in the hole that they used at the beginning of their relationship but there wasn't any sign of her. Maybe he was too early? Maybe she just was a bit late? He sighed and sat down on the box looking onto the street that led to the market place. He waited for nearly two hours but she didn't come. He stood up and made his way to her house. As he finally reached it it was already evening. He knocked at the door but nobody opened. He opened the door himself and as he entered he saw that his father told the truth. The house was empty. No furniture and no Pokémon was inside except for himself. He could feel the tears running down his face. He let himself sink onto the ground and started crying.

* * *

"Your highness? Lord Jemu would like to speak with you." The Luxray bowed down.  
Markus nodded. "Bring him to me Lux."  
Lux nodded and left the throne room just to enter shortly later followed by a male Manectric and a female Electrike. The Manectric went in front of the throne and bowed down. "Your highness, I have a problem. You see? Prince Brighton had a relationship with my daughter not so long ago." He glanced to the Electrike.  
Markus glanced to the female as well and then to his son who was sitting not far away on a desk writing everything down.  
Brighton looked at the Manectric and the Electrike with distrust in his eyes.  
Markus sighed and looked to the Manectric. "Why should that be a problem?"  
Jemu the Manectric looked to the king. "Well... She is pregnant."  
Brighton jumped from his chair and wanted to say something but Markus lifted his paw signing him to be quiet. "Is that so? And why should I be concerned?"  
The Manectric grinned devious. "Well the father is clearly the prince. He has to take responsibility and marry her. That would be the only right thing to do."  
Markus looked to Brighton with curiosity.  
Brighton knew what his father wanted to know and shook his head.  
Markus looked back to the lord and stood up. "You really want to tell me that my son is the father of that bastard?"  
The Manectric looked at him. "Well it is his child there is no doubt."  
Markus glared at the female.  
The Electrike squeaked and seemed to be extremely nervous.  
Markus nearly growled as he looked back to the Manectric.  
The lord was grinning victorious as if he knew that the king would marry his daughter to the prince knowing that he would get more power by that than he ever would have dreamed of.  
The king glared at him. "You dare to come here claiming that my son has impregnated your daughter without having any proof of that?" His voice started to get louder now. "You dare to lie such things to your king? You really think that you will get away with this?! YOU DARE TO FAKE THIS?!" He stepped down the few steps that separated his throne from the rest of the room. "JUST THAT YOU KNOW! MY SON IS GETTING A POTION THAT MAKES HIM TEMPORARILY STERILE! DO YOU STILL WANT TO CLAIM THAT MY SON WOULD BE THE FATHER OF THAT BASTARD?!"  
The lord paled and the female tried to hide behind her father.  
Markus took a deep breath. "Hereby you are stripped from all your lands and titles given to you by this kingdom. Your betrayal shows that you are disloyal to the kingdom only aiming for power. You are dismissed."  
The Manectric looked to the king shocked. "I won't accept that... The other lords-"  
"The other lords won't do anything. Do you think Pokémon without title and a daughter that carries a bastard has any word at the council? They won't even let you into the room. Now leave before I decide that the punishment wasn't high enough!"  
The Manectric growled and looked at Lux. He then left together with his daughter.  
Markus looked to Brighton. "You see? That is the true nature of the Pokémon. Even the females aren't trustworthy if you didn't gave them everything already. Everyone just tries to use us." He turned around and sat down on the throne again.  
Brighton still stood there. He was shocked. He actually had trusted that female but now? How could he ever trust anyone now?

* * *

Brighton sighed and finished his report. "Here." He gave the sheets to his father.  
Markus looked through them and nodded. "Good. Seems as you finally overcome your rebellious phase." He looked to his son. "Your 17th birthday is soon. Any wishes?"  
Brighton chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing that you would grant me." He stood up and turned to go. He stopped and looked at his father. His expression was blank, nearly empty. "Am I allowed to leave your highness?"  
Markus looked to him for some seconds quietly before answering. "Yes."  
Brighton bowed down and left.  
Markus sighed and sat down on the chair. "What have I done?"  
Marianne looked to him. "You broke his will. Did you really think all the things you did to him wouldn't affect him? He is 16 and has no friends or any female that he is in a real relationship with. He feels alone and doesn't know who he could trust." She sighed. "I mean the last female he had some kind of relationship with was Lux's daughter and you know how well that went after the thing with Jemu." She shook her head. "He lost trust even in Lumia after this... There are things that he can't talk with me about and he really needs a friend. The problem is he doesn't trust anyone because of you and the few he trusted were driven away by you." She took his hand. "He needs a solution... Some way to be able to escape this. At least for some time."  
Markus sighed and nodded. "Are you sure there is no other way?"  
She shook her head. "He needs some freedom..."  
Markus looked to Lux who was training some young knight apprentices. "I think I know one way... But that will need some preparations and I will need your help for that. You will have to act a bit for that..."  
She looked to him with curiosity. "What is your plan?"

* * *

It was nearly like if a festival was going on in the city. Many Pokémon were crowding on the market place and Brighton looked around with curiosity. "What is all this fuzz about? I don't remember that today would be any holiday..."  
Marianne smiled as she was looking at some clothes that seemed to be from a different kingdom. "I don't know." She bought a dress before she took a coat holding it around Brighton to see if it would fit. "This is good. What do you think?"  
Brighton looked at the coat and nodded. "Yeah that is fine."  
Marianne smiled and took the clothes. "OK. Now let's see why the Pokémon are so excited. Maybe there is something really interesting to see."  
Brighton nodded and together they went to the crowd of Pokémon. They didn't need long to get through it since the most Pokémon either stepped aside themselves or were pushed aside by the guards that were following the queen and the prince.  
There in the middle of the crowd was a group of Pokémon and everyone seemed to cheer them like some heroes.  
Brighton looked at them with some curiosity and noticed some badges signing that they were explorers from some guild. "Why are they cheering the explorers so much? We have a guild here in the city too..."  
Marianne smiled. "Oh. They are from the crystal city guilds. To be more exact they are the team of the guild leader named Anubis. You see that Lucario? That is Anubis. He was one of the Pokémon who ended the war. They are heroes. Also their guilds are special. They are independent. They don't follow any ruler and have their own rules. Also they are not restricted by any kingdom rules. All their members are free and don't need to follow any orders of any king or queen. Even your father can't tell them to do anything."  
Brighton's ears twitched and he actually was surprised. "Wait... You mean their members are free no matter who they are? They could be from another kingdom and would be free to do what they want?"  
Marianne nodded. "As long as they don't break any rules of the guild yes. Even you would be free from your father's reign in their guild."  
This made Brighton's heart jump. This was a solution. It was his solution. The solution to all his problems.  
Marianne smiled. She knew exactly what Brighton thought about. "Let's go home. Maybe you can see them later. I bet Anubis will come to the palace as well to speak with your father."  
Brighton widely grinned and nodded following his mother. He finally saw a light in his darkness.

* * *

Brighton grit his teeth. Nearly a year long he had prepared this day. He hated to leave like this but he somehow had to do this. He only had left a letter on his bed for his sister and mother. Now he had to hurry since the servants would find it in about five hours. He would only have a five hours head start and knowing his father he would send Lux after him. That Luxray was the only one who was fast enough to catch him and he would also be the only one who was able to track him down... Brighton climbed up a statue of one of his ancestors and hid behind it while the guards passed the corridor. He quickly climbed down again and looked at the Pachirisu. "Sorry Michael..." He quickly ran down the corridor as quiet as he could. He quietly opened the window and climbed out of it. Luckily there was a wedge that he could stand on and close the window again. Otherwise the guards would have found the open window and would have known something was wrong and Brighton would lose his head start. He climbed down to a roof of another building and then carefully walked to the edge on the other side. He looked down. The guards were still patrolling in the area so he had to wait a bit. He looked into his bag again. He had a lot money, some seeds and some berries. The chesto berries should keep him awake till he reaches crystal city and the money should be enough to make some Pokémon look away while he passes through cities. He took a deep breath as he saw the guards go around a corner. He had three minutes. He climbed down the building and ran over the court to the palace wall. He quickly climbed it up only peeking over the edge at the top to see if everything was clear. He had studied the patrols for the last three weeks. He knew every little hole in it and knew exactly where he had to go to be out of sight of the guards. The wall was clear right now since the guards were switching right now. One more minute. He jumped onto the top of the wall and quickly ran to the other side. There he looked down seeing the cart with straw that he had placed there in the evening. He grinned and jumped down into it. It was a hard landing and he had to suppress a yelp. He quickly covered himself with some straw just in time since he could see some lights appear above him on the wall. He took another deep breath. Ten minutes till they would turn to check on the court. Then he would have two minutes to get into some side streets. He grinned. Everyone was going like he planned. The lights disappeared and he quickly jumped out of the cart before running into the side streets. Now he just had to avoid some patrols in the city and had to get over the city wall to be free.  
Markus smiled while he looked out of the window.  
Marianne sighed. "I wish he would have said good bye to me at least..."  
Markus smiled still staring at the point where his son jumped from the wall just minutes ago. "He left a letter or something for sure..." He turned to her. "I am sorry that I had to make it this way..."  
She nodded. "I understand you even though I don't like it..."  
He kissed her softly. "We will visit him."  
She nodded.  
Markus looked to Lux. "Follow him. Make sure he doesn't see you. Once he is close to Crystal City you put up that show we talked about. Make it look like if you really want to take him back. Let him get away but don't make it obvious. Also make sure he gets to the guild unharmed."  
Lux bowed down. "Yes your highness..."  
Markus sighed and looked out of the window again still holding his wife in a hug. "You are a good friend Lux... I don't say that enough..."  
Lux bowed down and left.

* * *

Author's note: Here you have it. Seems like Markus is different than we thought... He has chosen a hard path to act like this towards his son... I would actually like to know what you think about Markus now. Also you know a bit more about Brighton's past now.


	27. Chapter 25: What lies in the past

Ariela sighed. "You could have waken me up again..."  
Craw smiled. "You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to bother you. Also if you sleep in from a massage then you must have been pretty tired. You should relax a bit more."  
She smiled. "Easier said than done..."  
Craw smiled and kissed her softly. "Maybe I can help you with that." He stretched himself. "I am taking a bath now."  
Ariela smiled and looked to him. "You want me to join?"  
He blushed a bit. He thought about it for a moment remembering what she said some weeks earlier. "If you want to."  
She giggled and looked to him. "I was just messing with you. You can go alone. I still have to prepare for today's job."  
Craw smiled and nodded leaving her alone taking a relaxing bath. He sighed relaxed as he went into the hot water that soaked into his fur. He turned off the water and used some soap. He sighed and scrubbed his fur. He still felt a bit irritated by how natural this body felt to him. He shook his head and grinned. It was his body now. This was his life now. He quickly washed himself clean from all the soap and rubbed his body dry with a towel. He smiled and went back into his and Ariela's room earning a giggle from her. He looked to her confused. "What's so funny?"  
She smiled and looked to him amused. "You look so fluffy."  
He went to the mirror and chuckled a bit himself. His fur was all puffed and he looked much more fluffy than usual. He started brushing his fur down again using his paw. "Yeah... That happens after a bath pretty often. I just forgot to brush my fur down again."  
She giggled and hugged him from behind giving him a kiss on his cheek. "You look so cute like this."  
He chuckled. "Yeah..." He smiled and looked to her. "We should talk about yesterday again later OK?"  
She looked to him. "What else do you want to talk about?"  
He looked to her and smiled weakly. "Let's talk about that later OK?"  
She sighed and nodded then she left for the bathroom herself.  
Craw sighed and took some papers looking through them. He never thought the job as team leader would be connected with so much paperwork. He signed some of them and put the others onto the pile that he work through after training. He then left the room and went to the dining room that they also used as conference room. He put down the sheets and sighed looking through them. Some minutes later Damion and Fletcher entered the room as well. Craw smiled and looked to them. "Good morning."  
Damion smiled. "Hey there."  
Fletcher chirped. "Hello Craw."  
Craw grinned and looked back to the papers. "You got some jobs for today?"  
Damion nodded. "Two rescue missions. They are in a small forest dungeon and a cave dungeon that's rather long but not so hard."  
Craw nodded. "Good. I will have to talk with Anubis today..." He wrote some more things down. "These are the plans for today. I trust that you two can handle the rest." He stood up and stroked his cast. "I will be back before you go to your jobs."  
Damion looked to him nervous. "What? We should do this?"  
Craw smiled. "You two chose the jobs. I wrote some things down for you that should help you with your decisions but I think you could do that without my help as well." He turned to leave.  
Fletcher looked to him with curiosity. "What are you planning now?"  
Craw sighed. "Well... There is something that bothers me and I have to talk with Anubis about it. See you later." He then simply left them alone. He slowly made his way to the upper part of the tower and stroked his arm. He really hoped that the hunch he had was right.  
The guards at the elevator stepped aside. Anubis seemed to have told him to let him through whenever he wanted to since they didn't seem to bother the Riolu anymore.  
Craw stepped into the elevator and drove up. As he passed the statues he thought that the one of Anubis looked a bit cold. It just didn't really fit him. He sighed as the elevator reached the floor of Anubis' office. He went to the office and knocked on it.  
"Yes?" Anubis voice seemed to be a bit surprised.  
Craw opened the door and stepped in.  
Anubis looked up from some sheets and blinked for a moment. There wasn't much light in the huge office but Craw learned a while ago already that Anubis preferred it that way. "Good morning Craw. How are you?"  
Craw smiled. "I am pretty fine... I would like to ask you something."  
Anubis smiled and looked to him. "What is it?"  
Craw smiled and went to him. "The one day before we started our training you said something... You said that my arm would heal much faster if you only... Then you stopped and looked at me. It was like if you wanted to say something but stopped because you didn't want to tell me everything."  
Anubis looked to him. "Maybe I said a bit too much that day."  
Craw sighed. "It is something about my past isn't it?"  
He tilted his head. "Do you really want to know it?"  
Craw sighed and stroked his arm. "Is it something that would trouble me right now?"  
Anubis seemed to think about it for a moment. "Not if you ask further questions about it. I can tell you what it is but if you ask more background you will hear some things that you maybe don't want to hear."  
Craw nodded. "OK. Then tell me."  
Anubis nodded slowly. "Well back then you... found an item that was very helpful. It was a very rare item and it was one of your favorites back then. When you were hurt by anything you were able to use the item to heal you from nearly everything. But everything has a price... Whenever you used it you... You lost your aura ability for some time. The harder the wounds were the longer you lost your aura ability."  
Craw looked to him excited. "Does that mean it could heal my arm right now?"  
Anubis shook his head. "Not instantly. It would make your arm heal faster. Instead of a month it would only need some days but..." He looked to Craw serious. "Your broken arm is very complicated and you would probably lose your aura ability for about a month maybe even two."  
Craw grit his teeth. He looked at his arm and sighed. "That's OK. I hate sitting around not able to do something. I mean sure I can do stuff but... Seeing the others go on jobs and missions while I sit here and just do training is really annoying..."  
Anubis sighed and nodded. "That's the downside of being a leader."  
Craw sighed. "I would rather do things than sitting around filling papers and wait."  
Anubis stood up. "We can talk about that later. But now let me bring you the item I talked about." He left the room and Craw was left alone in the office.  
He sighed and looked around. The office was rather empty and didn't look like if Anubis really spend much time in here. He went to the only painting that was hanging on the wall. He smiled seeing some Pokémon he saw already or better he guessed that he saw them already. They were two Riolu, a Larvitar, an Aron and a Gothita standing in front of a building that was signed as a guild. Craw smiled. The one had blue eyes and nearly looked like himself whenever he looked into a mirror but the other had red eyes like Anubis. So this was how Anubis looked as teenager. Craw chuckled. That little tuft of fur on Anubis' chin nearly looked like if he tried to grow something like a beard.  
The door opened again but not Anubis but Serene entered the room.  
Craw looked to her with curiosity. "Serene. Anubis isn't here."  
She smiled and nodded. "I know. He looked to Craw and then to the painting. "Ah... The day we formed our team... That were the good old days... Back then we were so carefree and innocent..." She sighed and went next to him. "Oh I can remember that day very well..."  
Craw chuckled. "What's up with that tuft of fur at Anubis' chin?"  
She giggled. "Well you told him a lot about the human world as he was still a child and you also told him that some humans grow something called a beard to look older. Back then he tried to impress a certain female and so he grew that thing trying to look older." She smiled. "Needless to say that it didn't work."  
Craw chuckled and nodded. "It's kinda funny."  
She nodded and looked to Craw. "How are you?"  
He sighed. "Why is everyone always asking me that?"  
Serene smiled and looked back at the painting. "Because we care for you. You might not remember it but to us you are our dearest friend and for some of us you were even more than that." She sighed.  
Craw wondered if she was talking about Anubis or if she was talking about someone else.  
Serene smiled. "But beside that I am also the psychologist of the guild."  
He looked to her with curiosity. "I didn't know that Pokémon have something like that too."  
She chuckled. "We don't have that to be honest. It was your idea that I take that job. As Psychic type it made it very easy for me to take care of other Pokémon worries."  
Craw nodded. "That sounds logically... But why you worry about me? I am very fine at the moment."  
She smiled. "Yeah but you still worry about something... Or better someone."  
He sighed and looked to her. "It is Damion. He seems to feel very lonely. I mean sure... We do many things together but he somehow... I don't know how to put it into words..."  
Serene nodded. "I understand what you mean. I can see it in your mind. You think that he sees you and Ariela and Brighton and Kathrin and feels very lonely now since he has no mate himself..."  
Craw sighed and nodded. "But not only he. I know that Fletcher feels like that too even though he doesn't show it."  
Serene nodded. "Sadly love is something that I can't help much with. But I could talk with them. Maybe I will find some words that will help them a bit."  
Craw nodded. "That would be great. Thank you."  
She smiled and nodded.  
Then the door opened and Anubis entered again.  
Serene smiled. "Now I will let you two alone again. Maybe you could send Fletcher to me today before he goes to training."  
Craw nodded. "I will."  
Serene smiled and left the two alone.  
Anubis looked to Craw with curiosity. "Is everything OK?"  
Craw nodded. "Yeah. We just talked about Damion and Fletcher. Also we talked about your beard."  
Anubis sighed and shook his head. "Yeah... Just one of the silly things of my youth..."  
Craw chuckled. "Well it was partially my fault too as I heard."  
Anubis grinned. "Yeah... However. Here it is. I needed to search a bit for it." He showed Craw a glove that had a blue crystal on it. It seemed to be pretty simple and the glove was fit for a Riolu. "The glove is just for placing the crystal on the right position of your paw. The crystal is the main item. It is called an aura exchanger."  
Craw took the glove and looked at it. "So I just have to send my energy into it?"  
Anubis shook his head. "Not really. It needs your aura. You need to use your aura for it."  
Craw nodded and tried to take on the glove. "Uhm... Could you help me a bit?"  
Anubis chuckled and helped him putting on the glove.  
Craw sighed and closed his eyes concentrating onto his energy. He tried to find his aura energy and as he finally found it he opened his eyes again. "What now?"  
Anubis looked to him calmly. "Just send it into the crystal and move the crystal over that what you want to heal."  
Craw sighed and nodded. He sighed and concentrated onto his aura again sending the energy into the crystal. He moved the crystal over his broken arm. He felt a prickle in his arm and it started to get very warm. Also the numb pain stopped and after about ten minutes he felt that the flow of his aura stopped. He looked at his arm and then at the crystal. "It stopped..."  
Anubis nodded. "You don't have any aura left then."  
Craw looked at Anubis surprised. "That was fast... I thought I have such a strong aura and so much of it..."  
Anubis smiled. "Well that is your luck. If you wouldn't have so much you would maybe lose your aura forever. Or at least that is what we know about the crystal."  
Craw looked to the Lucario nervously. "Wait... But I get my aura back right?"  
Anubis nodded. "You used that item several times in the past. You don't need to worry about that. Your aura is special..."  
Craw nodded still a bit skeptical. "I hope so..." He looked at his arm. "I probably will visit the nursery later. Now I have to go back to the team meeting tho. We will see later at training..."  
Anubis chuckled. "You forgot that Siver and Silver will take care of your training from today on."  
Craw sighed. "Right..."

* * *

Kathrin looked to Damion. "I am fine with that but why didn't Craw make the meeting with us?"  
Fletcher chirped. "He needed to talk with Anubis he said. He put us in charge of this meeting instead since we chose the jobs."  
Ariela smiled. "That's totally OK."  
Brighton sighed. "Why did he make me second in charge if he doesn't even talk with me about this kind of things?"  
Ariela smiled. "I think he did this because he wants you to fully concentrate onto Kathrin right now." She whispered to him.  
He looked to her with curiosity and sighed. "Yeah... Probably you are right..."  
Kathrin looked to them. "Are you talking about me?"  
Brighton looked to her nervously. "Uh... No don't worry..."  
Ariela giggled.  
Damion chuckled. "However. He put me in charge for now and I say you Kathrin go with you Ariela. And Brighton you come with me. We will take the longer dungeon and you will take the shorter but harder dungeon. You two will take the Koffing and the Fomantis with you. We will take the Absol and the Flabébé with us. That should be all."  
The others nodded.  
Fletcher stretched his wings "I am going to the training again today but before that I will visit the nursery. They said that I would heal fast and maybe I can go on jobs again soon."  
Brighton nodded. "Yeah but you shouldn't overdo it."  
Fletcher nodded. "I will be careful."  
Then Craw entered the room again. "I am back. You finished with preparing?"  
Damion nodded. "We just finished."  
Craw smiled and nodded. "Good. For the next few days I will be a bit occupied in the morning so I would like you two work together with Brighton and Kathrin to organize and prepare the jobs."  
Damion and Fletcher nodded while Brighton grinned.  
Craw looked to Fletcher. "Miss Serene would like to speak with you before the training Fletcher."  
Fletcher tilted his head. "Why that?"  
Craw smiled. "You know Serene. She is a bit... mysterious at times."  
Fletcher nodded.  
Craw smiled and went to Ariela kissing her onto the cheek softly. "Maybe I have a little surprise for you later when you come back."  
Ariela giggled and kissed his cheek softly. "I will be excited to see that."  
Craw smiled and looked to her. "You will have to wait till you are back." He then looked to Brighton. "I would like to talk with you for a moment."  
Brighton nodded and they went to Craw's office.  
Craw grinned. "I found a way to heal my arm. Or at least let it heal much faster."  
Brighton looked to him confused. "What? How that?"  
Craw grinned. "It is a special item that I had in my last life as Riolu... Anubis said something before the training two days ago something that hinted that there was a way to heal faster. It was an item that uses my aura energy to heal any wound. In exchange I lose my aura ability for quiet a while but I think that shouldn't be much of a problem compared to the broken arm."  
Brighton looked to him surprised. "Wait... Are you talking about an aura exchanger?"  
Craw smiled. "Oh you know it?"  
Brighton looked to him shocked. "Craw! That item is not only healing but uses your aura completely! Anyone without aura abilities that use this item even lose their lives! That is an extremely dangerous item!"  
Craw looked to him a bit puzzled. "Well... Anubis told me that I used it several times in the past. My aura seems to be special. It seems to be so strong that I will never lose it completely."  
Brighton looked to him unsure. "If you say so..." He sighed. "I hope you are right..."  
Craw nodded. "Don't worry. I will go to the nursery before the training. Maybe I will already get rid of this annoying cast."  
Brighton nodded still looking nervous about the item.  
Craw smiled. "Don't worry too much. I am fine."  
Brighton sighed. "OK. But please be careful."  
Craw nodded.

* * *

Craw looked at the Chansey. "And?"  
She looked at his arm surprised. "That is a wonder! It is nearly completely healed! You still have to take care to not to strain it too much but according to how fast it healed it should be fine in a week."  
He smiled. "That is great." He sighed relieved. "So the aura exchanger worked."  
She looked to him confused. "What is an aura exchanger?"  
He smiled. "A special item. It is very rare and is normally extremely risky to use."  
She looked to him. "Well it worked. I would like to see that item. It would be really helpful."  
He shook his head. "No. Pokémon who don't have aura abilities risk their lives using it and even for us aura users it is very dangerous if not used correctly."  
She nodded. "Well... But maybe you would help me some time then when I have really hard cases."  
Craw nodded. "I will if it is an emergency but right now I can't use it for quiet a while. My aura abilities are blocked from the usage. It uses the aura energy completely and it seems like if I need some time to recover my energy."  
She nodded. "That's OK. I am still thankful for the opportunity of help then."  
Craw nodded. "I thank you for the help with my arm."  
She smiled. "That was nothing."  
Craw smiled and looked to the cast. "Can I keep that?"  
She looked to him and shrugged. "Sure. We can't use it anymore."  
He smiled and nodded taking the cast and went to his training.

* * *

Craw sighed. "Why do I have to fight dummies? I thought that you wanted to train me."  
Siver looked at him. "You have to show me how you fight first. Then I can evaluate how to train you."  
Craw sighed and hit the dummy again. "This is annoying..."  
Siver grinned. "You don't really have a real fighting style do you?"  
Craw looked to him confused. "What do you mean?"  
Siver smiled. "The most Pokémon train some sort of style fitting it to the moves they know or the move items they use. Myself for example. I use a mixture of aggressive and defensive moves. I am pretty slow in attacking so I have to be able to defend myself against fast hitters like Anubis. That's why I know Iron Defense and Circle Throw for defending myself and use Giga Impact and Superpower when I have to attack someone."  
Craw sighed. "Anubis said something similar to me... I only know offensive moves... Should I maybe learn new moves?"  
Siver looked to him. "Well. Learning a completely new moveset is definitely not the best way to handle that. You should think about maybe switching out one move first. The move you use the least often would be the best but you have to think really hard what move you want to learn instead. Also you can't just learn any move. You have to know what moves you can learn and what move fits to you. How did you fight till now?"  
Craw shrugged. "I don't know... I just fought. Mostly by dodging and hitting the enemy with the most effective move I had."  
Siver sighed. "Well... You are good at dodging and at hitting. So you use a hit and run fighting style. That has many benefits but also some downsides. If you get hit you don't have any defense what is why you should maybe learn Protect. That is a good move for emergency cases when you need to shield yourself from an attack that you can't dodge. Or maybe double team. That causes clones of you that confuse the enemy to maybe attack them instead of you what would enhance your hit and run style even more."  
Craw sighed and thought about it for a moment hitting the dummy with a Blaze Kick. "Yeah... Maybe that would be a good idea... On the other side... How about move items?"  
Siver looked to him. "They may be useful but they have a drawback. They need more concentration to be activated than a move you learned."  
Craw seemed to think about it for some seconds. "Siver? Can you explain me something? Why can Pokémon only learn four moves at the same time?"  
Siver looked to him surprised. "Hmm... That is a really good question... To be honest I really don't know..."  
Craw grinned. "Then why is everyone convinced that it is the truth? Could it be that it is only a theory that lacks of a true proof because nobody could proof the opposite?"  
Siver looked to him with a grin. "That might be true. Do you want to tell me that it might be possible that a Pokémon could learn more than four moves at the same time?"  
Craw looked at his fist grinning widely. "It is a theory at best but the possibility is there." He hit the dummy with an Ice Punch. "If I remember correctly most moves a Pokémon learns are just an evolution of a move they already know. Even when they learn a completely new move it is probably just a different way to use the energy of a move they already know. Aqua Gun becomes Hydro Pump. Force Palm becomes Aura Sphere... Fire Punch, Ice Punch and Thunder Punch are basically the same moves just by slightly changing the flow of the energy... I think if you know exactly how the moves work..." He looked at the dummy. "But that would need a lot of training and testing..."  
Siver looked to him with a wide grin. "The mind of you humans always surprises me."  
He chuckled. "It surprises me sometimes as well..."

* * *

Craw sighed as the training came to end. He went to the kitchen to cook something. He was a bit surprised to see Fletcher taking some seeds himself. "Hey. What did Serene say?"  
Fletcher chirped. "We talked about me and how good I am fitting into the civilization. We mostly talked about my problem with finding a mate and so she showed me a building where everyone can go to to mate. It costs some money but it is very good there."  
Craw looked to him surprised. "Oh... You probably talk about a brothel... You shouldn't talk so openly about it since they have a bad image and others... Well lets say some Pokémon don't like those buildings and think of them as something bad and think every visitor of those brothels are bad Pokémon. You can still visit them if you want to. I won't stop you from that but maybe you should not talk about it to everyone. Also you should always remember that for the females there it is just a job. They won't love you and won't let you breed them. They won't get eggs from you."  
Fletcher nodded. "Miss Serene explained me everything. I just think it is a good way to calm my instincts down a bit. Especially since for my species it would be breeding season now."  
Craw nodded. "That is good. But don't give up on finding a mate just because you can mate there now."  
Fletcher chirped. "Of course not! Even though I am civilized I want to spread my genes."  
Craw looked to him smiling slightly amused. "You mean you want to have children."  
Fletcher tilted his head. "Yes, is there a difference?"  
Craw smiled. "Well... It is just a bit... nicer to say having children than spreading your genes. In civilization the bond between Pokémon is more important than just for simple survival reasons. The bonds between family members are the most special and the deepest of all bonds we can form. Especially the love and care a Pokémon can feel for their own children is so deep that words like spreading your genes when talking about creating a family sounds... well it sounds like if you just care for survival and not for the fact that you create a new life! It is really hard to explain. Maybe you will understand it yourself one day when you have a child."  
Fletcher nodded. "So it is one of the terms that you rather not use in civilization?"  
Craw nodded. "Forming a family would be a better term."  
Fletcher tilted his head. "There are so many confusing things about civilization..."  
Craw smiled. "I know... But you will learn them all. You are very smart."  
Fletcher nodded.

* * *

Craw looked at them. "So only none of the ones today..." He sighed and scratched his cast. He had put it on again before the others came back so they didn't know about the aura exchanger yet. "It is harder to get a fitting seventh member to the team than I thought..."  
Brighton nodded. "Yeah... They really didn't perform well... The Flabébé even got defeated..." He sighed. "She got herself into a teleport trap and since we found a room full of feral Pokémon she probably teleported into a monster room..."  
Craw sighed and nodded. "How about the Absol? I really hoped for a dark type for the team..."  
Brighton shook his head. "He concentrated so much on performing well himself that he didn't care for what was happening to his team partner."  
Craw shook his head. "OK... Then let's hope for better results tomorrow..." He looked to his team. "That's all for today. You are free to do whatever you want." He looked to Ariela.  
Ariela just grinned back.  
Craw stood up. "Till later." He went to his and Ariela's room.  
Ariela smiled. "I will go too. Maybe we can do something later."  
Brighton smiled. "Have fun you two."  
Kathrin rolled her eyes. "Stop it already Brighton."  
Brighton chuckled. "Aw c'mon. Let me have some fun."  
She sighed.  
As Ariela entered the room Craw smiled looking to her. "You ready for your surprise?"  
Ariela smiled and nodded. "What is it?"  
Craw smiled and took off the cast. "I healed my arm." He stretched his arm.  
Ariela looked to him surprised. "What? How?"  
Craw smiled. "Well there is an item that I used. It is dangerous to use it if you are not an aura user and aura users normally lose their aura but Anubis told me that I used it in my last life already and that I always recovered from it even though my aura ability was blocked for some time." He wen to her and kissed her. "In about a week it should be completely recovered and my aura ability should be back in about a month but I can better live without my aura ability than without my arm."  
Ariela took his arm and stroked it a bit. She looked to him. "Are you sure that is such a good idea?"  
Craw nodded. "I just hate sitting around and do nothing but paperwork and training..."  
Ariela sighed. "I can understand that but wasn't it a bit risky?"  
Craw shook his head. "Anubis said I used it in my last life already several times so everything is fine."  
She sighed and nodded.  
He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "C'mon. Don't be like this. Be happy with me." He kissed her softly. "Now can we do some other things too." He lifted her up a bit grinning widely. "How about we go dancing?"  
She giggled and looked to him. "That sounds great."  
He let her down again. "Sadly I don't know a place where we can dance but maybe you know something."  
She smiled and kissed him softly. "Sure I know something."

* * *

Author's note: Another chapter done! Another mysterious item that is really rare landed in Craw's hands from his past life. What other mysterious surprises may lay in Anubis' chambers that belong to Craw? Only I know the answer and I won't tell you :D


	28. Chapter 26: Waiting for the future

Craw was surprised. He didn't know that Sam, Sammy, Orenjii and Kiiro were playing music and this good too. He smiled and took Ariela's hands. "Wow... They are really good!" He smiled and looked to the Pokémon who were playing music. Sam played on the Piano while Sammy played violin and both on a level that they could easily have become famous musicians. Orenjii and Kiiro were playing guitar also very skillful. There were also two young male Minun that both played flute. Especially the two Minun were eye-catching since they moved exactly synchronal and also looked like if they hatched from one egg.  
Craw smiled. "C'mon. Let's dance a bit!"  
Ariela giggled and nodded before they went onto the dance floor.  
Craw was happy. Finally he could spend his time with Ariela the way he wanted to. He smiled starting to dance with Ariela.  
Ariela smiled. "You are pretty good at this."  
Craw smiled and nuzzled her softly. "You are also great at this."  
She giggled. "As a Kirlia it is a natural thing for me."  
He smiled and looked to her. "This is a wonderful moment... I will keep it as treasure in my heart."  
She blushed and looked to him with big eyes. "Craw..."  
Craw smiled. He wanted that this moment would never end... But like so many times before this moment had to end as well. Craw grabbed Ariela's arm and pulled her down as he heard the bar stool flying into their direction.  
"What is this shit?!" A Machamp was rampaging throwing things around.  
Just as Craw had stood up and wanted to step in someone pulled him back. As he turned around there was Sam.  
Sam just smiled calmly. "Don't worry about him."  
Craw wanted to resist but Sam didn't let him. "If we don't stop him he will hurt someone!"  
Sam still stood there and smiled calmly. "If I am right your arm is still not fully cured even if there is any sort of item that could have healed it you would still need some time to recover. Let my mom handle that Pokémon."  
Craw looked to him confused. "Your mom?"  
"Who do you think you are that you damage our inn?" A tall female Minun went towards the Machamp looking very angry.  
Craw looked to Sam worried. "Do you really think-"  
He just waved his paw. "Don't worry."  
The Machamp looked at the Minun and laughed. "What do you want to do against me?"  
The Minun smiled friendly. Then without a warning and with speed he only knew from Brighton she punched the Machamp into the guts using a Thunder Punch. "You and your friends will leave our inn right now. You won't come back ever again."  
The Machamp was lying on the ground still holding his arms at his guts. "You will regret this!"  
Four other Pokémon , a Houndoom, a Bayleef, a Loudred and a Tangrowth, stood up surrounding the Minun but she kept very calm. Suddenly two lightings rushed at the four Pokémon sending them onto the ground.  
Craw looked to the five Pokémon that were standing next to the Minun now. Sammy and a male Plusle were standing there calmly but ready to fight.  
The Minun still smiled calmly. "I will kindly ask you now to leave us now and never come back."  
The five Pokémon growled and quickly left the inn.  
Sam smiled. "See? Nobody messes with the Spark family."  
Craw nodded. "You said that your sister is a genius but that she is also so strong... I didn't expect that."  
Sam chuckled. "You should never judge a book by it's cover."  
Craw smiled weakly. "I think I heard that somewhere already..."  
Ariela looked to him and sighed. "Thank you for helping me there..."  
Craw blushed. He nearly had forgotten that Ariela was there. "No problem..." He kissed her. How about we eat something?"  
Ariela smiled and nodded.  
Sam smiled. "Oh You are on a date? Then I will let you two alone for now. I will tell my dad to come to you. He is a really good cook."  
Craw nodded. "That would be nice. Thank you."  
Sam nodded and left them going to his parents and sister who were cleaning up the mess.  
Craw smiled and took Ariela's hand. Together they went to a desk. Craw was a bit surprised how big this inn was and that Sam and Sammy became explorers instead of helping their parents in here. Probably they wanted to use their abilities and knowledge somehow.  
Ariela smiled as they sat down. "What do you think is on the menu?"  
Craw shrugged. "I have no idea..."  
That was when the male Plusle came to their table. Now that close to the Plusle Craw could see that Sam and the Plusle were related. They had the same face and the way they smiled was somehow... charming. "Hello you two. I am Jonathan. I heard you are friends of Sam and Sammy. Oh and of Orenjii and Kiiro as well of course." He grinned. "What can I bring you two. It's on the house."  
Craw looked to him surprised. "Oh... You really don't need to."  
He chuckled. "You are friends of my children and even though Sam has my charm they don't have many real friends. It's fine."  
Craw sighed and nodded. He felt a bit uncomfortable to get things for free and wondered why that but pushed the thought aside quickly. "Uhm... what's on the menu?"  
Johnathan smiled. "We don't have a menu here. Just tell me what you like and I gonna make it for you."  
Ariela smiled. "How about you surprise me?"  
Johnathan smiled and nodded. "That is no problem."  
Craw sighed not knowing what he wanted. "What would you recommend?"  
Johnathan smiled. "How about a tauros steak with some wedges and a sauce made of tamato, hondew and bluk berries?"  
Craw looked to him surprised. "That sounds interesting... I will take that."  
The Plusle smiled and nodded before he disappeared into the kitchen.  
Craw smiled and looked to Ariela. "Sam's and Sammy's family is... Interesting..."  
She giggled. "Yeah. That's right."  
He smiled and took her hand. "Are you OK? You are so quiet."  
She smiled and looked to him with curiosity. "What do you mean?"  
He smiled. "You are quiet all of a sudden since we danced."  
She sighed and closed her eyes. "It is what you said... About wanting to keep the moment as a treasury... It sounded like if you would go somewhere... Somewhere without me..."  
Craw looked to her surprised. "Really? I am sorry... I didn't want to make you worry. I just have the feeling that this is just the beginning. I think that soon something will happen... Something that will change everything..."  
She looked to him nervous. "What do you mean?"  
He sighed. "I don't know... It is just... Some kind of feeling... Like a shadow that is waiting around the next corner."  
She looked to him now more worried than before. "Craw... What do you mean?"  
He shook his head. "I can't explain it..."  
She sighed and looked down nervously.  
Craw smiled and took her hands again. "Ariela. I promise that whatever will happen... I will stay with you till the end."  
She looked to him with tears in her eyes but she smiled. "I know..."  
He kissed her softly. "I love you and will always love you and if you ask me I would take your hand and we could go wherever you want... But I have the feeling that it is not what you want... I think I know you good enough now to know that you would always go forward with me..."  
Ariela smiled weakly and looked to him. "Craw..."  
Craw smiled. It was a warm and loving smile. "You want to change this world like Brighton wants to... Like everyone wants to... You want to make this world to a better place... Am I right?"  
She nodded with tears in her eyes.  
He smiled and gently wiped her tears away with his paws. "So let us treasure these wonderful moments so we will always have a something to hold on in darker times."  
Ariela nodded.

* * *

Craw looked to the Minun. "Why you don't live with your family in the inn?"  
Sam smiled and looked to him. "Even though we love our family we wanted to live our own lives." He took Orenjii's hand and nuzzled her making her squeak and blush embarrassed. "Especially since we want to form our own families."  
Craw nodded. "Understandable..."  
Sam chuckled. "Of course the place we raised up is important to us but we can't let it chain us to it... I have a principle: Remember the past and plan for the future but live in the moment because the most important is the now and here."  
Craw smiled and looked to Ariela before looking back to Sam. "That is very wise... You always surprise me with more... Now philosophy too... Your family really have many talents."  
Sam laughed. "Oh well... I just see it as making the best of the gifts that Arceus gave us."  
Craw nodded. Then he noticed the golden bracelets Sam and Orenjii were wearing. "You are married?"  
Sam chuckled. "Yeah..." He rubbed his arm where the bracelet was. "Since three months now. It was a double marriage." He looked to Sammy and Kiiro.  
As Craw looked to the other two he saw that they were wearing golden bracelets as well.  
Sam chuckled. "I am still a bit unused to wear it so I take it off on explorations to not lose it."  
Orenjii smiled shyly and cuddled onto Sam's side. "We met on an exploration you have to know... We accidentally took jobs in the same dungeon."  
Sam smiled and nuzzled Orenjii. "Yeah. As Sammy and I were exploring it after rescuing the client Sammy stepped onto a Stealth Rock trap. Luckily Sammy is pretty small even for a Plusle and since my sister used barrier she was unharmed but the rocks blocked the sight and she was trapped inside. Back then I didn't had a move item that could have helped her and I had no move that could get her out without harming her. That was when Orenjii and Kiiro appeared."  
Orenjii smiled. "Kiiro knows Iron Tail and as Sam told him what rock he had to smash to create an opening for Sammy without making the rocks collapse they were able to save her."  
Sam smiled and kissed Orenjii onto the cheek. "After that we made some jobs together and spend much time together... also outside of the guild."  
Craw smiled. "You seem to be very happy that the trap happened."  
Sam chuckled. "Well it was kind of fate."  
"Ohhh! Look who we got here!" The voice echoed through the alley. "If that aren't the kids of that damn Spark family!" The voice chuckled.  
Craw looked ahead. "Damn..." Fourteen Pokémon were standing in front of them and as Craw looked around he noticed that there were several more surrounding them only leaving them the way back to where they came from but as he saw there were several very fast Pokémon with the foes that would easily able to catch up to them. "If my aura ability wasn't blocked I would have seen them before..."  
Sam smiled. "Don't worry. I will handle them." He just stepped ahead looking around calmly.  
Craw wanted to go to him but Kiiro stopped him. "You will love this. Just watch and enjoy and try not to stand in the way."  
Craw looked to him confused.  
Kiiro chuckled. "Trust me this will be great."  
Sammy smiled. "If you think that I am strong or fast... Well then you better watch my brother. Against him I am just a candle in a dark room... He on the other side is like the sun."  
Sam smiled. "Ariela? If I remember correctly you know Teleport? Would you be so kind to teleport to the city guards and tell them that they can pick up... 32 defeated Pokémon that will need some healthcare." He was still simply looking around calmly like if he was observing the Pokémon.  
Ariela looked to Sam nervous. "Are you sure? It would be hard but I could teleport us all!"  
Sam chuckled. "Oh don't worry... I missed out training today and this will be great exercise." He fixed his eyes onto the Machamp.  
Ariela nodded and disappeared.  
Sam smiled calmly. "Analizing finished. 172 ways of defeating you all. 86 of them are a sure defeat for you. 37 of those are not leathal for any of you... 11 without harming you too much. Only one option will be without harming you at all. Give up now. That is your last chance."  
The Machamp laughed and the others joined the laugh. Then the Machamp looked at Sam with a wide grin. "You are kidding right? You have no chance! Everyone! ATTACK!"  
The others charged at the male Minun but much to Craw's surprise none of them was able to land a hit. The Minun looked like if he was dancing through the foes hitting one after the other with one single blow knocking them out instantly. He was using move items as well as his own moves. Craw was fazed by the show the Minun put up in front of them. It was like watching a master of martial arts fighting against a mass of unskilled brutal idiots taking out one after the other.  
Just as he thought that everyone was beaten Craw felt a hard grip around his neck lifting him into the air. As he looked at the attacker he saw the Machamp who didn't just grabbed him but also Sammy, Kiiro and Orenjii.  
Sam who had knocked out the last of the Machamp's companions glanced at the Machamp.  
The Machamp just laughed and looked at the Minun. "You messed up boy. I will admit you are very good but if you move just a single muscle I will break their necks faster than you can scream.  
He slowly went towards Sam who stared at the Machamp angry. "Three. You made the mistake. Yes I miscalculated a bit but now you let me only three options. One is lethal. As a member of the defenders guild that is a no go for me." He went into a battle stance glaring at the Machamp.  
The Machamp squeezed Orenjii and Sammy a bit making them scream in pain. "I SAID DON'T MOVE!"  
Sam glared at him. "One option is to damage all of your four arms at the same time in a way that you will let off of the others. I have to warn you that that will damage your arms that much that they will never fully recover. You will be able to use them again after good healing and hard training but you will never get much strength in them again..." He took a deep breath like if he tried to calm down. "The third option is the best for you. Just give up and let them free. If you let them down I will let the guards arrest you unharmed."  
"STOP JOKING!" He squeezed the two Plusle females more making them scream louder in agony.  
That was when Sam moved.  
To Craw it nearly looked like if he disappeared but soon he noticed that the Minun had charged. The Machamp was losening his grip of Craw and he felt how the Machamp was falling backwards.  
Craw himself moved as fast as possible trying to catch the Plusle that the Machamp held with the second arm on his side. It was Orenjii and Craw managed to catch her landing swiftly. She seemed to have at least one broken rib and was breathing heavily. As he looked to Sam to tell him that Orenjii needed a doctor he froze.  
Sam was standing on the Machamp's chest holding two sword like blue glowing blades at the Machamp's throat. If that alone wasn't a terrible view the look on his face did the rest. His face that normally showed a friendly or interested smile he now saw more than just anger. He gave the Machamp a death glare. "If you ever touch my family or one of my friends again or if you send one of your friends at them I will forget that I am an explorer of the defender guild. I will find you and then the thing that I you forced me to do to you today will be nothing compared to what I will do to you then. That is my final warning."  
Craw shivered. This Minun was someone he never wanted to have as his enemy.

* * *

Craw looked to Ariela.  
Ariela smiled. "You are alright... You have a broken rib and need to recover a bit but you should be able to walk and work normally as long as you watch out not to get hit on the chest again. I will look after Orenjii now."  
Sammy nodded and Ariela left them.  
Kiiro took Sammy's hand and kissed her softly. "I am sorry... I should have watched out for that asshole..."  
Sammy blushed and shook her head. "Then it wold be my fault as well... I think he used some kind of move item that made us not see him..."  
Craw sighed. "Your brother is... really strong..."  
Sammy smiled a bit embarrassed. "That's true... but his true strength is his mind. He is a true genius. I may have the higher IQ and I remember everything I've ever seen, heard, felt... basically everything... but I no matter how much I learn... against my brother I am nothing... He able to analyze a situation within seconds and whatever he tries out works. His mind and body are in unison. What others have to train for years or their whole life comes natural to Sam. Also his moveset is perfectly balanced and he uses move items to be able to defeat the Pokémon he has disadvantages against."  
Craw looked to her. "I really have to learn a lot more..." He sighed.  
Then Sam entered the room. "Orenjii is sleeping for now. She will recover again."  
Kiiro looked to him worried. "How are the eggs?"  
Sam sighed. "They are unharmed luckily..."  
Craw looked to him surprised. "She is pregnant?"  
Sam nodded.  
Craw went to him and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Congratulations."  
Sam smiled weakly and nodded. "It's just that I worry more about her every day..."  
Craw smiled. "I know how that feels... At least for a bit."  
Sam nodded. He looked to Sammy. "Are you OK?"  
Sammy nodded already standing up again. "Yeah... I have to stay home for some time though."  
Sam smiled. "Yeah... But I don't think that will be much of a problem. We will think of something with Sarah and Dyle."  
Sammy nodded.  
Sam sighed. "I will go back to Orenjii for now." He turned to go. "I will insist her to stay here for the night just to be safe. Don't expect me back before tomorrow in the morning."  
Sammy and Kiiro nodded as he left.  
Craw looked to them. "How does that even work? I mean you are two teams but are married."  
Kiiro chuckled. "Our teams are rather small. We share one base. Also Jake our brother and Sarah are a pair and share a room as well."  
Craw nodded. "Sounds like you found a good solution for that."  
Kiiro chuckled. "That is pretty common here to be honest."  
Craw nodded. He stretched himself and sighed. "Well... I don't want to bother you more. I will go to bed now too. I wish you a good night."  
They nodded.  
Craw went to Ariela and took her hand. "Are you OK?"  
Ariela sighed and nodded. "All this... It made me think about what you said earlier... You were right... We should treasure as many wonderful moments as possible..." She looked to him.  
Craw smiled weakly and kissed her softly. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

Craw sighed as they came back to their room. He let himself fall onto the bed.  
Ariela slowly closed the door and looked to him. "Craw?"  
He looked to her. "Yes?"  
She smiled a bit and slowly went to the bed. "I would like to ask you something."  
He sighed. "If you want to ask me to do it with you today I have to pass... I am too exhausted..."  
She nodded and sat down next to him. "That wasn't on my mind... At least it wasn't what I wanted to ask you."  
He looked to her with curiosity. "What do you want to know then?"  
She smiled a bit and let herself sink down next to him. "Why is it so hard for us to decide about our future?"  
Craw looked to her confused. "What do you mean?"  
Ariela smiled. "Sam and Orenjii... Kiiro and Sammy... They are as old as we are and they married already. They know that they want to spend the rest of their lives together."  
Craw smiled weakly. "Ariela... I think you got me wrong. I am very sure about it. I want to marry you. But right now... I just am not ready yet. I feel that it isn't the right time now."  
She looked to him. "Why not? I mean I know what you mean. I feel the same but... Why aren't we ready yet?"  
He kissed her softly. "I have no idea. I just know that it isn't the time yet. It isn't just a hunch. I just know that we have to wait for something..."  
She sighed. "That is frustrating..."  
Craw looked to the ceiling. "Yeah..."

* * *

Brighton sighed and stretched himself. "Sounds good for me."  
Kathrin nodded. "Who we gonna take with us today?"  
Craw looked at the list. "The Growlithe and the Bagon."  
They nodded.  
Craw looked to Damion and Ariela. "You two will take the Munchlax and the Jigglypuff."  
Ariela and Damion nodded as well.  
He sighed. "Good. That's all. I will see you later then." He stood up. "I have to do paperwork today..." He rolled his eyes. "I hate paperwork... As soon as I am able to go on jobs like you you will have to do some of it as well..." He glanced to Brighton and Kathrin.  
Brighton sighed. "Why didn't you say so earlier? I could have helped you already."  
Craw shook his head. "No. Everyone has to do their work and as long as I am stuck here I that is my work."  
Brighton looked to him unsure but nodded.  
Craw sighed. "Now please excuse me." He stood up and went to his office. He sighed again as he saw the pile of papers. Most of them were requests for items and equipment that he requested for the team. Mostly it was berries, orbs and seeds but also some other items like scarves and bows. He heard that teams could request some items to support a team that has temporarily problems with money. Mostly that was used by new teams and teams that had messed up in some dungeons and lost too many items. He started filling out the sheets as someone entered his office. He looked up seeing Anubis.  
Anubis went to the table and looked at the sheets. "Equipment requests... Yeah... That is a good idea."  
Craw sighed. "Since we are new and make mostly easy jobs that don't give much money for the recruitment our stock runs pretty low... We will need more equipment if we want to start on jobs after this."  
Anubis nodded. "That sounds logic. When you are finished with them hand them to Lillith. She will take care of that."  
Craw nodded and stopped filling out the request he was working at right now. "Why are you here?"  
Anubis sighed. "We have a problem. We found four more Aura-less in the area around the city..."  
Craw looked to him worried. "That is really alarming... What is about the kingdom in the north?"  
Anubis sighed. "The queen of the Ashen Kingdom swears that no Aura-less came through their borders..." He shook his head. "I know her and she is one of the few trustworthy leaders of the kingdoms... There must be some other way how they came to us... I have the bad feeling that there might be a secret passage or something like that that we don't know..."  
Craw looked to him. "Maybe they use some dungeons to get through the borders?"  
Anubis sighed and nodded. "I thought so too but then it must be a new dungeon that we don't know about yet or a really old dungeon that got forgotten through time..."  
Craw nodded. "Then we should investigate that."  
Anubis looked to him. "That is why I am here... I would like your team and some others to explore some dungeons. I will ask Sam and some others to see through some old maps to see if they can find some old dungeons that we missed out yet. I would like you and the other teams then to explore these dungeons to see if there is a hidden passage or something like that. We have to stop the Aura-less from getting here... They are dangerous and we don't know yet who leads them... Even though I have a feeling about that..."  
Craw looked to him- "What do you mean?"  
Anubis shook his head. "I fear that there is a human..."  
Craw seemed to be shocked. "What?"  
Anubis sighed. "You know that whenever the world is in danger a human is summoned to save the world right? Well... Sometimes a human comes here without that. We don't know yet how that happens but sometimes humans seem to appear here in this world and those are not always as kindhearted as you are. Some of them caused terror and fear and even caused the problems that the good human was summoned for. I have the bad feeling that the Aura-less are created by a human..."  
Craw looked to him nervously. "Why would that be so bad?"  
Anubis sighed. "Humans are different than Pokémon. They think much more complicated and have plans that a Pokémon can't understand. You were like that too... You were thinking about things that nobody else thought of... Even now... Sam and Sammy are nothing against you."  
Craw shook his head. "I doubt that. I saw Sam and Sammy in action. They are truly genius."  
Anubis shook his head. "They might be genius but even they just think a few steps ahead. Pokémon live in the moment. Do you remember the negotiation with Markus? Nobody of us would have thought so far into the future. In fact without you we wouldn't have been able to get onto a consent with him. That is why humans are so special to us... only a few Pokémon ever can think further into the future and even those only can think of a few possibilities. Humans on the other way are able to think about many more possibilities and somehow always find the best one." He sighed. "That is why we need you. You see things that no Pokémon can see."  
Craw looked to him surprised. "That really surprises me..."  
Anubis nodded. "That is why I want you to help us with that. Maybe you will see something that we don't."  
Craw sighed and nodded. "OK. Call me when you need me."  
Anubis nodded. "We are still preparing so don't worry. Maybe in a week or so I will come to you again."  
Craw nodded. "Till then we should be finished with the recruitment for the new team member."  
Anubis nodded. "Don't forget to bring your new member to us for the sealing. I bet you will want to tell your new member the truth as well."  
Craw sighed. "Yeah..."

* * *

Craw sighed as he was walking through the city. He went on a walk since he needed a clear head. All this paperwork is making his head all fuzzy. He went to the market and looked to some of the things that the market stalls were selling. He saw some interesting things but as he thought about how low they were on money at the moment he decided to not buy anything. He sighed and looked at some more things. Even though he couldn't buy something it didn't harm if he would look what he maybe could buy in the future. He saw some interesting move items that could help him and the team and also some technical machines that he would like to test out. As he decided that he had walked enough he noticed that it was nearly lunch. He hurried back to the base. Since the others should be back from their jobs soon he decided to cook something for all of them but as he reached the kitchen Brighton and Kathrin were already back cooking something. "Oh... You are already back?"  
Brighton smiled. "Yeah. The Growlithe and the Bagon were actually pretty good. I would say they are good for the second round."  
Craw nodded. "OK... I wanted to surprise you with a lunch today..."  
Kathrin shrugged. "That's cool but we were faster." She finished cutting some meat. "Oh and we finished the requests for you."  
Craw looked to them nervous and sighed. "But I said-"  
Brighton shook his head. "We know what you said but we are second and third in charge. Also I know how much you hate paperwork. Just let me handle that in future. I don't mind it at all and you have a lot of things to think about the last days. Also you trained very hard while we were on pretty easy jobs compared to your training. You push yourself a bit too hard. You should relax a bit more."  
Craw sighed and let himself sink onto a chair. "I am getting crazy just sitting in the base and train..."  
Brighton chuckled. "Then why you don't search for a hobby?"  
Craw shook his head. "Nah... I should be recovered in some days... Then I can go on jobs again."  
Brighton put the vegetables he cooked into a pot. "Kathrin would you watch the soup please?"  
Kathrin nodded and put the meat into another pot.  
Brighton washed his hands and went to the living room. "Could we talk please?"  
Craw sighed and followed Brighton.  
Brighton sat down onto the couch.  
Craw looked at him curious and sat down on the couch on the other side.  
Brighton sighed. "Craw... I know you want to be the best to be fit into your role as human who should save our world... But if you don't find some way to relax and distract yourself a bit from the work you will be stressed out at some point till you break. Believe me. I know what I am talking about. Back in the kingdom I had to learn a lot about politics, history of the kingdom and other stuff. At the beginning I was able to distract myself by training with the knights. I even became better than the most of them thanks to my speed but soon I noticed it wasn't enough. I also tried some other hobbies and finding friends to hang out with but my father pushed me into more work so I gave up my hobbies and as he then drove away my friends and love interests I slowly got stressed out and as he finally managed to break my trust into other Pokémon I was totally broken. I was working like a machine but I didn't really care for anything anymore. Only as I found out that this guild could mean my freedom I found back my hope and as I met you and as we finally joined the guild I started enjoying life again. Of course Kathrin is of great help for me to get over my past but I also try out some hobbies again because I know if I only would do jobs and work I would soon fall back into depression. I try out many things. Cooking, reading, training, running and even drawing are things I did the last weeks just to find out what hobbies I wanna do. Even Kathrin tries out some hobbies and you know how she is living for being an explorer."  
Craw sighed and looked to him. "How can I start a hobby right now when I have to become stronger? I don't even know what's ahead of us and everyone is expecting me to save the world-"  
"I don't expect you to save the world. At least not alone." The Pikachu looked to him serious. "Sure. In the end you will probably be the key to save the world but if we don't help you how are you going to make it till that point? We can't just load all of our hopes on you and expect that we can live happily while you suffer. You deserve to be happy as well Craw. You are my best friend and seeing you suffer from overworking yourself just makes me feel bad as well. So please if you don't want to do it for yourself then do it for us your friends."  
Craw sighed and looked to him. "OK... If you insist then I will try to relax a bit more..."  
Brighton smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

Author's note: Another chapter done. I hope it isn't that boring XD next chapter will have some more action again!


	29. Chapter 27: Take your time

Craw sighed and looked at the names. Just nine of the Pokémon they took to the jobs made it to the second round. He actually expected more. He sighed and stretched himself. "Good. Tomorrow we will take a free day. I think we all need it. The day after tomorrow I want to see all nine of them in our training room. Can you arrange that Fletcher?"  
The Fletchling nodded and took the name list.  
Craw looked to Brighton and Kathrin. "You two will prepare the paperwork for them."  
Brighton nodded. "Don't worry. I will."  
Kathrin nodded.  
Craw sighed. "Next point on the list is our stock. Luckily our request for support in that manner was accepted and we will get a good amount of berries, seeds and orbs. They should arrive today and I trust that you will take care of that Damion."  
Damion nodded.  
Craw smiled and looked to Ariela. "Also we get a good amount of money for us to buy equipment like move items and scarves. I want that you take care of the money and tomorrow we all will go to the market and each of us look out for some items that you all could need. Everyone of us should have at least two items beside those who are already in our stock that we use. Oh and Damion Please put the mobile cloak and the invisible cloak into the treasure room. They are pretty rare as far as I know and I only want that they are used for harder jobs."  
Damion and Ariela nodded.  
Craw nodded. "OK. That's all for today but I would like all of you in the living room in an hour. I would like to do that at least once a week in future. That we speak about what bothers us and about our hopes and dreams together. We didn't do that since some time now and I want to change that. We are all friends here and we should act like that."  
The others nodded.  
Craw smiled. "OK. Till later."  
They all left the room and Craw stretched himself.  
Ariela smiled. "Let me check your arm please."  
Craw smiled and nodded.  
Ariela took his arm. She was very gentle stroking over it and pressing on some points. Every time she pressed on his arm she looked at his face with curiosity.  
Craw smiled calmly and looked into her eyes.  
She smiled as she finished. "That aura exchanger really worked wonders. It is completely healed."  
Craw nodded. "After we finished with the recruitment I will come with you all on jobs again."  
Ariela nodded. "Fletcher is doing pretty well again too. Soon he should be fully recovered."  
Craw chuckled. "Did you know that Serene sent him to a brothel?"  
She looked to him surprised. "Really?"  
Craw nodded. "Yeah. Bot don't worry. It is only for him to calm down his instincts. He was a bit stressed out lately. You know why."  
Ariela giggled and nodded. "Yeah. It's good that he now has a way to calm himself down. I just hope that he won't stop searching for a female now..."  
Craw chuckled. "Nah. I talked with him about it and he said that Serene explained him that they will never form a family with him and he said that he will never give up on finding a real mate."  
She giggled. "That is good. I hope that he and Damion will become happy too."  
Craw nodded. "Damion is the one I worry most about. He seems a bit better since we gave him more responsibility and since we make the boys night but I think what he really needs is someone he can be together with in times he feel lonely and even though he and Fletcher are best friends Fletcher won't be able to understand him all the time and can't really help him when he is lonely."  
Ariela sighed and nodded. "Yeah... Maybe our new member in the team can help him."  
Craw nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Craw smiled. "I don't want to talk as team leader right now. Even though I am the team leader I want that you still see me as your friend."  
Brighton smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. Even though you play the leader role pretty good I still see you as my friend."  
Craw smiled. "Thanks but what I actually meant is that you should can speak freely to me. So if we are not in a meeting then please talk with me as if I am not the leader."  
Ariela giggled. "I don't care if you are the leader or not. I will treat you like always."  
Brighton smiled and nodded. "Yeah."  
Craw smiled. "I know that you two do so already but you Damion and Fletcher act like if I am on a different level. I don't want that you act to me different just because I am the team leader. Fletcher I know that you look up to me like if I am the swarm leader but I am your friend too. Don't hesitate to come to me if you have a problem or if you want to spend time with me. And you Damion don't need to think you are less than me or Brighton. You are as important for us all like everyone else in the team is."  
Fletcher nodded and chirped looking to Craw with big eyes while Damion seemed to be a bit embarrassed.  
Brighton smiled. "I think what Craw wants to say is that even though we are sometimes busy with work and even though we both are in relationships we will take our time for each and everyone of our friends if they need us."  
Craw nodded.  
Ariela smiled. "I think I speak for Kathrin too if I say that the same counts for us two too."  
Kathrin sighed. "If you really need my help with something I will be there."  
Damion looked to them embarrassed and nodded. He sighed. "I thank you that you worry about me so much..."  
Craw smiled. "You are our friend. Of course we worry about you."  
Damion sighed. "Yeah but I worry about you as well..."  
Craw looked to him surprised. "What do you mean?"  
Damion looked to him. "You are worrying so much about everyone else... But you forget yourself. You are working too much."  
Craw chuckled. "Did you plan that? Brighton told me the same today already..."  
Ariela smiled. "Craw... We can all see how much you overwork yourself. You always try to be the best and that is something good. Also you always take care of everyone but you don't do something only for yourself. Sometimes you just need to be selfish. Otherwise you will lose yourself."  
Craw sighed. "You won't give up right?"  
All of them shook their head.  
Craw chuckled and shook his head. "OK. I give up."  
Kathrin grinned. "And don't worry. If you get too lazy Brighton and I will remember you to go back to work."  
Craw chuckled. "Thanks. I am sure I can trust you with that."  
Kathrin smiled. "Yeah."  
Ariela smiled. "I like this meeting here. I think everyone of us should say something that bothers them right now. I will begin. I am worried that one of us goes too far in a dungeon and dies. Everyone of us me included are taking too many risks in the dungeons."  
The others looked to her.  
Brighton was the first to talk. "I know what you mean Ariela but it is our job to take risks. We became explorers what means that we risk our lives to save the lives of others..."  
Ariela sighed. "Yeah but... Just remember what happened at the dungeon training and the exams... Especially you Craw are taking too many risks... Like if you wouldn't worry that you could die..."  
Craw looked to her nervously. "I am really sorry that I worried you so much... You are right... I should be more careful and I promise that I will be more careful in future. I also planned on taking some training sessions from Sam... I think that his fighting style is very impressive and I think I could adapt it to my own fighting style."  
Ariela took his paw. "OK... But I still don't want you to take risks that you don't need to take."  
Craw nodded. "I promise. OK I will do next. I am worried that I don't fit as leader of the team. I make too many mistakes and I am bad with paperwork. Also I often think too much about what could happen..."  
Kathrin shook her head. "No. You are a good leader. You are strong and you know what you are doing. That you think so much about everything makes you the best leader I met so far."  
Ariela nodded. "We know that you are not comfortable with paperwork and if you want help with it you just need to tell us. I would always help you with that and I bet Kathrin and Brighton too."  
Brighton and Kathrin nodded.  
Brighton smiled. "I chose you as leader because of two things. First of all I didn't want all the attention but that isn't important to me anymore. The second thing is that you are a natural leader. Pokémon follow you just because you tell them. But I see now how good you are at this. You do it better than I ever could."  
Damion chuckled. "You are caring for everyone of us and you are taking care that everyone of us has the same amount of work. None of us have more or less things to do than the others."  
Fletcher nodded. "You are a good leader that I can assure you. My swarm leader as I was still living as feral was egoistic and kept all the females and the best food for himself. You on the other hand gave me everything I needed. You took care of me and you are still."  
Ariela smiled and looked to him. "See? You are a good leader. Everyone is sure of that."  
Craw sighed and looked to them. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."  
Kathrin sighed. "I think-"  
"OK. I am next." He looked to Kathrin. He seemed to be more worried about what Kathrin would say than about what he was about to say.  
Kathrin looked to him angry and nervously.  
Brighton sighed. "My biggest worry is that I would be alone again." He looked to all of them. "I fear that everyone of you could just play with me... That you are just using me to get something from me... I am sorry for that since I know that not everyone is like that but my father... He did some things that made me lose my trust into everyone. The first Pokémon that I started to trust again was Craw but even now I have this fear. I just can't stop it and I am worried that some day this fear will make me lose you all again..."  
Everyone looked at him uncomfortable.  
Craw sighed. "You really don't need to worry Brighton. I don't know about the others but I don't care that you are a prince. You are my friend because you helped me as I needed it and I know that you would do it again. You are a good Pokémon and you are friendly. You want to help everyone and that are the things that I appreciate about you not that you are a prince."  
Fletcher nodded. "I couldn't care less if you are a prince or not. A month ago I didn't even know what a prince is. You are a good fighter and you protect those who can't protect themselves. That is something that I can respect and you cared for me as much as Craw did. That is why I consider you my friend."  
Ariela smiled. "Brighton I never care about money or power. You know how I think about Pokémon like your father or my step father. I can feel your emotions and I know you have a pure heart. That is why you are a dear friend to me."  
Damion looked down a bit embarrassed. "I have to be honest... At the beginning I just wanted to join the team because you are a prince and because Craw was so cool but that changed... I learned how much you care for others and how hard your life was. I learned that we have some things in common and that we both lived our lives lonely. You were forced into being lonely by your father while I was lonely because I lost my parents and never really had friends... You two were the first really close friends I had and that you shared your secrets and thoughts with me and that you helped and cared for me that... that is the reason why you are my friend. Sure it started for me because I wanted to be a friend with the cool prince and his friend but now you are my real friend and even though it is still cool that you are a prince it isn't important anymore. I would still want to be your friend even if you weren't a prince."  
Brighton nodded and looked to Kathrin nervously.  
Kathrin sighed and looked to him. "What should I say? You know my opinion about that. I couldn't care less that you are a prince. In the beginning I even didn't want to know anything about you because I thought you would be a snob like all the nobles. But now..." She softly cuddled onto his side blushing a bit. "I love you... You can ask Ariela if you want to. She surely can feel it." She looked down embarrassed.  
Brighton nodded and nuzzled her softly. "I know Kathrin."  
Kathrin sighed still looking down. "I think it's now my turn... My biggest fear is..." She sighed again twitching on her seat nervously.  
Brighton nuzzled her. "If you really don't want to speak about it you don't need to."  
Kathrin shook her head. "No... You all were honest with me so I should be honest too..." He looked up nervously. "I fear that you could think that I am weak... You all know already what happened to me... What you don't know is that it already happened in my past once... Back then... I lived in the streets after my parents disappeared... There was an Umbreon that took me in... She was living in the streets as well and we... we did many things that I am not proud of. We stole food and wrecked some things because we were angry about the world but mostly because we couldn't change anything or because we thought we couldn't change anything. She was like a big sister to me. At least till the day when she sold me to a scumbag. The next day I ran away from her. I don't remember how long I ran... I just ran and stole food to survive till one day an exploration team caught me. They brought me to the guild and they helped me. I remembered what my parents taught me and I lived in the guild for some time mostly helping out there. I had a problem finding someone that I could trust enough to accept them as partner to form a team till Ariela appeared. The rest you know." She sighed. "However... I only became so strong because I don't want to be weak ever again. But even though I may look tough on the outside... In the inside I am weak... Every time a male comes close to me I just... I am so extremely nervous and want to run away... It is just horrible..." She was shaking and pressed herself on Brighton's side like if she was searching for safety. "I can't control these feeling... But now..." She took a deep breath and looked to Brighton nervously. "Now I am together with you Brighton and you are the first one that I feel safe again since a long time..."  
Brighton smiled calmly and nuzzled her softly.  
Kathrin seemed to calm down a bit and the others waited for about a minute silent looking at Kathrin pityful.  
Brighton was the first one who said something. "Kathrin. You know how I feel about you and you don't need to worry that my feelings for you would ever change. I will be there for you whenever you need me and you can trust me. I will never think that you are weak. You are really strong. What happened with you is terrible and that you fear others because of that is just normal..."  
Craw nodded. "I think that you are strong. Others in your situation would have given up themselves. But you became stronger. You fought and didn't give up. You did everything you can to overcome your past and that is something that makes you really strong."  
Ariela nodded. "I sensed it from the day we met. You feared the males so much but even though that you overcame your fear every time. You didn't stop doing your best and that is all that matters."  
Damion smiled. "You are strong! You are the strongest Pokémon I know. You don't let others look down at you and you say what you are thinking. You don't bend yourself so others would like you. That makes you stronger than me."  
Fletcher chirped. "As I still lived the life of the feral Pokémon I saw females as weaker than males. They only could lay eggs and gather food for the children. When the swarm was attacked they only helped if the foe was strong and mostly stayed back on the eggs taking care of them. They didn't help protecting our territory from other flying types and accepted the intruders if they would defeat us males as their new mates. I still thought so as I became civilized but then I met you. You were a female not letting males telling you what to think or to do. You fought for your own and you knew so much. You are smart. That is something that I would consider as strong."  
Kathrin looked to them embarrassed. "You are so nice to me... I thank you all for cheering me up..."  
Ariela smiled. "We are not just cheering you up. We are telling you the truth."  
Kathrin nodded still a bit embarrassed leaning on Brighton's side.  
Fletcher looked to them. "My biggest fear is that I have to go back. At the beginning I was just curious but now I really like this life. It is wonderful to have friends and the life in civilization is wonderful. Every day I learn new things and every day I enjoy the life here more. It has so many benefits compared to the life as a feral Pokémon. As a feral I was always in danger. I had to fight nearly every day and risked my life more often than I can count. I had to fight for Pokémon that didn't care for me and even if I fought hard I couldn't be sure to have enough food for the next day. Here I feel save and I know that when I work hard that I get something for it. The first time I feel that someone cares for me and I don't want to miss that. I fear that if I am not strong enough or if I am lazy that I have to go back..."  
Craw looked to him. "Fletcher we will never send you back. You don't need to worry about that."  
Damion nodded. "You are my best friend and you are always so strong and since I know you I have someone to pit my strength against someone. I grow every day a bit just by that! You are important to us."  
Kathrin sighed. "Fletcher you are strong and you know how to fight. You are very good and you saved our lives back in the exam. You are reliable and we trust you. We wouldn't want to give you up."  
Ariela smiled and looked to him. "You are our friend and we would never send a friend away. Also I feel how happy you are here and I would never want to see you sad. Also I would be sad too if you would just disappear."  
Brighton nodded. "You are my friend as well. I would never send my friend away. I want that you stay."  
Fletcher chirped. "I thank you for that."  
Craw smiled and stretched himself. "You really don't need to thank us. We all had some worries and that is the reason I wanted to speak with all of you. I want that we remember ourselves why we are a team and friends."  
Ariela looked to him. "That was a really good idea. Like I said I want to do that some more times in future. At least once a month would be good I think."  
Kathrin nodded. "To remember why we are friends... And to remember that we are not alone."  
Brighton smiled widely. "And to help each others with our worries."  
Damion and Fletcher just nodded.  
Craw sighed. "Also I would like to use this to just talk. Chit chat if you want so."  
Damion looked to him with curiosity. "What do you mean for example?"  
Craw grinned. "Like how are you doing Damion? Already found a new love interest?"  
Everyone except for Damion started laughing.  
Damion on his side widely blushed. "Why are you so interested in my love life?"  
Craw chuckled. "Well we care for you. We want that all of our friends are happy and you seemed to be so sad the last weeks that you were so lonely."  
Damion blushed. "That is nice of you but... I don't really want to speak about that now..."  
The others chuckled.  
Craw rubbed the Buizel's head. "We are just mocking you a bit. If you want to speak about it then it's fine but if you don't want to speak about it then just don't."  
Damion nodded still blushed.  
Ariela giggled. "Craw how about you tell us what you planned for tomorrow?"  
Craw grinned. "Oh right. I thought that everyone should have one or two items that would be their personal items..."

* * *

Brighton looked around with curiosity. He went to a market stall and looked at some scarves and coats. "What can they do?"  
The Leavanny smiled. "They are special band items. They push your special attacks making them stronger."  
Brighton nodded looking at them.  
Kathrin sighed standing right next to him. She already got herself a coat and an armband. "You still looking around?"  
Brighton smiled. "A decision like this needs to be thought of carefully."  
Kathrin sighed.  
He went to the next stall. "What are you selling here?"  
The vendor smiled. "We are selling move items. They are status moves only. Are you maybe searching for something?"  
He smiled. "Well I am searching for a Double Team move item maybe."  
The vendor smiled. "There I can help you. This vest is able to let you use the Double Team move."  
Brighton looked at the vest. It looked rather simple in black and with golden buttons. "Can I try it on?"  
The vendor looked at him for a moment. "Normally I would say no but because of your reputation I allow it."  
Brighton nodded and took the vest trying it on. "It is a bit too small... Could you broaden it a bit?"  
The vendor nodded. "Sure I can. I will need a day for that."  
Brighton smiled as he took it off again. "Then I will take it. Could you let it bring to the guild?"  
The Vendor bowed down as he took the vest. "No problem."  
Brighton gave him the money and looked to Kathrin. "OK. I have one already."  
Then Damion ran to them. "Brighton! I found one!"  
Brighton looked to him. "Where?"  
Damion smiled. "Follow me!" He ran ahead followed by Brighton and Kathrin.  
On the other side of the market Craw was trying on a harness. It fit well. "That is good..." It was completely in black and he could append other items on it. "And you say it has the Agility move?"  
The vendor nodded. "Yes."  
Craw sent some energy into the harness. He smiled as he noticed that everything started to move slower. He nodded. "I will take it." He paid for the harness and smiled. "How about an item that can let me use protect?"  
The vendor sighed. "Sadly I don't have one but I know a vendor I often deal with. He maybe has what you are searching for. He is normally near the main street at the east edge of the market place."  
Craw smiled. "Thank you. What do I owe you for the information?"  
The vendor shook his head. "Nothing. It was a pleasure to deal with you. Maybe you can tell others about me and my wares."  
Craw nodded. "I will thank you."  
Fletcher was hopping around with Ariela. He had problems finding something for himself. Ariela had found some gloves that allowed her to use strength and a scarf made of weather resistant material that pushed her special attacks. "How about this one?" She pointed to a ring.  
Fletcher looked at it. "What should I do with that?"  
The vendor smiled. "That is a move item that allows me to use Shadow Claw. It's a ghost type move that has a high chance of a critical hit."  
Fletcher nodded. "That sounds interesting." I would like to try it out.  
The vendor looked at Ariela and nodded.  
Fletcher put the ring around his claw and tried it out onto the ground sending a Shadow Claw out of his claw. He nodded. "It is a bit big but with some training it should be fine. It should fit better once I evolve."  
Ariela looked to him surprised. "You are thinking ahead."  
Fletcher nodded. "I thought about what Craw would think about when buying an item like this."  
Ariela smiled. "That is a great idea. Maybe I should try that too."  
Fletcher chirped proudly and ruffled his feathers showing that he was pleased by Ariela's words.  
Ariela giggled. "You are funny." She stroked his head.  
Fletcher chirped looking to her confused. "What do you mean?"  
Ariela looked to him. "Some of your behaviors are cute."  
Fletcher ruffled his feathers in embarrassment.  
Ariela smiled paying the vendor. "How about we look for something else for you? Maybe a scarf or a neckerchief?"  
Fletcher shook his head. "That would just hinder me flying. I wouldn't be able to fly as good as I would want to. I would need something small that wouldn't change my aerodynamics."  
Ariela nodded and looked to the vendor. "Is there maybe a vendor for flying types?"  
The vendor seemed to think about it for a moment. "Hmm... Maybe Gene... He is a trader who often gets wares from the western regions. Since the Avian Nations are northwest from here he could have some things."  
Ariela nodded. "Thank you."  
The vendor bowed down. "No problem miss White."  
Ariela grimaced. "I don't have that name anymore. But thank you anyway."  
The vendor nodded and Ariela left together with Fletcher.  
Near the middle of the market Damion was looking on a pair of blades. They were shaped like sabers and they were move items with the Razor Shell move. "I will take them!"  
The vendor smiled and nodded. "Sure."  
Brighton smiled and paid the vendor. "A mach scarf and a move item with Razor Shell. They will fit very good to you."  
Kathrin nodded. "They fit your fighting style. You should train them a bit."  
Damion nodded. "I have everything for now. I would like to train using them a bit later."  
Brighton grinned and nodded. "Let's meet with the others."  
Kathrin sighed. "Finally."  
They went to the little café to meet with the others there like they planned.  
Craw, Ariela and Fletcher were waiting for them already.  
Brighton smiled. "Damn you were faster."  
Craw chuckled. "Well I knew already what I wanted to buy." Beside the harness he bought and the Fury Cutter tanto he already owned he had a conical hat that was made of a dark blue fabric.  
Brighton looked at the harness and the hat. "So what did you all buy?"  
Ariela smiled. "I just bought a Special scarf and a pair of gloves with that I can use the move strength. That way I can easier daff blocking things aside."  
Kathrin nodded. "Sounds like you. I got myself an armband with Ice Punch and a coat with Barrier."  
Damion smiled. "I got myself a pair of sabers with Razor Shell and a mach scarf."  
Fletcher chirped. "I took a ring with Shadow Claw and a choker with Sky Attack."  
Craw grinned. "All of them sound pretty good. I got a harness with Agility and a conical hat with Detect."  
Brighton smiled. "Yeah. I got myself a Double Team vest that still needs to be broadened and a this amulet with Fly."  
Craw looked to him surprised. "Fly? That is really special."  
Brighton chuckled. "Actually I had something similar back then in the kingdom. I loved it since it allowed me together with my speed pushed by Agility to attack an enemy from every side and to dodge nearly every attack."  
Craw nodded. "That is really good."  
Brighton grinned.  
Craw smiled. "Well then. Let's eat something and then you are free to do what you want."  
Brighton grinned and nodded. "Kathrin and I will spend some time together. Don't wait for us at dinner."  
Kathrin blushed. "Brighton shut up."  
Ariela giggled. "Don't worry. Craw and I will go on a date as well."  
Craw grinned. "Yeah."  
Damion smiled. "I planned to train a bit with my new items. Fletcher will you come with me? Attacking dummies isn't very effective as training."  
Fletcher nodded. "I need to train flying with my new items anyway."  
Damion nodded.  
Craw grinned. "Well. Then let's eat now."

* * *

Craw stretched himself. He smiled and looked to Ariela as he stood was still sleeping. He scratched his side and smiled. He went to the table and looked through them. He sighed. He looked up as he heard Ariela moving in the bed.  
Ariela yawned. "Good morning." She looked to Craw.  
Craw smiled. "Good morning." He put the papers aside and stood up. "Did you sleep well?"  
Ariela smiled as she slowly stood up. "Yeah." She went to him and kissed him softly. "Craw? The day yesterday was wonderful... But why didn't we..."  
Craw smiled and kissed her back softly. "I want it as much as you want. Maybe even more... But I want that our first time will be something special Ariela. Can you understand that?"  
Ariela looked to him and blushed. "OK... But please don't let me wait too long."  
He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Don't worry."  
She nodded.  
He stretched himself again. "I am going to take a bath now. You wanna join?"  
She giggled and winked to him. "This time I won't say no."  
He smiled and together they went to the bathroom.  
After a refreshing bath they waited in the living room for the others.  
After some time Brighton entered the living room and yawned. "Why do we have to stand up so early?"  
Craw chuckled. "Well we will have a long day today. It's better we start as early as possible."  
Kathrin sighed. "You are such a lazybutt Brighton."  
Brighton smiled. "Yeah I know."  
Ariela giggled. "So what did you plan for today?"  
Craw smiled. "I want to wait for Damion and Fletcher."  
Brighton sighed. "Fletcher was still in his room and Damion was in the bathroom as we finished bathing."  
Craw grinned. "Oh you already go bathing together?"  
Kathrin looked to him confused. "Why you ask it like this? It's nothing bad."  
Craw sighed. "Oh right... Things are different here. In the human world bathing with someone of the other gender is something... Very intimate."  
Ariela giggled. "Yeah. And I think I understand a bit why."  
Craw chuckled and kissed her cheek softly.  
Brighton and Kathrin looked to them confused.  
Craw chuckled. "That's an inside joke. You don't need to get it."  
That was when Fletcher came to them. "No breakfast today?"  
Craw shook his head. "Today not. We gonna speak quickly about what I planned and then we will call the recruits. We are just waiting for Damion."  
"I am here." He was right behind Fletcher still scrubbing his fur dry with a towel.  
Craw nodded. "OK. That's the plan..."

* * *

Author's note: I know I promised a bit more action but the chapter became longer than I planned XD Seems like the action has to wait for the next chapter sorry.


End file.
